


A Dance with the Devil

by BittersweetAlias, KimpatsuNoHoseki



Series: Harem of a Necromancer [6]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A mix of Harry Potter and Anita Blake with some originality thrown in, Attempted Non-Con (maybe?), Canonical Character Death, Dark Grey!Harry Potter, Gore, Language, Lots of Sex of every kind, M/M, M/M/M/M Slash Pairing, MOD Harry Potter, Multi, NSFW, Other, Other things we’ll add as we go along, Violence, what do you expect?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 116,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittersweetAlias/pseuds/BittersweetAlias, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimpatsuNoHoseki/pseuds/KimpatsuNoHoseki
Summary: Thanks to Harry, the games have changed, but not everyone is happy. A hit on Harry’s life brings his men together again, but it’s not only his life on the line when tension begin to rise in the werewolf pack. Richard and Marcus are ready to face off, and what of Raina? It’s a devil’s dance, and Harry’s the monkey in the middle.Book Six: The Killing Dance
Relationships: Harry Potter/Jason Schuyler, Hermione Granger/Richard Zeeman, Marcus Fletcher/Harry Potter, Micah Callahan/Edward (Anita Blake)/Jean-Claude (Anita Blake)/Harry Potter
Series: Harem of a Necromancer [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532249
Comments: 453
Kudos: 857





	1. Chapter One

He hadn’t meant to end up in this situation, but the men in his life had a way of not caring about his initial intentions. 

But really? How could he resist? What was it that caused him to hunger so much that he always fell victim? He moaned when the slide of the large veined cock sank deep into the back of his throat until tears began to shine in his eyes. He stared up at the beautiful swimmer’s body of his Alpha wereleopard Micah, whose thighs were clasped on either side of his head. Chartreuse eyes were watching narrowed as hips moved back and forth as deep as Micah could in Harry’s wide open mouth. Micah had one hand braced against the wall, the other clenched in Harry’s hair to hold his head steady. His own body burned with a hungering need, his legs were splayed and bent on the large California King sized bed. He was open with anticipation, wanting more than just a cock going down his throat. 

His tongue lapped and caressed with every glide, and the moan that escaped his lover spun his own desires until they dropped from his stomach into his swollen cock turning it almost red. Was it any wonder that he would be missed, and someone would come looking for him? 

“You know the meat you should be eating is downstairs. I didn’t buy the good grill for it not to be used and appreciated.” Edward called from his lean against the door jam. The sight that greeted him in the room almost caused him to ignore the grilling waiting below for the grilling happening in front of him. 

Harry tried to tilt his head with the ‘meat’ in his mouth, and rolled his glassy eyes at the pun as a second lover swayed into the room, ice blue eyes roving over him as the door closed again. 

“Bad pun… but how could I resist?” Micah grunted as he pulled back a couple of inches, allowing Harry to take in a deep breath before he shoved back in. 

Edward’s slightly calloused palm ran the length of Harry’s smooth leg and up his thigh with a squeeze. “You’re weak,” he teased.

“And you’re not?” Micah reached tugging Edward closer by his shirt to palm his erection through denim jeans that always sat in a lazy fashion against his hips. Micah grinned as Edward humped into his hand. “We have been waiting for you to find us.” 

“What does the Little Raven have to say to this?” 

“He needs to not talk, just suck.” Edward placed a hand on Micah’s firm ass and pushed, causing Harry to groan when Micah went in deeper than normal, bringing tears to his eyes. “Vicious bastard…” Micah gasped. 

In retaliation, Harry worked his throat muscles, squeezing Micah’s cock as his tongue slipped out underneath causing Micah to groan as he pulled at Harry’s hair only to pull out and cum all over Harry’s face. 

Edward’s eyes blazed icily as Harry kept his eyes open. “Bastards!” he growled with a cough, his throat was raw, and he was so hot now. 

“Always at your best on your back, Little Raven.” Edward ran his fingers through the coating as Micah shimmied slowly down Harry’s body and gathered his cock to tease. 

“Or on his knees,” Micah purred as he reached for Edward’s belt with his free hand to unzip him. It was then that Harry raised his arms. 

“It all started with these.” 

“Ah…” Edward grinned viciously as he ran his finger along the coal black fur wrapped around a slim pale wrist. “The cuffs.” Harry was surprised when the man’s finger looped into a platinum ring that had been hidden beyond the fur. “Not bad. You took my suggestion, Alpha.” 

“How could I not? The idea of him strung up six ways to Sunday,” said Micah springing Edward’s cock free. “But, now he has a bit of all of us, and it won’t go unnoticed.” 

Harry rolled his top half onto his side, and Edward took him by the hair and guided him to his cock. Harry swallowed with a moan of pleasure. Micah was slowly stroking Harry’s cock that kept pulsing against the skin, as if it was trying to grow larger. 

“Every time he sucks, he gets harder,” Micah commented, running his mouth lazily along Harry’s head. “I think he could come just sucking us; but that’s less fun for me.” 

Harry moaned some more as he teased and bobbed on Edward’s cock, and enjoyed the sounds of the deep breaths. Harry ran his hands up beneath Edward’s shirt to caress the rising and falling of Edward’s perfectly firm chest until it was thrown off completely. 

“Looks good covered,” Edward hissed, rubbing a spot of cum into Harry’s cheek, and then throwing him back so that he laid flat on the bed. 

Micah released him so that Harry could move his legs eagerly over the man’s head to lace wantonly around Edward’s strong hips. “Fuck me.” 

“He’s demanding,” Edward noted. 

“I blame you.” Micah licked Harry’s cheek of the drying cum as Edward pulled him closer. 

Only one finger had gone into him with a light tease earlier, and so it was no wonder that he cried out when Edward pushed himself in; making small white and black spots appear in front of his eyes. Harry couldn’t stop the squeal as he writhed against the dick that drilled deep. A lace of pain teased at the pleasure coiling along his nerves. 

“Maybe I am to blame.” He arced over Harry taking him by the slim waist and slamming into him, he enjoyed the twist of pain mixed with pleasure that swirled in emerald eyes that rounded and grew heavy enough to slowly fall closed. 

Harry reached for Micah’s cock that was hardening again, and squeezed him back to life as a tongue dived with a sucking swirl passed his lips. 

Edward moved harder with more vigor, rocking the bed as Micah replaced his mouth with his cock to fill him up once more. “If you keep getting him hard, we’re never going downstairs,” he snarled with a groan as Harry writhed his hips to keep him going. 

“Like you really care,” Micah grinned. “You have all you need to eat right here.” 

Edward grabbed Harry’s head and shoved him once more onto Micah’s cock, making him take all the inches he could. “Love that he doesn’t gag anymore.” 

“Fuck you…” Micah groaned. 

"I think I’ve loosened him well and good for your fat cock.” He backed out of Harry with a squelch, and he took him by the waist, and flipped him. 

Harry released Micah, and screamed when Edward’s hand cracked down hard on his arse. “Bastard!” Harry whined as his hair was gripped, and Edward slipped properly onto the bed, kneeling before Harry. Micah took him by the hips. His arse was dripping lubrication, dribbles of semen coming out and down his leg. 

Instead of fucking him right away, Micah knelt down and swirled his tongue inside. Harry’s eyes rolled as he took Edward’s balls in his mouth and began to suck. 

His sociopath’s groans were so fun to force out, and made his blood boil, and he shivered as Micah adjusted himself and then rocked Harry onto his cock. 

“Ride me,” Micah ordered, spreading his plump cheeks and Harry began to bounce and rock aggressively. 

Harry rode Micah’s cock from behind as Edward filled his mouth again. Harry’s cum began to shoot out across the sheets and pillows of the bed. He shook, and lost his balance rocking forward into Edward and reaching up to grip the man’s hips to steady himself as he gorged himself. Micah took over as he clenched his muscles in reflex, and got a string of curses from the Alpha pumping into him. 

Edward came second, pulling out and watching as his cock poured out on Harry’s face and into his hair. Micah picked up the pace, Harry’s screams filled the room as Edward lowered until they were eye level and nose to nose. Ice blue eyes pierced him as fingers took him by the throat and choked him. 

Edward didn’t smile or smirk, and simply watched every line in Harry’s face until Micah lost himself, falling with his weight on top of Harry, his nose buried into the sweaty cum soaked neck, and he licked the salt with a moaning finish. 

“Perfect, Little Raven.” He smacked Harry’s cheek like a good boy. 

“What about me?” Micah teased. 

Edward raised his head. “Do I need to validate you too? The things I do for my investments,” he taunted. “Good Alpha, keep that dick up and you’ll do well.” 

Harry groaned out a shaky laugh, and bowed his head toward the pillow and Edward’s knee. Micah huffed. “You are one fucking crazy man.” 

“Just a good ol’ boy, at least for today.” 

“Someone needs to wash my face.” 

“But, Little Raven, it’s already as washed as you’re going to get,” Edward drawled sadistically. Harry pouted up at him. “You know that won’t work,” he said tapping his cherry red lips with a single finger. 

“Please?” 

Edward ignored his plea and instead kissed him roughly. “Perhaps I will offer something. I’m in a mood.” He slipped off the bed as Micah finally pulled out and tilted to the side on the bed with a plop. 

Edward returned with a rag just as a soft knock low to the ground sounded at the door. 

“Are you done yet?” Teddy shouted through the door causing Harry to groan and turn red as Micah grinned and took the rag from Edward’s outstretched hand. “The food is almost done, you know!” 

“One second, little wolf,” Micah called back, at least giving Harry dignity by wiping his face, hair, and neck free of cum. 

Edward was already pulling his jeans back together, and nodded. 

“You can come in, Teddy Bear,” Harry said, swooping a sheet over his waist. Micah didn’t bother to do the same, just curled up to Harry’s side. 

Teddy came running, and Edward caught him before he could dive bomb onto the bed. “Smells salty in here,” he giggled as he wrapped his legs around Edward’s hips when he was lifted in the man’s arms. 

“Your nose is getting better,” said Edward, tapping it. 

“Yup!” 

“Is the crowd missing it’s host?” Micah asked, nuzzling Harry’s neck. 

“What does that mean?” asked Teddy scrunching his nose thoughtfully. 

“Is your Parrain being missed?” 

“Yep, he is! But, Uncle Draco is having fun with everyone. He smells like Miss Christine. Are they together?” he asked curiously. 

“Not like us,” said Harry knowing all about Draco and Christine, the weretiger, hooking up. 

“What do you mean? Is it because she’s a girl?” 

“No,” said Micah smiling as Edward sat on the edge of the bed. Teddy slipped off him and kissed Harry on the cheek. 

Harry was so glad that Micah had washed him, Micah for his part was grinning. Even Edward had a look of amusement on his face. “Whoa, you smell like each other on the face, Parrain!” 

“Yeah, well you know…” Harry spluttered turning a deep crimson. He couldn’t lie to Teddy and say it was kisses when it most certainly wasn’t. So, he chose not to say anything. 

“So, what do you mean?” 

“They’re friends.” 

“Oh, that smell like each other?” 

“Just for fun.” 

“Oh, I see.” Teddy nodded in his childish sage way as though he understood, which he probably didn’t, causing Edward to suddenly attack him with tickles to distract him from questions. It made the boy squeal and twist. “Ahhh… Eeh…!” 

“Watch the foot!” Harry squeaked, catching the small appendage. Micah nibbled down on his big toe making Teddy squeal some more as Edward stopped in case Teddy kicked Micah in the face. 

“You biting my toes off?” 

“I could, they’re cute enough,” said Micah pinching the baby toe playfully making Teddy grin widely to show that some of his canines seemed to be growing a bit. He’d only just turned seven last month, and they’d thrown a huge party at the Circus. 

Jean-Claude had closed it down for the night, and had hired some amazing acts. Teddy had been lavished that day. Jean-Claude might have gone overboard, but Harry loved the intensity in which Jean-Claude, his third and final lover, took to Teddy. 

Hell, all of them were taken by Teddy, including those who weren’t his lover. Teddy had a way about him that drew others to him. He was so proud of his little boy. He dragged Teddy closer by the ankle, and pulled him in for a hug. Teddy giggled and nuzzled into his neck. “Smell so much…” 

“Does it bother you?” asked Edward, tugging at the bright green hair that he was sporting that day. 

“No, I love it!” said Teddy, raising his head and looking at Edward with big eyes. 

“Why?” he asked. 

Teddy hummed and tilted his head as he looked back at Harry. “I…” He averted his gaze as though he were embarrassed or shy. His cheeks went red. 

“Tell us,” Edward requested. 

“Yes, please, I want to hear what you have to say,” said Micah, wrapping an arm around Harry and Teddy. 

“It makes me happy inside,” Teddy said as he pursed his lips thoughtfully. “Like, uhm, a hug I think? I don’t know what I mean. I can’t get the words out sometimes. But I like the way you all smell like each other.” 

“It’s a comfort?” Micah translated. 

“Yes!” Teddy exclaimed curling further into Harry who rubbed his back.

“Why is it a comfort?” asked Edward. 

“Cause Parrain is happy,” said Teddy burying himself further into Harry. “He doesn’t smell sad anymore.” 

Harry froze at this, and Edward and Micah blinked. “I smelled sad?” 

“Yes.” 

“I don’t remember being sad…” Harry was surprised by this. 

Teddy pulled back and shook his head. “No, maybe that isn’t right or is it? Uhm, like you were empty like. You smelled like nothing.” 

Harry wished he could understand, and looked at Micah for translation only for the man to shrug at him. Edward on the other hand was looking at Harry critically as if he knew something they did not. 

“What?” 

“Did I say something?” 

“No, but - I’m starting to get decent at Edwardnese.” 

Maybe that wasn’t the right thing to say because Edward only looked at him. “We should get back to the party. You too, little cub.” He then hauled Teddy off Harry. “Hurry down, my gift will not go to waste.” He snatched his shirt on his way out leaving Harry thoughtful. 

“I said something wrong.” 

“No. You said something right,” said Micah biting down gently on Harry’s shoulder.

“Are you sure about that? Sometimes, I can’t tell with Edward,” Harry sighed. He was tired, and he wanted to sleep, but he knew he had to rejoin the party at some point. 

“Complicated man,” Micah remarked. 

“ _ Understatement. _ ” Harry brought his arm up. “I wonder what Teddy meant? I swear I wasn’t sad.” 

“I don’t think that was the right word. I think he meant lonely,” said Micah. “But I didn’t think I should say it out loud.” 

“Lonely?” Harry thought back to shortly before his three men really came into his life, and before Draco started living with him permanently. 

His house had been completely and utterly empty. Not a soul moved in sight, and at one point Harry would not only talk to himself, but he’d also answer, which was a sure fire sign of insanity heading straight for him. “I guess… I didn’t really think about it at the time.” 

It took some extra motivation to finally get out of bed, and get dressed. HIs arse was burning with familiarity and his mouth felt like a rubberband. He should probably brush his teeth. Most of the house was filled with shifters, and yes they would smell the sex on him, and that was more than fine. Harry was used to it, but it was unfair to blast anyone with cum soaked breath. 

He was careful not to let the cuffs get wet, Micah had rubbed some sweat into them a few times since putting them on him today, and Harry didn’t want the scent to go away. 

Soon enough, they were downstairs, the backdoor that was rarely ever used was propped open, and the smell of steak, ribs, and grilled chicken floated through the kitchen. Harry saw the French Onion dip sitting on the counter and swiped it to take outside where four decently long picnic tables sat covered in tablecloths that matched the four houses of Hogwarts. Harry had no idea why he needed monogrammed tablecloths when they were going to get filthy, but Jean-Claude, after reading Hogwarts A History, had become fascinated with the castle and monogrammed the fabric that was too expensive to eat on. 

Luckily for Harry, he was pretty damn good at repelling charms. Many of the Rats, Leopards, and a dabble of wolves were in attendance along with the only weretiger in the city. Since it was still daylight the vampires were tucked away. 

He headed over to the silver grill that had two separate racks tiered on top of each other, and he turned over the chicken on the top rack with practiced ease. 

Micah joined some of Harry’s Pard, and was joking with them. Edward was sitting at one end of a red table with Teddy on his knee who was talking to Christine animatedly. 

He smiled when a tall shadow fell over him, and soon Rafael was standing there over his shoulder. “Let me guess, magic kept it from burning while you were otherwise engaged?” he teased in his rich cultured voice, and he lifted Harry’s wrist to inspect the cuff, careful as he was not to touch it and contaminate the scent. 

Harry laughed, no longer blushing so deeply as he used to. “Pretty much.” 

“Everyone can tell exactly who you belong to now. I think some of your Pard are looking at you rather sad.” 

Harry leaned around to see a couple of them looking dejected. “Erm…” 

“It’s natural, you saved them and you are now their leader,” said Rafael with a half smile. “You’ve cared about them from day one when Gabriel never once gave a damn.” 

“So glad that bastard is dead,” said Harry, pulling off a handful of well done steaks that only a few people in the crowd liked. Surprisingly, most of the leopards preferred it medium well to well done. 

“You are not the only one. Marcus sends his regards by the way. He appreciated the invite, but Raina has been giving him trouble.” 

Harry couldn’t help but scowl. “She is  _ not _ invited anywhere near my house.” 

Rafael picked up the plate for the soon to be rare and medium rare steaks, and Harry slapped them on as he removed the chicken once they were at perfect temperature. “Probably a wise idea.” 

“I’ve had to put my foot down, Zane over there was trying to force Nathaniel into one of those damn films,” he hissed with a shake of his head. Zane was one of the more animalistic wereleopards having suffered greatly under Gabriel for not being pretty enough for his sadistic games. He had forced Zane into his form so often that his leopard fangs remained even while in human form. He had dark eyes and dark hair. Christine had whispered to him that his hair used to be a beautiful red, brighter than Nathaniel’s auburn. 

“It is a tasteless embarrassment for sure.” 

“It wouldn’t bother me if I knew it was a safe and sane environment. No matter how tasteless  _ I _ think it is. I don’t want to take their freewill away like Gabriel did, but as it stands, that is not safe, and no one deserves to be forced into something they truly don’t want to do.” 

“I heard you’ve put most of them in martial arts?” Rafael smirked. “What is that about?” 

“Out of their leopard forms, they can’t defend themselves,” said Harry. “Only Cherry seems to have enough fight in her. I want them to at least stand a chance if they’re attacked, and maybe get some confidence.” He sighed. “I’m still getting their hands in my trousers every other week!” 

Rafael threw his head back and laughed. “I think maybe that will be a deterrent,” he said pointing to the cuffs. 

Rafael had been one of the first supernaturals that he not only met, but connected with. For months there had been rumors about them dating. Even Teddy had been confused seeing them so close, but really Rafael had become a confidant for Harry’s sanity. A rare thread of normal that was sometimes needed in his life. 

Harry pulled the seared steaks off at different intervals, and soon enough everything was finished. The ribs fell off the bone as they had been basted overnight in an air-locked bag. No one missed out on anything as Harry took his place between Micah and Edward. Everyone was talking and having a great time. Harry briefly waved at Dr. Lillian and Louie who were sitting at their table just down a ways with Draco, Christine, and a couple of Pard members. 

Teddy had slipped off Edward to sit on Harry’s lap instead to share his plate of food. Harry noticed as he took a bite of his medium rare steak that Hermione seemed to have disappeared. 

“Where’s Hermione?” Harry asked Micah. 

Micah shook his head. “Richard called upset,” he said with a hint of disapproval that didn’t show on his face. 

“What’s he doing now?” Harry asked with a roll of his eyes. “It’s been on again, off again since December. What could Hermione possibly do to piss him off so much?” 

Micah shrugged. “Guy has more screws loose than I’ve seen in a while,” he said lifting one of the ribs with his fingers. 

When they first met, Harry liked Richard Zeeman. He was a good guy. A good natured boy scout who was a middle school teacher, and understandably went out of his way to hide his lycanthropy so that he wasn’t ostracized. 

But, then the self-righteousness kicked in to a degree that had repulsed Harry, and all at the expense of his pack. It had been noble when he started to try and climb through the ranks to protect the weaker members from Raina and Gabriel’s sadism and horrible idea of pornographic snuff films. But Richard could not do what was necessary to protect him. 

Like kill who he needed to in self-defense. 

Hermione had thought to give him another chance after they’d broke up the first time. A breakup that had been because of Harry and the shit Richard had said about Jean-Claude, which had nearly sent Hermione back to the seventeen year old bossy self-righteous brat that she left behind. 

Harry liked who Hermione was now; the adult with an adult brain and a better understanding of the world around her. Yet she was still the genius bad arse Muggleborn witch he’d met who could make anyone feel three foot tall if she had half a mind to. 

Even Draco liked her now. Most of the time. Eh, who was Harry kidding? Draco and Hermione had a love-hate relationship like that of brother and sister. Draco had even gone so far as to ask for her help in future surrogacy, and for a Pureblood Prince to do that, it said a lot by how much Draco had grown. 

Hermione had been stunned and a bit nervous at the idea, but ultimately, she’d been touched that Draco would blurt out that she was the smartest witch he knew, and he wanted his kid to be smart. Of course, none of that would be happening for years and years to come, but it was food for thought for the future.

Draco no longer sought the approval of an uptight father who nearly ruined the family name. Yeah, Draco had turned out to be an adult bad arse with a golden heart beneath the fluff and peacockiness. 

He thought they were doing well, and on a good page, but two weeks after they got back together Hermione had come in hissing like an angry cat. She never did tell him why. He figured it was a lover’s tiff, and they reconciled. Hermione could take care of herself, and Harry loved her like a big brother, but he wasn’t about to hover like Ron or the others would do with Ginny. 

He thought that was dumb, the whole posturing thing. 

“Oh well, not much I can do about it.” 

“You don’t worry?” asked Micah. 

“Hah. If Hermione wanted to, she could lay him out on the floor without breaking a sweat. Now if she asks, that’s different,” said Harry helping Teddy who tried to cut his own steak, and was failing spectacularly. He sat the mangled meat aside for Cocoa later as Edward sliced him a new piece, and proceeded to show him how to cut. 

Soon enough most of the food vanished, Harry loved that nothing went to waste. Jason, Stephen, Gregory, and Nathaniel had all come out with trays of desserts causing a few people to groan at the idea of eating even more good food. 

Nathaniel loved the kitchen almost as much as Harry, and he’d been a huge help when he was around. A few times Harry would have to take out thanks to his busy schedule, and he loved it that at least someone was always here and happy to spend time with Teddy. 

“So glad you guys made and brought the dessert for this,” said Harry looking over at the spare table. “I already have 200 cupcakes to make.” 

“200?” Christine asked, overhearing. “What for?” 

“For me! My class and the other classes are getting together for a big party,” Teddy chirped happily. 

“So Monday I’ll be driving him to school.” 

“I get to meet all the new teachers for next year,” said Teddy proudly. 

“Shoot, I forgot the knife,” said Nathaniel setting the strawberry topped cheesecake down. 

“I got it,” said Harry. 

“Why not summon it?” asked Stephen curiously. “You do that alot.” 

Harry made a noise. “Erm, last time I summoned a knife someone almost got stabbed.” 

Everyone laughed, and Rafael cleared his throat. “Yeah, that someone was me. I suppose I was at fault standing in its chosen path.” 

“So no summoning sharp objects unless I’m alone,” said Harry as Teddy slid off him and he stood. It would also give him a chance to check on Hermione. “Do we have enough plates?” 

“We could use more,” said Gregory. He and Stephen were twins, and would be just as identical as Fred and George had been if Harry didn’t have a feel for who was who. Both were beautiful blue eyed blondes. One was a leopard and the other a werewolf. 

Stephen was admittedly his favorite as he’d known Stephen longer, but Gregory had quickly warmed up to him, and with being part of Harry’s pard after the whole Gabriel incident, Gregory thought he hung the moon. 

“I’m going to be so fat after this,” Cherry groaned. 

“Go for a run then,” said Nathaniel logically. 

“Why? I have classes Tuesday. I’ll just wait and work it off then.” 

“By then it will have already settled,” said Jason. “Harry has a gym in the basement you know.” 

Harry headed into the kitchen, and rummaged through for two good knives, and a stack of paper plates because he was not doing anymore dishes than he had to. Even with the help of magic he was already going to be overwhelmed, and he still had two hundred cupcakes to make. 

Yeah, Harry’s life wasn’t full at all. 

“Hermione?” he called pushing against the swinging door. He had to go up a flight of steps before he heard her thanks to the sound muffling spells Harry had used on the walls. It wasn’t full proof as Harry didn’t like a completely silent house, but with shifters and a little seven year old with acute hearing privacy would be hard to come by otherwise. 

He found Hermione sitting at the end of the couch with her legs crossed and watching their two mice play in their colorful wheel. Harry pretended not to notice that the chubbier one had part of his tail missing. Last week it had gotten out, and Cocoa, their resident cobra, had been the first on scene.

“Oh, Harry. Sorry, I’m not downstairs.” 

“It’s okay. I set a plate aside for you. Medium well with a side of chicken right? I’m insulted you won’t eat my ribs,” he plopped down beside his childhood friend. 

Thanks to Jean-Claude, she had finally managed to settle her hair somewhat. Even he had been impressed by her hair’s ability to defy him, but he managed to get each curl to separate. Hermione had never been so thankful and now her brown curls lay gently against her shoulders. 

“I’m wearing white today. I don’t want a mess,” she said smiling weakly. “Even with magic it’s hard when your delicious food falls off the bones right onto my clothes.” 

He smiled gently. “What’s going on?” 

Hermione sighed. “I adore Richard.” 

“But-?” 

She let out a noise. “Gah, he’s so insufferable.” She threw her hands up and balled them into fists. 

“I’m listening.” 

She shook her head. “I thought everything was great, but then he calls me in a tiff, upset because we didn’t invite his Lupa this afternoon, and he was even angrier when we invited his Ulfric!” 

Harry sighed, and rolled his eyes. “Sorry about that. It’s my fault then.” He leaned forward forearms against his knees. 

“No, it’s not. You have every right to invite who you want!” 

“What’s the big deal if I invite Marcus? Should the leader not at least be invited? I don’t mind him, now Raina on the other hand, I don’t want her anywhere near my house. She’s still trying to get my leopards into her movies even though Marcus put his foot down about it.” 

Hermione made a face. “I don’t know this woman, but I already don’t like her. I made that clear, and he told me that you’re poisoning me like he did with Jean-Claude.” 

Harry barked in laughter. “Poisoning? I don’t need to poison you when she’s made of poison, Hermione. Ask every last person downstairs who has ever met the woman. She makes Bellatrix Lestrange seem like Molly Weasley, homemaker!” 

Hermione shuddered the moment he said it. “Both are horrible!” 

“Exactly, and wasn’t Raina the whole reason why he was rising in the pack? To stop her movies?” 

“He’s come to the conclusion that they’re not so bad so long as everyone is agreeable.” 

“No one is agreeable, that’s the problem. It’s like what happens when a teacher and student start screwing each other. Too much power on one side in play.” 

“I made that example, and he got even more offended. I guess because he’s a teacher, and thought I was horrible for even thinking it. I called him an arse and hung up. Now I’m just trying to calm down.” 

“Well, you need to come down and have the French silk pie that Stephen made just for you,” said Harry with a pat to the leg. 

“He does make good pies. Almost rivals yours,” she teased. 

“Watch your mouth!” Harry scoffed with a huff. “I’ll have you know I am the master of cooking.” 

“Yes, yes we know!” She laughed and rubbed his back. “Come on, that pie does sound good.” 

“First, your main dinner or I’ll tell your mother you skipped right to pudding that wasn’t sugar free.” 

“Mean.” Harry stood and held out his hand to her, and helped her up. “Thanks, Harry. I feel so much better now.” 

“Any time! Everyone has tiffs. I should know, I have three complicated men.” 

Hermione snickered. “I don’t know how you do it.” 

“Ask me again when I’m in one of your moods.” 

“And your bum isn’t so sore, right?” 

“That too…” Hermione still turned a bright red at the mentions of sex, but she no longer shied away. Just like him, she was becoming a bit more immune. She still thought it was odd, but seeing everyone happy in their own skin went a long way with her. 

Also, being with a shifter, even if it was a stuffy boy scout, had taught her a lot about her own sexuality. Christine had become one of her few good female friends, and Harry was glad. She needed more than men around her at times. 

Harry and Hermione rejoined the party outside, the crisp May wind rushed over them causing a few plates and napkins to go flying. Harry waved his hand, and they floated back down in their places. 

Teddy was now sitting between Louie and Dr. Lillian with his legs swinging and a great big slice of cake on his plate. As if the boy needed more sugar with the rush. At least someone will help him work it off before the end of the night. 

Harry resumed his place in the space left for him between Edward and Micah as Stephen proudly gave Hermione a huge piece of pie.

Edward had been in conversation with Rafael over something, once again the starts and pauses made it difficult for Harry to follow it. Micah was offering one of the Pard members a couple of tips on the driving lessons he was taking. 

Four of Harry’s members had passed their driving tests, and he couldn’t have been happier. Independence, even a small dose for even the most submissive was always needed to keep them healthy. 

Honestly, Harry had no idea what he was doing, and often looked to Micah for guidance. But, he must have done something right because everyone was laughing and smiling for the most part. 

Once everyone was satisfied, and moving around, Harry started preparations for cleaning up. He sometimes used magic, but he preferred the muggle way. For some reason it gave him a sense of balance. 

It was almost six o’ clock, the skies were starting to gray, but the weather was too nice for anyone to want to pack up back into the house. Teddy was being chased around by Draco, Christine, and Rafael with lots of squeals coming from the little one. 

Nathaniel insisted on helping him, but Harry shook his head. “No, that’s okay. I’m going to use magic on the dishes at least. I need everything clean before I break into cupcake baking,” he sighed. “How did I get roped into this?” 

“Being too nice has its consequences,” teased Nathaniel. 

“Uh huh.” He didn’t flinch when two of the leopards that passed by rubbed up against him. It was a natural thing they did, but it seemed that the cuffs on Harry’s wrists detoured them from slipping their hands in places they shouldn’t be. Even Nathaniel sometimes couldn’t help but rub against Harry, usually at his shoulder with his nose. 

Harry disappeared with everything into the kitchen. A lot of things were following him magically like puppies so that he didn’t have to constantly backtrack. Most of the people were more than used to Harry’s magic by now. A few still watched with a wonder in their eyes worthy of a child on Christmas morning. 

He was surprised to see Edward sitting at the table cleaning one of his guns with a cup of fresh coffee in front of him. His foot was propped on the table. 

He had thought the man was outside. Probably had enough of the noise and crowds. Edward wasn’t one for crowds if he could help it. He tolerated them when he had to, but then there were times when he would disappear.

“Steaks up to your standards?” Harry asked, taking his half full cup and refilling it. 

“Not bad, Little Raven, even with your detour,” Edward drawled. “Teddy playing?” 

“You know it. He’s energy in a bottle after that chocolate cake. I’m thinking of trying matcha cupcakes, but do you think that’s too advanced for kidlets?” 

“What the hell is matcha?” 

“Green tea.” 

“Don’t,” said Edward smirking. 

Harry sighed. “It’s good though, and somewhat healthy.” 

“Kids don’t want healthy.” 

“True, but I bet you’d like them. It’s subtle in flavor. Nowhere near as sweet.” 

“Maybe. Why do you like cooking?” asked Edward out of nowhere. 

It took Harry off guard, but he didn’t miss a beat as he roved around the kitchen. “I don’t know, I guess it’s because it was the one thing I knew how to do when I forced myself to learn to read at three years old. I’d squirrel away my aunts magazines in my cupboard to keep down on the boredom. I’d be in there sometimes for days,” he said, not noticing Edward’s eyes icing over or the pause in gun cleaning. “I learned quickly that seeking their approval was a bad idea, when I showed my aunt that I could read at three, she put me in front of the stove, and that was that.” He used magic on the dishes as he grabbed some cleaning supplies for the grill. 

“You should hate it.” 

“I don’t though. I didn’t like cooking for those arses, but it was the one thing I was confident in, you know? In the house, things like books and imagination were forbidden. So there wasn’t much in the way of entertainment until I started primary school. I always figured that if I ever got away from them when I was a kid and I could cook, I could survive.” 

“Hm.” 

“It didn’t really help too much when we were on the run for the ministry. Mostly because Hermione wouldn’t let me steal what I needed,” he muttered. “She was so annoyingly self-righteous back then. Oi…” 

“Where was Remus in all this?” 

“I didn’t know who Remus even was until my third year and we saw him on the train. He told me later that he had been forbidden by Professor Dumbledore from coming around. He said he tried once or twice only to be threatened with imprisonment because of his furry issue. I didn’t know any of this until after Dumbledore had died.” Harry shook his head. “Hell, I didn’t even know I had a godfather until that same year, and he broke out of Azkaban. A lot of stuff was kept from me. It’s why I can’t stand the idea of keeping anything from Teddy. Even if it’s too adult or too messy and crosses a line. I want him to know everything. Andy tried to keep Remus’ werewolf status a secret out of shame. But I refused to let that stand.” 

“Knowledge is power,” said Edward, and as Harry passed by with the green bucket of soapy water ready for cleaning, the man snapped his fingers around his wrist and drew him down onto his knee. 

Harry’s heart spun inside of a warm vortex, and even when Edward let go to reach for the metal piping that went into one of his guns, Harry remained on his knee. He sat the bucket aside, and watched as those carefully experienced fingers worked through each of the disassembled pieces. He settled back against the man’s chest as he continued to watch. He handed Edward a piece that he knew went next. 

“I don’t know about this future school of his.” 

“I can transfer him to Ilvermorny, and I think on the weekends Ilvermorny lets the students go home. I’d have to meet the Headmaster or Headmistress before I make any decisions. I like Minerva McGonagall being the Headmistress of Hogwarts. She is a strict no nonsense woman.” He knew no one would be happy about this idea, and McGonagall was likely to send him a howler for not letting Teddy go to Hogwarts, but tough. Teddy was his, and if Andy had a problem with it, then that was tough. “Beauxbatons would be an option if it wasn’t so far away, the Headmistress is a half-giant who puts up with no nonsense.” 

Edward snapped the gun back into place and laid it aside before reaching for his favorite 9mm. 

“Whatever I do, I’ll have to go to the school personally. That is going to be a fun reunion,” he said dryly. 

“Perhaps we can make a night of it,” Edward said, and Harry nodded. 

“Definitely going to need backup. But at least you’ll get to see it. It is impressive, I loved it even with all the issues.”

“It shaped you.” 

Harry would agree, and he reached for the pipe cleaner, and used his magic to clear it of the dust and dirt before handing it to Edward. “I better get started on cleaning the grill, thank you for that by the way.” He took a chance and kissed the man’s cheek before turning away as if he hadn’t done so, and grabbed the bucket of water. 

He didn’t bother to look back as he stepped out to the laughter around the tables. Most of the adults had broken into the alcohol that Draco had contributed. Teddy was sleepily sitting on Rafael’s knee with his back reclined to the man’s chest, his cute head tilted to the side with his eyes closed. 

Micah quietly relieved him of the bucket. “I got it.” He then snapped his fingers for Zane and Gregory, and the two promptly came over to help. 

“You sure? It’s no problem, but I can’t just leave the gunk on there.” 

“You put all this together, don’t you have cupcakes to start on?” 

Harry sighed. “Yeah, but I need to clean before I start otherwise it’ll drive me crazy.” In the distance he could hear the ringing of the phone in the house. 

He hoped to goodness that it wasn’t Dolph. 

“You sure clean a lot,” said Zane unconsciously rubbing against Harry. 

“It’s conditioning more than anything. If you’re sure I’ll leave you to it.” He kissed Micah and patted Zane and Gregory affectionately before heading back to the kitchen and preparing for a cupcake fest. 

He was surprised when he entered to see Edward assembling the rest of his uncleaned guns. His eyes narrowed as he swiftly put it together. He didn’t even seem to notice Harry had come back through.

“Something wrong?” 

Edward’s head snapped up to look at him. “I have to go. Something’s come up.” 

“Okay. I’ll let Teddy know.”

Harry didn’t see Edward’s eyes traveling over him as he turned his back and pulled out a large amount of cake flour. He also collected the vanilla bean, butter, baking powder, chocolate chips, and finally the fresh strawberries that Jean-Claude had gotten for him from Florida. 

He was thankful for the double oven that Rafael had replaced, but then again he had replaced it for Harry because two of his young wererats tried to thank Harry by cooking for him only to make his stove explode in an impressive Draco-like display. 

“Is Micah going to be with you?” Edward asked in a seemingly calmer tone than his frantic moving motions as he snapped all his guns together. He looked to be in a hurry. 

“Probably not. I think tonight is where he meets with his pard on the border of St. Louis. They’re not too happy smelling new wereleopards on him, some are thinking he’s abandoning them.” 

“Cats with abandonment issues. Where are you going to be tomorrow?” 

“Teddy’s school to drop off the cupcakes,” he said, pulling out the cupcake tins until he had five sat out on the table. “I’ll be with Jean tonight about one o’ clock. Apparently, someone has reached out to him asking for my expertise. He won’t tell me what it is though as usual,” he huffed. 

It was unusual for Edward to truly frown. He wasn’t one for smiling either, he often sported a blank look unless he was using an identity, and so the fact that he was, got the wheels of confusion spinning in Harry’s head. “You better be armed.” 

“I will always be armed, my dear Death,” Harry teased. 

Edward’s lip twitched. “Good.” 

He turned to get out of the fresh eggs, and the copious cartons of cream which he always preferred over milk. He scanned the items sitting on the table before summoning a bunch of bowls. “Why did I think this was a good idea again?” Harry groused for the second time. 

“Why did you think it was a good idea to make three different kinds when you could have stuck to one? Rugrats don’t really care so long as it’s sugar.” 

Harry huffed at this. “There will be enough natural sugars in it without adding so much more on top of it, but really not everyone likes vanilla or chocolate, and strawberry is always a great alternative. Besides, all the other parents copped out, citing they were too busy. I was a bit affronted being the last one asked. I guess because I’m a man, but Teddy just so happened to advertise me as the world’s best cook, which I appreciate, but now here I am. I have to live up to it. Teddy’s reputation is at stake after all.” 

Edward snorted. It was then Micah came through with Teddy draped over his front. He was mumbling sleepily with his legs wrapped around the beautiful wereleopard. 

“Exhausted?” 

“Completely,” said Micah. 

“Not sleepy…” Teddy murmured into Micah’s shoulder and tried to raise his bobbing head, and looked around. Harry laughed and ran his hand up and down Teddy’s back. “I still live!” 

Micah chuckled, and Harry grinned as he kissed the boy’s ear. “Of course you do. Say good-bye to Edward.” 

“Ooh!” Teddy wiggled down with an energy he hadn’t had a moment ago and rushed into Edward’s knee. “Bye Edward!” he cooed with his arms wrapping around the man’s thighs. 

Edward hoisted him up. “I think I have enough time to tuck you in, what do you say?” 

Teddy squeezed the man around the neck, and Harry’s heart melted watching the two. “Please! Parrain has a lot of work to do. I’m sorry,” he said smiling with all the innocence of the kid that he was. 

“You’re not sorry,” Harry said, shaking his head. “But, that’s alright.” 

“No because they’re going to be yummy and I’m going to be poplar.” Micah and Harry laughed at his mispronunciation of popular. 

“I’ll try not to disappoint.” 

“Go up and brush your teeth, I’ll be behind you,” said Edward, placing him back down. 

“Yep! I will! Come on, Micah!” He called as though Micah were slow. 

“Yes sir,” Micah flashed his teeth as he chased after the child. “Next time Cherry complains about eating too much, I’m going to have her run after him.” He rushed out, and scooped up Teddy causing the boy to squeal from the hall. 

“Like a light switch,” Harry teased. “Sorry if you’re in a rush.” 

Edward shrugged pocketing the last gun in a hidden pocket of his usual bootcut jean style. Harry had been surprised when his sociopathic lover had accepted Jean-Claude’s gift of new clothes with various pockets hidden for weaponry, then again if it gave Edward more chance to hide his firepower then the man was not above accepting something. Of course, they were all made of a much finer material that could only be purchased in France, and Harry might have added some resistant spells, but they looked good on him. His same style, but better accommodations, what more could a cold blooded assassin ask for?

“Five minutes won’t hurt. I have been bouncing through the Bounty Hunter grapevine, there are some rumors I’ve been checking into since March. I don’t like them, and I got a hit on one of them just now, and so I’m meeting a contact about it.” 

Why was Edward explaining himself? He never explained himself. He came and went as he always did, and rarely did he say good-bye. Harry had become used to it, knowing that no matter what happened, Edward was an untamable phantom. 

“Well, I’ll be here making cupcakes, what do you think, sprinkles or no?” 

“Every kid loves sprinkles,” Edward said, darting his eyes over the ingredients.

“That’s true, and I still have those homemade ones leftover from Teddy’s birthday cake.” He pulled them out of the cupboard and shook them before sitting them down on the counter, and preparing the racks in the oven before flipping the knobs to their set temperature. “Maybe in late August before school starts we can all take a trip to Britain. I’d like to do it all in one go. I need to set Teddy as the Black and Potter Heir, and I want to give you power of attorney.” 

“...” 

“You know. Just in case. I never want him to end up in my situation. I think about that a little too much for my liking.” He stood nonchalantly, and turned only to flinch when Edward was standing right there staring down at him. “Is that okay? It would kill me to see him forced with someone who would only use him because of his link to me, and Merlin they would,” he said drawing a slow breath when Edward looped an arm around him to pull him closer, and when he kissed Harry the effect of the man’s lips flowed down into his toes. 

It wasn’t the usual rough and hard kiss, but it wasn’t soft either, but all the same it had an intensity that drew Harry into him. If Jean-Claude was like the wind with his blanketing aura, and Micah as grounded as the earth, then Edward was the flame that burned so hot that it could turn cold in an instant. And what was Harry? Jean-Claude would liken him to an electric metal rod that slowly sucked and spilled out liquid electricity in all directions; attaching each bolt to the elements. 

It had started with Micah and Jean-Claude, and a potential Triumvirate before Edward was sucked in, transforming it into a disbelieving Tetrumvirate that no one understood. Everyone was in the dark as though the electricity had blacked them all out. 

But that was okay. Harry could see in the dark, and he liked the eyes that penetrated him, blues and greens of different types from ice, midnight, grass, and sometimes neon. 

Or maybe it was all his imagination and the oven that was turned on behind him was wafting out onto his back. 

“Can’t leave Teddy thinking you are sad now can I?” Edward said, his soft pliable lips pressed smoothly onto Harry’s mouth as he sucked at the lower lip. 

Of course, there was always a reason for Edward doing anything sweet or soft. A good ol’ boy sociopath down to his toes, and no matter what he could or could not feel for anyone, Harry still loved him. 

But damn if he could ever say it verbally, not like he could with Micah or Jean-Claude. He’d already messed up once tonight. He didn’t want to do it again. “Better not. Your mask might slip.” 

Edward’s smirks never really reached his eyes, but it was still there and still gorgeous. He wasn’t exactly imposing like Jean-Claude or the other men, but his stance and everything he did had a point. He did nothing without a reason, and Merlin help you if you discover that reason. He might slit your throat in the dark. But, Harry had become an investment, and he could accept that. He’d been telling himself this since all of it started during that hot sticky July. 

Edward smacked Harry’s cheek lightly before turning his back and walking out of the kitchen. Harry never took his eyes away until the kitchen door swung shut leaving the room in almost frigid and empty. Nevermind that the house was always full. 

Death at it’s finest. 


	2. Chapter Two

Amongst the many peculiarities of Harry Potter’s life Jean-Claude, Master of the City of St. Louis, had to be up at the top; neck and neck with Edward. Repeatedly, Harry asked himself that common question that would forever haunt his packed out life. 

Why him?

He was probably the most beautiful person Harry had ever seen. Harry had arrived early at Animator’s Inc after a long night of baking and simultaneously cleaning. He was pretty sure he still had flour in his hair, thanks so much to Micah who thought that being helpful was sprinkling it in his hair when he thought Harry wasn’t looking. 

He had tried to dress the part only to continuously come across white sprinkles of flour, and his hands smelled like candy coated sugar. He was grudgingly wearing a hunter green pair of leather trousers that was more snug than he would like, and a white open long sleeved shirt that was laced with silver ties up the front. It wasn’t nearly as snug as the trousers, and it gave everyone too much view of his leather clad backside with the way it stopped at his hidden belt of goodies. 

Harry had put his foot down when the glamorous vampire tried to put him in the frothy lace. He simply wasn’t that kind of guy. He couldn’t wear it like Jean-Claude who was sitting behind Harry’s desk beneath the glow of the dreadfully boring desk lamp. 

His white shirt gleamed with the frothy lace spilling down his front, peeking from inside his velvet black jacket. He too wore leather trousers that were even tighter than Harry’s, and one could only see his enticing collarbone and neck. He was an Adonis sculpture. 

“Mon Amour,” Jean-Claude closed the distance in a smooth elegant blink, his palms cupping Harry’s cheeks and kissing him so passionately that he almost floated off the floor. “I do believe my fangs are suffering a toothache. I can taste the sugar.” He licked his lips, and grinned mischievously. 

“Shut up.” Harry playfully whacked him in the chest. “I just finished 200 cupcakes!” 

“Busy bee.”

“Mhmm, and you missed it.” 

“I apologize, mon Amour,” and unlike Edward, Harry knew Jean-Claude meant his apology as it glimmered in his midnight eyes. “I would not have missed your party if it were not for… situations that had me distracted. I’ve been going since I awoke for the evening. Come, you look exhausted.” 

“Only a little bit. Are they here yet?” 

“They are close by. I apologize for being so careful, things are precarious after Serephina’s demise, the council are not pleased with how things went.” 

“What do you mean? If anything she was making things worse!” 

“Oui, and I explained this to them that a pedophile and someone so exotic as Xavier will surely capture the attention of the capitol, and cause this nasty business of overturning our legal rights. It is like speaking to a wall of bricks.” 

Jean-Claude resumed his seat at the desk, and before Harry could draw his own seat the man pulled him down into his lap and folded his arms around him. “You know they won’t do that. For one, they like your tax money way too much considering they can get you guys both ways, and another you can’t go from declaring an entire species that were once dead alive and then go back to them being dead again. Just doesn’t work, and this is the modern times.” Perfect fingers toyed with the diamond furred torc wrapped around his neck and swept to the back of his neck where Edward’s scythe tattoo rested in a 1x1 inch square. Jean-Claude had seen the torc altered so that it had a hole in the back so that Edward’s tattoo always remained visible. 

“I see the mon Chaton has finally added his touch to you. A very tasteful touch if I do say so myself.” 

Harry shivered when Jean-Claude danced those delicate fingers down his arm to encircle his wrist and draw it up for inspection. “Yeah, followed by his cock down my throat.” 

Jean-Claude moaned and licked Harry’s cheek. “Tastefully delicious. Did he orgasm all over your face, mon Amour?” 

“He washed my faced afterwards,” Harry said leaning back to stare at the beautiful man. 

“But, I can still taste it.” He gripped Harry’s chin firmly and turned it enough for them to kiss, his tongue probing into Harry’s mouth to taste the sweetness mixed with two other flavors. 

Now, this was a new one, being ravished at work. 

“Edward did too.” 

“Hn… I am envious. If only we weren’t scheduled for a meeting we could test your desk. See how firm it is.” He circled along Harry’s leathered thighs making him shift slightly and part his knees. 

“I guess we can’t get away with it around traveling master vampires,” Harry panted softly as he kissed Jean-Claude on the chin. 

“Non.” 

It was a good thing that Harry had a very high sexual drive to keep up with his three men. He had no idea how he came to have one, considering he’d been a virgin for twenty-three years. He had no idea a male could orgasm multiple times in a row, and had no idea how much could fit in his not so big arse until he took two at once, and even after that he had begged for more. 

He knew it wasn’t Jean-Claude’s influence. At least, he didn’t think it was. He was unusually sensitive to the point that Micah teased him about being a power bottom, which ultimately ended with Harry’s vengeance courtesy of a tickling charm. 

And yes. Just because he liked taking it didn’t mean he hadn’t tried giving a few times. Jean-Claude had made sure he tried everything available, but there was something about these three men being inside of him that burned him to pieces. He craved them constantly, and just their touch could send him into a downward spiral. 

Jean-Claude released Harry with a soft sigh, and raised his pretty double-lashed eyes to the door. “They are here, mon Amour.” 

“I should stand then.” He brushed his palms down his thighs in hopes of getting rid of the tingling sensation that caused him to swell. It was pointless of course, he was sure that whatever was heading up the elevator could taste the lust in the room. 

“Non. You have been working all night with your party and baking. Allow me. It is you they are wanting after all.” 

“Can we trust them?” 

Jean-Claude chuckled richly as Harry plopped down in the vacant seat. “Non. You know better than that, but as we are all ordered to play nice with one another. We have little choice but to play games of politics and pretenses. I apologize. It is tasteless, and everyone knows who you are now.” He smoothed an invisible crease in Harry’s shoulder, and raked his fingers lovingly through the messy gravity defying black hair that was somewhat of a trademark, like his glowing green eyes as the knock vibrated through the door like an echo. 

The two men who entered the lowly lit room glided like fog. Not nearly as elegant as Jean-Claude, but elegant enough to know that neither were entirely human. 

He felt the spike of death magic flow through the room, and his gaze wandered over the tall thin man. He had hands large enough that they could cover Harry’s face with ease. He was dressed in a three-piece black suit with a diamond stickpin in his tie. A beard and thin mustache lined the strong bones of his face. 

The other was clearly a vampire who shuffled to the far side of the wall draped from head to toe in a black hooded cloak. Harry’s first thought was that he reminded him of a Death Eater, and his wand was already warming against his forearm where it was tucked into one of his fur black cuffs. 

It seemed that both of them had requested that the main lights be turned out, and Harry was curious and suspicious all at once about why. 

Harry hadn’t met someone so strong with necromantic powers since John Burke and Dominga Salvador. One of them was dead while the other continued to try and pursue Harry when he settled down to work for Animator’s Inc. Harry had taken the man on one date, and that wasn’t technically a date, but Burke thought so, and it had caused the vaudun priest to believe that there was something there. 

Hah, as if Harry had time for another man; and of all people, John Burke?

As the greetings got underway, Harry learned that the master vampire was named Sabin, and his human servant Dominic Dumare. 

“It has been a while, Jean-Claude,” said Sabin in a familiar British upper crust like way. Harry suddenly felt as though he’d been transported back to his mother country. 

“Oui, it has Sabin,” said Jean-Claude with a respectful incline of his head. One hand remained on Harry’s shoulder, fingers splayed out like a spider. 

Dumare looked at Jean-Claude, and then to the quietly observing Harry. “He is smaller than I expected, the rumors and papers play as though he is ten foot tall.” He sat in one of two chairs provided, Sabin remained standing against the wall. 

Harry did not like being talked about as though he was not there. “Rumors are only that, Mr. Dumare.” 

Dumare’s brows rose as Harry’s British lilt had Sabin leaning forward. “Ah, another who is from my mother country? Brilliant. Where abouts?” 

“Surrey, but I spent most of my time in the highlands of Scotland,” he answered. “Can I offer you a water or coffee, Mr. Dumare?” he asked, like he always asked prospective clients.

“Respectful, I like that in a human servant,” said Sabin, and Harry imagined that the vampire had smiled or smirked even if he couldn’t see it. 

“To be clear, Sabin, Harry is much more than a human servant,” said Jean-Claude. 

“Yes, the papers call you - what? The Equalizer?” Dumare’s lip twitched. 

“He is much more than what the rags print, Dominic. He is the Equalizer and has more kills than most humans, only rivaled by Death himself,” Jean-Claude chuckled at his own hidden joke. “He is a Necromancer of such power that you have traveled halfway around the world to consult him. He is my human servant and my true love. He is mine without the aid of vampire glamor, and by full choice. He has never been rolled or enthralled, and he could never be marked unless he consented.” 

“Consented?” Sabin asked, sounding confused. 

“Oui, the last person who contested my marks failed spectacularly when he tried repeatedly, and I am not arrogant enough to believe myself stronger than him. I do believe Alejandro was his name.” 

“You killed Alejandro?” Dumare’s eyes actually widened. 

“It was him or me.” Harry stated casually.

“Why do they call you the Equalizer? I would say Executioner is more apt,” said Sabin. 

“Because I do not discriminate between species, and I recognize that not all human laws are compatible with vampires and lycanthropes. I know when they need to be bent and when they need to be followed. I act based on the individual, not an entire race.” 

Sabin laughed as though Harry had said something amusing. “He may be helpful yet. You are an intelligent young man, but I can’t help but notice two more scents that travel over you. You share him, Jean-Claude? I am surprised at you. If he were mine, I would never share him.” 

“That part of my life is not anyone’s business,” said Harry before Jean-Claude could respond. “We are not here to discuss my love life.” 

Sabin’s laughter rose. “Love, hm? Are you in love, Jean-Claude?” 

“You must know the answer to that Sabin. Surely, a man of your power can taste me on your tongue.” 

Dominic Dumare frowned in disapproval. “Do you have such poor control over your human servant that you allow him to lay in bed with others?” 

“That’s enough Dominic, the lad is right we are not here to discuss his love-life.” Sabin said love-life like it was some sort of joke. Harry’s opinion was lowering by the second. 

“I have no need to control mon Amour as everything he does comes with a spectacular outcome. Now, is this why you are here, Sabin? Out of love?” Jean-Claude leaned forward slightly at this, and he went so still that Harry thought he would disappear. Harry raised his eyes, but he couldn’t see that beautiful pale face for the folds of black curls curtaining on either side. All he saw was a lovely neck that he’d love to nibble on. 

Sabins’ laughter rode the air like broken glass, and Harry could feel a bubble of power leak from him like a festering wound. His own skin began to ripple in warning, and he started to raise his re-developing Occlumency shields around him in protection. 

After Serephina had managed to play a bit in his mind when he trapped her, Harry had taken to re-reading all his Occlumency books again, and even enlisted Draco’s help in shutting attempts at intrusion down. Draco was one of the few Master Occlumens left in the magical world, and if Harry was going to dance with vampires and devils, he was going to need to become one too. 

It was easier now that he didn’t have Voldemort as a great big wedge, but Harry was still total pants at it. At least his scar no longer burned, and Draco didn’t mimic his deceased godfather with,  _ ‘close your mind, legilimens!’ _

_ Corpse rotting bastard _ , Harry thought dryly. “You know as much as I enjoy the banter, I must ask that we get on with this night. I have two hundred cupcakes waiting to be iced before I get an hours worth of sleep. Can we get on with it?” 

“Is he always this impatient?” asked Dumare. 

“Non, but a busy bee is a busy bee,” Jean-Claude said with an affectionate brush of knuckles to Harry’s cheek. “I did ask him here on short notice.” 

“Did Jean-Claude tell you why we wished to see you?” 

“Not really.” Dumare’s empty smile faded completely. “It’s not his fault. I was pretty busy today. You know living in the day and night can get complicated. I trust Jean-Claude, so why don’t you explain?” 

“He is suffering a rare vampiric disease, and we have come here to see if there was a chance you could help,” stated Dumare causing Harry to blink, and then he blinked again. 

“I’m not a Healer,” he looked up at Jean-Claude. “What can I do? I don’t know anything about vampire ailments. How did you contract this disease?” He supposed the least he could do was hear the symptoms and maybe pass it on to someone. 

“I went off all blood except for animal.” 

“...” Harry tilted his head to look at Jean-Claude to see that the man had stilled completely. 

“What on earth would cause you to do such a thing?” 

“Love,” laughed Sabin coolly, and it was then a swath of dark creeping power began to pour through the room. It tried to flow over his skin only for Harry to mentally bat it away causing Dumare to flinch, and Sabin to straighten his shoulders. 

Jean-Claude let out a hiss. “Do not abuse my hospitality, Sabin,” he warned, sharpening his gaze. 

“I did not do it to enchant or taunt, Jean-Claude. I cannot help myself, the disease takes much of my energy and I am using much of my power just to maintain myself. I do not have the control that I once did.” 

As the power continued to puddle around, Harry felt something almost like a tear in the air when Jean-Claude subtly retaliated. His power flowed over Harry like a cool hair raising wind, goosebumps prickled along his neck and arms, and the blood flowed slowly in Harry’s veins signaling that something had happened. 

He quickly looked at Jean-Claude to see if he was hurt. Harry’s wand was already in his hand, and he made to stand when Jean-Claude gently pushed him down, and raised his other hand to show a trail of blood, and surprisingly Dumare raised the back of his hand to his cheek when a slash appeared on his cheek.

“What the hell?” Harry growled. 

“You caught the power, I am impressed,” said Sabin. “I truly did not mean for it to come out.” 

Like Harry believed that, he was starting to really dislike vampire politics and games. It seemed every time they got around other masters the ruler sizing would start. Did this happen to everyone? It seemed that Sabin tried to use his power to attack Harry only for Jean-Claude to capture the power and toss it back to Dumare in retaliation. 

Dumare was looking at Harry rather than Jean-Claude. “You need to come into the light, my friend,” he said motioning for Sabin. “You must let them see or they will not understand.” 

“I do not want to be seen.” 

“You are very close to using up all the good will I have left,” Jean-Claude replied with ice worthy of Edward. 

Sabin glided then towards the desk. The black cloak spilled around his feet, and it reminded Harry of the way a Dementor floated, and he was right because the vampire was surely levitating inside that dark cloak. 

His power continued to flow over Harry’s skin like icy water that he kept at bay with his own shields and power. Harry kept his hands steady as he could, and his mind remained blank so he didn’t move a muscle. 

Sabin stopped on the far side of the desk, and seemed to be expending power just to move. Jean-Claude squeezed Harry’s shoulder before gliding around the desk. His power continued to dance up and down Harry’s body making all his nerves prickle with a sensitivity. 

Jean-Claude stopped within an inch of the other vampire. “What has happened to you, Sabin?” 

“I told you. Love. My beloved grew a conscience. She said it was wrong to feed upon people. We were once people, after all. For love of her, I tried to drink cold blood. I tried animal blood, but it was not enough to sustain me.” 

“What does this mean for you?” Harry asked seeing the aghast expression on his sweetie. It wasn’t often that something could horrify Jean-Claude who had seen much in six hundred years. 

Sabin dropped the shadows that swirled around his face in a shroud. Harry didn’t scream or gasp as he leaned forward as though more intrigued than anything. 

Sabin had hair that was thick, straight, and golden falling like a shining curtain to his shoulders. But, it was his skin… his skin had rotted away on half his face. It reminded him of Bettina and Pallas only worse because it didn’t seem to move. It was there, solid, and Mad Eye Moody popped into his mind. All on one side was exactly like that. The flesh was puss-filled, gangrenous. 

The other half of his face was still beautiful and unblemished. It was the kind of face that might have at one time rivaled Jean-Claude’s beauty, which Harry didn’t think could have ever been possible. 

One crystalline blue eye that rolled around in a rotting socket as if in danger of spilling out onto his cheek. Mad Eye Moody would be impressed. The other eye was beautiful and secure, and it watched Harry’s face for an expression. Instead of backing down, Harry stood and leaned forward with inspection. It looked like it could be Spattergroit, that’s how bad it looked. 

“You do not flinch at my curse,” Sabin breathed, his good eye widening in awe. 

“I have seen thousands of faces, Master Sabin,” said Harry respectfully, still looking at him. “Some far more horrifying than yours who wanted to look like they did, others who were scarred in more than one war. An old friend and teacher of mine had his entire face grizzled and marred, a good chunk out of his nose too and walked with a wooden leg. Along with a glass eye to boot.” 

“Is that so?” Sabin tilted his head. 

“Yep, and he was one of the strongest men I ever knew. Is your whole body like this?” 

“All one side,” he answered calmly, and that seemed to surprise Dumare. “It is nice to not be looked at with such a ghastly expression.” 

“And you think this happened because you stopped feeding off humans? What about lycanthropes?” 

“They were off limits too,” said Sabin. 

“I could probably check some tomes back at home, but honestly, Master Sabin, I am unsure of what I can do for you. How can I help cure you of this?” 

“I heard about your reputation in Europe,” said Dumare to Harry’s surprise. “No modesty, Mr. Potter. Among those of us who notice such things, you are gaining a certain notoriety.” 

“Oh boy.” Harry deadpanned causing Jean-Claude to chuckle quietly. Even Sabin’s wilted face twitched as though amused. 

“If you knew how, would you help me?” Sabin asked. 

Harry nodded. “In a heartbeat, Master Sabin. Like I said, I can look in some of my ancient books back home, and maybe consult someone in the off-chance they have a radical idea. Did the rot start from the outside in or the inside out?” 

“It is progressive. I must admit, Jean-Claude, I am envious of your chosen love. If only mine had been so understanding,” he said dryly. 

“Oui, and you see why I do not aim to control what comes so very naturally.” 

Harry could see out of the corner of his eyes that Dominic Dumare was stiffening, his eyes narrowing on Harry as though he were a slug that needed to be crushed. “Can I ask why you came to me? I mean, I’m a Necromancer and so is Mr. Dumare, and if he can’t help you, how can I?” 

“I realize, Mr. Potter, that you don’t have something specifically for Sabin’s problem,” said Dumare taking control of the conversation. “As far as I can discover, he is the only vampire to ever suffer such a fate, but I thought if we came to another necromancer as powerful as myself--” He smiled modestly. “--or nearly as powerful as myself, perhaps together we could work up a spell to help him.” 

Harry highly doubted that any spell in the world could help him. Maybe a high powered healing potion, but healing potions didn’t work on vampires. “Unfortunately, the healing potions I know do not work on vampires. I’ve had a friend look into making one that is compatible with them, but no such luck yet.” 

Jean-Claude had allowed him to test these healing potions on a rather errant little guinea pig who had insulted him last March when she refused Harry’s calls at the Circus. Her name was Gretchen or Gretel or something. Harry didn’t know nor did he care, but he enjoyed the way she looked when she puked her guts up or turned a violent shade of green when the potions were repeatedly shoved down her throat. 

“Maybe a high powered Alpha would be able to help you? Or maybe even a Fey,” he said thoughtfully. 

“We have tried the Alpha,” said Dumare with a nod. “But, perhaps a Fey is an option if this does not pan out?” 

“It is your raw power that has traveled through the lands to my mother country where I heard of you. A few on the streets in London mention you in casual conversation, about how you could wield a power that none has ever truly seen. You are a legend in Britain.” 

_ Shit. _ Harry thought, and he thought he heard a snort in his mind. Likely it was Jean-Claude, highly amused at the idea of having such a legendary human servant. If they weren’t in company, Harry would pinch him. 

“You need a teacher, Mr. Potter. You are unlearned with a raw amount of power and potential. I would offer to teach you true necromancy, not this voodoo dabbling that you’ve been doing.” Jean-Claude actually laughed at this causing Harry to look at him. 

“Voodoo? I don’t do voodoo, Mr. Dumare,” said Harry with a sly smile. “I do Death Magic.” Finding the power clenched tightly inside of him, he released it causing both Sabin and Dumare to straighten where they stood and sat respectively. 

Jean-Claude let out a soft sigh of pleasure as it coasted over him in an intoxication. “-And to think it is only a fraction of what you can release.” 

Dumare was frozen where he sat, staring at Harry in disbelief. Sabin had a hungry look on his face as though he were a roast chicken ready to be eaten by a starving wolf. 

He reigned in his power, and tempered it down in a tightly packed control causing Dumare to sag slightly in defeat when it was gone. “It is true, I do not have much in the way of proper mentors and teachers when it comes to my Necromancy, but I let Death do the guiding wherever he leads me, Mr. Dumare, and I assure you Master Sabin, if I can help you, I will. I’ll even participate in a spell if I check it out with a couple friends first.” 

“Afraid that I will try and steal your power?” Dumare asked. 

Harry shook his head. “No, I am not that kind of Necromancer for when I die, my powers will die with me. No one can steal my magic.” 

“You are wise beyond your years, Mr. Potter,” said Sabin thoughtfully. “And quite splendid, I must say. You have given me hope.” 

“Please don’t take that hope for something I might not be able to do.” 

Sabin inclined his head, and began to shroud his face with his hood once more. “I am sure our time is up.” He extended his gloved hand, and Harry didn’t hesitate to shake it. He didn’t cringe at the squish behind the leather. “It was nice meeting you, Mr. Potter.” 

“You as well, Master Sabin, Mr. Dumare.” 

Dumare’s hand was cool and dry. “Thank you for your time, Mr. Potter. I will contact you tomorrow and we will discuss things.” 

“I’ll be expecting your call, Mr. Dumare.” 

“Call me Dominic, please.” 

“Very well, call me Harry.” 

As both of them walked out Harry’s office door, Jean-Claude slipped onto the edge of the desk, and it was quiet for at least two dozen heart-beats. Harry was staring at the door thoughtfully thinking about the vampire’s face. 

“What could I do?” 

“I know not. I am sorry, I should have let you at least know the circumstances in which we were meeting,” said Jean-Claude. “It honestly slipped me.” 

“You’re running yourself ragged,” said Harry, shifting to sit beside him on the desk. He kissed Jean-Claude’s lovely chin. “Do you believe his story?” he asked. Jean-Claude only relaxed when he felt the presence of Sabin truly disappear. 

“I do not know, it is hard to tell with him. I believe part of it at the least.” He stared into Harry’s eyes, and then he smiled. “You were amazing tonight. You did not flinch even when I showed horror.” 

“I was telling the truth. Yeah, he looked a sight, but I don’t really judge based on looks?” He wasn’t sure if that was a question or a statement. “I mean, I feel terrible for his situation and the idea he’s in pain, but I wonder if it’s really the lack of human blood. I mean, how long would a vampire have to go without for that to occur?” 

“I cannot imagine… I have gone two years without feeding. I was gaunt, but I didn’t look like that, and after enough high powered sustenance I returned to normal.” 

Harry frowned. “You starved?” 

“Oui, it is often times a vicious world where I am from, mon Amour. Sometimes, I despair at the idea that I have brought you over to a side so cruel and without heart. You deserve so much better.” He trailed a finger from the torc down to his chest along the silver ties that kept his chest from being on display. He traced around Harry’s heart. 

“You didn’t do anything that I was unwilling to do, Jean,” Harry remarked pushing closer and trailing more kisses along his jaw up to his cheek and right below his eye. He pushed the lovely soft curls behind his ears and caressed the top down to his lobe, and enjoyed the pleasure that bled into midnight eyes. 

“Too think that a love could be so cruel.” 

“If what he said is true, he may have loved her, but she did not love him enough,” said Harry continuing his gentle touches, “and honestly, looks hardly matter.” 

“How can you mean that?” 

“I want you to gaze into my mind, Jean-Claude. I have a memory right in the forefront of my mind. I want you to peruse it, and all the while you are perusing it, I want you to remind yourself that I could have fallen for him.” He tilted and locked his eyes with the master vampire, and opened his shields, and like in a pensive memory they swirled down. 

Jean-Claude and Harry found themselves standing in a very old manor inside of Harry’s mind, the walls that had once been white with wooden panels seemed to have turned yellow and were peeling at the seams. The cobwebbed chandelier hung above their heads looked as if it had been beautiful once, but time had not been kind considering the black and green tarnish. 

A fire in the dirty hearth flickered. 

“Is this your… memories? A true memory of your life,” Jean-Claude circled, and then he drew back when he saw a figure sitting poised and ghastly. A man who was skeletally thin, snake-like features that made a Naga look pleasant, red cat like eyes, no nose. He was draped in a heavy black robe with a hood attached. 

Jean-Claude didn’t flinch when a carbon copy of his mon Amour appeared beside them except there was a slight difference. His hair wasn’t nearly as deep velvet black as it was now, and his glasses looked as though they’d seen better days. He was standing extra skinny and awkward, his clothes hung on him in heavy blooming rags. 

_ “Welcome to my memory, Harry,” said a cool silk voice that crawled like a spider down his spine.  _

_ Memory Harry turned. Behind him were two dark green armchairs with a table that towered with books. “Is this another one of your souls?” he asked dubiously.  _

_ “Yes and no,” said Voldemort, and Harry blinked as a slow smirk slid across his lipless pale face. “It is not tangible so much as it is a spirit that I had imprinted. A rather brilliant piece of magic if I do say so myself.”  _

_ “Sure you would,” said Harry smirking. “So.. you mind explaining why me?”  _

_ “That is why I am here. I did not think a letter would suffice, and this way you can ask me any question you deem fit; and because the spirit cannot lie, you will have all the answers you seek so long as there is magic in the parchment.”  _

_ “You’re a zombie?”  _

_ “In a spiritual sense. I do not have a body of my own. I lost my right to own a body when I cast it away,” Voldemort said as though he were talking about the weather.  _

_ “... I don’t understand.”  _

_ “Of course not, that school is as inept as a squib,” he sneered coldly. “You know nothing. You and your generation are absolutely unprepared for the real world. Just as I was. Sit down Harry and let’s have a chat.” _

_ “Every spirit leaves behind a magical residue upon their death. I simply imprinted my magic and what soul I had left into this piece of parchment during one of my good days before my death so that it would be stronger.” _

Jean-Claude watched as though it were a play, he began to revolve around the room, and Harry remained by the memory of the fire to watch him. “He is your nightmare?” He leaned around and tried to poke Voldemort causing Harry to giggle behind his hand when Jean-Claude’s finger touched Voldemort, who did not notice or react. 

“Yeah, he was my nightmare.” 

“You almost fell for him?” Jean-Claude raised his eyes in disbelief. “Your mind is - enchanting, mon Amour…” 

“Just watch.” 

_ “Why did you leave a will to me?” asked Harry. “Of all people?”  _

_ “Many answers to that question, but I do believe that the most prominent is because the moment your blood swam inside of me, I realized exactly what you were, and in this part of the world, Necromancers stick together.”  _

_ “... Necromancer? I’m not-”  _

_ “But you are,” said Voldemort leaning forward with a smirk. “You, like me, have been gifted with the art of necromancy. It has been a part of us since our birth. It was passed down through the line of the Peverell Family, Ignotus and Antioch Peverell to be exact. It is where the Tale of the Three Brothers come from. It is a necromancer’s story.” _

_ “I thought it was a child’s book?”  _

_ “Not always. It was once the tome for all necromancers before it was banned and declared illegal, but the author of Beedle and the Bard, who was also a Necromancer, was smart and managed to transform it into a fairytale for children. Allowing the truth to be revealed to the newer generation without fear of retribution.”  _

_ “I’ve never used necromancy-?”  _

Jean-Claude moved to sit with the memory Harry primly, surprised as he was that he could actually sit down. “You are so beautiful. You have not aged,” he leaned closer to inspect. “But, what are you wearing?” 

“Dudley’s hand-me-downs,” Harry remarked. 

Jean-Claude shook his head. “I will be dressing you for now on,” he said succinctly. 

“Like you don’t already.” 

_ “But, from what little I’ve read with necromancy being an inherited trait, it has to be used. Its powers demand to be used.”  _

_ “Correct, but it is also a part of your magical blood, and unlike the rare Muggles who have none. So you managed to satisfy it just enough every time you cast spells, and then there was my soul latched onto you.”  _

_ “You knew about that?”  _

_ “Sometimes,” said Voldemort with a small scowl.  _

_ “What do you mean, sometimes? You either knew about it or you didn’t.”  _

_ “Answer me a question, Harry, what do you remember most about me?”  _

_ “...”  _

_ “Aside from being a bloodthirsty bastard.”  _

_ “You were insane.”  _

_ “Correct. Your blood gave me some moments of clarity. Ones in which my intellect could survive, however there were more moments in which I would forget all reason and logic. I was a rotting corpse, and the logical part of me - those rare instances when I was cognizant - knew I was dying. I did not have a teacher to tell me that horcrux are the death of a natural Necromancer, but then even if I had I probably would have killed him anyway.”  _

_ “No excuses?”  _

_ “None, I do not excuse my actions.”  _

_ “You tried to kill me.”  _

_ “And I still would if I was walking the earth,” he said simply. “You were in my way to what I wanted, although I do wonder at times if things could have been different. Once upon a time I had goals that did not pertain to crucifying an entire bloodline for something it could not help. My lust for power and the hatred I felt for the world was too strong, and with each horcrux I created I believed I was one step away to immortality. I had no idea I was sinking into madness. It’s like being an alcoholic where you black out, and when you come to you’ve no idea what you’ve done.”  _

“I see where you get your lack of discrimination from,” said Jean-Claude. 

“He was only a small part of it. The Dursleys were the biggest reason why I decided that judging based on a race or species of any kind was simply stupid. Edward gave me what I needed for a lust that I didn’t know I had until I truly killed for the first time. A need inside of me to devour something. All Necromancers truly have it, it’s why vaudun is so dangerous,” he informed Jean-Claude. “You suck yourself into something that you can’t expel from. I spent a year and a half blood soaked beneath dark magic until I could learn control. I hungered so much for it that I could have sunk to the exact same level of Voldemort. But, Edward showed me a better way to handle those tendencies that I try to hide and pretend don’t exist.” 

“So many layers,” Jean-Claude purred, getting closer to the memory-Harry as if examining every detail. 

_ “So, you concocted this during a rare moment of clarity? You knew I was going to…”  _

_ “Vanquish me? Yes,” said Voldemort.  _

_ Harry frowned. “I didn’t. Not really. You did it to yourself. You know if you had left me alone, whether you killed my parents or not, I probably wouldn’t have gotten into the mix of it all.”  _

_ “Perhaps,” said Voldemort tapping his fingers on his chin. “But, you cannot reason with madness.”  _

_ “You don’t seem mad now,” observed Harry leaning back to look at him. “You seem normal.”  _

_ Voldemort snorted. “Really? Is this what you call normal?” He waved a hand in front of his face.  _

_ Harry shrugged. “What do I know when it comes to being normal?”  _

_ “Indeed, normal is relative.”  _

_ “Literally,” Harry quipped _ .  _ “I probably would have liked this you…” _

_ The monster of a man threw his head back and laughed. It was high and pitched, like nails on a chalkboard. “Yes, I was something of a charmer when I was younger, I must admit.”  _

_ “Your humble nature is showing,” he snarked causing the man to laugh some more. “So, in essence I am a Necromancer and that’s why you willed everything to me? You knew it was only a matter of time before you truly died? But… why not the Lestranges? I mean, they were your most ardent of followers.”  _

_ Voldemort said nothing for several long moments, and Harry averted his gaze from the thoughtful expression, and looked into the flickering hearth. “Where are we anyway?”  _

_ “Riddle Manor.”  _

_ “... I thought I might have recognized it.”  _

_ “Recognized it?”  _

_ “In my sleep during my fourth year,” said Harry. “I didn’t really understand it then. Why are you here? It looks horrible.”  _

_ “It’s the only place for solace for a Dark Lord like me, and to answer your question I chose you, Harry, because you deserve the truth of what you are. You deserve to embrace what you are so that you do not become like me.”  _

_ Harry craned his neck once more to look at the Dark Lord.  _

Jean-Claude saw a soft expression, not quite pity, but not anger or hatred that his mon Amour would have had all right to feel. He saw understanding, a chemistry floating from the young Harry to the grotesque image. It was amazing being in Harry’s mind and seeing this side to him. 

_ “It is also my way of repaying a debt that I owe you. You brought me back to life, no matter how short it was, and while it was forcefully taken you still played a part, and the magic recognized that. You will find in the list of items, Antioch Peverell’s vault is listed. You need to look into necromancy and study up because the one thing you don’t want to happen is for your powers to turn against you like it did me because of a foolish mistake.”  _

_ “A horcrux? I would never make one of those.” _

_ “No, you wouldn’t. Only someone with a madness and desperation would go to those lengths,” said Voldemort smirking. “I am talking about accidents. Accidents that could land you in trouble. Your powers having an inherent need to be used constructively otherwise you risk the inevitable happening.”  _

_ “Like accidentally raising something that’s dead?”  _

_ “Or killing something that’s not. Your powers are more than raising the dead, Harry. As much as I loathe to agree with the Ministry or any part of society, necromancy is dark magic. It is a natural dark magic that has not been fabricated; but no amount of light magic casting will see to it ever changing its color.”  _

_ “I don’t want to raise the dead. I don’t want to see anyone I know once they’ve been snuffed out. I did it once with that ring, but that’s only because I thought I was dying.”  _

_ “And yet here you sit, alive and well. Only a necromancer could survive death the way you did. Why my insane half didn’t put it together is beyond reason.”  _

_ “Well, you were insane, and didn’t you say questioning madness was impossible?”  _

_ “Hm, you do listen, Harry.”  _

_ “I assure you, I listen when I have to or when I want to. But, didn’t I survive because it was your soul that you blasted, and not me?”  _

_ “No. You see the killing curse takes the soul… the entire soul shreds and leaves the body completely. It happens so instantaneously, and that is why it is used for horcrux creating. It also prevents a corpse from coming back to life because there is no soul left to call upon. It should have taken your entire soul, including the tiny piece I left in you. But, it didn’t. In the end, I suppose you could say that the night I returned from the cauldron we made a Necromancer’s Pact. I’d probably still be a walking shell had I not tried to kill you.”  _

_ “Yet, you still would have?”  _

_ “Most likely.”  _

_ Harry laughed. “I wish more people were as blunt as you. I think I’d prefer this refreshing quality over the thousands of circles I’ve been sent into before.”  _

_ “You and most who have encountered a certain barmy old man,” Voldemort scowled. “I lost my faith in all humanity when he refused to take me from that orphanage. I knew then that no matter what, I always had to look after myself.”  _

_ “Sometimes, I wish I had gotten that memo. But, I think it’s way too late now.”  _

_ “Yes, the self-sacrificing brat that you are,” Voldemort drawled. “Fortunately or unfortunately that self-sacrifice has allowed you to accomplish something that I could only dream of.”  _

_ “And what is that?”  _

_ “Living.”  _

_ Memory Harry took to staring into the fire again, and then, “What happens when I leave this memory or whatever it is?”  _

_ “All the magic will fade and so will my spirit. You need to know the truth of your powers so that it doesn’t get out of hand. I suggest you learn and quickly. You have a lot of skeletons in your closet, Harry. A lot of dead wouldn’t mind coming back to see you again, and if your necromancer powers are not used, you may very well see them again.”  _

_ “... I’ll try. It’s not like I can owl a nearby tutor without being sent to the Dementors,” and then Harry had the thought. “Are Dementors part of necromancy?”  _

_ Voldemort nodded. “Yes, how else do you think I managed to command them?”  _

_ “Then why do I react so negatively?”  _

_ “Rejection. Inherently, you rejected your powers causing you to also reject the Dementors. They were created as retainers for necromancers as they suck out the soul and house it within their bodies, and so when they fade away or die the soul is released.”  _

_ “You know a lot.”  _

_ “I am a Dark Lord.”  _

_ Harry snickered. “I guess so, but you know you could have been a teacher.”  _

_ “That dream sailed away long ago, Harry,” said Voldemort. “But, I thank you for that. It is a high compliment.”  _

_ “I wonder what would have changed if you would have been allowed to teach? If you hadn’t been rejected?”  _

_ Voldemort shrugged. “It will never be, so there is no point in dwelling on it.”  _

_ “Of course there’s a point. If you dwell on it, maybe you can prevent it from happening to someone else. Isn’t that what you’re doing with me?” He expected for a moment that Voldemort might snap at him, but then the man smiled.  _

_ “You are much smarter than you’re given credit for, Harry. I suggest you start using your brain to come up with your own decisions. Do not let anyone else make them for you.”  _

_ Harry raked his fingers through his wild black hair, and scratched a bit at the scar that never seemed to fade. “Yeah well, I learned years ago that if I come off as stupid I get left alone. The smarter I come off, the more problems I tend to get.”  _

_ “Indeed.”  _

Jean-Claude leaned closer to touch the memory-Harry. “I would not mind having a dozen of you, mon Amour. Look at that flush on your face? How could something like that appeal to you?” he asked inquisitively. He was like a child looking through a mirror at something he’d never seen before. He dragged his knuckle down memory-Harry’s cheek who of course never noticed. 

“It’s the person to me, Jean,” said Harry bringing up his shoulders in a shrug. 

_ “Is there anything you do regret? Aside from the horcruxes, and all the obvious not living or winning the war.” Memory Harry asked.  _

_ Voldemort tapped his long slim fingers on the arm of the chair again. “I think what I regret most was proving that old man right.” He tightened those same fingers. “During the rare moments of clarity that I’ve gained, I often regret the fact that I never have and never will experience love. I scorned and hated it, but now… the older I am, and being on the other side. I wonder… if love could have changed things.”  _

_ “Looks like our time is up. I suggest you get started on the Foundation series. You will find the scrolls on top of a gray filing cabinet within the vault.”  _

_ “...” Harry stood, and turned to Voldemort who stood with him. “Merlin, you’re a giant.”  _

_ “You’re a shrimp, what of it?” Voldemort smirked.  _

_ Harry shook his head. “Yeah, well, there isn’t much sunlight in a cupboard.”  _

_ Voldemort frowned at this. “You are more like me than I would have thought…”  _

_ “I’ve always known this,” said Harry. “I recognized it during my second year when I spoke to your younger self in that diary. The hat did want me in Slytherin after all.”  _

_ “Indeed.”  _

_ “But, you know something-?” Harry continued, “I think that if you had been the you of now, I could have fallen in love with you.”  _

Jean-Claude watched carefully as this cold man’s eyes widened with true surprise. He couldn’t blame him. Harry was so honest and serious that there was no way he could be making it up. No way he could be lying. 

_ “You’re kidding?”  _

_ “No,” said Harry. “I never kid about serious things. Can you crouch for a moment?”  _

_ “Why?”  _

_ “Just do it!” Harry huffed, and Voldemort lowered his head so that they were almost eye level, and to the spirit’s surprise, Harry kissed him on the cheek.  _

_ “...” Voldemort glared at him. _

_ And as the strange magical world around him began to fade, Voldemort brushed his fingers along Harry’s cheek. “Thank you, Harry.”  _

As the memory faded, both of them returned to Harry’s office where they were sitting on the desk. Harry leaned forward until their noses were touching. Jean-Claude reached out and gathered Harry’s face into his hands cupping him like he held the Holy Grail, and he brought Harry in for a shattering kiss that stole every breath, and smothered him in a windy sort of heat. 

Jean-Claude laid him across his desk. He swooped down to kiss him, biting enough to let the blood flow into his mouth, and never in his life had he ever been relieved of his clothing so fast. Normally, Jean-Claude took a painstakingly long time undressing him, but there was something in his kisses and the way his body moved and coiled between his legs that held a desperation. 

A shiver escaped Harry when Jean-Claude cloaked him with all the desire inside of him. All Harry could do was sigh and take it. His moans weren’t loud, but his body certainly was with every pleasure filled thrust. He was turned into melting butter as he kept locked around Jean-Claude’s hips savoring each spine-tingling glide as their mouths met hungrily, and their eyes remained clasped to each other. 

It did not matter that the windows in the office were open and wide with starlight pouring in, and it didn’t matter that Harry hadn’t silenced his office or locked it to prevent anyone from entering. All that mattered was that Jean-Claude kept consuming him without stopping, and consume him he did. 


	3. Chapter Three

Harry was so exhausted when he entered the house that night, but then again it was three thirty in the morning. He still had cupcakes to ice, he was downright knackered after being thoroughly shagged for the third time that night, and his night vision right now was terrible. All he could think about was crawling into bed, but he could not. 

He dragged himself to the kitchen wishing that time would freeze, only to stop when he saw all 200 cupcakes had been beautifully iced with their colorful bold sprinkles. A note that was folded like a tent sat by them, and he smiled when he saw Micah’s handwriting. 

_-I ate two, hope you don’t mind_

_Love you_

_Micah-_

Harry couldn’t help his heart’s fluttering as he left the cupcakes on the table but took the note. It would be one of the first nights in a very long time that he slept alone. He placed the note on a shelf in his room that Harry had dedicated to Micah. Each of the three had their own shelf.

Edward’s predictably had guns, a sling-shot, and strangely enough a flat green stone that he never understood why it’d been sent to him. Oh, and the feather of a now deceased immortal Swanmane. Such romance for Harry. 

Jean-Claude’s was a little more full with the letters and snowglobes that he seemed to like sending Harry. Not to mention the vampire still sent him roses every morning, which were dotted around the house in various places. 

He began to strip, and fell into the cold empty bed with a deep sigh. He could still smell Micah and Edward as he rolled into his favorite spot of the middle, and grabbed one of Edward’s pillows and laid it over top of Micah’s before cuddling against it. 

He was tired, but sleep was eluding him until the door cracked, and soft footsteps padded across the carpet. He reached and pulled his little Teddy Bear over his tired body to the other side to mix in with the scent of the pillows causing the boy to sleepily giggle. 

“Edward made me promise to take care of you, Parrain,” Teddy kissed him on the cheek causing his heart to burn as he smiled. It wasn’t until he settled and Harry snuggled closer with an arm around Teddy that he finally fell asleep. 

He felt like a zombie come seven that morning. He awoke to Teddy, who was so used to his own schedule that he was already awake, laying against one of the pillows Harry had slept against all night. His first great need before tackling the whole dressing thing was to get some caffeine working through his veins, and soon he was out of bed doing just that. Teddy had jumped out of bed, giggling with an alertness that Harry envied. 

He was excited when he saw all the cupcakes so prettily decorated. “You’ll have to thank Micah when he comes in. He iced them for me,” said Harry as Teddy beamed. 

“So pretty! I want that one!” he said pointing to one in the middle that looked like all the others really. 

“First you need to finish getting dressed,” said Harry with a playful tap on the backside making Teddy giggle. Harry had chosen to wear a pair of Edward’s jeans as they had been within reach, and had borrowed Micah’s t-shirts. These days most of Harry’s clothes were too complicated thanks to Jean-Claude, and really why did he need to look good for a bunch of school-kids?

It was almost eight by the time they got out the door with floating silver trays traveling behind him. He stacked the trays in the back-seat thanking Merlin for magic as they didn’t squish on top of each other. 

Good thing about Teddy not taking the bus, they didn’t have to wake at six o’ clock in the morning. Teddy was in the front seat belted in, and though the law didn’t recommend it, it wasn’t like Harry was going to wreck or be pulled over. 

Teddy was excited about the party, apparently they were planning some sort of relay race outside with the older years. Teddy was one of the better runners in his school, and was determined to help his fellow classmates win for the first time. 

“You won’t be lonely without me will you? Edward and Micah aren’t home.” 

Harry laughed. “I’m fine, Teddy. I’ll probably go back home and count some sheep,” he said tickling the boy’s cheek. “Besides, Draco and Hermione are always around.” 

“True!” 

He slowed when he saw the school zone, and along with a silver Grand Prix, pulled into the lot around the bright yellow buses. 

“Do you need help?” 

“Probably. It’s only me and we shouldn’t draw attention using so much magic, so I’m carrying them.” 

“Oh, I wish I was big and strong to help you!” said Teddy unbuckling his belt. “Who is the strongest?” He then wondered aloud. 

“It all depends on the situation.” Personally, his bet was on Jean-Claude or Micah, but never discount Edward, that man could do things no other human could when given an opportunity. “There are a lot of different strengths, but if you mean lifting probably Micah as Jean-Claude is likely to pay someone to do it for him.” Teddy giggled at this. He still remembered the bloodthirsty glee on Edward’s face when he faced off against Rawhead and Bloody Bones. Sheesh. There was no doubt that Edward would be considered strong. “But, Jean-Claude would probably beat them all. He’s had me in a grip that there was no seeing me free from.” Micah was a ticklish man so if Harry really wanted free of him, he could hit all his weak points. Jean-Claude was unaffected by tickling charms Harry had come to learn.

The warm May wind breezed over him as he stepped out of the car, and made for the backseat. To make it look good, it was going to take two trips. A couple of mothers squeezed by him with their kids, parking spaces were always tight to squeeze through, and the sound of laughing children on the playground and whistles reminded him of when he was in primary. 

He pulled two trays out to start and Teddy got the door for him as they veered between the rows of cars, teachers, and kids. Teddy skipped ahead asking people to move out of the way. Such a cutie pie. 

He scaled the concrete steps, and they were greeted by two hall monitors with smiles. “Good morning, Teddy,” said the young woman with short bobbed blonde hair. 

“Morning Mrs. Bradshaw,” he beamed. “My Parrain brought cupcakes for the party!” 

“I can see that, they look delicious.” 

“You bet they are!” 

“Take them to the cafeteria if you don’t mind, Mr. Potter right?” Mrs. Bradshaw double checked. 

“Yes, ma’am. I have two more trays to get in the car.” 

“Wow, Miss Kirkwall will appreciate it. She wasn’t able to get any other parents on board.” 

“I don’t mind.” He almost started to say _anytime_ , but then he stopped himself. It was reflex to offer to do things for people, and Edward and Jean-Claude both found it annoying how Harry could get roped into things all because he couldn’t say no to people being nice. 

The cafeteria was down the hall in the very middle of the school, behind a set of double doors. Teddy told him that it also doubled as the gym and sometimes an assembly hall. Harry always thought it was weird that where people sweat and exercised was also where the food was made. Merlin, he hoped they cleaned everything, but he was aware of how people had the mindset that if it looked clean it must be clean. Harry would like to test that theory, bring Micah in who could tell them whether it was filthy or not. Or may be not. The last time he asked Micah, he fucked him before responding that if it wasn’t filthy before it was now. But, then who was he to complain?

Miss Kirkwall was a tall slim young woman with a brown ponytail and kind eyes. She beamed when Teddy proudly ran ahead to let her know that his Parrain was there with the cupcakes. The cafeteria was set up with an overboard of primary colors that clashed horribly even for Harry’s sensibilities. All the tables were red, and the smell was mixed with strong sneeze inducing cleaners, sweat, and that fried chicken smell that always lingered too long. Harry had met her last year on the first day and during two subsequent conferences. She’d mistaken him for Teddy’s older brother at first. 

“Harry!” She beamed. “I thank you so much for contributing to the end of year party.” 

“I told you he would!” 

Harry nodded and placed the two trays of perfect cupcakes. “I have two more in the car.” 

“Oh my, that must have taken a long time! I’m a terrible cook. It’s salads and frozen dinners for me most days.” She moved closer as she directed Harry to where the cupcakes would be placed.

The only thing frozen in Harry’s house was those stupid pastries that Draco liked, and the occasional box of pretzels, ice cream, and popsicles. Harry hated that rubbish, and thought most of it tasted empty and lifeless. 

“It was fine.” It wasn’t like he had much else to do with an all out grill-out, raising zombies, and living his life in the day and night with very little sleep. Oh, and shagging three men in an almost daily fashion. How was Harry still able to have such a high sex drive was beyond him, and he really shouldn’t be thinking about this in a school full of kidlets. 

“Wow, those look so good and pretty!” Miss Kirkwall cheered leaning closer to inspect them. “Three different kinds?” She looked at him with wide-eyes. 

“Yep, I figure not every kid likes chocolate or vanilla, and I’m a fan of strawberry myself.” 

She let out a laugh that seemed unnecessary, and her hand brushed down his arm to rest at his wrist just above the cuffs. “I love strawberry! Are they fresh? They’re not in season yet.” 

Harry shook his head. “Got them from Florida actually. Not me personally, but I have people in my life who try to make things easier on me. Mostly they just make it harder.” He grinned causing her to laugh some more. 

“JC is always spoiling my Parrain,” said Teddy grinning proudly. 

“How did you know it was Jean?” Harry asked, casually dropping his arm. 

“Who else would it be? Edward wouldn’t bother, and Micah would just get you the frozen ones. He likes it when you glare at him.” 

Harry chuckled. “You’re getting way too smart for your own good.” 

“Of course, I am. It had to happen sometime.” 

“He’s so cheeky,” said Miss Kirkwall with a tilt of her head. “He’s the life of the class, I must say Harry. You don’t mind me calling you Harry right? I always try to get to know all the parents and guardians of my students.” 

“I don’t. I prefer it. You’re not my teacher after all.” She was smiling really widely at him. He could see all her teeth. She was also rather lit up. 

He supposed she was a kind woman, Harry appreciated that. Teddy needed more kind women in his life. Though Christine, Claudia, and Hermione did a good job filling the gaps, it never hurt for Teddy to have more. If only his teachers had been so nice. 

“Well, I need to get the other two.” 

“I’m going to help my Parrain with the doors, Miss Kirkwall.” 

“Okay! I’d offer, but I have two more parents coming in. Mostly with bags of chips and juice, as if the kids need chips,” she frowned at this. “Hopefully they took my advice for popcorn.” 

“I assure you, my cupcakes aren’t so sweet that your teeth will rot out. Everything is as natural as I can get it while still tasting good.” 

“Yup, my Parrain is brilliant!” said Teddy dancing back and forth on his feet. “Come on, let’s get the rest in here!” He reached up to take Harry’s hand, and he smiled at Miss Kirkwall once more before being led out. “Edward won’t like my teacher I think.” 

“Huh? Why ever not? She’s nice. It’s about time teachers are nice. I had some awful teachers when I was in school.” 

Teddy giggled. “Parrain, even I can tell when someone likes you!” 

Harry blinked and then stared down at Teddy. “What?” 

Teddy bobbed his head. “Her scent went up when you came through the door, and she started playing with her hair.” 

“Er…” Harry’s face was now on the red side. “Yeah… no. Why did you have to tell me this? Now it’s going to bother me.”

Teddy giggled some more. “‘Cause it’s funny!” 

Harry shook his head. “I think you have too much Micah in you all of a sudden.” 

“I’m not the one who smells like him all the time.” 

“Cheeky.” Harry snatched Teddy with both arms and snuggled his face into his neck causing Teddy to squeal. “Now I’m going to embarrass you with kisses in front of all these kids.” 

“Hahaha, as if that will embarrass me! Nothing embarrasses me!” Teddy squealed. 

The double doors were still open, and most of the students in the courtyard had gone inside now that it was almost eight thirty. Mrs. Bradshaw was raising the flag, Teddy’s back was still clasped to his chest with his feet dangling. 

She turned and laughed as Teddy beamed at her. Harry shook his head. “He’s gotten too smart,” he said by way of an answer, making her laugh some more. “I’m failing at embarrassing him.” 

“How adorable.” 

As Harry bent and twisted to set Teddy on his feet, something in the back of his mind crackled like a buzz, and he naturally turned to look at the flag that Mrs. Bradshaw was still pulling upwards. It’s wind had changed, and the sound of the flap was so loud all of a sudden. 

And then…

“DUCK!” A roar in the distance followed by a sudden tear in the flag. Harry dropped to his knees curling Teddy into his stomach as a blossom of burning pain spread into his shoulder. A female’s scream, and a sound of a blast. Harry doubled over Teddy putting as much weight and cushion against the child as he could. 

“Parrain!” Teddy shrilled. 

“Stay…” Harry breathed burying part of his face into Teddy’s in an effort to keep him shielded and turned in time to see a man with a shotgun fall dead in the courtyard. 

Edward was running across the perfect green lawn to the courtyard, gun lowering as he stopped in front of the figure lying on the ground, ice cold eyes glaring down at the man who bled out on the pavement. 

Harry felt as though he couldn’t breathe. 

“Parrain…” Teddy’s voice wavered. “You smell like blood, you hurt?” Small hands climbed up his chest and to his arm. 

“It’s okay. You’re safe,” it was all Harry could say as the shock rolled through him. He squeezed Teddy tighter as Edward walked over, scanning the surroundings and passing the terrified Mrs. Bradshaw. 

“Call the police woman,” Edward ordered without looking at her as he made it to the concrete steps. He scaled them, and Harry hissed when Edward’s palm touched his burning shoulder. 

“Teddy’s safe,” it was all Harry could say as he kept focused on Edward’s face. “What’s going on?” 

Edward’s lips were a thin line, and his ice blue eyes had a fire in them that could burn the school as he carefully pulled Harry off Teddy. 

“When they come, I’m Ted Forrester,” His lips moved quickly and quietly as he ripped off the sleeve of his own shirt to mop the blood on Harry’s shoulder. He felt as if no sound around him was working. He could feel footsteps, shadows congregating, and something looming around them, but he could hear no sound. Probably not a bad thing as a sleepiness came over him, and blackness began to spot in front of his eyes. 

Edward was here, Teddy was safe. Harry decided that sleep was a much needed commodity right now, and so he did. 

He slept.

oOo

He came back to the land of the living with a deep breath through his nose and mouth, the smell of cleansers in a hospital whistled down his throat, and something warm and familiar lay across his belly. When his eyes opened he saw the tell-tale fluorescent lighting that always made hospitals more dreary and dull, as if they needed another reason to be. He couldn’t move his right arm, and realized that it was slinged and wrapped. 

Lying on top of him was Teddy who seemed to be asleep, his hair was black and messy much like Harry’s. His fingers began to card through the boy’s hair as his brain clicked into place the pieces of the puzzle as to why he was in the hospital in the first place. 

“E-” 

“Little Raven,” the voice was clipped, and interrupted him. He met ice cold blue eyes and the blank face of Edward, and remembered that the man wanted him to call him Ted. 

“Ted…” Such a foreign name on Harry’s tongue. “What the hell happened?” 

“That’s what I’d like to know,” said a voice he hadn’t heard in a while, and he looked over to see the hulking figure of Dolph standing off to the side next to Zerbrowski. 

“Dolph…” Harry blinked a few times and struggled to sit up. “Zerbrowski.” 

“Hey there, Harry,” Zerbrowski flashed him his usual boy charming smile. “Looking a bit rough and tied up there.” 

Harry looked down at Teddy. “You can say that again.” 

Edward took his good arm to help him sit up. It couldn’t be good if Edward was in the room with the cops. He licked his chapped lips and sighed “Is he okay?” He ran his fingers along the boy’s hair as if checking for a wound or even a scratch. 

Edward nodded. “I checked him myself.” 

“Mrs. Bradshaw? She okay? She was out there with me.” 

“Just a fright,” Dolph answered coming closer. “Good thing the courtyard was clear of children. Harry, what happened?” 

“I don’t know,” Harry said in all honesty. “I was coming out with Teddy to get the rest of the cupcakes.” 

“Mr. Forrester? We agreed to hold off questioning until he’s awoken. I’d like to have an answer.” 

Harry cringed inwardly, and to his surprise Edward’s good ol’ boy persona came out. “Sure can detective. I’ve known Harry here for a few years now. I was somewhat of a mentor and teacher to him when he moved over here,” he explained, and Harry watched in amazement as Dolph and Zerbrowski fell under Edward’s charm. “Teddy’s father was a good man, and a friend of mine before he died and he asked me to take on Harry’s training once he was out of school. Seems like Harry had implied that he wanted to learn to be a Supernatural Bounty Hunter. I’m a Bounty Hunter of the Supernatural kind.” He showed his credentials. 

Merlin, how was it that Edward sounded so sincere? He had never used the word friend in any way shape or form. He used associates and acquaintances and his favorite was investments or sources. 

“Yes, I’m aware, I already had you ran through the system,” said Dolph with pursed lips. 

“Dolph, he’s the one who taught me everything I know about finding preternatural creatures,” Harry backed up with a shift. “Long before I came here, and the laws were changed, he was the one you called with supernatural issues.” 

“How did you know about this gunman being after Harry?” 

“I discovered a nasty bounty on Harry’s head late last night. I only managed to get back into town this morning. I tried calling his house first without luck and learned that he was at the school from one of his housemates.” 

Dolph and Zerbrowski drew themselves up to full height. “You mean a hit on his life?” Dolph asked, his eyes darting to Harry. “What the hell for?” 

“No idea, sir. All I know is that it was a collected hit, and I knew that Harry would be most vulnerable when he went to Teddy’s school this morning. Most parents are.” 

“I was delivering 200 cupcakes,” Harry said glumly. 

Zerbrowski’s lip twitched. “Really? Any free ones left?” 

“Two trays in the backseat left I think. Most of them strawberry and some chocolate and vanilla. I doubt they’d make their way back to the school after this. You should take them with you.”

“Yum!” 

“Why would a contract on Harry come across your radar? If you hunt American supernaturals that means weres and vampires.” Dolph questioned.

“And the occasional witch.” Edward pointed out. “The contract had his name and listed him as a witch.” 

“Did you know the man you killed?” asked Dolph. 

“No sir. I only saw him raising a gun to Harry and his little boy. My first priority was seeing to them and the children’s safety. I acted first and had you called as soon as the man went down. A visual scan showed he was working alone,” Edward said, and his voice sounded thick with an accent almost natural. “I’m not sure what I would have done had I been too late.” 

Yeah, Edward wouldn’t have been too upset. A little annoyed by his investment dying, but he’d get over it after killing everything in sight. 

“Glad you made it,” said Zerbrowski. “Man, I can’t imagine a shotgun at an elementary school?” He shook his head. 

“Now usually, this would fall under the normal police division, but as Harry’s one of mine, I’m taking point on this,” said Dolph. “The man you shot was James Dugan, Jimmy the Shotgun. He’s got a record longer than you are tall, Mr. Forrester. He’s a local muscle. Someone you call when you want it cheap, quick, and don’t care how messy it is.” He turned to Harry and crossed over. “Do you know anyone who would want you dead?” 

Harry frowned. “No, I honestly wouldn’t know Dolph.” He’d done well hiding all his deeds, and if he did know he certainly wouldn’t be telling Dolph. “It could be Humans First or Humans Against Vampires, but I wouldn’t think they’d go so far for me as to show up at a primary school. It wouldn’t look too well for their cause after all.” 

“We’ll still look into it,” said Dolph as he wrote it down. “Anyone in particular from the groups?” 

“Jeremy Ruebens? He’s the one I’ve had the most dealings with.” Harry knew it would be a dead-end, and he’d come up with nothing. But at least it sent them in another direction. 

Dolph knew all about Ruebens and his methods, and seemed to nod in agreement. “I’ll see to it that no charges are filed, I doubt anyone would do such a thing after you defended a school full of children.” He shook Edward’s hand and patted the bed near Teddy with almost a smile. “Get better kid, I might need you.” 

“Hey, my arm will be good as new as soon as I get home,” he said, rubbing it. “Besides, you need someone to pick up Zeze’s slack over there.” 

Zerbrowski barked in laughter. “That’s right. I need a little less work these days.” He patted his chest. 

“Take my cupcakes home with you. Let someone enjoy them.” Soon enough the two left, and Harry dropped his chin to his chest. “Am I going to have to change schools now?” he asked miserably. 

“I would,” said Edward coming over to sit on the edge, and looked down at the boy who was wide-awake and playing possum. “Hey kiddo.” He ran his fingers through the boy’s wild hair. 

“Parrain? Edward?” He raised his head with wide green eyes. 

“I’m okay, Teddy.” Harry cupped Teddy’s cheek and kissed him on the nose. 

“I’m glad. I was so worried!” Teddy snuggled further into Harry’s chest. “I tried to take care of him like I promised you, Edward. I think I failed,” he said miserably. 

“No kid, you did great,” said Edward with a pat. 

“What the hell is really going on?” Harry threw up a silencer around the room. 

Edward was quiet for a moment. “In March I started to hear rumors. Of course there are always rumors, and they need to be taken with a grain of salt. But I’ve been looking into them, and last night I got a call from an associate. I go through intermediaries for my contracts, keeps down on the cops getting involved. A contract for you was created. I don’t even open my door for less than a hundred grand, so I knew someone would take the hit. I thought I would have time to flush them out letting them think I was mulling it over. It doesn’t typically make us happy when a client double dips on offers. Someone with a lot of money or clout wants you dead, Little Raven.” 

“You don’t know?” 

“No, but then I get word from another associate that the offer was upped, and someone took it. I didn’t know names, but I knew they’d go for you while you were at the school.” His eyes turned into a chilling frost. 

Harry was still playing with Teddy’s hair, the little boy was quiet and listening. He wondered how much the kid understood? It was okay. He needed the truth. He was safer with the truth than without it. Harry had experience with the truth being kept from him, and winding up in trouble because of it. 

“I noticed something was off,” Harry confessed. “If I hadn’t been so low to the ground, he’d have succeeded.” 

“Likely.” 

“Am I in trouble?” Harry asked wincing. 

Edward snorted. “Should be, but most assassins wouldn’t even think to draw attention to themselves by going after any mark near a school. I hope that since this will definitely make the news, the client will get spooked and back off long enough for me to find him. I’ve had Teddy pulled for the rest of the year.” It didn’t matter as there was one week left anyway. 

“Good, he’s not going anywhere without us right now.” Harry shook his head. “That was too fucking close. Our house is fortified, but I can make it better until the threat goes. Can you find wayward clients?”

“Many times,” Edward smirked. “Until then, you are not allowed to go anywhere without one of us at your side at all times. No arguments.” 

Harry wasn’t about to argue. “So long as I can stop calling you Ted.” He fell back to the bed and winced at the pulse in his shoulder. “Dammit, what did they give me? I hope it doesn’t conflict with healing potions, and why is it always this side that takes the brunt of it?” 

“Nothing, I wouldn’t let them even give you morphine in case you needed to be alert or one of the EMTs happened to be an assassin too.” 

Harry nodded. “Good.” He wouldn’t have thought of an EMT, but Edward? Edward thinks of everything. “Did Micah get back?” 

“I don’t know. I came straight here. I’ll get your papers to sign out. I don’t want you here, too many open places.” He was gone in a flash leaving Harry to close his eyes. 

“I’m so glad Edward was here,” Teddy whispered, clinging to Harry’s shirt. “Someone wants to hurt you!” 

“I’ll be okay,” Harry promised. “Sorry you had to see all of that.” 

Teddy shook his head. “I’m glad I was there with you even if it was scary!” He wrapped himself around Harry. 

It took some fiddling getting out of bed with his arm slinged. It must not be too bad if the Doctors weren’t hovering over him. Probably a graze as he was ducking down. He was right. 

A Doctor came in to clear him for leave after checking his shoulder, Edward closely following behind. It seemed the man wasn’t taking chances with anyone as he was inspected one last time, given pain medication that would end up in the rubbish, and signed himself out. 

Edward had his keys. 

“How did my car get here?” 

“Detective you flirted with drove it,” he told Harry blandly. “Mines still at the school.” 

Harry snorted. “Me, flirt with Zerbrowski? Hah!” He stuffed his feet into his shoes. They’d been simple trainers that day. “He’s straight as the day is long, and Katie would never forgive him. You don’t think we told them too much?” 

“Didn’t have a choice,” said Edward as Teddy placed his small hand into his. “You sent them in the wrong direction right?” 

“Oh yeah, Ruebens is a coward, and it’s not his MO. I was actually thinking of Stirling's law-firm.” 

“Not possible, the rumors were floating before you met him,” said Edward as they headed out of the hospital. 

Teddy stumbled tiredly a few times, and Harry knew the events of the day had taken its toll on the boy. Edward wordlessly lifted him onto his hip while keeping his gun arm free, small legs clasped around his waist and a head rested on his shoulder. 

“We can rule out Quinlan then, they didn’t even know I existed. How long is your list?” 

Edward grinned to the point he flashed all his teeth. “Nah, Little Raven, my list doesn’t exist because they’re all dead.” 

“Can I sit in your lap, Parrain? I don’t want to sit in the back,” Teddy asked as they crossed the parking lot. 

“You know you can.” 

“Just take it easy on his arm till we get home,” said Edward opening the door for Harry to get in first, and then placing Teddy in his lap. 

Harry wound his good arm around the boy who shifted onto his side and drew his knees to his chest. “It’s okay, Teddy Bear. I’m always going to be fine.” 

“I know. Just really tired. I didn’t like smelling all your blood, Parrain,” Teddy confessed when Edward slipped into the driver’s seat. 

“I’m sorry.” Harry dropped a kiss onto his head as Edward quickly backed out. “Just rest against me, okay?” 

“But, then there are a lot of enemies. You are with the popular Vampire Toy,” drawled Edward, continuing the conversation. “Might want you out of the way.” 

“It seems like everyone is threatened by Jean-Claude, and as powerful as he is, he’s not… Earthmover powerful. You saw it yourself. He’s about even with Serephina or Janos, and that’s with my boost in magic. He’s strong because he’s smart, not because he exudes power.” 

“I will agree with that,” said Edward, making a turn. “But from my eye-view it seems everyone is threatened by him.” 

“Jean still clings to as much humanity as he can grasp. He hasn’t forgotten any of it like the others. It sets him apart, makes him different than most.” 

“Why did you start trusting him?” asked Edward. 

“My gut tells me to?” Edward snorted at the answer. “Not sure to be honest with you, Edward. It happened gradually. I’ve spent years being fooled by people when I was a kid. It’s not easy to fool me anymore. I also trust my gut no matter what. Whoever is out to kill me has wanted to kill me since they met me. It’s the only thing I know for certain.” 

It wasn’t like he was scared of the idea of someone trying to kill him. For seven years he’d live with that idea. It didn’t take long for them to arrive home, Edward had gone utterly quiet, likely not to scare Teddy anymore than he already was. 

“How secure is the house?” 

“Pretty damn secure. I haven’t had a break in or any of that since Salvador sent the dead after me, and I’ve already secured that hole. Unlike the hotel, I can add proximity and intent wards all across my property without worrying about them constantly going off for no reason.” They got home, and it was sometime near noon. It wasn’t often that the house was still so still and silent. 

“I’ll take him upstairs,” said Edward, who had gotten Teddy from his lap. 

Harry wandered into the kitchen and began to pick through the Potions cabinet to the left. He took out a healing potion. He also pulled out the salve Draco had made for making scars vanish. These days it was a hot commodity in the house especially with the leopards getting themselves into trouble. 

He sat things down, and began to remove the sling with a soft groan at the pain that swirled through him at the action. Edward returned from upstairs, and wordlessly crossed over to help Harry out of the sling. 

“Good thing he was further away and the shot went above you.” It often surprised Harry how gentle Edward could be when he wanted to. Harry felt no pain as the sling was unwound by the man, the bandage came off, and he was helped in removing the t-shirt. “Otherwise it’d been a through and through and likely through another…” Harry cringed at the very idea of it. 

“Ulgh, stitches,” Harry grumbled. “Those are a pain to get out once I take the potion. I knew it.” It was a three inch wound, very likely the shell grazed right over, barely missing important parts of him by an inch. He wasn’t entirely sure if even Death could fix him up straight had he had his head or face blown off. 

Edward ended up taking tweezers to his shoulder as Harry sipped the potion. Halfway through taking out the stitches a phone from Edward’s pocket began to ring. 

“I thought you hated those?” 

“I do, but it’s been useful,” said Edward pulling the flip phone out. “Yeah?” 

Harry did his best not to listen in on Edward’s conversation as each stitch was carefully extracted. Already the skin was trying to heal itself, but Edward was fast even with one hand. 

“How much?” Edward asked after a moment. “I see. Keep me posted.” He hung up. 

“How much am I worth now?” 

“Thanks to the news channels the client knows it failed, and it’s been upped. Five hundred grand in cash if they get you within the next twenty four hours.” 

“...” Harry’s eyes widened. “Bloody hell, I’m not worth that damn much! I don’t think even Voldemort would have offered that much. But it was a pretty galleon last I remembered.” Harry sighed. “Means we have to find out who it is and fast before they keep upping it.” 

“For that kind of money we’ll have to be careful of bombs.” 

“Bombs?” Harry repeated trying not to open his mouth like a fish. 

“If I was being offered a high profile target for that much, I’d use a bomb or a rifle. You’d never see me coming.” 

Harry snorted. “Edward, you could be up close and personal with a knife, and I’d still never see you coming… unless you know, you were inside of me.” 

Edward’s grin was beautifully vicious. “Unless you have x-ray vision you’d still never see it.” 

“Unless it was on my face like last night.”

“Such waste when it could have been down your throat.” Edward’s face went slack for a moment. “You know this is serious?” 

“I do, but I can’t get scared. I’m only scared for Teddy. I wish Andy would take him right now. I don’t worry about myself because I’ve had a price on my head from birth, Edward. I mean, in the end I think we all do. I can fight bullets so long as my Teddy Bear stays away from them. He was being such a cheeky little thing today too.” 

“Good news is, this gives us a place to start. Why twenty-four hours? What are they so desperate for?” Edward asked. 

Harry shook his head. “I haven’t the foggiest. I mean in the last twenty-four hours I’ve had a grill out and made 200 cupcakes, and had a meeting at Animators.” 

“What about the meeting?” 

“I highly doubt he would have put forth the money. It was a vampire with a nasty disease. Something I’d never seen before. They wanted me to solve the issue.” He told Edward about Sabin, and what he had wanted. 

“Why did he think you’d be useful?” 

“I have no idea. He had a Necromancer with him. A strong one.”

“Strong as you?” 

“Maybe, and so if that one can’t do something what makes him think I could? He looked a sight though. He was using his power to keep himself alive. He only knows me by rumor, and if there was anyone he didn’t like it would be Jean-Claude. He seemed rather jealous of him.” 

“Jealousy could be a motivator. We need to talk to that Toy of yours tonight.” 

“Is it okay if I call Rafael? If he’s here with Hermione and Draco, I’ll feel much more comfortable leaving Teddy. I know my house is secure, but…” 

“Call him,” agreed Edward. “We need to focus on the assassin and what comes next. Your head won’t be in the game if you’re worried about Teddy. He needs you alive, not dead.” 

“Yes sir!” Harry summoned his cordless phone. Rafael would be at work, but since he owned the company thanks to Jean-Claude helping him get it started it would be fine. Rafael agreed to leave work early, and was picking up Claudia and Christine on his way. He made another call to Draco who had only got out of class for lunch. 

“I’ll get Hermione and we’ll be home,” said Draco as soon as he heard. 

“Thank you, Draco.” 

“Just keep your arse alive, Potter!” Draco hung up, and Harry snickered. 

“Love you too, git,” Harry muttered fondly. Jean-Claude wouldn’t be awake, and Micah was still gone. He didn’t have a cell phone on him. For some reason he was kind of afraid of them. He couldn’t help but think that maybe it was for the better, it would keep him safe. Edward had left the kitchen and Harry, feeling hungry and tired, did what he did best when stressed. He decided to make lunch. 

Christine about wrung his neck when she arrived. “How’s the little guy?” 

“A bit shaken up. He’s asleep right now.” he handed her a fresh hot ham and swiss sandwich, and did the same for Claudia and Rafael as they came in. 

“Don’t tell me you plan to leave the house,” said Rafael. 

“I’m not hiding myself, Rafael. I’ve seen men who did that before, and they go crazy and not only crazy, but they die.” He set out some homemade crisps in a large bowl in the center of the table with tongs on each side. “No, whatever happens I’ll face it, and make whoever put that hit out regret it.” 

“Where’s those pickles you make?” Claudia wondered poking through his refrigerator.

“Second fridge,” he answered. “Especially after doing this shit around Teddy. They’ll be wishing for Edward to kill them after I’m through with them,” he scowled. 

“That’s the spirit! I like the way you think,” said Claudia smirking. 

“You would,” Rafael intoned. “Where’s Micah?” 

“He’s with his pard, and it’s a few hours yet before Jean wakes,” said Harry checking the clock on the wall for the umpteenth time. 

“And Teddy?”

“Upstairs napping. He’ll be back down soon.” Harry stated as he set a plate aside for both Teddy and Edward. “I thank you for coming. I can’t focus if I’m worrying about Teddy.” 

“Do you know what you’re going to do?” asked Claudia. Claudia was a dark-haired tall woman. She was taller than Edward at almost six foot. She was well trained as most of Rafael’s men and women tended to be. Rafael never suffered fools after all. He and Edward were much alike in that regard. It was no wonder the two got along the best. 

“Not a clue, Edward’s running down contacts and leads to find out who set all this rubbish up. No one can get into the house unless they’ve been vouched by me as the house recognizes my magic. It automatically knows who I approve and disapprove of. For instance if someone like - say Raina even tried to get on this property she wouldn’t be able to see it or even get to the door without the magic overwhelming her and forcing her away. If she tries to fight it, the magic will attack in the only way it knows how. It’s like touching the property against my wishes is touching me too long against my wishes.” 

“Sounds complicated,” Christine chirped. 

“It is, Hermione’s brilliant. I haven’t a clue what she did.” 

Hermione and Draco soon arrived home, Edward left the house, and Teddy was now downstairs eating lunch sitting on Christine’s lap. Everyone stopped talking about the hit on Harry. Teddy might already be aware of it, but he didn’t need constant reminders. 

Harry went upstairs to get a proper shower and get dressed once he finished eating, hospitals always made him feel slimy. Edward was still gone by the time Harry got out, and so was Micah. He stepped into his room shaking the water out of his ear with a towel around his waist, and opened his way too big closet, thanks to Draco and his expansions. Jean-Claude always tailoring something new for him so the extra space was needed. 

For Harry it was like any other day. He was actually comfortable with the idea of someone wanting to kill him. Yeah, it kind of sucked, but what could he do? It was something that was normal for him. 

He was flicking through the magical racks that moved with every wave of his hand when the phone by his bed rang. He summoned it. “Hello?” 

“Ah, I am glad to have gotten you on the line, Harry.” It took a few long seconds to identify the voice. 

“Marcus.” 

“You recognize my voice? We have only spoken a couple of times.” 

“It took a minute,” Harry admitted, flipping through the racks. “So tell me, did your lady put the hit on me? Give it to me straight, Marcus - even though we both know I am not very straight.” 

“So they’ve already tried. It is what I wished to talk to you about.” 

“You won’t be able to save her if it was her that called in the hit. You do know she had the assassin attack at a primary school, right? Or have you not seen the news yet? Do you want to be illegal again?” 

“Definitely not,” said Marcus with deep breaths. He sounded nervous. 

“You know, I don’t really care if someone wants to kill me or not. It’s the story of my life, but when you threaten a bunch of children under the age of twelve, and one of them is my godson, heads are going to roll.” 

“I am aware. I’m also aware of the backing you have. I wish to meet and talk to you in private if that is alright?” It wasn’t usual for Marcus to sound so humble, almost defeated. 

“You are very lucky one of my lovers isn’t here. He wouldn’t stand for it, but as such, I will meet you. Make it public because I’m not very trusting right now.” 

“Understandable.” Surprisingly, Marcus suggested Dead Dave’s Bar. 

“Are you sure you can be seen there?” He knew the man was not out as a lycanthrope, it would destroy his reputation as a surgeon. 

“It’s fine. In an hour?” 

“Sure if I can ever get through this closet of endless racks. How the hell did I get all this? No, don’t answer that, it was rhetorical, why do people care what I wear?” he huffed with a light whine, and was surprised to hear Marcus chuckled quietly. “Too much leather, when did I agree to this leather brigade?” 

“Leather isn’t so bad, coupled with a dark purple.” 

“I have a lot of purples,” said Harry, perusing the racks. “Least I managed to stand my ground on lace. Let’s not go there.” 

“I thank you for at least listening to me.” 

“I will listen, no idea what happens after that. It’s your call.” 

“I am aware. See you soon.” Harry hung up, and tossed his phone to the bed. He unconsciously decided on a lilac silk button down topped with a dark plum vest with black designs, and shrugged into silvery gray leather trousers that laced in front rather than buttoned. He added his belt, and dragon hide boots before trying something with his wild gravity hair only to give up five minutes later. 

He slipped the cuffs back on his wrist, and then prepared to arm himself. A magnum on his thigh, Ruger on his hip, two wands, and a couple vials of healing and blood restorative potions. He also slipped in some silver throwing knives beneath the cuffs. It wasn’t very comfortable, but they would do in a pinch. He even added some to his boots. Edward would almost be proud, if he didn’t throttle him first before leaving the house without backup. 

He adjusted the torc around his neck and brushed his teeth. Harry grabbed a rucksack full of his extras, and set out of the room. He could hear laughter and talking in the den as he carefully made his way to the entrance hall. Once upon a time he couldn’t have snuck past shapeshifters, but Harry was getting real good at going unnoticed when he needed to be. 

His Lexus sat in its usual place and he slipped in. The familiar smell of cupcakes still lingered as he started the silent engine and took out in a spray of gravel. He knew it would raise eyebrows, but Harry wasn’t a fifteen year old boy anymore who needed to hide away in an old house until the danger passed. 

No, that ship had sailed. He loved Edward and appreciated the need to try and play bodyguard, but Harry couldn’t do nothing. If Raina had put the hit on him, then he might be able to stop it. And if it was a trick, Harry was prepared for that too. He sort of liked Marcus. He was like a necessary evil that was needed in order to keep control of a bloodthirsty pack, but Marcus would always do what was in his best interest. 

Harry knew that. He had dealt with men like that before, and he could work with it. He much like Lucius Malfoy in that regard. It all depended on how strong his libido and love for Raina was. 

Dead Dave’s Bar was just over the bridge on the Riverfront that housed most of the local supernaturals, most of the buildings were owned by Jean-Claude and Harry respectively. It’d seen a vast improvement since the vampires had become legal citizens with rights. 

A beautiful park lay in the middle with a fountain worth way too much and looping paths for a wonderful afternoon stroll or night stroll in the case of the district. All the buildings were old and warehouse looking, they’d been washed in the last year, and some of them shined with windows that were blacked out, but no longer filthy. 

All the roads were made up of brick, and so it was like a roller coaster driving over them. It wasn’t made for cars, it was made for horse and buggy. Rafael had mentioned that the suspensions messed up easily in cars if one drove too fast. Harry wondered if he could convince Jean to change the roads or if it was better to leave as is as a deterrent to driving fast.

There was still a lot of daylight, so parking wasn’t as limited. Jean-Claude had done as Harry suggested and had two parking garages that were pay to park on each side of the street. It didn’t fix all the problems, but it certainly helped and the money that came in from the tourists would go to maintenance. 

He turned into the parking lot in front of Dead Dave’s Bar, the windows were blacked out, and neon beer signs were overshadowed by the twinkling sun. Harry parked beside a white Mercedes Benz. 

He checked his surroundings carefully, keeping in mind the idea of a bomb. Surely, Draco protected his car against that too? Just to be sure, when he got out he cast a notice-me-not charm on it, and made his way into the small lowly lit bar that smelled of alcohol and stale cigarettes. 

Luther, the daytime bartender, was the world’s biggest chain smoker. He carried an ashtray overflowing around with him like a baby, and Harry had never seen him without a cigarette in his mouth. He was a large black man, and very likely Dead Dave’s human servant being so loyal to the ex-cop as he was. 

Luther nodded at Harry. “Been a while, Harry.” 

“Tell people to stop piling my plate full of things,” Harry pouted as he slid onto the bar to wait for Marcus. He had chosen a rounded end so that he could see the entrance, exits, and the rest of the bar. His back was to only one table and two chairs. 

Luther noticed his change in position. “Something going on with you?” he asked, turning a clear glass over and giving Harry his usual. It was always a fruit punch with a tiny splash of vodka. Not enough to burn his throat, but enough so that he wasn’t the only one without a drink. 

Harry leaned forward across the bar, figuring it was safe to tell him. “Someone has a hit on me.” 

Luther almost dropped his cigarette from his lips. “You’re shitting me? Does the Master know?” 

“He will when he wakes. Just happened. Did you see the news?” 

“News?” He slid Harry’s drink and shuffled closer. 

“Yeah, he came to my godson’s school. I was delivering cupcakes.” 

“Fuck… you both okay right?” 

“Yeah, got a graze, nothing that wouldn’t heal, but you can imagine I’m a bit pissed off.” 

“Need me to ask around?” 

Harry shook his head. “Just watch my back? I’m meeting someone here.” 

Luther nodded. “Gotcha covered.” 

It was around that moment when Marcus stepped into the bar. He was wearing a pair of pleated black slacks that were well tailored, and a white crisp button down with a deep blue argyle vest. His hair was a wavy blonde with natural light brown lights throughout it and perfect. He had the hands of a surgeon and knew it as they were often gloved for protection. 

Marcus spotted him instantly, and made his way over. He asked for a windsor. “Shall we sit in the back?” 

Harry nodded, and scooped up his glass. 

“I’ll bring it to you,” said Luther keeping a careful eye. 

Harry wandered to the back where the corner was, and sat facing everyone else. Marcus slid in opposite. “You’re lucky you caught me at the right time.” 

“I’m sure you’ve had people on you all day. I know I would. I’d love to offer you protection, but I fear that the problem is in my pack.” 

“It didn’t cross my mind at the time because I didn’t think certain people would have that kind of cash. You do.” 

“Yes, I did,” said Marcus with a bite at the end. “But it was not me.” 

“You said  _ did _ , what does that mean?” 

“I had that kind of money. It’s gone.” 

“Raina on your account?” Marcus kept his face straight. Harry gave him a look. “You can’t protect her.” 

“I’m not. I’m deciding what I should say, and being careful with how I should say it. She is my Lupa. I am required to defend her even to my death. “ 

“Give it to me straight. It’s the only way to protect the right lives.” 

“It is unprecedented that you are what you are. An Alpha. You took Gabriel fair and square, and you are not a wereleopard, correct?” 

“No, Marcus, I am not. You heard my friend. I’m a leopard animagus. My godson has some quirks of a werewolf, inherited by his dad. I didn’t want him feeling bad about himself, so I learned to transform. I mostly give him rides on my back. I never used it in a fight until the Earthmover’s human servant came at me.” 

“Your godson is a wolf?” asked Marcus. 

_ Hell no _ , Harry thought. Even if he was, he’d lie about it. “No, but he has the quirks of one. He has the restlessness during full moons, an appetite for the rare, and the nose that can smell for miles - oh and let’s not forget the acute hearing. It’s any wonder there’s privacy in my house.” 

Marcus’ slow smile reached his blue eyes. “I see, perhaps I understand you a little more with that one thing you shared with me. Why you offered your protection to strangers you’d never met.” 

“I knew Stephen. I didn’t know Gregory, but as he was at the time Stephen number two, I had to have him. How do you break twins apart?” Harry asked. “I knew a set of twins, and George has still never recovered from his brother’s death.” He shook his head. 

Luther came over and sat the drink down. “You wish for any food, Harry?” 

“Plate of fries, please? Extra salty!” 

“Gotcha. You?” 

“No thank you.” 

Luther nodded once to Harry before heading to the back. Marcus’ shoulders lowered as though he were defeated, but his eyes were still alight and knowledgeable. “It’s no use. No matter what I decide… you have at least 80% of the supernatural at your back, and this does not count Mr. Callahan’s pard should he get them involved. As strong as we are, we cannot survive an uprising of every lycanthrope and vampire in the city… It is my pack or her life. We are Jean-Claude’s wolves to call. He’d destroy us all.” His eyes closed for the briefest second as if he was playing the scene out in his mind. 

In the end it would be a choice, Raina or the whole pack. Harry didn’t have to be in his mind to see it playing out. 

“You do know it was my respect for  _ you _ , Marcus, that kept her alive from her previous actions, right? So, you know it’s Raina?” 

“It’s not just her. Someone else is in on it,” said Marcus, and he opened his eyes and they were so bright in blue Harry thought he could swim in them. “I am sure of that. I want that person held accountable as well. It’s why I asked for you here.” 

“Gabriel is dead. Who else does she have as her lackey?” 

“Many fear her. They fear her more than they do me,” he said regrettably. “I passed on the more harsher disciplines as I did not approve of them. She was my Lupa and Bolverk. Bolverk means evil doer. It all worked out well until she got bolder and bolder. I can keep her in line for the most part, but I do fear that my life is about to expire, and that is another reason I asked you here.” 

“...” Harry’s brows rose at this. “You have a hit too?” 

“Not like yours. Richard, and I think Raina is supporting it. She has been upset with me for limiting her actions, and taking control where before I let her have her way because it was easiest. I did not realize the respect I had once gained had dropped dramatically. If I die, and Richard becomes Ulfric, no way will he be able to control her and her sadism. No way will he be able to control a pack of bloodthirsty killers. Jean-Claude would kill them all, and start anew.” 

“Richard won’t kill you.” 

“Yet. But, he’s been more and more angry lately. More aggressive, almost at Raina’s level. It’s like she’s managed to worm her way into his head. She’s feeding him things that I realized that she’s fed me all these years. Raina is sadistic, but she’s clever. She’s very clever. She can make just about any man turn their heads. I’ve never seen him like this before to be honest with you. I was originally pleased that he had become my Freki.” 

“Freki?” 

“Second in command. He had a way that could soften the pack from Raina’s harshness, but that is not what I am seeing. He has now declared himself Fenrir. He is dividing the pack, and surprisingly, I have found that most of the pack are completely divided down the middle. A lot of them stand in the middle, and when asked why they are there and not on one of our sides, they say it’s because of you.” 

“And where does Raina stand?” 

“For now with me. I have consulted with a couple of leaders on this dilemma. Most tell me that Raina is my problem. She has been my problem since she walked into our life. But she is pack. I cannot throw her away, and I won’t. If I see her attacked, I must defend.” 

Harry placed down his drink and folded his arms over his chest languidly. “You are in a situation where you are damned if you do, and damned if you don’t.” 

Marcus laughed haughtily, and took a sip of his drink. “Exactly. Despite the fact that I am the leader, I am not afforded as many freedoms as one would think. But, I am if nothing else a diligent man.” It was then he pulled out an envelope. “I found the call to a certain Bounty Hunter’s answering machine service, and I would like for you to pass on a message to him.” He slid it across the table.

“How do you know I know this Bounty Hunter?” asked Harry carefully when he opened it to see that there was a lot of money in it, and then his eyes widened at the implications. “You don’t mean…” 

Marcus smiled, showing all his white teeth. “What did I say? I am aware of your lovers, Richard has been rather overly expressive about his distaste of the men in your life.” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “What does he know?” 

“It does not take much to find out information on these lovers, especially when you and he arrived at the hospital I was on call at this morning.” 

“You don’t need to offer this you know,” said Harry. “He’s already on it.” 

“I know, but I am Ulfric of my pack. I must make amends.” 

“Why come to me?” 

“You are honest,” said Marcus. “It is not every day I deal with honesty. I have watched you these past few months with what I thought was a broken and irreparable group of submissive pard members. I never did like Gabriel or approve of him.” 

Harry sighed. “I have one question for you. Why?” 

“Why what?” 

“Do you love Raina so much that you’d let her destroy everything you’ve worked for? I just want to understand because I know men like you. It’s why I can respect men like you. I may not like you, but I don’t dislike you. I know what kind of person Raina is. I pegged her from the moment I met her. I knew a woman like her once before, she destroyed hundreds of innocent lives with a snap of her fingers.” 

Marcus did not flinch or change expression at the question, and instead held Harry’s gaze. His hands were folded in front of him on the table, the ice in the windsor was melting down. “Once upon a time she was my world. She held the pack together, and was an enforcer in a way I had never seen before. She could do things that I could never imagine. She still is to an extent, but the dissension is growing. A fissure in my pack, and I realized after meeting with you that first time that I have allowed myself to be blinded. What we are, Harry… the animals inside of us that we try to deny most days of the week only for it to spring out at an inopportune time. My human side loathes her and the ground she walks on, the human side abhors what he sees, and chokes on his own bile at the mere sight.” 

“But the werewolf side is fascinated and will kill all should they threaten her,” finished Harry for the slowly smiling Marcus. “So you decide to hire Death, knowing what will be right at his side when you do. I’ll make you a deal because honestly? I’m uncomfortable when it comes to accepting money…” he grumbled. “It’s why I have Draco do these things. If I succeed and you defeat Richard. I’ll give this back.” 

“Money is of no consequence. It is the pack that matters, Harry.” He took hold of his drink and scowled at the lack of ice only for Harry to gently wave his fingers in front of it, and Marcus watched as all the ice that had melted reformed. 

Marcus took hold of Harry’s fingers in a moment and brought his hand closer. “I like your cuffs,” he said, careful not to touch them. “You are an interesting creature, Harry Potter-Black.” 

“You are a prideful son of a bitch, but it works, Dr. Marcus.” He then flicked Marcus’ nose playfully before withdrawing and taking his drink causing the man to chuckle humorously. 

Raina, hm? 

Interesting. 


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Torture

“You mind telling me why you left the house without someone at your back?” asked Edward coolly when he returned before dark. 

“Yep.” Harry dropped the envelope in front of Edward, and reached for the man’s cold coffee to refill it. 

Edward took the envelope, saw the contents of money, and the hit. “Raina Wallis? That is the…” 

“Co-creator and director of the snuff films,” said Harry smirking. 

“You’re ordering a hit?” 

“Not me. Marcus.” He sat the fresh coffee down and then slid onto the table. “I’m packing very heavily. I even have that mini uzi under my car seat, which I already checked for anything. I was at Dead Dave’s, and Luther’s a pretty strong human servant with the Circus right around the corner and a half a dozen places that are charmed by me should I need to get to safety, not to mention apparating out should I need to. Marcus isn’t an out werewolf so it would look bad on him, and I don’t like him nor do I trust him. But, I know what kind of man he is.” 

“Why doesn’t he just kill her himself?” 

“She is his Lupa. If he sees her being attacked he has to defend her.” 

“But if he doesn’t see it-?” Edward surveyed the orders. It was to do it in a discreet place with no witnesses. Preferably an accident. “I don’t like special instructions. How did you get a hold of him?” 

“He called me. He knows what will happen if something happens to me. I have every wererat and leopard on my side, not to mention all the vampires, and the humans. He sees what will happen to his entire pack should anything happen to me. Feel weird admitting that though,” said Harry wincing. 

Edward smirked. “He’s not wrong. Rafael wasn’t too pleased with your disappearing act.” 

“I didn’t think of Raina to begin with because I didn’t personally think she was worth so much money. Marcus told me flat out that money was missing from his account.” 

“You believe him?” 

“Oddly? Yeah… he’s not strong. He’s a smart man, but not strong. He’s like Lucius Malfoy or Severus Snape take your pick.” Not that Edward would know those two men. “He knows he’s going to lose.” 

“Lose?” 

“Die. Richard is contesting him, and he thinks Raina is pushing it. Pushing him to actually kill, which he’s never done before and if he succeeds, he’ll be easy putty in her hands. His mind will likely be too far gone to see further. He’s defeated Marcus twice, but never killed him. He also thinks if Richard does become leader that he will end up with a dead pack as he’s not strong enough. He’s too moral and combine that with insanity. I don’t know, Edward, I think he’s actually pretty damn scared for his life.” 

“She wants you out of the way because of the support you hold,” said Edward reading between the lines. 

Harry nodded. “I took all her pets away from her. I forbade them from participating in those bloody films. I killed her sadistic soul-mate and I made Marcus stop and listen to me. I also found out that Kaspar was apart of the film production. He would shift on the humans as a test for casting. It’s also because of me that Jean-Claude has outright refused her and any advance that she wants to make toward him. I’ve taken everything away from the strongest female in that pack. It’s a serious strike to her pride, and I doubt she has much sanity. He has nothing to gain seeing me dead, but Raina has everything to gain and little left to lose.” 

For a long time Edward didn’t say anything as he placed the envelope down and sipped his coffee and then. “I don’t like you leaving the house alone right now.” 

“I knew you wouldn’t, Edward, and that’s why I packed extra heavy.” 

Edward placed his coffee down, and then reached for Harry’s crossed legs and dragged his leather clad bum so that he was right in front of Edward. “Let me be the judge of that.” 

“Careful with those hands, there are dangerous things on me,” Harry grinned as the ice blue eyes roved up and down. Harry raised his arms into the air as though he were stretching and Edward’s methodical hands began to glide down his side to his hips where the belt laced around him looking plain, but he could feel several guns. The hands drifted, caressing around each item, slowly raising Harry’s blood pressure. “Thigh holster.” Harry uncrossed his legs and spread them so that Edward could feel around for the magnum. He also had blades beneath his cuffs, and the two wands. 

“Boots?” Edward asked as hands drifted down his legs, feeling along his calves before moving back up. 

“More knives and that cheesy looking Firestar you gave me.” Harry leaned forward, hands coming down to each side of his hips, resting on the table. “Am I in trouble?” 

“You’re alive, I guess it will do.” It wasn’t what he said, but there was a strange way to how he had said it. Harry couldn’t place a finger on a proper description, but his cold eyes had lost some chill, and he seemed thoughtful. 

“Teddy?” 

“He’s watching cartoons.” 

It had been a while since Edward and Harry were truly alone. In a house that was now full with someone somewhere at all times as well as being in a relationship with three men, meant that finding time with just one sweetie was nearly impossible. 

But, it was worth it. Harry wouldn’t trade it for anything. Edward dragged him down for a rough kiss that always sent his pulse quickening. He straddled Edward’s lap and pressed their chests together as fingers worked their way down his back and Harry couldn’t help but grin when Edward pulled back when he grazed metal. 

“Blade down your back?” Harry felt as though he had scored a point. Edward was almost impressed. 

Harry tilted his head and began to suck the man’s ear and then down his neck. For fuck’s sake touching Edward always caused a hunger. He bit down on the man’s collarbone, and was rewarded by a small draw of breath. His hair was palmed and fisted, and he whined in disapproval when he was pulled back away from the heated flesh. 

“Got a question for you. Why are you so sensitive?” Edward asked gripping Harry’s neck, fingers splaying up his cheeks that had tinted red. 

“I don’t know.” 

“You think it’s the vampire toy’s ability?” 

“No.” 

“Why?” 

Harry’s eyes traced Edward over from his cold as ice eyes, normal blond hair to the slight cleft in his chin, and down his neck into the crew cut shirt that always sat comfortably snug. “Before all of this, I never took him seriously.” He was now entering a conversation with Edward that he was actually weary to talk about. If he said the wrong thing it could blow up radically in his face. “I never felt one sexual thing until that party…” he confessed, and there it was. A real glimmer of surprise on Edward’s face before it blanked out again. 

“I didn’t know what it felt like. Attraction and sexual desire are two different things, and this was before he gave me a mark. So the marks don’t influence me that way. I’ve always heard there was a corelation between sex and magic.” He leaned back at this to press his elbows against the table. “If I were a guessing man, I’d say my sexual drive might be as high as my magical drive? I don’t know.” 

“Why do you think I got dragged in?” asked Edward.

“Honestly?” Harry chewed at the inside of his cheek. “I don’t know. Maybe it’s a balancer. I hate being arrogant or conceited, but I’m a bit of an anomaly with my magic. It’s like my core is growing, and that shouldn’t be possible.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I’m getting stronger. I shouldn’t be. I’m twenty-four years old. Age of majority for most magicals is seventeen to eighteen. It means our core is completed, and unless you do special and dangerous things that magical core will never get any bigger. But, mine is growing. I cast the Imperius Curse on a vampire without the aid of a wand. I’m doing more and more magic without the aid of a wand. It’s like a person’s genetic muscle mass or skeletal frame. It’s never going to get any bigger unless you manipulate it in the wrong way. I’m sorry if it was my fault you got dragged into it.” 

“I don’t like not knowing what is going on or what kind of power that is in play,” said Edward. “But, it has presented an opportunity. You do know what I am don’t you?” 

Harry didn’t need to ask for clarification. “Yes, I know what you are, Edward. I’ve always been aware of it.” 

Harry didn’t flinch or grimace when Edward’s fingers traced down to his throat, and slowly began to put pressure on him. “Why would you accept it?” 

“Because it’s you?” Edward tightened his hold, and Harry never broke eye contact. “It’s who you are. At least who you present yourself to me as,” Harry amended. “You know me better than most anyone. Unlike you I cannot hide behind a mask and a cloak so easily. It’s always been a source of contention with us.”

Edward snorted. “You have no fucking idea.” 

“But, unlike some people I have never let myself conform to everyone’s ideals. Even those I love and care about,” he said being careful to keep generalized. “I care when I care and I don’t when I don’t. I never truly try to hide it. Maybe I have a split personality?” 

“Possibly or maybe it is because you are so fucking touch-starved that you will let anyone have you,” he snarked causing Harry to laugh. 

“Not true, Edward, and you know it. It doesn’t matter what people feel or don’t feel for me,” said Harry cocking his head, and Edward released his throat. “Just because they feel a certain way doesn’t mean I have to feel it too. You learn to accept the person they are or the person they want to be. You don’t try and change them. I’ve learned this through my own experience with everyone trying to change me, trying to force me through their merry little path. I was thirteen when I met what I thought was my psychotic godfather for the first time. I also met the real culprit behind the shit of my life, and guess what I did? Instead of letting them have their way with the bastard, I stepped forward and saved his life. I could have prevented a lot of stuff had I sucked it up and let them kill him. Remus would be alive right now and maybe Sirius too. I never had an Edward to shoot something first and decide not to ask questions.” 

“So, I do what you can’t.” Edward looked as though he had touched on something.

“Yep. Besides, when your own enemy and worst nightmare gives you the answers to life’s questions. You know you’re going to be a little screwed up come the age of the eighteen. You are not my first mentor of questionable behavior. Lord Voldemort was the first, and I think his bloodlust still lingers in me.” 

“It’s intriguing that you say this,” said Edward, settling back and reaching for his coffee that had grown cold. 

Harry waved his hand over it to make it hot again. “Besides, I have always acted with my heart rather than my head. I can’t do anything else because if I deviate it won’t be my instinct. I run entirely on my gut and heart, and do what it tells me.” 

“You really think your magic is outgrowing you?” 

Harry nodded. “I do. Most witches and wizards can’t do wandless magic. Nothing more than an accident or a bit of light. I can do a lot of things now, something I couldn’t do before. It gets stronger all the time. I went from two zombies a night to calling an entire graveyard in one go - ones that are over a thousand years old and mixed together to form one grand boneyard. I used my magic to separate each and every bone, and reburied them.” He shook his head. “I sort of scare myself sometimes.” He reached and took Edward’s cup for a sip. 

Edward’s eyes kept tracing over his face. 

“Besides, you’re Death. What is there to be afraid of?” Harry purred, causing Edward’s smirk too. For one small second, reaching his eyes before it vanished and Harry thought he might have been seeing things. 

“Neither of us are afraid of dying,” Edward remarked. 

“Exactly. It’s how you die that matters.” 

“Food for later thought, and for now as entertaining as it is to have you all to myself we have assassins to catch, and you drank all my coffee,” he said looking boredly at the empty cup. 

Harry grinned, feeling a bit cheeky and daring and so he swooped his arms around the man’s neck, his heart beating heavy when Edward allowed it, their noses touching slightly. “As if I wouldn’t make you more, I am Death’s servant after all.”

One small growl, and his lips were kissed in that harsh Edward like way. Harry bit down on his bottom lip before extracting himself and elegantly sliding off Edward. 

Jean-Claude would have approved of his dismount as he poured a new cup just behind Edward. He handed it around to Edward who took it. “Going to go hug Teddy and apologize to Rafael.” He tossed his keys to Edward, and swept out of the kitchen. His head was full of muck and woe. 

He wasn’t used to having such in-depth conversations with Edward, and the blanketing night had only begun. 

500k for his head? 

_ Fun _ .

oOo

Being a Monday night Jean-Claude would be at the Circus of the Damned. Monday was the only day that Guilty Pleasures was closed. It had been Harry’s idea to give everyone a day of rest, but instead of resting Jean-Claude had them in dance lessons. 

Whatever that meant.

Edward parked in Harry’s usual spot, and they headed to the side-door that now had a magical lock on it courtesy of Draco as Harry hated waiting by the door for someone to open it. He pushed his wand into the slot, and the door popped open. 

Still, even if no one had to watch the door there was a vampire sitting at a table near the stairs that lead up to the Circus. He didn’t even blink when he saw Harry, and continued to do whatever it is he was doing. Edward was right behind him as he pushed through two more doors, and down a long winding spiral of stairs to Jean-Claude’s private rooms. 

Low lit candles, and tapestries in white and black covered the stone walls, and only a smattering of green and reds made it into the decor.

Harry followed a familiar thread of magic to the vampire’s study, and tapped upon it. 

“Mon Amour, mon Tueur d'Ombre,” Jean-Claude’s voice floated out as Harry cracked it open and smirked to see the regal man behind a desk with papers. “Perfect timing. I only just woke for the evening. Is mon Chaton not back yet?” 

“No, and we could use him back right about now,” said Edward. 

“What has happened?” asked Jean-Claude. 

“We believe Raina has put a hit out on my life,” said Harry. “An assassin came to Teddy’s school today.” 

Jean-Claude rose in an instant. “You’re kidding?” 

“Afraid not. It’s been all over the news,” said Harry waving his hand. “Edward only just got there in time.” 

“Are you sure it was Raina Walis? She is typically the type to do things herself, she loves bloodsport after all,” said Jean-Claude raking Harry over. “You and Teddy were unhurt, oui?” 

“Just a graze, healed in no time for me. Teddy was safe. He’s back with Rafael, Christine, Claudia, Draco, and Hermione. I don’t think anyone is that stupid.” 

“Never can be too careful,” said Edward, dropping down into one of the plush white armchairs. 

“Also, I know it was Raina because of Marcus,” said Harry taking the envelope from Edward and showing it to Jean-Claude who quickly opened it. “I met him today at Dead Dave’s Bar.” He told Jean-Claude everything as he perched on the arm of Edward’s chair. “But, he thinks there is someone else involved. He wants them flushed out before we take Raina.” 

“I would have said Gabriel, but he is no longer walking this plane of the living,” said Jean-Claude. “Interesting, seems Marcus is… going back to the way he was. Hm…” 

“What is it?” asked Edward. 

Jean-Claude began to pace fluidly, tapping the envelope onto the palm of his perfect hand. Tonight he was wearing a deep blue velvet coat with pearl buttons over his white lace shirt and black leather that hugged at his hips as usual. Harry couldn’t believe what he saw the first time he’d opened the vampire’s closet. He had at least two hundred frothy lace shirts. It was impressive. 

“I have a thought, but I am not prepared to speak of it yet in the off-chance that I am wrong,” said Jean-Claude. “Instead, how about we draw these assassins out? It does no good to hide away and let them believe that our Amour is frightful.” 

“What do you propose?” 

“My new club, Danse Macabre opens tomorrow night. I was going to use it as a way to finally come out. A lot of my power has been consolidated, if we get Harry in the spotlight…” 

Harry’s eyes grew wide. “Hold on a minute,” at the same time as Edward leaned forward with intrigue. 

“Go on.” 

“Then we might be able to draw this assassin out. We want to keep in the open, more mistakes are made by assassins when they cannot strike in the dark, and for that assassin to know that the Equalizer is the lover of the Master of the City…” 

Edward smirked. “Bait in public.” 

“I am convinced that if the second is who I suspect it to be, a second public attack will terrify him.” 

“Wait a minute, we need to talk about this…” 

“You know?” 

“I have a suspicion, but I do not want to speak of it, unless I have evidence. You know how it is, Edward, when you cast an eye on someone and then we are wholly wrong. I do not want your perfect perception corrupted by my theory that is not wholly sound with very little backing.” 

Harry was growing antsy, no one was listening to him as ice blue met midnight fire. He bounced on the arm of the chair. “Hey! Listen to me!” 

“Not now, mon Amour we are speaking.” 

“No, no, not now!” Harry stormed over to Jean-Claude. “Are you talking about coming out in public? To the press? To millions of people staring at me?” 

“Oui!” Jean-Claude’s beautiful smile for the first time made Harry want to punch him. 

“No!” Harry threw his hands up. “I’ve done the limelight stuff before, and that’s a terrible idea.” 

“It’s not. It’s a perfect setup. I’ll be in the crowd, and if Micah returns…” said Edward standing abruptly. “It could work. I know a few professionals that would take this hit, and be unable to resist getting their mark on the news.” 

“You will be as safe as we can get you mon Amour,” said Jean-Claude, reaching out to stroke Harry’s cheek. 

“I don’t care about danger! Make me bait all you want, but I don’t want to - to come out in the open - reporters - people… cameras…” Harry was feeling faint at the idea. 

Jean-Claude tilted his head, perfect curls puddling around him. “Is mon Amour ashamed of me?” 

“Wha-? No!” 

“Is mon Amour having second thoughts?” 

“Jean! Stop it with the guilt tripping. You know very well I’m not ashamed of anything,” Harry scowled with a cross of his arms. “But…” His greatest fear was that someone from across the pond would get wind of not only him, but his location. It was okay when his picture ended up in the Star Nights rag because it was a gossip thing and a local thing that no one took seriously, and no one across the pond would see it. “I am not prepared to be on the front covers again.” 

“Again?” 

Harry clenched his eyes shut. “Jean, in my world I am the equivalent of Michael Jackson or Elvis Presley, and it’s not an exaggeration. My life played in the Daily Prophet like a bad soap opera. I had a reporter who followed me and spied on me, and I’m just - in front of a camera? Now?” 

“You knew it was going to come eventually did you not?” asked Jean-Claude. “You’ve already got a name. People have already heard about you, mon Amour. If not, Sabin never would have come here to seek your help.” 

“I am convinced that Sabin only knew my name because he probably heard witches and wizards talking about me. They’ve done that since I was Teddy’s age, probably earlier.” But, he knew that the argument was moot. He knew he wasn’t going to win this one. 

Not only did Edward agree, but Jean-Claude… did Jean-Claude really think he was ashamed? He wasn’t. He wore the torc around his neck proudly for Merlin’s sake. Sometimes, he couldn’t tell if Jean-Claude was serious or not. 

“Hook, Line, and Sinker,” Edward smirked. “You better dress him pretty, Toy. Make him stand out.” 

“Oui, I promise to do exactly that, and maybe Raina will show up to watch. She does like to watch a lot,” he said in an impressive dry voice. “I will not leave you unprotected.” 

Harry hung his head. “I’d take a hundred assassins over being in a paper again.” 

“At least I do not have to teach you etiquette,” Jean-Claude’s grin was bordering shit-eating. 

“I’m going to find Jason and talk to him. You two are annoying me right now.” Harry stormed out leaving the two dominant men to plan his afternoon. 

He didn’t find Jason at all, which was almost disappointing. He didn’t see Stephen either. In fact, no one but the vampire at the side door was below ground. Ellie and Andy were currently in night school. Jean-Claude had demanded that they at least get their GEDs. Ellie had been all for it, Andy not so much. 

Papers? Harry was so not ready for that. Assassins and bastards he could take all day long, but the very idea of being in front of a camera for the whole world to see was downright terrifying. 

Harry decided to wander into the Circus itself, maybe get one of those funnel cakes. Harry didn’t particularly like such junk type food, but the Funnel Cakes were really nice. Laughter pricked his ears, and carnival music played when he stepped out into the wide open Circus main floor. 

He recognized a few vampires and lycanthropes roving through the crowd. Some of the lycanthropes were partially shifted, enough to draw interest and gasping crowds. 

Nothing was going on beneath the familiar blue tent that had seen a lot of action within the last year. He quickly got himself to a funnel cake booth and ordered one with a sprinkle of confectioners sugar, and was pulling the hot greasy crust apart with two fingers. He sucked at the end of his finger when fingers danced up and down his back. 

“What do we have here?” A flood of blood red hair rippled around him, and Harry caught the eyes of a tall beautiful vampire with green eyes almost like his own. 

How embarrassing, Harry had been biting into one end of his cake, and had actually shivered enough to get noticed. 

“Not a vampire obviously,” said Harry, recovering as he blocked his mouth with a hand. No one wanted to see chewing. Harry thought that something soft rippled in the air, but passed it off as nothing. “Erm, there a reason your fingers are on my back?” he asked boldly as he swallowed. 

“You have sugar on your face.” Harry froze when a long white finger brushed the corner of his mouth down to his jaw. “I am Damian.” He had a sort of Danish or Irish lilt to his voice. 

“Harry.” 

“Pity I cannot taste it,” said Damian looking at the stuff on his fingertips. “It was discovered after I was turned after all.” He rubbed it together, and began to circle around Harry who followed him with only his eyes. “I smell marks on you.” He traced Harry’s neck just above the torc as if invited. 

Harry brought the paper place closer and nibbled on the funnel cake instead of saying anything. He was not getting himself into another Magnus situation, but if he was one of Jean-Claude’s he didn’t want to be a jerk either. “You must be new. I haven’t seen you before.” 

“I arrived yesterday.” He kept staring into Harry’s eyes, and becoming a bit frustrated around the nose and mouth. “Why have I not seen you?” 

“Cupcake disaster,” he quipped. 

“What?” he asked, confused. 

“Nothing. I live in the daytime too. My life is pretty busy, but you know, it’s nice to meet you Damian. I better go.” He turned to do just that when Damian was suddenly in front of him. “Please no posturing. I don’t care what size you are. I’m too tired tonight.” 

“You think you can just write me off because I’m not a master? You think I’m not worthy of your notice?” Damian hissed as though he were a cat, and Harry would know. He had a lot of hissy fitting leopards these days. 

Harry sighed. Another person who needed validation. “I didn’t say that, Damian,” he said slowly as though he were talking to a child that was not Teddy because the kid was rather quick-witted. “I said I was tired, and I don’t care how big or small anybody is right now. I don’t care what you are, but I haven’t the energy to play with anyone else tonight.” 

“I can change that,” said Damian smirking as he drew closer to Harry until they were almost nose to nose. 

“I just wanted a funnel cake,” Harry sulked. “I have to go. I’m sure the men downstairs are planning my demise right now, I mean our coming out, and I need to see the damage they’re doing to my wardrobe.” 

There was a ripple in the air, and Harry expected that Damian was trying some sort of trick on him, until he realized it wasn’t magic. Damian’s arms seized him like iron and pulled him out of the way of a silver blade from a woman that sank into his stomach. 

If Harry hadn’t been moved, she would have gotten him. 

Damian’s eyes lit on fire as he snarled and seized the woman’s wrist, she was forced to look into his eyes at the pain. “Just what are you doing?” he hissed in pain. Something began to glow around her neck, and Damian backed away with a slick movement. 

Harry seized her burning cross, not caring that it actually burnt him as he ripped it from her neck. Her blue eyes went hazy and began to roll. Harry watched in fascination as Damian rolled her. “I…” 

“Don’t kill her!” Harry breathed drawing up a cloth and pushing it to Damian’s stomach. “Come on, before anyone notices.” He pulled both of them as close as he could having tossed his cake into the rubbish. “Jean!” Harry called when he got to the top of the stairs, the woman had been forced to follow like a puppy, dazed and completely confused. 

In a flash, Jean-Claude and Edward were standing on top of the stairs. “Damian.” 

“She was going for me. Damian pulled me out of the way,” Harry explained. Harry kept the vampire upright against him as Edward pulled the woman down a few steps, and seized her chin to look at her in a better light. 

“Anabelle Smith, not your best work,” Edward drawled coldly. “I’ll take her for questioning.” 

Jean-Claude nodded. “Use the room beside my study. You should find all you need there.” 

All of them got themselves off the staircase, toward the doorman. “No one is to come through these doors. Understood?” 

“Yes sir.” He stood up straight, abandoning his book. 

Edward had already dragged the woman by her arm off to the study.

“I am never eating at this place again. It’s always cursed when I do,” Harry pouted causing Jean-Claude’s lips to twitch. 

“I apologize, mon Amour.” He caressed Harry’s cheek as Damian purposely pressed closer causing Jean-Claude to stare at him blankly. “You’re doing that on purpose to get a rise out of me.” 

“I’m stabbed with silver,” Damian said flatly as his hand curled into Harry’s soft black hair. “I need someone to lean on, and I don’t want it to be you.” 

“Do tread lightly, Damian.” 

“Jean, he protected me,” Harry defended. 

“I know, but Damian is… special.” 

“Now you’re just being mean,” Harry chastised gently helping Damian onto the couch, and squeaked when the vampire pulled him closer. He buried his nose into Harry’s neck causing Jean-Claude to growl quietly. “I need to see your wound.” 

“I’ll be better if I could have a bite from you.” 

“Non!” Jean-Claude declared. 

“Why not? I did save him,” Damian said rolling his neck lazily and curling an arm around Harry. “Least he can do is offer me a sip of him.” 

“I do not want him fed on anyone. I’m sure Jason is around here somewhere.” 

“I don’t want your food. I want him. He smells nice.” 

“First let’s mop this blood up,” said Harry feeling like a mouse caught between two cats. He conjured the bandages and some more rags. 

A loud painful scream floated through the room, but no one blinked at it as Harry peeled Damian’s vest back only to wince at how deep it was. “He’s going to need fresh blood, Jean. It’s really deep.” 

“Then let him bleed the assassin.” 

“If she’s still alive. Edward’s in his element right now. Best not to disturb him,” said Harry dabbing the ointment carefully. 

Damian palmed at Harry’s side only to agitate Jean-Claude further. “You should be lucky. You almost lost your human servant tonight. I was there, where were you?” 

Jean-Claude’s eyes glassed over, and Harry tutted. “Come on now, it’s not Jean-Claude’s fault. He only just found out about the hit on my life.” 

“Hit?” 

“Yeah, someone’s trying to kill me,” said Harry casually as he taped up the wound on Damian’s perfect chest. He was quite a sight, hard white abs with not a speck of hair. He was thin, well built with wiry muscles. Harry was so not noticing him at all. Nope. Not him. “Not unusual.” He looked at Jean-Claude who had gone utterly silent. “He does need a good donor, Jean. A rib was punctured.” Just as he said that a dabble of blood began to drip from Damian’s mouth as he choked. Harry wiped it away gently. “Now.” 

Jean-Claude didn’t move as he kept his eyes on Damian. 

Harry shook Jean-Claude’s arm. “Jean? I’m going to give him my blood, and no one is going to stop me. He saved my life, the least I can do is return a bit of blood.” He made to roll up the sleeve on his wrist, and so he didn’t see Damian’s grin. 

His cheek was cupped, and Harry let out a squeak when the vampire rolled on top of him, and fangs sank into his neck below the torc. He shivered at the puddle of red hair that flooded around him, and a sensation that made the small white hairs on the back of his neck and arms stand on end. He tried to tune out the exact feel of Damian’s fangs in his skin, and was aware of Jean-Claude watching him with an intensity. 

It didn’t feel quite as good as Jean-Claude’s bite, and it made him uncomfortable. “You know, I meant to offer a wrist. Not my neck…” Merlin, had he become one of those junkies? Maybe it was just Jean-Claude or maybe it was compassion. Oh hell, who cared? He shivered when Damian’s palm grazed down his side. He was unsurprised when Jean-Claude took hold of it. 

“You are not to go further. You should release him soon. I know you are simply playing. Your healing abilities are sensational, Damian…” Damian let out a weak sounding moan causing Jean-Claude to glower silently. “Release him, now!” 

As though he were drunk, Damian pulled from Harry, his hair curtaining around his white face. “...” He reached for Harry again only for Jean-Claude to push him to the other side of the couch.

“No.” 

“What are you?” Damian asked panting. He was half down the couch, his green eyes wild and swirling. 

“Human.” Harry sat up, clutching his neck. “Next time, it’s the wrist for you.” 

“No. You are not human. I have never tasted a human like that before.” He was staring at Harry as though he hungered like a drug addict. Oh Merlin. 

“That is your one and only chance to ever taste his blood, no more, Damian,” said Jean-Claude. “You do not trample on my human servant’s compassion.” 

“I was injured you know,” said Damian. 

“You are just trying to get under my skin.” 

“True.” He actually winced when Harry slapped him. “Ouch… how did you-?” 

“Practice. How dare you take advantage of me being nice to you,” Harry huffed getting off the couch and wobbling a bit. 

“It is not your fault, mon Amour. You should go check on Edward. See if he’s made progress. It’s all quiet. I’ll send Damian to clean up the mess.” Jean-Claude stared coldly at Damian. “For now you should change, into the proper clothes I laid out.” 

Damian sneered at Jean-Claude. 

“What’s your problem?” Harry asked, noticing the clear resentment, and now he was wondering if Damian had picked out Harry just to annoy Jean-Claude. It was looking more and more that way. 

“He does not like the fact that I am younger than him, and a master. He is not a master, and he is well over a thousand years old. No one would have him, and so the courts brought him to me.”

Damian was out the door before Harry could blink. 

“He is pleasant looking, but that is where it stops.” 

“Sorry, I really did mean for the wrist to be where he drew blood,” said Harry, feeling a tad guilty. 

“I know, mon Amour. He was only taking advantage of your kindness.” Possessively, Jean-Claude pulled him, and then inspected his neck. Harry had silently healed it so that there wasn’t even a mark. “I admire your heart toward my vampires, but I do not like others taking your blood.” He kissed Harry softly, and the irritation with Damian was quickly forgotten. 

Edward stormed back through, fresh blood glimmering on his hands. Harry conjured a wet cloth for him when he and Jean-Claude parted. “She knows nothing. But I did discover the Western Union she drew fifty grand from. Just outside of town. Sloppy. You always go at least two states for the first half, and clear across the other side for the final payment. Is this Wallis sloppy?” 

“It all depends,” said Jean-Claude. 

“Where’s big red at?” 

“I kicked him out after abusing our hospitality. He bit mon Amour.” 

Edward’s eyes narrowed. “I see, and why is he alive?”

“I need all I can get right now, and he was useful. Why were you not more alert?” Jean-Claude asked Harry. 

“I was eating a funnel cake,” Harry pouted with a cross of his arms. “I was heading back when Damian spotted me. I thought he was new, so I was being nice to him. She was quite stupid to attack me with a vampire standing there. Now I think he was just trying to annoy you.” 

“Oui, but he still has his uses. His former master was… well… it is best we do not speak of her name. Even from this far, she may very well hear us.” Harry arched an eyebrow. “She makes Serephina seem like a gentle house vampire. The council had mercy on him, and they never show mercy. So you can imagine. I will have him cleanup.” 

It was then that a phone began to ring, but it wasn’t the old fashioned rotary. Instead it was Harry’s forgotten cell phone. He shoved his hand into his pocket. He didn’t recognize the number, and wondered if it was Dolph. “Hello?” 

“Harry! Please, help me!” Stephen cried out over the phone to the point that even Edward heard it. 

“Stephen? Are you okay?” 

“I don’t want to do it, Harry! They’re trying to get me to do one of those movies. Raina won’t let me leave. I tried to call Richard, but he told me to tough it out! Please, they’re coming - oh god…  _ please _ !” Frantic and terrified screams filled through the phone. Jean-Claude had gone utterly still. “NO! No!” Something that sounded like a rip of a cord being pulled, and the call disconnected. 

A chilling sensation began to work it’s way through Harry like a snake. All of his emotions seemed to shut off right then, a roaring in his ears made itself known. 

“Mon Amour?” 

“Where are they filming those bloody things?” Harry asked Jean-Claude. 

Jean-Claude shook his head. “I do not know.” 

Harry shuffled through his contacts, and brought his phone to his ear. “Looks like we’re crashing a party,” said Edward examining Harry’s face closely. 

“Dr. Marcus Fletcher speaking,” said the crisp voice on the other line to Jean-Claude’s real surprise. 

“Marcus?”

“Ah, hello Harry.” 

“Sorry I’m not calling to chat. I need the location of those films. Your Lupa has crossed a line taking Stephen from me.”

“I told her those you chose were off-limits,” said Marcus in a cold voice. “Can I ask you not to kill her tonight?” 

Edward snorted, and Harry frowned. “I can’t promise, Marcus. You know that. How about this? If they let me take him without issue, I will leave what I can alive, but if they even try to step in my path they will go down. I offered him my protection, and I meant every word of it.” 

“Punish them if you must, you have my blessing, and you can tell them that when you arrive. Please do not kill them, most of them likely have no choice in the matter as Raina is second to me. But, do be on guard, it might well be a trap in play for you to be killed. There is more than a camera and a couple of shifters there,” he said in disgust. 

“I don’t doubt it, but I won’t leave him. Give me the directions.” Harry took the paper and pen from Jean-Claude, and quickly scribbled them down. 

“You will want to go to the barn. May I ask that if you do have to make things public, that it be you and not the friend we talked about earlier? You’re a much better face afterall.” He didn’t see Jean-Claude’s eyes narrowing thoughtfully at what sounded like a simple request. “No need to return the package either way.”

“Might do.” Harry said, looking across at Edward. “But I can’t promise for sure. I am sure you understand how things can get out of hand.” 

“I understand. Currently, I am not in a position to act, the pack is divided down the middle, and with her having gone rogue any move right now will be considered mutiny. It’s unprecedented that a Lupa would act outside of the leader’s permission.” 

“I get it, Marcus. I’ll do what I can.” He hung up, and Edward took the directions, and the three of headed out. 

“Looks like our night is planned,” said Edward. 

As they made for the car, Harry couldn’t quite get his voice to work. His mind had shut off, and he’d gone numb. The very idea of that nasty woman taking what belonged to him burned through him like dry ice. 

Edward pulled out a shot-gun from the boot of the car that had silver shotgun shells, and then took the driver’s seat. 

It was quiet between the three of them for some time. 

“What is he thinking, I wonder?” Jean-Claude not ten minutes later as they drove down Old Highway 21 into Jefferson County. Jean-Claude was sitting in the back-seat. “He wishes for her demise, but not tonight? Why?” 

“Too many witnesses,” Harry said looking out the passenger window. “I don’t think he ever expected Raina to go rogue on him. Has that ever happened before?” 

“Non, as long as I have lived a Lupa only ever answers to the leader, but if he has lost control…” 

“I want to shoot something,” Edward put in. 

“He said not kill, not to not shoot,” said Harry. “I kind of get it from his standpoint. Most of the pack is like Willie or Robert. Not exactly in the position to say no to a Lupa who demands things from them or they are tortured. They don’t have the strength or abilities to go against their Lupa, and Marcus is in a precarious position. If she has switched sides to Richard, he’s going to be dead. I’m now wondering if this is not a trap for Marcus.” 

“Hm.” Jean-Claude leaned forward, fingers carding through the back of Harry’s hair. “You may be onto something. But, I wonder why he is requesting you to deal with Raina in public. That is the question.” 

“Why does it matter?” 

“It wouldn’t if I did not know Marcus,” said Jean-Claude. “I do agree something has to be done with Raina. She is a stain on the supernatural community.” 

“And what of Richard?” 

“I do not know what that wolf is doing. His morals are cross-wired. Normally, a man such as Richard cannot be deeply manipulated, but if there is a crack in the mind then it would be possible, and Raina is if nothing else crafty enough to find the chinks in the links of weakness.” 

Edward looked over his shoulder at Jean-Claude. “You think the second is Richard.” 

Harry’s eyes widened and he whipped his head around to look at the still vampire. “Richard? I know Richard is a bit annoyed with me, but I can’t be worth that much that he’d risk everything to see me dead.” 

“Unless Raina has managed to get into him.” Jean-Claude made a noise, pausing in his touch on Harry. “Hm…” 

“What now?” asked Edward. 

Jean-Claude shifted further up. “I am now thinking if Raina all this time has used her rare abilities on Marcus, and then Harry came along and managed to break her control, bringing him back to earth, the way he used to be. She sees that, and she goes after Richard who already has a strong dislike of Harry. You see Raina is unique as she has the ability called munin. It allows her to control aspects of the beast inside of another. It’s like a vampire’s roll except it only works on shifters weaker than her. It is why I was very careful in my dealings with them. It is why Nikolaos cast them out of the community,” he explained. “She can even manipulate certain beasts that are not hers. She can heal wounds and control the beasts with touch and energy. It makes her a valuable Lupa, but at the same time a very dangerous one. But, mon Amour has managed to circumvent her power. It is meaningless with you around. You captured Marcus’ attention. You broke the control she had on him. It’s why she wants you dead, and I think Richard is just the convenient Alpha strong enough to kill Marcus. In the end, it was Raina’s pack. Not Marcus, and if Richard succeeds, and then is killed for putting a hit on Harry it would become Raina’s pack completely. It is rare for a female Alpha to become pack leader, but it has happened. Raina cannot physically harm Marcus without risking everything herself. I do believe you are right and that this was a setup for Marcus, not you.”

“I don’t like this,” said Edward tightly. 

“Nor do I.” 

“I can’t leave Stephen. I promised him my protection, and he’s one of mine,” said Harry strongly. 

Jean-Claude nodded. “If Raina was setting a trap for mon Amour, she would have used Gregory or Nathaniel, one of the leopards. She would not have used Stephen. Jason is untouchable after what happened with the Swanmanes. Now I am wondering if Stephen was lured by Richard… to all the clan it was Richard that they sought out when they needed protection from Raina and Marcus. It is why I sought out Richard rather than Marcus or Raina when consolidating my power.” 

“I don’t see Stephen going there willingly,” said Harry shaking his head. 

“But, many are seeking out Harry here, choosing him over both of them. Marcus understands this, and works with Harry because it is in his favor. Richard on the other hand runs on high emotions.” 

“He’s a self-righteous prick,” said Harry. “I know men like him. I’ve been under the thumb of men like him before. My Headmaster was the most self-righteous bastard I ever knew, and he caused a lot of deaths even after his own. He played with us like chess pieces because he thought the ends justified the means. All for the greater good. If Richard thought siding with Raina was for the greater good then there is no stopping him unless he’s dead.” 

“I can make that happen.” 

“Marcus wants him dead because he knows he can’t win against Richard,” said Jean-Claude. “I never thought I would be backing Marcus. But it seems that Harry here has pulled him out of Raina’s control and back into his own.” 

“As long as I get to kill something by the end of all this,” said Edward, gunning the gas. 

“I think Marcus is a necessary evil,” said Harry. “I don’t like him, and I certainly don’t trust him. But, he also sees the bigger picture. Richard wouldn’t see or notice too many steps ahead of him. He acts in the moment, whereas Marcus plans for the future. Not surprising considering he is a surgeon.” 

“My only real question is why he chose you. What is his plan? He has to have a plan. Marcus always has a plan.” 

“I guess we’ll find out.” 

“I don’t like guessing.” Edward turned off the highway along a dense road with a line of pine trees along the left-hand side where he turned down a gravel driveway in the middle of them. 

The driveway curved downhill, and at the bottom of a shallow valley was a farmhouse. The driveway opened to a small gravel lot that was crowded with cars, at least a dozen of them. 

“Definitely a trap,” said Edward when he jerked the car into park, and the three of them sat still beneath the blanket of darkness. “We need to prepare.” Edward made his way to the boot of Harry’s car that opened into an impressive weapon rack when Edward lifted the hatch hidden in the carpet. 

Jean-Claude leaned against the car and arched an eyebrow. “I suppose you do not fear cops?” 

“My car can go over a hundred, and no cop will ever detect it speeding by,” said Harry smugly as Edward took out a sawed off shotgun, and a magazine of silver shells. “It’s good to be a wizard at times.” 

Harry thought about it, and took out a tackle-box, and flipped the tabs on each side. “Marcus said not to kill her, but I can punish her if she gets in my way.” He took out a bottle of liquid silver causing Jean-Claude to eye it carefully. “Let’s see how she scars.” 

“Someone is vicious tonight,” Jean-Claude purred. 

“No one, and I mean no one takes what belongs to me. Not to mention, Teddy would be very sad losing his favorite wolf.” 

“I’ll aim for legs, they’re always fun,” said Edward with a cold smirk. 

Harry accepted the mini uzi, and threw the strap around his neck and arm so that it dangled at his back. He didn’t think it would be used, but it was a great deterrent, and at close range could take near anything out. 

“I do have the ability to make those of lesser species heel, I will hold them off, they know better than to get on my bad side. Edward and I will make a path. You get Stephen.” 

Edward nodded in agreement as Harry snagged a couple of silver throwing knives, and closed the trunk. “Let’s do this.” 

“It’s a good thing this is a barn. It is not a house. I can invite myself in all I want,” said Jean-Claude pleasantly. 

The barn door sat on the left between a cusp of trees. Jean-Claude led the way being the master vampire to call the wolves and threw open the barn doors with a resounding bang. A thick wall of cloth hung inside the door like a barrier; Jean-Claude ripped it aside as the light flooded around them. 

Lights were everywhere, hanging from the rafters like large ugly bats. About twenty people stood around the open interior of the barn. Two cameras were trained on a set, made up of two walls and a king-sized bed. Two cameramen were sort of draped on the cameras, waiting. A long table thick with take-out bags and cold arse pizza was sat near the entrance. Over a dozen people had been clustered around the food, but they all froze when Jean-Claude’s power flooded through the room. A handful of humans, some not even bothering to be dressed ended up hiding behind something as the power whipped around the room. The lycanthropes stared, their eyes motionless. 

“You will make a path or I will make one for you. You will not bar my entrance as we have come to claim what you have stolen. Do be hopeful that you live this night,” said Jean-Claude as he expanded his power across the room sending the lesser werewolves to their knees. 

Harry swept through the room causing a couple to recognize him and skitter back. Edward took up Jean-Claude’s immediate right, shotgun held carefully in one hand with a cold brewing patience. 

“How did you get here?” A man stepped forward. He was at least six foot four, maybe an inch taller. His head was bald as an egg, and only the eyebrows showed dark hair above pale eyes. He wore a black t-shirt that strained over the muscles in his arms and chest, and a strong energy that reminded Harry a bit of Richard rolled off him. 

“Your leader, how else?” 

“He wouldn’t call you!” A woman stepped out from behind the camera man. She had what looked like an industrial-strength makeup kit on her shoulder. Her dark hair was shaved close to her head, leaving a pretty face open and clean without a drop of makeup on it. 

“But, he did. How else did I get the directions? You will not stand in my way,” said Harry. 

“Or what?” asked the hulking man. 

“You must be new,” said Harry with a smirk. 

“I’m an Alpha, Jean-Claude can’t control me. I have orders from Raina to stop anyone from getting past me.” 

“And you have something that belongs to me, and while Jean-Claude might not be able to control you, I can.  _ Imperio! _ ” Harry waved his hand causing the man to become dreamy eyed as Harry’s mind connected with his own. “What is your name?” 

“Sebastian,” he intoned flatly, and already the others could tell something was wrong, the woman was staring from one to the other wide-eyed. 

“Sebastian, do a series of cartwheels,” Harry ordered, and everyone gasped when Sebastian didn’t hesitate and did exactly that. 

“Wh-what are you?” 

“Your name?” 

“H-Heidi…” 

“Well, Heidi, not only am I the Nimir-Ra of the Blood Drinkers clan, but I am also the human servant to Jean-Claude, but I guess what you really need to know is that I am not one of your false witches. I am a wizard, and I will kill all who step in my way, blocking my path to those who I have claimed as my own. Stop cartwheeling and sit on your knees like a good boy,” Harry snapped, and Sebastian did exactly that. 

“You may be able to control us one at a time, witch boy, but I doubt you can do it all at once,” sneered a tall slender black man stalking confidently toward them. He moved like a dancer in a shimmering wash of his own energy. His hair was braided in shoulder length cornrows with colored beads worked into them. His features were small and neat, his skin a rich solid brown. 

“Do you want to test that?” 

“Jamil, don’t cause trouble. You heard him,” said Heidi backing down. “Marcus sent him.” 

“Bull shit. I don’t believe it,” Jamil sneered. 

But Jean-Claude had stepped in front of Harry, and the man stupidly met his eyes causing him to freeze, and when Jean-Claude reached out to grip his chin, tremors began to roll through him from head to toe. 

“Go get your Stephen, mon Amour. We will hold the rest off.” And with that he threw the lycanthrope through the room in a great swoop causing him to crash onto the bed. 

As several lycanthropes attempted to close in around Edward and Jean-Claude. Edward fired two shots toward their feet causing cries of pain as the scent of metal began to waft through the room. 

Harry jerked Sebastian to his feet with a strength that was caught by the others. “On your feet. Lead me to Stephen now,” he hissed. Before Harry could follow, an earth shattering scream that he knew was Stephen broke through the room. 

“I assure you, if you get in my way I will not only hurt you, but you will beg for death.” Harry promised. “Now!” Sebastian picked up the pace leading him through the thick folds of shifters and the occasional human. 

One shifter tried to bar his path only for Harry to snap his fingers causing the shifter to double over and collapse. He felt Jean-Claude’s power spike, and another shot from Edward’s shotgun followed by a howl of pain. 

He was surprised when Heidi rushed over to him. “R-Raina is in there with him, and three camera men,” she hissed in a rushed whisper. “Please, some of us didn’t have a choice…” 

“I wouldn’t have attacked anyone had they not try to bar my path, Heidi,” said Harry neutrally. “Go sit down, no one I brought will hurt you.” He knew Jean-Claude had heard him, and Heidi bowed her head lower. 

Harry turned down the hallway toward the sound of more screaming. He picked up the pace, and quietly leaned against the door. Harry used his mind connection with Sebastian. “ _ Go in first like you belong.”  _

“Ah, are you here to help Sebby?” cooed Raina. “You’re just in time for the fun…” 

“Always here for fun, Raina,” Sebastian drawled, and that was when Stephen’s screams wrenched the air some more, real pain flooded out of the room that was half open. Harry could see a hulking camera-man leaning over his camera, and two more unidentified shifters. 

“Stop! Please, stop, no!” 

“No one’s here to protect you now, little Stevie. Let’s have some fun…” 

Harry was done with this shit, he swept in easily behind Sebastian, releasing a concentrated blast of raw dark magic that pulsed hungrily through the room causing everyone to suddenly freeze.

Stephen lay on his back in an open a white robe revealing his nude body. Blood trailed down his chest in thin scarlet ribbons, though there were no apparent wounds. An unknown man held Stephen's shoulders down. His arms were pinned underneath his body behind his back as if they might already be tied. Stephen's waist-length yellow hair spilled over the man’s leather-clad lap. Fresh blood welled from Stephen’s skin. 

There was a naked woman curled over Stephen’s body. She straddled his lower body, pinning his legs. Her long auburn hair fell like a curtain. Raina raised her head from Stephen’s groin. Her full lips parted in a bloody smile. She’d worked him into an erection, and not only that, but he’d screamed because of the blood that was pooling from him. 

It took a heart-beat for Harry to react. Harry sensed the movement to his right, but thanks to the Imperiused Sebastian, the pony-sized half-human half-werewolf was thrown off his feet into the wall. Harry used his magic to keep him pinned. 

“What do you think you’re doing, Sebastian?” Raina growled. 

“Sit,” Harry ordered Sebastian when he was done, and like a good boy Sebastian immediately sat down. 

Raina’s eyes rounded as Harry stalked closer to the bed. “You’re not supposed to be here.” 

“Marcus sent me,” Harry spat. 

“No! No way. He would never send-” 

“Crucio!” Harry roared, and as though she’d been electrocuted, Raina started shrieking and shaking as she rolled in a violent arch off the bed. Her naked body was covered in Stephen’s blood as she crashed into wood. “I bloody fucking told you, you odious cunt, that Stephen was off limits.” He turned his head to the man who had Stephen pinned with a knife to his throat. 

“Don’t move or I’ll kill him.” 

“Expulso!” Instantly, the man was ripped from beneath Stephen and slammed into one of the cameras with a holler of surprise. Another wave of his hand, and blue flames began to coat the man from the neck downward causing him to scream and roll around. 

Harry had released the Cruciatus Curse from Raina who was whining as she dragged her naked ass up off the floor. Her teeth bared with blood. 

“You dare…!” 

“Oh, I dare more than that you slag. You step closer and I will happily kill you.” 

“Marcus would never forgive you,” she sneered. 

“It is true, he asked me not to kill you…” She managed a shaky smug smile. “ _ Yet _ .” He couldn’t help but feel satisfaction at the drop in her smile. “But, he did give me full grounds to punish you as I see fit.” 

“You couldn’t. Everyone would kill you.” 

“Who said I’m alone?” Harry smiled sweetly, and then turned to Stephen who was curled onto his side, pulling the robe over his body with shame. She made a move, but Harry’s eyes turned glacier. “Stay!” He ordered, and the magic swept around her feet causing her to freeze in place. “Good bitch.” 

“Harry…” Cornflower blue eyes peered up at him, the tears ran down his cheeks. He looked like one of those America made porcelain dolls with the curls. 

“Come on, Stephen. We need to go.” 

“I can’t stand…” He curled in on himself, and Harry sighed. 

Harry waved his hand causing the man who was about his size to start floating gently in the air. Stephen whimpered and grabbed at his robe that bled red. 

Harry spelled the robe to stay closed, and then with a soft murmured spell, Stephen fell asleep. He then turned to the wide-eyed Raina. He reached out and seized her by her auburn hair causing a shrill to leave her mouth, and he jerked with all his strength. She lost her footing, and Harry began to drag her. 

“Stand Sebastian and lead the way. Open all doors in our path,” Harry ordered coldly. 

“Let go of me!” Raina hollered as her claws extended and swiped at him. He tugged harder causing another shrill to leave her mouth. “I swear if you let me loose I’ll kill and tear you apart!” 

“I’d like to see you try.” Harry deadpanned aware of some of the hair ripping from her head. 

He was surprised to see how quiet it was when Harry got back to the main room. Edward and Jean-Claude, who was poised regally with his legs crossed at his knee, were sitting lazily in the center on two foldable chairs, the rest of the lycanthropes and humans were on the floor with their noses to the wood. 

Four of the lycanthropes were bleeding profusely from wounds, two of them were huddled together, and Jamil, the smart arse black man was kneeling in front of Jean-Claude who kept his eyes on him. 

Harry pulled on some magic inside of him. The room rippled with gasps when Harry threw Raina across the floor until she was in the center near Edward and Jean-Claude. 

Jean-Claude saw Stephen’s limp form and rose immediately. “Shall I take him to the car, mon Amour?” 

“Please. He’s asleep. I’m not quite done.” 

As soon as Raina righted herself, she launched her energy at him along with her naked body. But Harry stepped to one side, and at the same time he produced a silver knife that gleamed and he threw it; causing her to scream when it pierced her in the back just above her heart. 

She fell to the ground writhing. 

“Eye for an eye,” said Harry. “Now, Marcus asked me not to kill anyone, and I’m going to honour that. However, he did say I could punish… and punish I will,” he waved his hand causing her to magically fall back, the knife slid out, and her face contorted with a smirk. 

“You really think you have what it takes to challenge me? Even without your magic, precious?” She rolled onto her stomach to show that the wound was already healing. “We heal so wonderfully, don’t you think?” She moved onto her back with her legs spread wide-open. “You want to play with me? It’ll be so much fun!” 

“Can you really take me without your wolf?” Harry countered making her momentarily go silent, especially when he didn’t rise to her disgusting offer. “You know, one trick ponies always lose in the end. I killed Gabriel fair and square. Who says I couldn’t kill you?” 

“Marcus said…” 

“Not yet. But, I am going to punish you. You took what I told you was off limits.” 

“He’s mine! He’s my wolf to do as I please. He will never be strong or rise in the pack! He is anyone’s meat for the taking!” 

“I don’t care if he’s a mouse. When I declare someone as mine, they are mine, you bloody bitch. Not yours,” Harry snapped. “I’m sure the Alpha in you can understand ownership, right? What if I take everything away from you? Piece by piece?” 

“You will be dead. No one will accept you!” 

“Could do; but it’s not for you to decide who accepts me and who doesn’t. You are an insignificant piece of shit, and you will be discarded like one. Of that, I have no doubt; but I am going to let you live tonight because I think it’ll be fun to see what game you decide to play with me. For now though, I am going to punish you.” By then Jean-Claude had returned, and was standing beside Edward who was watching every move Harry made with careful ice blue eyes. 

“You hurt Stephen, and I think I should do the same to you. Everything you did to him, I’m going to do to you. Sebastian…” He ordered causing Sebastian to immediately step up to him. 

“Yes?” 

“Cut her like she cut Stephen.” He handed the man a silver knife making him grimace with pain as it sizzled in the palm of his hand. 

“Why would you do this all for Stephen?” asked Heidi as Raina’s screams wrenched through the air when Sebastian put every ounce of weight on her, and began to slice her from the top of her chest down to her stomach. 

Several lycanthropes were actually looking excited, oh boy, maybe this wasn’t a good idea. He saw Edward almost smiling in satisfaction.  _ What was going through that man’s mind? _ Harry couldn’t help but wonder. 

“Because he’s mine. He means something to me. I don’t care if he’s wolf and I don’t care what clan he’s a part of because if you’re not appreciative of your family members, then you don’t deserve him or each other.” 

“We’re wolves, we’re all killers!” snapped a shifter from beside her. 

“Torture is not killing, and killing is not torture. Enough, Sebastian,” said Harry who was never one for torture, and Sebastian slid off Raina. He was covered in her blood, his shirt ripped to pieces, and Raina was still glowering at him as the blood trailed down her perfect body. 

“I’ll heal. It’s not that bad.” She sucked at her own blood from her fingertips. “You want to climb on? I bet this will make a good movie…” she purred. 

“I figured that,” said Harry tossing a phial up in the air and catching it. It glimmered in the lights as he stepped forward causing her to stiffen. 

“Mon Amour, I hate to interrupt your delightful punishment, but you missed a spot,” said Jean-Claude rising like fog and making a lot of the wolves in the room shake. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Allow me?” 

“It’s silver…” Jean-Claude smiled beautifully making the room shiver or look at him longingly as he pressed a kiss to Harry’s jaw. 

“I can take it,” Jean-Claude gently extracted the burning metal from Sebastian’s blackened palms. 

Screams broke out when Jean-Claude took that knife and stabbed between her open legs causing her screams to almost shatter the windows. 

“I do admit to seeking some sort of satisfaction for what you did to my Robert against my wishes. When we own and cherish something we do not give it up, and then you try to get your paws on me. I am no one’s meat.” He pushed further causing Raina to twist in agony. 

“Step back, Jean,” Harry said and Jean-Claude did exactly that as Harry uncorked the small phial. “Let’s see how those heal after I use this. For the record. I do not condone torture.” He caught the eyes of Heidi and many submissive wolves as he said it. “I think it’s disgusting. I think it’s revolting, but sometimes we have no choice but to do what we don’t want to do. So, this is for all those invisible scars you left on your own family, and not only that, but my Pard. You will never look at my Pard members or those under my protection again. Marcus is aware of and agreed to everything I am doing tonight.” He tipped the phial pouring the liquid silver onto Raina’s ribboned stomach and chest. 

It ran and soaked in a burning sizzle, Raina’s throat was hoarse from all the screaming as he emptied the phial. He wasn’t going to be so cruel as to go for her crotch, but it had been tempting. 

He corked the phial with careless ease, and then stepped over her, bending down to stare into her wildly rolling eyes. He brought her up by her throat to whisper in her ear. “I know you hired someone to kill me, and I know Richard is in on it,” he breathed. “You’re going to be left with nothing before I kill you.” He slammed her into the floor causing her to lose consciousness. 

He stepped away and wiped his hands down. “Release,” he looked at Sebastian who blinked, and then he gasped as he looked around him and at Raina. 

“What did you-” 

“Next time. You will listen when I tell you to move out of my way or I’ll turn you into my personal puppet. Do you understand?” Jean-Claude had also released Jamil who was gasping on the floor staring at Raina’s bloodied and silver coated body. Harry then produced a medical kit, and dropped it in front of Heidi. “You might want to clean up those who were shot.  _ This _ is a healing potion. Take care of the injuries that can’t heal too easily, but leave her alone.” 

As he walked away, Edward and Jean-Claude went with him leaving the barn silent. 


	5. Chapter Five

Harry rode in the backseat with Stephen cradled in his arms. He conjured up bandages and ointment and carefully unwrapped the sleeping Stephen, hissing when he saw the wounds. “Merlin…” 

And even though Edward never did shock or alarm, he looked tense when he saw the bleeding groin. “Is that going to heal?” 

“Physically, yes,” said Jean-Claude. “You were brilliant, mon Amour.” 

“Not brilliant enough. I don’t like torture. Makes me sick,” he confessed as he dabbed some ointment on Stephen’s chest and groin, washing the blood clean. 

“We should have just killed her then,” said Edward. 

“Non, I think I understand what Marcus wants,” said Jean-Claude tilting his head. “It came to me as mon Amour was beguiling the crowd. I do believe that Marcus intends to replace his Lupa with Harry.” 

He flinched. “Eh?!” 

“What?” asked Edward sharply. 

“Oui… his words come back to me.  _ May I ask that if you do have to make things public, that it be you and not the friend we talked about earlier? You’re a much better face afterall,”  _ he repeated flawlessly. “Harry has declared himself an Alpha, has taken over the Blood Drinker’s Clan, has garnered a lot of support from the weaker members of Marcus’ pack, and if he can gain the respect of the Alphas, it would strengthen his power against Richard. Harry has the respect of the Rats, the ownership of the wereleopards, and the only other clan is the Hyenas; but they rarely ever play with others. They have always been a source of contention with the Rats. He offered protection to those in Marcus’ pack, signaling that he is dominant enough. He is a dominant, and being a Nimir-Ra would qualify him as a Lupa.” 

“No!” Harry squawked in horror. “I’m tired of this whole taking over feminine roles,” he scowled as Jean-Claude smiled, and even in the dark Harry could feel the oozing amusement. Even Edward was mildly amused as he glanced in the rearview mirror at the horror on Harry’s face. “I grudgingly took the pard because I saw an opportunity.” 

“Besides, he is human or something like it,” said Edward. 

“It does not matter. He is lukoi and dominant and the leader gets to choose his Lupa without interference. Normally it is a male and female relationship, but there have been times when it is male and male or female and female, depending on the situation.” 

“It isn’t anything!” Harry’s voice had gone a bit higher than usual as the panic started to settle in. “All I want is to take care of Stephen. I don’t want anything to do with the rest of them if I can help it! I make exceptions, Jean. Stephen is ours, Jason is yours! No, absolutely not. Even if he asks, no way, not happening.” 

“But, it does present an opportunity…” 

“No, Jean! I won’t do it,” he said severely. “I’ll offer my protection and the kindness that some of them might need, but I am not going to be anyone’s anything.” He continued to wash Stephen. So much blood, he’d already healed his chest, but the groin was going to take some time. Poor boy. Harry bent down and kissed the man on the forehead, unaware of the two pairs of eyes watching him from the front seat. 

“You’re seeing stars in your eyes, Toy,” said Edward. “You see an opportunity to get control of the pack once and for all.” 

“Oui, I do. I do not deny this one bit. However, I also think that if mon Amour took control, then we could all come together. It would make your job easier, Edward. You should think of the benefits. Should you need information on marks in other cities and states, you would have an endless supply. If Harry were Lupa, there would be no information he couldn’t get a hold of regarding wolves. Also, if he needs protection when we are unavailable, he would have an unlimited supply of that.” Harry groaned, knowing that Jean-Claude was the most persuasive bastard in the world. “And then there is Micah who has been wanting to start a coalition, much like Marcus does, but with Micah at the helm it would be better. More logical. People would approve of Micah where as Marcus, they would only approve if you backed him, Harry. I do admit the power is tempting, but it is not my only goal. Believe it or not, Edward. I do not always see power. I wish to bring us out of the dark as much as I can. I don’t want the capitol to return us to illegal status.” 

Finally, all the blood was removed from Stephen’s body, and he gently wrapped the man’s groin, and then switched the robe to something darker and more comfortable before adjusting Stephen’s head to lay better in his lap. He stroked through the soft blond hair that still had flecks of blood in it. “... Edward, what do you think? Tell him no.” 

“I don’t know. It might be interesting. Besides, you should think of Teddy.” Harry froze at this. 

“I don’t want Teddy around any of them.” 

“I agree, but once he’s eighteen, he gets to choose his own life after all. So wouldn’t it be smoother if you had control? If he were to join them.” 

Dammit! 

“I think amazing things could be done if you would consider it, mon Amour.”

“...” 

“I wish you would,” breathed Stephen in a shaky voice. Harry’s touch stilled, and he looked down to see blue eyes glowing. 

“Stephen, why did you go there? You should have known better!” 

“I didn’t,” said Stephen sadly. “I was meeting Richard. He told me that I needed to be punished for going outside the pack, and then he subdued me and handed me over. He told Raina he didn’t want to see what she was doing, and then he left.” He started choking on his own voice and tears. Harry curled his arms around Stephen to hug him. “She wanted my brother, but Richard refused because it would be a declaration of war against the leopards and the vampires. He said that if we got punished it had to be a rightful punishment for stepping outside our clan. I - I thought Richard was good. He promised us that he would put a stop to it, but he didn’t!” 

Harry continued to stroke Stephen until he was calm. 

“Raina must have gotten her talons into him. She can spin a man quicker than anything I’ve ever seen. She had a perfect match with Gabriel,” said Jean-Claude. 

“R-Richard said that if I had come to him. I wouldn’t have been forced, and that he would have protected me.” 

“Self-righteous,” Harry grumbled. “I hate them. I’d prefer an all out evil over self-righteous bastards. At least with evil you know what you’re getting. Self-righteous has many paths, and none of them are good for anyone except for that person because they believe their own morale.” 

“That’s why I am what I am. No fuss and no muss,” Edward said. 

“Oui. If only we all could be so, Edward,” said Jean-Claude. 

It grew quiet as Edward turned off the highway. Stephen had fallen asleep naturally, and Harry had to admit that he really wanted to join him. Come to think of it, Harry hadn’t slept since yesterday, and everything was beginning to catch up. He’d done a lot of magic that night, and with the lack of sleep Harry had a feeling he was going to be locked in. 

He was hardly aware of Edward turning around the familiar bend of trees or the old cowboy cemetery that glimmered beneath the soft moonlight. Jean-Claude took Stephen from Harry who sat there in the back, staring at nothing. 

He felt more than saw Edward pulling him, and he let the assassin guide him. When Stephen moaned and called out Harry’s name, it made him snap out of his extra tired state. 

“Bed for you, Little Raven. How much sleep have you had?” Harry pushed against Edward’s chest, running his nose along the scent. Some blood, gunpowder, and his usual natural smell tingled Harry’s senses. 

“Two hours?” 

Jean-Claude hissed. “And all that power you used. I am surprised you are still on your feet, mon Amour.” 

“I need to check into the Western Union outside of town, see if anyone’s picked up the next contract,” said Edward. “I have no doubt this woman is going to come at us hardcore, and I want to be prepared.” 

Jean-Claude nodded. “I will take over.” 

“Take my car. It’s probably bomb proof, and you can pass speed limits without cops.” 

Edward smirked. “It was my plan. I’ll leave you with the wolf boy.” He grabbed Harry by the back of the neck and pulled him closer. Harry melted into his rough kiss, palm gliding across Edward’s lovely chest as he sunk what energy he had left into the man, unaware of the jolt of power he had given over. 

Jean-Claude had silently dropped Stephen off in his bed and returned without Harry noticing. He was just that tired. Edward pushed Harry into the vampire, and swept out with a clink of keys. 

“Mon Amour, so beautiful. Everyone wants you.” 

“I don’t know why,” said Harry looking up at him. He truly could not understand what people were thinking when it came to him. “I don’t want anyone but you, Edward, and Micah.” 

“They may not be permanent, but we need to think about safety and the benefits,” said Jean-Claude. Harry raised his head and kissed the vampire’s perfect mouth. He loved tasting his men in perfect succession. It was like three flavors that blended together seamlessly. Jean-Claude held him tight. His long fingers gently cupped beneath his ear. “I must say watching you own an entire room was enchanting.”

“Glad you did the horrible bit for me. I’m not squeamish, but I do not - like to torture.” 

“Non, I would not ask it of you either. You gave what she rightfully deserved, and we are all here to make sure that everything you set out to do is flawless. I do believe Edward enjoyed watching you on the other hand. Now come, no more trying to seduce me so successfully. You must sleep. Look at those eyes, you are not allowed to have darkness beneath them.” He peppered Harry’s face lovingly. 

“I can’t believe it has all been one day.” 

“Come, let me tuck you in. I will stay a while so you can sleep.” 

Harry was tired, and the moment Jean-Claude pulled back he began to sway. He was reeled in again, and the mischievous smile that spread across the beautiful face told Harry that he was in for it, but he was too tired when Jean-Claude lifted him bridal style off the ground. 

“You’re lucky I’m tired.” 

“Oui, it is why I take advantage.” He scaled slower than a normal vampire up the staircase. It was like he savored each second with Harry who was too tired to whine. Harry didn’t mind, he snuggled into Jean-Claude’s lovely arms, his finger running along the white of his chest. 

“How are your hands?” 

“It seems I have developed more resistance than I remember.” 

“Probably the necklace.” Jean-Claude took a painstakingly long time undressing Harry and getting him into a long silver silk nightshirt. 

He moaned and denied the bottoms as he rolled himself into the empty bed. “My bed is empty again…” He shivered when Jean-Claude caressed tenderly down his back. “I don’t like being alone anymore.” 

“You never are,” Jean-Claude bent down, pushing his hair out of the way, and kissed Harry’s cheek. He sat by the edge of Harry’s bed, fingers twining through his wild hair as his eyes fell closed. 

He almost drifted away when a soft knock snapped him back into awakening. A hand brushed his cheek as Harry winced and forced himself to tiredly turn over. 

“It is Stephen.” 

“Let him in,” Harry murmured. “He can be my cuddle buddy.” 

“Come in, mon loup.” 

Stephen shuffled in, and Harry beckoned him tiredly. He was freshly showered, and he crawled onto the end of the massive King Sized bed. He wasted no time cuddling right up to Harry’s back. 

Jean-Claude smiled. “How fetching. If only I could stay.” 

“I wish you could. I wish I could see more of you,” Harry murmured as he rubbed the hugging shifter’s wrist to his forearm causing a sigh as if content. Stephen’s nose buried into his neck. 

Jean-Claude covered the both of them, and he caressed both Harry and Stephen before giving one last kiss, and then sinking down into an emerald armchair near the bed. 

Harry’s mind began to fade into the sleeping realm. His eyes remained on Jean-Claude’s lovely sitting frame. His curls, his eyes, his pale face. It was the last thing he saw before falling soundly asleep. 

Jean-Claude watched him for some time, still as a statue. He re-ran the nights events, aware of the three o’ clock hour. He steepled his fingers together, and rested the edge of his palms on his knee. 

Harry was perhaps the most interesting creature in the world to watch. He was true in everything he did, his feelings and that empathy. It was no wonder that the sociopathic killer was drawn to something like Harry. 

Even sound asleep, how could a creature like Harry bathe in blood one day and then shed it as though it had never touched him? His heart beat with a certain kind of purity that Jean-Claude tasted every time he inhaled. 

Harry’s powers were growing at an astonishing rate. Every time he released power, Jean-Claude was bathed in it, and he knew Edward had been too; Micah as well if he had been close enough. He had not said it, but he had a feeling that the beginnings of Harry’s ardeur had affected Marcus to a point, causing him to act out of his realm of usual. It was subtle, but it had an ability to change and shape those affected by it. But, then what of Richard? How did Harry manage to forge such a hatred in Richard Zeeman? A man of moral high ground? 

He was aware of the door softly clicking, and the smell of his Chaton wafted through the air. “Jean-Claude?” 

“Oui. Do keep quiet. It has been a busy night.” Micah moved through the room. He smelled of sweat and blood, as though he’d been fighting. “All well?” 

“As well as can be,” said Micah. “What’s going on? Stephen?” 

“It has been an awful night. Come, sit, let me tell you all. But do keep quiet.” 

“Come with me to the shower, and we can talk.” He crossed over to look at Harry for a moment, noticing the way Stephen was clinging to him. It wasn’t the kind of clinging a lover would do, but more of a child’s way of clinging. He smelled a hint of blood and lowered. “What happened?” 

Jean-Claude rose fluidly, and gently cupped Micah’s elbow, and guided him away to the master suite. Micah let Jean-Claude start to strip him of his filthy clothes. In a swift voice while undressing his Chaton’s beautiful body, he told Micah everything. 

“Fuck, I should have been here!” 

“Non. You did not know, mon Chaton. Edward was there.” 

“How is Teddy?” 

“He is more than fine. A wonderful Petit Loup. We have some situations, and tonight it only got worse when Stephen called…” Jean-Claude told him about the rape, and what Raina had done to him. 

Micah clenched his eyes shut. “It’s a female Chimera.” 

“Oui. We have a situation too. I do believe mon Amour has accidentally reeled in Marcus.” 

“What?” 

“He wishes for Harry to be his Lupa. He hasn’t said it, but the way he made it sound...” He told Micah the rest. 

Micah let out a growl. “Why?” 

“I do believe it might be the ardeur kicking in slowly. I believe Marcus may have been affected. It will not change anything. In fact, we can use this to our advantage. Plus, if mon Amour does have the ardeur in a strong dose. He may need more than us to feed upon.” 

“How do you feed?” 

“Remotely. I take from those I have turned, from those beneath me. Just a little at a time to keep the edge off. I have been completely and happily monogamous as far as monogamy can go for a man such as me.” he chuckled. “I do not have any cravings like I used to. It’s as though he has tempered them. Interesting that.” 

“You consider this foursome monogamous?” asked Micah. 

“Oui. In the end, are we not all one? Harry’s coming into power. He is getting stronger. I think that’s why there are times he will do strong magic and then he will pass out. I do believe that it’s rising every time we all come together. I saw it tonight, the way he commanded an entire wolf pack. Yet, he has such compassion. It is alarming. God knows what would happen if Harry was not Harry.” 

“That’s why I love him,” admitted Micah reaching over to turn the shower on. “Isn’t it why you love him?” 

“Oui, I have been captivated from the moment I met him. Amongst everything that we have seen, he has never changed who he is,” said Jean-Claude. “He has always been - him. From the moment he walked into my office. Silly boy, telling a man like me that he has no care for business. He knows nothing.” 

“Did you roll him?” asked Micah. 

Jean-Claude laughed. “I tried, and he didn’t even notice. He was insufferably sweet like a toothache.” He shook his head, and smirked as he got onto his knees. Micah arched an eyebrow as the vampire teasingly yanked down the filthy jeans. 

“You down there for a reason?” 

“Oui… always am.” 

Micah smirked. “Do you think I was affected by the ardeur?” 

“Non. I think you, Edward, and I are the only ones that will be unaffected. Rafael too, I suppose. Harry loves him differently. Like a brother,” said Jean-Claude allowing his hands to sweep up and down Micah’s toned leg. He was a delicate sight. “I didn’t realize that my interest had turned into more than lust until he almost died by poison, and then I realized I could not bare the thought of him disappearing. I think maybe Edward saw it too. He had been there at the time. It is why I marked him. I had no thoughts of power or gain. I personally did not know that he was that powerful. I knew about his magic, but I thought him a witch. A good Animator, but I didn’t taste Necromancer on my tongue. He is so subtle.” 

“I think it’s because he doesn’t notice. So you didn’t notice.” 

“Oui. I foolishly brought Nikolaos’ attention to him. I tried to rescind it once I realized what I had done, and what I started feeling. It’s been hundreds of years since the word love touched my tongue.”

“And Edward? How does he fit in?” asked Micah. 

“Just always been. He was mon Amour’s teacher. He declares me his first friend, even though he knew Edward first. But, I think Edward was technically his first lover, though I had him first.” 

Micah blinked. “I don’t get it?” 

“Edward opened a door that was sealed tight,” said Jean-Claude, pushing Micah toward the shower, and then leaned against the wall to watch him. “I could not penetrate it.” 

“You come off as a shameless flirt, I’m not surprised that he didn’t take you seriously.” 

“Oui. I suppose I came on strong enough.” 

“Besides, we both know how little he thinks of himself.” 

Jean-Claude couldn’t help but sigh. A sadness seeping through his slow beating heart. He began to make patterns in the emerald tile wall as he watched the hot water roll down Micah’s skin. “I have tried these few years, but it seems to not stick.” 

“Stubborn.” 

“Oui!” Jean-Claude grinned. “He is forever ours. No mistaking it. But, relations could be useful.” 

“Yeah, it would be, and I’m too practical not to agree. He better keep his cuffs on.” 

“He doesn’t even know yet what is required of a Lupa. He’s not going to be happy. He already tried to say no, but Edward managed to talk him into it.” 

“Edward? Really?” Micah was surprised. 

“Mhmm. It seems Edward is the voice of reason between the three of us. Who knew?” 

“He is an Alpha, and an animal of a different kind.” 

Laughing, Jean-Claude swept forward, and ran a finger down Micah’s chest. “You should probably shift on him soon.” Micah paused at this. “We do not want another Jason situation on our hands. Why haven’t you?” 

“Just been waiting for the right time.” 

“Any time is right.” He traced down Micah’s chiseled chest. “Perhaps soon, mon Chaton. I can watch while sucking out your lust.” 

Micah reached out and fisted the lace and drew him clothed into the shower, and their lips met in a hungry fashion. “I think you and Edward should be there to see it.” 

“Mm, we must,” Jean-Claude purred as their tongues teased back and forth before he fell to the tub on his knees, and worked Micah’s fat cock in the palm of his hands. As Micah’s cock started to harden, Jean-Claude swallowed him down. Leaving Micah groaning, as he pressed a hand to the shower wall, watching as his cock went in and out while the vampire bobbed his head.

“Looks like Harry isn’t the only one without a gag reflex; and you don’t need to breathe.” 

“Who do you think taught him?” Jean-Claude purred around a mouthful. “He was the whitest of kittens before I got my hands on him.” 

“More like fangs…” Micah teased. 

“Now you’re just nitpicking.” He swallowed again, swirling in tongue, and then lying it flat before sucking while pulling back making Micah buck his hips. “Mon Amour taught me that. A fast learner he is.”

Bringing Micah to an orgasm was always entertaining, and he swallowed every last drop as Micah gripped his wet curls, and he sucked in the lust that whistled through him. 

“I never said your fangs were a bad thing. You wear them well.” 

“Why thank you, and now I am wet. All your fault.” He flicked water off his hand. 

“Is he okay?” 

“Oui. He is most definitely okay. Just exhausted. It is good you are back as things are going to be intense.”

“Me too. I hate that I missed it. Leopards are not accustomed to their leader disappearing for long stretches, they need guidance, and I can’t give it to them.”

He took the luffa from Micah’s hands and poured the soap with a sly smile. “Well perhaps once this whole Chimera thing is over with, you and mon Amour can combine pards into one.” 

“That’s the idea, and I guess if he does take the pack…” 

“You will have the coalition you wish for.” 

“Chimera needs to be dealt with first. I know I can’t stop running.” 

“You are not alone this time to shoulder it all, Micah.” He pressed a kiss to Micah’s jaw and began to soap up his chest and neck. “We think Richard is the other backer.” 

“Richard?” Micah barely contained a snarl. “Seriously?” 

“Oui. I do not know how it has flipped, and Marcus became the one root for. Unfortunately, he is the one who would die should Richard and him fight. Marcus isn’t strong enough physically, but he is practical. He knows how to survive.” 

“As we all do. I want to meet him before I give my permission.” 

“Oui. You shall. We will not give mon Amour to anyone without all three of us in agreement. Let’s finish, and get you tucked in bed.” 

oOo 

Harry awoke to all kinds of scents swirling around him, and he could feel two nice heat sources where he was comfortably tucked, and it took him a second to realize that one of them was not like the other. 

His eyes opened to the soft sun streaming in through the drapes. He was on his side, and Micah was right there. His beautiful delicate face soft and peaceful. Harry warmed when he saw his wereleopard. 

Clasped around his waist from behind was Stephen, and the events of last night came back to him. He stroked Micah’s cheek before looking over his shoulder to see Stephen still fast asleep. It took some doing to pry himself from between the men, but he had to get out soon before his human body overheated between two lycanthropes. 

He wished to check Stephen, but didn’t want to alarm him by touching when he was asleep. He’d been through more than enough without having Harry molest him. After a bit of wiggle and shimmy, Harry managed to get to the very end of the bed. Normally, Micah would have awoken, but he must have been exhausted when he came in last night. 

He stopped in at the bathroom before leaving the room. It was unusual for Harry’s house to be so still and silent these days. He didn’t really care that he had no bottoms on except for the blue boyshort underwear. Nakedness was normal in his house after all, and he was too lazy to fish around. 

He’d had one of those sleeps where he awoke just not giving a damn about whether the world was ending or not. 

Where was Teddy? Did Edward make it back okay? He checked Teddy’s room to see it empty, and then wandered downstairs while wiping his eyes of sleep. He found a note on the kitchen table from Draco and Hermione saying they took Teddy out for the morning for some educational fun at a museum. Rafael was with them. 

He’d have to thank them with something tasty later because they were sacrificing their own classes for him and Teddy. 

He set to making some coffee, and with it he pulled out the ingredients to make a Coffee Caramel Creme. It was technically called a Flan, but he liked the American name a bit better. He needed a good distraction, and anything caramel would offer it to him as he had to sit on the caramel so it didn’t burn. It would be good for breakfast since there weren’t a bunch of people here. 

It seemed like overkill with the coffee, but there was nothing better than caramel and coffee. Why not have the coffee in both?

He also began to whip together some scones on top of it, and the cooking and moving around got his blood working as he kept his thoughts muted, and focused on his tasks. Sometimes, it was best when something happened in such succession to just put it out of your mind, and pretend it didn’t exist for a while. 

He knew he would have to come back down to earth, and deal with shit, and Harry knew his biggest issue out of everything going on was the idea of being in front of the media. 

He was letting the pudding chill when a tingle of the proximity wards began to tickle along his arms. But, he also knew it was someone new, and so he crossed over to the lattice window in front of his sink, and blinked at the white Mercedes Benz that pulled in beside Edward’s truck. 

Edward must still have Harry’s Lexus. 

He was surprised when he saw that it was Marcus slipping out. His short wavy blond hair was styled in its usual way, and he wore light khaki tailored slacks and a deep blue turtleneck that hugged his frame with a black full buttoned vest over that. He had a strong square jaw, and eyes that were like molten silver with a hint of blue. 

In a lot of ways, Marcus had the frame of Micah and yet not at the same time. He didn’t have the V, but he had the broad shoulders. Micah had confidence, but it wasn’t the narcissistic air that Marcus gave off that definitely reminded him of a blended mixture between Lucius and Draco Malfoy. 

Harry set the scones to rise, and wiped his hands down on a towel. He was aware that he was hardly decent as he went out to the entrance hall to meet the man. He was still standing by his car staring at the house when Harry opened the door. 

A warm May wind blew through the open door. “Are you going to stand and stare or come in, Marcus?” 

“How come I was unable to see it before?” He scaled the concrete stairs. 

“Its protections are tailored to my magic. If I like you, you can see it. If I don’t like you, it disappears like it’s never been there before.” 

“How unusual. Your magic is… interesting,” said Marcus as Harry held the door open. “You always dress this way for people at the door?” 

Harry tried not to blush as crisp blue eyes raked him up and down as if inspecting every part of him. “Not typically. After a few times you can get your own door. The house is too bloody big to be running and catching it. I’m in one of those strange lolls where everything in my head has poofed away like confetti.” 

Marcus stepped into the entrance hall, taking the subtle clean decor. A warm feeling that was often elusive for him enveloped him as if it was welcoming him. “It’s an old house, but looks reworked. Is it all original?” 

Harry closed the door, and led him through the large hall passed the door to the den and to the kitchen. “As much as I can get it. Still the fourth floor is half done, and the fifth and sixth are uninhabitable. It was just me when I moved here for the first time. Big for me, but it was mine, and conveniently located. Seems some of the Black family cast-offs settled here for a long time.” 

“What do you mean cast-offs?” He shoved his hands into his pockets, and let Harry lead him. His floors shined, and though it was clean it didn’t feel like the hospital that he often lived in for hours on end. It didn’t have strong acrid cleansers that often sent his wolf into a tizzy.

“In the world I’m from, if you are born without magic it’s an embarrassing shame,” he explained. “Old bloodlines tend to disinherit or cast people out. The Black’s sent a lot of their non-magical relatives over here, set them up with a good enough amount of money so that they’d never come back. Bad for them, good for me.” 

“Like in some packs they cast the weak out, and keep the strong for breeding material,” Marcus intoned. 

Harry wrinkled his nose. “Probably. I’m not technically a Black in the direct line sense, but my godfather was, and in my world godparents mean something, especially by magical right and law. So, even though the entire direct line is dead, I inherited it. I mean there are a few Blacks left, and sadly under the magical law it’s patriarchal. Not matriarchal. I do have some Black blood, but it’s so diluted that my friend Draco would have a better claim if I wasn’t Sirius’ godson. It’s bloody confusing sometimes.” 

“Women always outlive the men,” Marcus intoned. “I came by to talk to you about last night. “ 

“Coffee?” Marcus nodded as he poured him a cup, and set the creme and sugar aside to do as he wished before moving over to the biscuits to see how they rose and checking on the creme to ensure it didn’t burn. “For the record,” he said deep in the refrigerator unaware of Marcus staring at his ass. Harry was barefoot, only a silver button down and moved around so comfortably. “I do not like or condone torture of any kind, but you are lucky I was able to keep her alive like you asked.” 

“I’m aware of her misdeeds.” 

“She won’t get a second time, what she did to Stephen, it’s any wonder I didn’t rip her apart. You don’t do that to people who are supposed to be family.” 

“Family is important to you isn’t it?” 

“Yes it is,” said Harry, turning and getting out a deep dish to pour some water into it before setting the pudding dish to float inside. Marcus never seemed to take his eyes off him. 

He set the deep dish with the pudding dish into the actual oven, and poured more boiling water around the edges, and then set a timer before moving back to the scones, which he had tripled the recipe for anyone coming and going. 

“I smell Stephen on you.” 

“He couldn’t sleep alone last night. I patched him as best as I could, but…” 

“Do I need to look at him?” asked Marcus. “We weres tend to heal fast.” 

“It’s not the physical that you need to worry about Marcus,” said Harry, raising only his emerald eyes to stare at the man. He was blank faced, but there was something in the baby blues. As if he was confused and shameful, not a common look for an Alpha, Harry was guessing. “You do know Raina is driving your entire pack to insanity? Instilling a deeper bloodlust in them bit by bit until they eventually become untamed, and then they will be wild animals, and I don’t say that because they’re werewolves. Humans go insane too. I should know.” He turned and slid three trays into the second oven, and patted his hands down from the flour. “I get natural predatory instincts, but there is a huge difference between order and just plain cruelty.” He finally took his own coffee, and sat down. 

Marcus had his head slightly bowed, his deep blue eyes staring into the coffee that was cooling. Harry could feel the Alpha energy flowing around Marcus. He might not look big, but he felt big. He felt as if he was seven foot tall, and his energy took up the kitchen. A similar feel to Micah, but he was so used to Micah that it didn’t even register most days. 

“I always delegated to her because I too do not approve of sadism or torture. I let her do as she pleased with the pack to satisfy her needs. A need I could never meet.”

“What about the needs of the pack?” 

“That is where I have lost it. I became hungry with the power and the greed. I did not know about the snuff films, and while before I wouldn’t have minded,” his hand turned into a fist. “For some reason I have a sick feeling thinking back on it. But too many of my pack were on board with the movies themselves, and there was little I could do without making the dissension grow.” 

“You liked the money involved.” 

“It wasn’t horrible, but I’m beginning to think the advantages are not worth the consequences. Most lycanthropes are high energy with a high sexual drive. Oftentimes that’s the only reason most even appreciate being a lycanthrope.” 

Once upon a time, Harry would have blushed to his roots, but after three lovers, there was no blushing to be had. “I get it, Marcus. I may not be a lycanthrope, but it’s so close to my heart in a way you’d have to see before you understand. But, there are more healthy ways, and rape is not sex. Just as sex is not rape.” 

“I know. It’s about power, and all lycanthropes even the lowest on the hierarchy can boast a strong amount of power, and the need to dominate something.” 

“If it had been willing, you and I wouldn’t be having such a discussion. It’s not about what I think or not think. I try hard not to pass judgment on what most would find disturbing or horrifying. You know why I wouldn’t let Alfred touch me, right? If he had, I fear everyone in that room might have died.” Marcus raised his gaze to Harry when he said this. “If I get backed into a corner there are times when I can’t control my magic, and it will react for me. As if it’s another entity completely, and I don’t care how fast a person heals, no one deserves to have their penis bit off.”

Marcus’ face grimaced so naturally before he could mask it. It couldn’t have been faked. “You cut her last night, didn’t you?” 

“I didn’t. I had Sebastian do it,” he said primly. “I’m not too proud to admit that I’d probably throw up having to do it on my own. I’m not that person.” Marcus was looking at him hard now. 

“He mentioned you managed to take control of him?” 

“Yep. A nasty little spell. I don’t use it much, but when in need it is helpful,” said Harry. “I do not abuse those horrible spells. I don’t like using them, but I have found the Killing Curse is the only thing that will take out most any species better than any gun, and the Cruciatus is a torture in a contained bottle. But, left on too long it will drive a weak willed person to insanity. In my world these curses can see you executed or imprisoned, and believe you me, execution is more merciful. I did give Heidi a medical kit to fix the wounded. I think considering who I brought with me we left them all well enough alive.” 

“Yes you did,” said Marcus with a nod. “I appreciate that. I fully backed you when they returned to me and tried to get me to attack. You do not abuse power,” he said running a finger along around the top of the mug. “How is it you have all that power, but not use it for what you want?” 

“What do I want, Marcus?” Harry asked in return. 

“How do you not - own and control?” 

“I don’t know if I’m an Alpha by your standards,” said Harry, rising a few minutes before the alarm was set to go off. Harry opened the oven, and took two rags and carefully pulled out the jiggling creme. “Er… can you help me.” 

He didn’t flinch when Marcus’ power washed over him in a caress, and he stepped back. He was amazed when Marcus didn’t even use the towels, and instead gripped the sides of the deep dish pan to steadily pull the wobbling flan out of the oven. “You’re cooking skills are about as good as my surgical skills from what I hear,” said Marcus with a tight smile. 

“Since I was three,” said Harry. “Set it aside so it can finish cooking. You don’t want to keep it in the full amount of time otherwise it will be overdone and gross, and no one likes burnt pudding or cream or flan whatever someone calls it.” 

Marcus sat it on the granite countertop. He turned to look at Harry. “What are you?” he asked not for the first time. 

Harry thought about that question. He’d been debating it for some time now. “I don’t really know, how about I’m a person? As I said, I’m not an Alpha by what you would consider to be your standards. I’m not big and strong and full of confidence, but I have a willpower to never stop and am too bloody stubborn to give up on those I love or care about. I’m always open to others’ cultures and traditions, and I do my best not to trample on them unless it's harmful.” He moved down to his scones, and beamed. “Pretty!” He pulled them out, and slid them across the counter. 

“You made a lot,” Marcus commented. 

“I have a lot of people coming in and out. It’s rare I’m mostly alone today. Need to let them cool.” He waved his hand causing all the dishes to float into the sink, and Marcus watched as the water turned on by itself, the soap lifted and squeezed enough liquid until it began to foam and bubble. Harry turned his back on it. “You like flan?” 

“...” 

“Sure, it’s coffee caramel, but who doesn’t need a double dose of coffee? You should try that Haagen Dazs coffee ice cream. It’s where I got the idea from!” 

“I thought the British like tea,” Marcus couldn’t help but remark. 

“Generalizing, Dr. Marcus,” Harry tutted with a half smile. “And I was broke of any tea enjoyment when I had this barmy teacher at school who made us drink endless cups of tea, and asked us to read the soggy arse tea leaves.” He shuddered at the memory. 

“Why would she do that?” asked Marcus leaning against the counter. 

“I did say barmy right?” he grinned. “She was a Divination teacher, worst subject ever. Outside of History of Magic of course, who knew a ghost could be boring and sleep inducing?” He used a touch of magic to cool his pudding down, and then reached for another plate, and began to slowly edge around it before putting the plate on top, and then carefully flipping it over. He tapped on the top and it came out perfect. “See?” 

“I’m about to lose my job,” said Marcus causing Harry to pause, and then look at the Alpha, and that tightness that he’d detected earlier flared all around the edges of his face. 

“How?” 

“Someone called in today, left a telling message. I have to come in for a meeting with the board tomorrow, and then I’ll likely be prompted for a blood test.” 

“Did you hear the message?” he asked, turning to give Marcus his full attention. 

“It was Richard. He left an anonymous message that he contracted lycanthropy when I did his appendectomy. I haven’t done an appendectomy in over a year, but the seed has been planted,” he sneered. “He also challenged me. So, I’m losing my job and the rest of my life. I came by to ask that should it come to pass for you to try and take care of what I have failed to do.” He was so serious, and Harry’s heart burned at the idea of this man losing everything. 

“That bastard,” Harry growled as he bit down on his thumb. “How many know?” 

“So far only the Chief of Staff at St. Charles. I’ve managed to get in good with him years ago when I did a rare and high mortality surgery on his granddaughter, so he is keeping it in house. But, anyone accused has to go through a blood test, no exceptions. No matter what happens. I’m out. I’ll never be able to do what I was born to.” 

Harry sliced the pudding into perfect triangles, and spooned some of the caramel on top. “You shouldn’t worry too much. For one, I know from you standing here that you can be stronger than Richard. Maybe you are evenly matched, but I think you can do it.” He turned and handed him the first slice. 

“He’s defeated me twice,” said Marcus. 

“You’re crafty, Marcus. I know men like you. You will wiggle out of it.” 

“I don’t think there is wiggle room right now.” He took a bite, and his brows went up. “This is… excellent.”

“What’s your blood type?” 

“AB negative. I’m thinking about not even showing up. I’ll be dead soon, so it wouldn’t make sense to go through anymore bullshit.” 

“When are you supposed to be there?” Harry asked. 

“At nine, why?” 

“Let me go with you.”

Marcus was confused. “Why? What do you think you can do about it? You’re not going to kill someone are you?” 

Harry looked at Marcus. “I’m not Raina.” 

Marcus had the decency to look apologetic. “Apologies. I’m at a bit of a crossroads. Being a Doctor was all I ever wanted to do.” 

“Do you like being a lycanthrope?” 

“Yes and no. I love the rush. I love the power. I love the control,” Marcus said, taking another bite of the flan. “I love seeing those below me squirm. I like having my hands on something.” 

“But-?” 

“I do not have the taste that the others have for sadism. I love my work. I love being successful and having everything at my feet.” 

“Then how the hell did Raina Wallis wrap you around her finger?” Harry asked. “I’ve heard a lot of things, Marcus. I heard that you were a great leader before Raina. I guess if you’re into women she’s okay, but there are a million of them.” 

“That’s the million dollar question, and I have no answer,” said Marcus. “I like her fire, and the fact that I can delegate to her. She came on strong without backing down. She had no fear. A small part of me loves her dominance, but the other part was aware that without strength I could not hold the pack. I have no doubt that if it wasn’t for physical strength, Raina would be pack leader. Currently as it stands, I can knock her on her ass whenever she gets out of control. I have a few times, like last night. She demanded your head, and I told her that she was an unworthy Lupa in front of the entire pack, and to prepare for her funeral. I think that might have done it. You scarred her. I cannot fix her scars nor would I if I could.” 

“I can fix them, but I won’t,” said Harry. “I can fix a lot of things.” He finished his pudding and coffee. It was a wonderful combination. He stood with the plates, and took Marcus’. “Care to take me for a ride once I’m dressed?” 

“Hm?” Marcus lifted his coffee only to pause. 

“What’s your Chief of Staff’s name?” asked Harry. 

“Mark Daniels… why?” he asked suspiciously. 

Harry grinned. “I was going to switch your blood out with another, but that runs too many risks. Let’s just go to the source, and I’ll fix it.” He leaned against the table near where Marcus sat and he waved his hand over the top causing the coffee to reheat as though it had never gone cold in the first place. 

Marcus watched it, and raised his eyes to Harry. “I don’t understand.” 

“You will have to trust me for the next hour and a half, Dr. Marcus Fletcher.” He brushed a palm to the man’s shoulder and banished the dishes to the sink before sweeping out, and heading upstairs. 

Micah was half awake in bed. “Who is downstairs?” he asked sleepily. Stephen was curled up beside him. 

“Marcus. Richard outed him.” 

Micah sat up. “You’re fucking kidding me?” 

Harry shook his head. “Nope. I’m going to go fix it. I think it’s the least I can do for him honoring our deal for Stephen.” He crossed over, and sighed when Micah pulled him down for a delicious kiss that he’d surely missed. “I missed you.” 

“You too.” 

“Will you be here with Stephen?” 

“Yeah, I’ll be here. I’ll check on him when he wakes.” 

“Good.” 

Micah lifted Harry’s hand and brought his wrist to his nose. “You smell like me.” 

“I do. I love them,” Harry dipped down and kissed Micah again. “How is your pard?” 

“Nervous. Wereleopards do not like being without order for too long.” 

“Micah, whatever is going on. You know I’m here to help with it, right?” 

“I know. It’ll all come to a head soon. I can’t always hide, and I’m getting sick of it. Just waiting for some more wounds to heal that you can’t see, Baby.” 

Harry ran his nose along Micah’s jaw and up to the nose that was slowly mending. “Thank you for choosing me,” he couldn’t help but say as Micah’s fingers caressed his sides. 

“What’s that about? Why would you think I wouldn’t choose you?” asked Micah. 

“I’m working on it,” Harry breathed against his chin. 

“You’re stubborn. Jean-Claude and I had a conversation about that last night.” 

“Oh really?” 

“He sucked me off.” 

“Yum, I wish I could have watched,” said Harry shivering. “I was so dead to the world. I bet it was delicious. I love watching you as much as I love joining.” 

Micah grinned. “Not bad. By the way, you have my blessing.” 

“Hm?” Harry leaned back to see him better, chartreuse eyes stared back at him. 

“Do what you need to to keep the peace.” 

“What I need to do-? Micah, what do you think i’m going to do?” he asked with a pout causing Micah to chuckle at him. “I’m going to a hospital, I’m going to fix someone’s memories…” 

“You’re being interviewed for Lupa, aren’t you? Jean-Claude told me everything. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you and Teddy.” 

“Don’t talk like that. You couldn’t have known nor could you have prevented it. You have your pard to take care of too, and I would never ask you to choose us over them, and as for Lupa?” Harry made a noise. “I don’t know. Please don’t talk about that right now. I just want to help someone who I think is worth helping. Who I think, if he got away from the sadistic non-magical Bellatrix Lestrange then he would be a great guy and a good leader. He doesn’t deserve to have his life in shambles just because he’s a lycanthrope. It’s not fair to him, and not fair to all the other lycanthropes and even vampires out there.” 

“Well, the world sees lycanthropy as a disease.” 

Harry frowned. “Not sure if I agree. Just like vampires with no souls. Not true.” 

“What do you call it then?” asked Micah curiously. 

“Supernatural. You are super strong, and you are natural. The world has a tendency to call out an abnormality for everything they don’t understand. I think it’s only a disease if you treat it as a disease. I wouldn’t want you any other way, Micah. Just like I wouldn’t want Edward or Jean-Claude any other way. I like who you are so long as you are happy with who you are.” 

Micah squeezed him tight until he almost squeaked. “Get out of here before I bend you over, and never mind the fact that you came in half dressed.” 

Harry whacked him in the shoulder, and quickly set to dressing. “I was baking,” he defended. 

“In only a shirt?” Micah rolled onto his side to watch Harry. 

Harry tossed that very shirt at his head. “Shaddup!” 

“No real defense?” 

“Laziness, and I’m nervous as all can be about tonight.” 

“Tonight?” 

Harry made a face as he buttoned the silk black shirt, and tucked it into some snug fitting black jeans. “Cameras. Media. Jean is coming out of the closet, and I’m going to be there,” he said dryly. “I’ll take the assassins over cameras any day.” 

Micah chuckled. “Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Isn’t Draco a silent partner?” 

“Mhmm, both of them went to town on the idea of Danse Macabre. I just sat there half asleep, not knowing what the bloody hell they were talking about. I know they argued over the name for hours.” 

“I want to meet this Marcus. See if I like him.” 

“He’s downstairs.”

Micah looked over at the still sleeping Stephen. “I’ll wait. God, how long is he going to sleep?” 

“He had his penis bitten almost all the way off,” Harry said causing Micah to grimace. “I think I’d be sleeping my life away for a while too. At least he’s not having nightmares. He isn’t, is he?” he wanted to double check. “I can give him something for that, temporarily of course. Too much Dreamless Sleep and he’ll be an addicted zombie.” 

“No movement. Just cuddling me at times,” said Micah. 

“Good. You are cuddle-able,” Harry teased. 

Micah threw a pillow at him. “So what is Jean-Claude going to put you in tonight?” 

“Merlin only knows.” 

“Teddy’s not here is he?” 

“Nope. Hermione, Draco, and Rafael took him for some hands-on education at a museum since Edward signed him out of school for the rest of the year. I think I might switch come the fall. I’ve been thinking about it anyway.” 

He left Micah after one last kiss, and found Marcus reading one of the books that he always left out on magic in case someone wanted to pick it up to peruse. 

“You can have that if you’re curious.” 

“I must admit I am curious.” He raised his eyes. “I still don’t understand what you hope to accomplish.” 

Harry folded his arms. “Let’s go and contain the situation before it gets out of control.”

“Contain? There is no containing it.” But, Marcus did stand and close the book. “You said I can have this?” 

“Yep. I always leave them lying around. It’s easier than answering the same question a hundred times.” 

Marcus’ car was sparkling clean with no real scent to it. Harry knew from experience that overly strong smells caused a lot of lycanthropes discomfort. Micah and Teddy both hated certain scents that were overpowering and too strong. 

“I will do as you ask. Who knows what I’ll discover with your magic. Does your Alpha mind that you’re with me?” 

“Micah is pretty laid back. I mean, they might be mine and I theirs, but I’m free to do what I feel or want,” said Harry, who had his legs crossed, and hands in his lap. He wasn’t wearing a seatbelt, and classical music played on low in the CD player. “He does want to meet you.” 

“Yes, I’ve heard of Micah Callahan. Seatbelt please,” Marcus said just as the car started to beep. “He’s famous in the lycanthrope packs. I guess you know about Chimera?” 

“...” Harry turned his head as he buckled in. “No. I don’t.” 

Marcus kept his eyes on the road. “Hm. Chimera is the equivalent of the boogeyman. He is rarely ever seen, but when he comes around to the clans, he often breaks them. Starting with the strongest in various packs. He tortures them in ways that Raina could only dream of,” he admitted. “It’s one of the few reasons why I’ve kept Raina. He is something otherworldly.” 

Harry was stunned. “So, Chimera was after Micah?” 

“As far as I know, Micah was one of the few Alpha’s to keep defying him. Chimera could never break him, and he became obsessed, but when Chimera switched gears and began to target the weaker members, he took his pard and ran.” 

“So that’s why he came here. For Jean’s protection.” It made a lot of sense. 

“Likely.” 

“Now I understand why Jean had him on a leash. I never did ask, even though I was curious. I like to wait for people to tell me things.” 

“You have patience,” Marcus recognized. 

“I didn’t used to. I used to rush into things without thinking them through, but now if I did that Edward would kill me only to raise me and kill me again.” 

“Yes, that mutual acquaintance. You do keep interesting company.”

Harry laughed. “Yeah, I guess so. It’s been almost a year, and I’m still wondering when I’ll wake up from this weird dream, and be back in my dormitory at school.”

“You sound as though this is new to you.” 

“I’m working on it,” Harry hesitated for a moment. He didn’t want to say too much, but honestly? He’d been wanting to talk to someone about all this stuff he didn’t understand, and it was coming out before he could stop it. “I still don’t understand anything half the time. I mean, for twenty-three years, I never blinked or thought about anyone or anything. And then boom, two men in my life make themselves known. A few months later there is Micah, and he’s somehow in my bed. I don’t get it. But, it works and I love it.” 

Marcus looked at Harry swiftly, real shock on his face. “Are you telling me they are your first relationship?” 

“They are my first everything. I had never been with anyone until Jean-Claude. It took him four years to even get a kiss from me. Not that I’m a prude or anything. I just didn’t understand it.” He waved his hand nonchalantly. 

Marcus turned into the large scaled hospital toward the physician’s parking. “I must admit to total shock. You seem so natural in your skin.” 

“Hah, natural? More like a natural klutz. But... Just because it eludes me and I don’t understand it, doesn’t mean I won’t roll with it. I love them even if one or two don’t truly feel the same about me.” 

“You believe that?” 

“I don’t know.” Harry shrugged. “Probably. Probably not.” He took off his belt, and got out of the car. Marcus followed him. He tried to believe they loved him, and cared about him to some extent. But the conditioning was still there, that nasty little voice in the very back of his mind that would snort derisively, and think him an idiot for believing any of the words his three men said. He was getting better at believing it some of the time, but then there were moments when he would pause and ponder what the hell was going on in his life. 

Well, least the sex was nice. 

“I am not sure what you plan to do, Harry.” 

“Just lead me to your Chief of Staff, and I’ll do everything else.” 

Marcus checked his watch. “In about an hour he will probably be in a meeting. So, he’s in his office with his secretary. Fuck, I hope she doesn’t know yet, that’s the last thing I need. She’s a blabber mouth.” 

“Good morning, Dr. Fletcher, I didn’t expect you to be in,” said one of the nurses with a great big smile. 

“So far so good,” Harry murmured as Marcus gave her a sharp nod of acknowledgment and continued toward the elevators. 

“He’ll likely wait until the blood tests are official, and then discredit me to save his own ass,” said Marcus as they stepped into the box. “Right now he is playing nice as though he doesn’t believe it. But I’m not an idiot and I wasn’t born yesterday.” 

Edward was in the back of his mind reminding him that elevators were a perfect opportunity to kill him. But, Harry was sure that whoever was hired to kill him tonight wouldn’t know he was here of all places now. 

At the very top of the hospital, a deep blue carpet met them. A lot of offices, and a reception area where a woman with blonde hair in a prim updo sat typing at a computer. Harry waved his hand, and the woman continued to type at her computer, and never once looked in their direction. Marcus arched an eyebrow. “Did you do that?” he whispered. 

“Just a mild compulsion spell to keep doing what she’s doing and don’t look up. We’ll find out if she knows after the Chief of Staff. Let’s get to the root of it. Do you think he will write anything down?” 

“Something this sensitive? Not yet.” 

“Good, makes this easier.” Harry stated just as he pushed the doors to the Chief of Staff’s office open. “Dr Mark Daniels? I do apologize just coming in but there’s no one at the desk and I was told downstairs you would be the person to speak to.” 

“Um, sure. Yes, I have a moment before my next appointment. Mr..?”

“Brilliant, do you mind if Dr. Fletcher joins us? This has to deal with him as well and I would hate to leave the man blind.” Harry beamed, throwing the man off, and waved in Marcus after him. Marcus had a look of bewilderment on his face. Harry knew it was for the way he started the conversation, but it nicely helped his excuse for the meeting. 

“Dr. Fletcher.” Mark Daniels’s eyes narrowed as Marcus came through the door. “I suppose this is another complaint to be added to our session later?”

“Complaint? Oh, definitely not!” Harry gasped in mock outrage. As soon as the door clicked shut behind Marcus, he dropped the act. “Not a complaint at all.  _ Imperio. _ You are going to only tell the truth to Marcus Fletcher and myself until you are released. Understood?” 

“Yes.” Marcus watched fascinated as his Chief of Staff went blank faced and responded without inflection.

“Who have you told about the anonymous tip regarding Dr. Fletcher?”

“My secretary. I needed her to know why the meeting with the other Hospital Heads was occuring so that she would clear out my schedule.” 

“Who has she told?”

“I gave strict instructions to not tell anyone until the results came in.”

“Can you guarantee that no one else was told?”

“Yes. She wasn’t told the reason until just minutes ago when she tried to book a meeting later that day.” 

“There is an internal messaging channel.” Marcus whispered to Harry. “She could have typed it to others.”

“I’ll fix that in a moment,” Harry responded before turning back to Daniels. “You are to immediately call everyone who was to attend this meeting with Marcus and cancel the meeting. You received another call from the original tipster who said the first call was a practical joke and you have called the police on them.” Harry waved Marcus back and to stay silent as Daniels picked up the phone and started calling various numbers. Once the man finished Harry stepped back up in front of him. “You will keep the appointment with Marcus on your schedule and meet with him while explaining that the call was a prank and is now being investigated by the police. He keeps his job, and you will never think of it again.”

Harry let the message sink in for a few minutes before he released the Imperio, waving Marcus out the door. He quickly followed up with an Obliviate targeted at the memory of meeting Harry and Marcus this morning, but not of the message. The man would need to remember who he called and what he said if they were going to pull this off.

When they got back to reception, Harry walked up to the Secretary. After a moment of thought, he Imperioed her as well. “You will immediately contact anyone you have already told about the reason for meeting between Dr. Fletcher and Dr. Daniels. You will inform them that it turns out it was a prank, and how rude the person was to accuse good Dr. Fletcher of it. How rude they were to try and ruin the reputation of this hospital with such slander, and that the police will be looking into allegations.”

Harry made sure she did it, finding out that she’d only told one other person, and that one other person hadn’t believed her in the first place as Dr. Marcus Fletcher was the most human man she’d ever met, and had thought it was nonsense gossip. He obliviated the secretary anyway of any possible knowledge. 

Once he was done, he wordlessly headed to the elevators, Marcus following at a quick clip. “How-?” He reached for Harry as they entered the steel doors. A man was coming toward them, but Marcus smashed his finger on the close button so that they would be alone. “How did you do that?” 

“I thought showing you was easier than telling you. I controlled him, and then obliviated his memories of us ever being here. He will forever think it was a prank call, and that the police are looking into it. Same with the other two. If anything, tomorrow morning there will be an apology in that meeting. I am sure.” 

Marcus’ mouth opened and then snapped shut. “Why would you do that for me?” he asked quietly as he released Harry as though he’d been burned. He shoved his hands into his pockets. 

“Why not?” Harry asked with a tilt of his head. “You don’t deserve to be ostracized for what you are, Marcus. No one does. Hell, I bet with your hearing and sense of smell you can find anomalies that most normal humans couldn’t even dream of! I’ve been preaching that if the police would get a few lycanthropes and vampires on their squad that the bloody crime in St. Louis would drop by half. I believe in equality, and judging on the individual alone. If you were an arse we wouldn’t be here, but you haven’t been an arse to me.”

‘You’re a scarily righteous person…” Marcus commented causing Harry to laugh hollowly. 

“No, Marcus. I am not righteous. I’m as far from it as possible. You know why I can’t stand Richard’s type? It’s because I wasn’t even born when a self righteous prick set my parents on a path that would see them killed before I was two, and me on a path next to a madman all for the greater good of a world I only partially cared about. I care about people, the people I have come to like and love, and I will do damn near anything for them. I care about the good innocent people and beings, and I hate - absolutely loathe - anyone who believes that their flimsy morale is more important than the life of someone they’re supposed to care about.” 

“Heart then,” Marcus corrected just as the elevator dinged, and the two went quiet as three nurses and a visitor entered on the way down. It wasn’t until they were outside and heading to Marcus’ car that he spoke again. “You can just wipe memories so easily?” 

Harry hummed. “Well, yes, but also no. Say you told me that this all happened to you last week. It might have been impossible. I might be able to contain it through more violent means, but once it gets too far into the grapevine or deeply lodged, the obliviation spell might see an entire mind wiped. Its always best to pull on relevant memories or ones that are fresh because they don’t have as many attachments.” 

Marcus opened the car door for him. “How do you not use all this power at your fingertips?” 

“There are a lot of consequences to heavy spells such as Memory Charms. You can fracture someone’s mind if you’re not careful. A Professor in my second year tried to wipe my memories with a faulty wand. He ended up in the hospital for the rest of his life when it backfired and hit him instead.” 

“Professor? At a school for children?” He got in on the driver’s side as Harry pulled his seatbelt.

“Mhmm. Let’s see out of six defense teachers I had, five tried to kill me. It would be four, but one didn’t know what he was doing at the time. He was a faulty werewolf,” said Harry sadly. 

“Faulty?” 

“He didn’t accept himself at all. He couldn’t even shift outside of a full moon, and he took this potion - a medicine that would temporarily kill the were in the  _ were _ wolf. But at the cost of his health.” 

Marcus actually shuddered. “You’re kidding me? I would never let a were do something like that.” 

“No. He was my parents’ friend, but at least when he died he left me something quite amazing.” 

“Oh?” 

“A little boy,” Harry said cheerfully. “His name is Teddy. He’s six years old, and the real love of my life.” 

Marcus smiled as he drove out of the lot. “I see. No one can compete with that I bet.” 

“Nope.” 

“Wait - how do you have a child?” 

Harry snickered. “It’s funny. You’re not the first to wonder about this. I guess it makes sense since I’m so weird already. But, no, men cannot have children, no matter the species, so remove that thought from your mind. But it’s more than blood. He is my godson. His parents died in the war.” 

“A war?” 

“The war I was in against a Dark Lord, the same one who killed my parents.” 

Marcus hummed. “But, you would have been a child.” 

“Yeah, megalomaniacs and self-righteous arses do not care how old you are. I was eleven when I met him for the second time, and he tried to kill me again. And in the end, I still respected him more than I did the self-righteous arse that was a Headmaster and a teacher to me. I hope Death is teaching him a lesson that he never learned in life.” 

“You say Death like it is an absolute.” 

“Isn’t it?” 

“I guess. But, most use that as philosophical.” 

“Most have never met Death, Marcus,” said Harry not looking at him but observing the other cars that they passed. 

“Have you?” Marcus dared to ask. 

“Plenty of times. You asked what I was. A few years ago, I’d have said I was a human and a wizard. I would have said I was a boy born under a bad sign, and a year ago I would have said I was a Necromancer. But, now. I am not entirely sure what I could be. So, if I don’t know what I am, what bloody right do I have to judge another based on what they are?” 

Marcus didn’t respond, and Harry didn’t expect him to. 


	6. Chapter Six

Everyone was home by the time Harry returned. Marcus didn’t want to come in, but Harry did offer. Teddy came running with a big smile and a saber-tooth tiger plush in his arms when Harry entered the house. He was so proud of himself and all the things he was taught. Hermione and Draco had rushed off to their last classes of the day. He was unsurprised to see everyone munching on the scones he had left out for them. He noticed the flan was gone. He wondered who had devoured the rest of it? His money was on Micah and Stephen. 

“Micah said you were out with Marcus?” Rafael arched a brow from his seat at the table. 

“Richard outed him.” 

Rafael’s eyes widened, and Christine choked on her drink. “You’re fu- kidding me?” she corrected herself quickly as Teddy nestled between Stephen and Gregory. It was amazing to see the emotional depth that Teddy had for Stephen who was hugging him. 

“No, so I went to do damage control, and considering he gave me permission to punish part of his pack, I thought the least I could do was help him keep his job. It seems Richard has flown the coop. He is working with Raina.” Stephen who had been beside Micah and his brother Gregory shuddered slightly at her name. 

Micah tugged Harry down on his lap, and folded his arms around him. Nose in his shoulder and neck. 

“I almost don’t want to believe that,” said Rafael. He sighed. “But, I do. After what Louie has been telling me.” 

“What’s got him acting like this? I mean, Richard was always a boy scout! I mean, he was sickeningly normal or tried to be,” said Christine. 

“He’s a coward,” Micah said, pulling one of the scones apart. “He hates what he is so damn much that he’s determined to make everyone else hate themselves.” 

Rafael inclined his head. “Micah is right. It seems that Raina had decided that Marcus is a lost cause and is throwing her lot in with Richard. All of Richard’s former followers are running for the hills.” 

“Even Sylvie, his staunchest supporter ran away from him,” Christine shook her head. 

“I like Marcus,” admitted Harry leaning up against the table. 

“I used to,” said Rafael. “He was a practical man. He wasn’t a good guy, but he wasn’t a bad guy either. He knew what to be. It was Raina who destroyed him. I don’t want him leading a coalition. I don’t want him having that power.” 

Harry nodded. “Just because I like someone doesn’t mean I want to see them take anything over, and if there is any coalition, I think the leader should be voted on by a collective of all the weres in the area.” 

“I like that,” said Christine. “Although, I don’t have a leader, but I am reporting to you and Rafael so people will get off my ass. Raina tried to subdue me, I clawed her eyes out for it.” 

“You don’t have to report to anyone,” said Rafael sharply. “It’s not until there are groups when a leader being present is a must.” Harry nodded in agreement. 

“Has Edward returned?” Harry asked looking back at Micah who shook his head. 

“No.”

“I’ll get started on an early supper. What are you wanting, Teddy Bear?” Teddy had inched his way into Stephen’s lap, and the blond didn’t seem to mind, snuggling on him as he was. Harry couldn’t blame him. If anyone in this house was more snugglable than Micah, it was Teddy. An innocence that Stephen hadn’t been afforded last night. 

“Anything is good with me! I had a grilled cheese for lunch.” 

“Did you brush your teeth?” 

“Yup!” 

‘Are you still going to the opening of Jean-Claude’s club?” Rafael asked. “Even with this assassin?” 

Harry sulked as he rose. “Hn.” He squeezed between Micah and Stephen to check what he had. “Yeah, I’m going,” he sighed a little too heavily. 

“Dancing not your thing?” asked Christine with a grin. 

“More like cameras and media. I’m not ready for that again,” Harry moaned with enough drama that it had everyone laughing. “Give me a hundred assassins!” 

“So long as you have an Edward,” Micah teased. 

“I think I might need at least five Edward’s for a hundred assassins,” Harry hummed, revolving around the room to pull out more fresh ingredients. He loved it that Nathaniel helped him with the shopping. It was a pity he wasn’t here right now. He was at Danse Macabre helping prepare for the opening since Jean-Claude was currently down for the afternoon. 

“Why five?” 

Everyone turned when they saw Edward standing in the doorway. His ice blue eyes scanning everything thoroughly as Teddy let out a cheerful squeal and clamored across the table and passed Rafael, because going around was simply too long. Edward didn’t grunt or flinch as he caught the boy, and examined the saber-tooth tiger in his hands. 

“Strategic planning you know,” teased Harry, ripping open a box of lasagna. “How did Western Union pan out?” 

“Not good,” said Edward. “It seems multiple offers were accepted at one time.” Everyone but Harry and Teddy gasped at this, even Rafael. “Someone is throwing around money like it’s candy.” 

“That means there are multiple assassins at once? Is that possible?” Christine gasped. 

“It is now. Normally, a professional would never encroach or tolerate a client who dipped into multiple pools. A lot of dignity and pride is at stake, but for five hundred grand... “ He shook his head. 

Rafael frowned. “Are we even sure it’s actually Raina? I don’t see her having that kind of cash. I don’t like this. Something else is in play.” 

“I thought that same thing,” said Edward, slipping into a chair with Teddy happily looped around his neck. 

“Why aren’t you more surprised?” asked Christine. 

“Story of my life.” Harry deadpanned. He shrugged. “After a while you become immune. Can someone help me put the salad together?” 

Stephen was already on his feet. 

“I’ll be at the club tonight,” said Micah.

“We can go,” said Stephen. 

Harry shook his head. “It’s not necessary, Stephen.” 

“I want to. We can sniff anything out,” he said waving his hand to Gregory who nodded in agreement. 

“Yeah.” 

“It couldn’t hurt. Might not be five of me, but if they’re there it can free me up,” said Edward as Harry turned and handed him a fresh cup of coffee. 

Rafael steepled his fingers together. “I’d like to be in attendance as a bodyguard. Christine would you mind staying here with Teddy?” 

“Not a problem!” she chirped. “I get the fun job!” 

Teddy beamed. “Did you see my tiger, Christine?” He extended it to her. 

She took it and pet it. “I did, it’s gorgeous.” 

“Can I name it Chrissy?” 

“You sure can!” 

“Hermione and Draco will be here too. I’ll let you all decide what you want to do,” said Harry. “Just remember I can fight back.” 

“You can’t fight against a bomb or a rifle at distant range,” said Edward. 

“That’s questionable, I don’t know what Draco did to my car, but it might survive.” 

“You’re going by limo,” said Edward casually. 

Harry blinked. “Limo? Since when?” 

“Since Jean-Claude decided it,” he said. “Arriving in style, and so very obvious. If you were my mark. I’d hit the limo.” 

“Bloody hell, this is going to be a nightmare!” 

“It can’t be that bad,” Christine insisted doubtfully. 

Harry looked at her, and then he took a deep breath and waved his hand causing the middle of the table to suddenly become full with newspapers that moved and magazines. Everyone grabbed one curiously. Hermione was a pack-rat of a different kind. 

“Holy shit, you were such a cute shit!” Christine cackled. 

Harry rolled his eyes at this, and turned away to pretend he didn’t hear it. He was anything but cute. 

“Boy Who Lived?” Rafael queried. 

“Undesirable Number One?” Edward drawled. 

“Who is He Who Must Not Be Named?” Gregory asked, looking over Micah’s shoulder curiously as he mixed the salad’s dressing. 

“Voldemort.” 

“Is this him? Holy shit, he’s one ugly mother fuc - er sorry kiddo,” Christine apologized. 

“It’s okay,” Teddy chirped. “Look, this is my parents!” He pointed at the front page of a prophet that had a tribute to the fallen. 

“A lot of people died,” Christine recognized. “What was this dude?” 

“A monster of the human kind,” said Harry, working four different burners at the same time, and preparing a dish to go in the oven. He moved in a fast blur from one side to the other. Gregory and Stephen were still working on the salad, which Harry had laid out all the ingredients for. “Most powerful wizard in the world.” 

“Stronger than you?” asked Christine. 

“Yep.” 

“Why did you win?” asked Gregory curiously. 

“A combination of rubbish that even I don’t understand, made it so that his magic never worked right against me.” 

Draco and Hermione returned home at around five that evening, and supper was soon on the table. Christine and Rafael were still reading the newspapers, even Edward was looking at one or two. 

Edward, Micah, and Rafael worked out an itinerary on Harry’s night, and soon enough Jean-Claude was on the phone with Edward, and Jason had stopped by with a white box that had a shiny emerald bow on it. Micah had been browsing some of the newspapers without any questions.

Harry had been quiet through most of supper, and afterwards he escaped upstairs with the dreaded box of what he knew was going to be on every paper in America. Masters of the City were not known for going public. Most of them stayed within the shadows, and so for Jean-Claude to be so radical, it was going to draw attention. Probably national attention. Maybe even television type attention. 

It was going to be a big deal. 

He sat down on the end of the bed with a sigh. He had showed those newspapers because he’d gotten tired of all the questions he was repeating answers to. He had hoped that if they read them, they would stop their questions. 

He didn’t like recalling too much of that life. It felt like a world away from where he was now. He reached and pulled gently on the bow as the door opened, and two of his beautiful men wandered in. 

“What’s in the box?” 

“Merlin only knows,” said Harry dryly. He took the bow and stuck it to Micah’s mouth causing the man to grin and pull it off. “It’s always something more dangerous than Edward’s flamethrower.” 

“I resemble that comment,” Edward drawled, causing Micah to bark at the intended slip. “My only order is to keep yourself alive, Little Raven.” 

“You know I will. I showed you those newspapers for a reason. Every year, I was always threatened, and I was much younger and much more stupid than I am now. I always got out alive, somehow, and back then I was mostly on my own.” He took the top off the white box, and stared inside at the contents. 

Micah grinned as he reached in first, and pulled out a full sleeveless vest that was so dark red it looked black with silver eyelid ties going up the chest, and stopping just before the throat. The back of the vest itself was completely sheer, and it would give everyone a view of his whole back and some of his neck. 

“Not very many places to hide weapons,” Edward commented and reached in with a smirk that didn’t quite reach his eyes when he lifted the blood red thong. 

“Is it leather trousers?” 

“Something like that.” Micah pulled out skin-tight leather trousers with silver buckles from the hip down, and it was all topped with a pair of calf high black boots that also had a buckle on each side, and a new customized belt. 

Harry smiled and showed Edward the scythe that was the silver buckle without speaking. 

“I approve,” said Edward. “You can fit blades in the buckles,” he said fingering one of the thin spaces. “I have a couple derringers that might work as well.” 

“Actually, if he plays it right, he could fit one long blade down the side of one leg,” said Micah. 

Harry didn’t feel much like talking as Micah and Edward conversed, Harry was inspecting the belt and frowning slightly at the wash of memories, and combination of what he was doing tonight. He couldn’t help but sigh softly as he realized that there was a good chance he was going to be discovered again, and from those in his world of all things. 

Micah and Edward went to prepare themselves in the personally made armory while Harry headed for a bath to scrub himself raw, and to try and relax before the big night. He was tempted to lock his door and refuse to come out, but he knew that someone would blow it down. Likely, it would be Edward, and then Micah would haul his naked sudsy arse out of the water, and Jean-Claude would take him to the club with or without clothes, and yeah. 

Harry didn’t want to be that sensationalized. Only months ago had the law been passed recognizing same sex marriage. It was still causing a shit-storm with some areas that were overly religious, and refused to acknowledge it. Just like Humans Against Vampires and Human’s First, activist groups cropped up all over the place. 

He slicked himself down with the light oil provided so that the leather didn’t gaud him all to pieces, and he began to pick through the garments folded on the bathroom counter. 

Red thong, black trousers that really tested his breathing as the leather formed over his arse like a snug glove. He thought the belts and buckles were overkill going up and down his hips. He had to bend down a couple times to touch his toes before he got the waistband to loosen enough so he could actually breathe. 

No imagination to what he was or was not wearing from behind. The dark red eyelid stitched vest revealed his back entirely with a sheer of red, and if he turned his head in the wrong or right direction the tattoo would be subtly seen with the torc complimenting it. 

For once his torc matched his clothes, and the belt sat nicely on his hips. A lot of grooves and compartments for weaponry. Jean-Claude might not be the most practical vampire in the world, but he could accommodate. Edward would never let him out of the house unless he had a convenient location for weapons even if Harry never used them. Just the fact that they were there made all the difference. A thin pair of black socks and then the black boots that gave him a nice two inches of height. 

He stood in front of the mirror, his raven black hair had somehow gotten darker over the year. Hermione liked to comment that his hair was almost unnaturally black with a highlight of midnight blue that would shine every so often in certain lights. 

His eyes glowed beneath his hair, and really Harry only ever thought his eyes were ever worth a second glance. He was proud of them as they had been his mother’s, and always the first thing you noticed before the damned scar that sat in the middle of his forehead like a faded token. 

He mussed his hair, trying hard to find a way to make it settle and block the scar, but that never worked, and so he gave up as he made it more messier and wild. A bit of gel, and some chaos worked through it made him look as though he’d gone for a very long and wild ride in the back of the limo. 

Hm, that wasn’t a bad idea, Harry thought. He checked his teeth to make sure they were clean and white. No more lasagna? Smells good? Yup! All of those things, and he lifted his wand and tucked it into the protected fur black cuffs around his wrists. He always kept them waterproof and repellent so no other scent mixed into it. 

He spun around with a critical eye, and admitted that he looked pretty fuckable. Maybe a little too much, but at least he felt kind of good. No matter how much grousing he did, he knew that Jean-Claude would never stuff him in anything that didn’t look good. Comfort was a mere afterthought. Actually, comfort wasn’t even on the list most of the time. Draco didn’t dress him as much as he used to, and Jean-Claude had taken on that role with gleeful fervor. 

Harry was still denying the whole idea of lace as much as he possibly could, and so the leather trousers were a compromise. Harry never imagined he’d be wearing them. He was a slim man, so he thought leather would only make him look slimmer. It seemed that he had been all wrong. At least with the way it was paired or layered. 

A knock at the door caused him to startle. “You’re not hiding in there are you, Baby?” Micah asked through the door. “You’ve been in there for over an hour, Jean-Claude is on his way.” 

Shit. It was already full dark? It was eight when it started to get full dark now, and the opening started at ten on the dot. Jean-Claude was, if anything, very prompt and he had wished to arrive an hour early to see to the rest of the dealings. “At the risk of becoming sensationalized in front of cameras for being a naked date? No thanks.” 

Micah laughed as Harry seized the door knob, and pulled only to smile when he saw Micah leaning against the frame with the most blood boiling smile. He was wearing a much simpler outfit consisting of hip hugging black jeans that sat low against his hipbone, and a pale green button down that not even with Harry’s eyes he could pull it off like Micah and his leopard eyes. His soft brown hair was tied low in a tail against the nape of his neck with only a couple of flyaway strands lining his delicate jaw. 

“Can we switch?” 

“Hell no,” said Micah, eyes appreciatively raking up and down Harry. He took Harry’s hand and pulled him close for a passionate kiss. “Fuck, say what you want about Jean-Claude, but he knows how to dress you.” Harry shivered when a palm glided down the sheer fabric at the back of his vest. 

“Maybe we could stay here and you and Edward can climb on top of me? I mean, who needs to show up at an opening for the newest and hottest dance club in St. Louis? Is it really all that important?” Harry spoke so fast and so limp like that Micah erupted into laughter as he buried his face into Harry’s neck to muffle it. “Jean-Claude can join. Why does the owner and hottest vampire in the world even need to be present? Who cares if it closes… sex is always better!” 

“Now mon Amour, is that anyway to deny our first true date?” Jean-Claude purred standing so suddenly in the doorframe as if he’d always been there. 

And bloody hell could this man ever look in the least bit ugly? His arms were folded loosely, and the black curls that spilled down over the short black jacket caused more boiling beneath Harry’s skin. His pants were a deep sea black and the boots he wore looked soft and velvety coming up to his thigh with a silver buckle, and then there was the shirt that sat open beneath the jacket. It was a raw shade of crimson. The collar was high, held in place by three antique jet beads. The shirt began to gape open below the collar, Jean-Claude’s pretty pale chest on display along with the cross-shaped burn scar above his nipple. It was all framed to be perfect, like a token of honor. Some skin showed above the black pants, and the rest of the shirt was tucked in. 

Lucky, fucking shirt. 

Micah let out a whistle causing Jean-Claude to smirk. “I do believe we are all looking scrumptious.” Micah pushed Harry with an aggression right into Jean-Claude’s arms that encased around him, and he was practically lifted off the ground as Jean-Claude drew him into a breathtaking kiss. 

He was pulled back. “I do believe we are near ready. Shall we present you downstairs?”

Micah was smirking. “I’ll be behind you the whole time.” 

“As if you aren’t always,” Harry teased, making both of his men grin. “Where’s Edward?” Micah and Jean-Claude were both touching him from the shoulder down the sheer thin fabric of his back. It was like they couldn’t help themselves but to have contact with him in any way possible. 

“Checking the limo for incendiary devices,” said Jean-Claude. “Never mind I rode in it, and Buzz was sure to check.” 

“He only trusts himself. You know that.” 

Everyone was in the den, and brows rose when they saw Harry. Draco smirked. “Well, at least you’re not showing your arse Potter, I say that’s an improvement.” 

“If you have a problem with my arse, speak to this man,” Harry jerked his thumb at Jean-Claude, his smile showing a bit of fang. 

Teddy squealed. “Everyone is here - wait - where’s Edward?” he asked looking around suspiciously only to light up when Edward came into the den. “There you are! Everyone is together, and you promised me a picture!” 

Edward was wearing a silk white form fitting button down and a brown leather coat to his ankles, it moved like something was alive, and Harry had no doubts that the man was sporting an explosive combination. His trousers sat loose and easy on him, perfect for hiding devices. Likely a Jean-Claude special of some sort, and of course he never left anywhere without his dragon hide boots. 

He lifted Teddy with one arm as the magical camera fluttered around them a few times. Hermione was blushing whenever she looked from Harry to Jean-Claude. 

Harry had yet to tell her about Richard, he would when he got the chance. For now, they had more pressing matters, and that was surviving the night. 

Rafael was driving ahead with Stephen and Gregory who were dressed nicely for the occasion. Micah and Edward would be in Harry’s Lexus behind him. 

To say that Harry had his own personal secret service was an understatement, and he had no doubt that the President never had guards like these. All strength, all beauty, and downright dangerous when pissed off. 

Harry loved them all deeply in different ways, Gregory and Stephen included as he had claimed them as his own. He may not be a lycanthrope, but what did that matter? All of them were his, and it would be a cold day in hell when he relinquished them. 

He had no clue that as he stood there thoughtfully thinking this that he caused a ripple of magic to spread out like a warm licking flame to wrap around every single person in the room. 

Buzz was standing outside by the back doors of the limousine. He was dressed in a gorgeous black tux with a velvet white lapel. His face full and flushed as he smiled at Harry. 

“Good evening, Harry.” 

“You too. You could have come in, you know. You are invited,” Harry clarified. 

“I thought it was best I wait here. So did your bodyguard.” 

“You can never be too careful,” said Edward with Micah and the others just behind Harry and Jean-Claude. 

It was amazing how much energy could bubble between their group. A strange sort of power that felt golden and thick bounced from Harry to Micah to Jean-Claude and Edward back around to Harry again, and mixed in were the shifters Rafael, Stephen, and Gregory. 

Buzz opened the door for them to the black velvet seats, and soft neon lighting of the ceilings and floors. Harry had never been in a limo, and he slid in first next to the bar. 

At least eight people could comfortably fit with a lot of leg room to spare. He could only imagine the fun they could have, and yes, sex was a therapy that he could use to get him through this whole debacle. 

He would not mind any of this if they weren’t going to be in front of a gaggle of news and media. Jean-Claude elegantly slipped in beside Harry, the scent of roses and something more natural on Jean-Claude tickled the air. Harry always felt like a bumbling baboon when next to Jean-Claude. 

“Are you nervous, mon Amour?” 

“Just with the cameras, but thinking about all the fun that could be had back here helps out,” he said cheekily. Jean-Claude chuckled richly and pulled Harry close to him, fingers tracing down his neck along the torc and hidden bite barks. Harry brushed a kiss to his chiseled jaw. “I love the red,” he said, touching the antique beads at his throat. “Then again you could make mud look fashionable.” His vampire sweetie laughed some more with a shake of his head. “ _ On you _ ,” he amended lamely. “Can you answer me one little question, why you are coming out of the coffin so to say? Isn’t this unusual for a Master to be on display?”

“Oui,” Jean-Claude nodded. “But, I have learned that the media and the public can be extremely useful in these instances. As you are probably aware from the hints, but things are unsteady with the vampire council. I am beginning to believe that what they say they want is not what they truly want, and we must tread carefully. You and I have made waves between Nikolaos, Mr. Oliver, and Serephina’s lot.” 

“So it’s a sort of exposure protection?” 

“Oui. I am determined to keep our shadow killer a secret amongst the council. Do not say the word Tetrumvirate in anyone’s presence but ours.” 

“I wouldn’t. Edward doesn’t like showy in your face things. It’s why I’m surprised he would even agree to this with me.” 

“Oui, but he also sees the benefits. You will have an unseen blanket of protection as will I. We will be exciting to the masses, and the vampire council and all those who come calling will pause at the very idea of shaking a foundation that is already rocking.” 

Harry nodded, still playing with the beads at his throat as Buzz began to drive out of Harry’s gravel driveway. “And we are supporting the whole legalizing gay marriage so that makes it more of a big deal. You don’t have a woman on your arm. You have me.” 

“Oui! It is perfect.” He pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s forehead. “Do not let anyone spoil your mind. I do not ever wish for anyone beside me but you, mon Amour. I chose you because of everything you house inside. I thank you for putting up with me. I am aware you do not wish to be in the public eye ever again. Micah was telling me about the newspapers and media of your world.” 

He wished he could truly believe that Jean-Claude chose him because of him. But it was hard. Harry brushed his hand down along his thigh playing with the silver buckle as he chose his words with a precision and projection of his own feelings, regardless of Jean-Claude’s true intent. “I love you, that’s all that matters.” A ripple of tingles played up and down his spine when Jean-Claude drew his chin up so that their eyes locked, and he saw the midnight flame brewing in a rich stormy way. 

“It is obvious that your power, Harry James Potter, is all connected with your loving heart. I promise to try and not abuse it.” His kisses poured an energy into Harry’s mouth and down his throat until it warmed him all over. 

He supposed it did not matter too much that Harry and Jean-Claude would become the IT couple of the supernatural world, and no longer would speculations be gossip. It would be front and center. Live and in action. 

Could Harry live with it? Yes.

Did he have a choice? No, not really. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Danse Macabre had been created out of an old brewery warehouse. Draco Malfoy and Jean-Claude had gotten together in a surprising show of mutual interest. Jean-Claude had originally wanted Harry to be a silent partner, but Harry wasn’t exactly business oriented, and he’d never been in a club before meeting Jean-Claude. 

Draco on the other hand knew what he was doing, and surprisingly Jean-Claude and Draco worked well together. Draco was more tailored and aristocratic, but Jean-Claude had the flare that accompanied aristocracy. 

It had been refurbished to look like something that dazzled next to new chick restaurants and bars that played along the strip on the Riverfront. Harry and Jean-Claude owned all these businesses, and Danse Macabre was the first business that was dual owned by Draco. 

Danse Macabre blazed in red neon letters nearly eight foot high with the letters curving and flowing at an angle like some giant hand had just finished writing them. Harry had no doubt that Draco had charmed them not only to never use electricity, but to always sparkle even in daylight to remind everyone that the hottest club now existed. 

Slowly but surely the Blood Square moniker was fading in the background thanks to Harry and Jean-Claude’s refurbishing. It was actually quite beautiful. A mix of new combined with an antique beauty that set the streets apart from a lot of others. 

Harry was ever so thankful that the limousine had blackened windows. He could just start to make out that the crowd had spilled out from the sidewalk into the street as the limousine elegantly came to a pause by the sheer weight of people. It was so insane that Harry spotted a uniformed cop trying to ease people back enough for the cars to get through. 

It never occurred to him that there might be an assassin amongst them. After years of being stalked and hunted by Death Eaters, it was hard to think that way. Edward was the planner, Harry was the reactor. It came together fluidly. 

And right now, all Harry could think was that all of St. Louis had come out for this one event. He hadn’t noticed his hands squeezing the bloody shit out of Jean-Claude’s lovely hand to the point that his short nails were digging in. 

“You will be safe tonight, mon Amour,” Jean-Claude purred, bringing his tight fingers up for a kiss against the knuckles. He admired the fur cuff looped around Harry’s wrist. 

“It’s not my safety that’s bothering me. _ Sorry _ …” He tried to release his hold on Jean-Claude only for the vampire to grip it a bit firmer to keep it from slipping out. He felt shy and a bit on the blushy side. “Come on, my hands are sweaty - that’s gross.” He wiggled his hand hoping to free it. 

Jean-Claude’s smile turned up the heat in the limo by several degrees. “No more slick than your beautiful body when you writhe beneath us, mon Amour. A sweat I could lick off.” It’d been awhile since his face blossomed with a cherry sort of hue. 

“Jean…” 

“You have not turned rosy in some time. Come, be ready to smile as the world awaits us.” 

Harry didn’t even try to come up with anything to that because he was trying to choke down the nerves and acid spiraling through his stomach. Merlin, not once had Harry ever willingly got in front of a camera. 

There was that one interview when he was fifteen, but there had been no pictures, and only his little Luna. What was that woman doing now? Probably in south east Asia to track down a mysterious magical creature. She still sent him odd gifts at times, and he sent her back non magical candies to let her know that he got her gifts and appreciated them. 

Jean-Claude slid to the opposite side momentarily. “You first, mon Amour.” 

Harry glared at him for this. “Oh, thanks so much. It’s so going to be your fault if I throw up on someone’s shoes.” 

“So long as it isn’t mine, mon Amour.” 

Harry cheered inside when he didn’t flinch the moment the door opened, and a man that was not Buzz stood there in a black and white tux held onto the door. Instantly flashing bulbs blinded him causing red and black spots to form between his eyes. 

_ Don’t puke. Don’t puke _ . Harry inwardly chanted as a hand reached out to him. How this man in a tux was able to smile through the thick flashbulbs he had no idea. Jean-Claude better be paying him well as he accepted the hand, and with as much grace as he could possibly muster, which was very little, he slipped out of the limo. 

The crowd surged forward, microphones shoved closer to him like knives. A gaggle of gasps and breathless murmurs that began to echo louder and louder. It was so much worse than when Gilderoy Lockhart had been in Flourish and Blotts. So much worse than when Harry had stood before the Ministry of Magic and the entire magical world to receive his Order of Merlin First Class, and all the other Order of Merlin awards posthumously for those who had lost their lives. 

If the man hadn’t been holding Harry’s hand, he would have apparated away on the spot. A microphone with a spongy coat over it was pushed into his nose, and a woman’s voice yelled from far too close. And because he was male with a male sweetie the world seemed to explode from the inside out. 

“Is he good in bed? Or would that be coffin?” 

_ Fuck! _

“Excuse me?” Harry’s British lilt caught the crowd. 

“You are so young. Just how old are you?” asked another reporter. 

“How do you feel about coming out, and with a vampire no less?” asked another. 

“What does your family think?” 

“Is he good in bed?” reiterated the first woman with her microphone, and while everyone went quiet in hopes of an answer, Jean-Claude took that moment to slip out followed by a host of gasps and shrills of delight and probably lustful attraction mingled in the crowd. 

Harry could already feel a trickle of Jean-Claude’s energy playing along each and every reporter, and even the males were eyeing them with a voracious hunger. 

“It is unseemly to kiss and tell, correct, mon Amour?” His French accent was the thickest Harry had ever heard it. 

“Is that a pet name?” asked a man’s voice nearby. 

“Pet name is such an ugly term, I prefer endearment. It is not a media ploy to get the masses riled up, mon Amour is  _ mien _ in every way possible.” His laugh and voice flowed down Harry’s skin with a familiar fur like quality, and he was sure the entire crowd was feeling it too. It just served to rile up the crowd more causing more questions to be thrown their way.

Harry tried to focus on Jean-Claude, terrified as all could be inside while on the outside remained neutral. Sometimes a hint of a smirk or a tilt of his head like Draco had taught him years ago. His heart was going at the speed of a rabbit, and the swishing feel of his stomach did not mix well with the hundreds of questions from personal to scandalous to ridiculous flew around them. 

He almost wished that the assassin would hurry his or her arse up and try and kill him. He could use the break. Nothing in the world could be worse than this. No, he couldn’t let Jean-Claude down, who was fielding questions like a pro. He was smiling and gracious, the perfect master vampire that had more than a few men and women drooling. 

He flashed a coy smile, and leaned on his toes to brush a kiss near the vampire’s ear. “You owe me.” Jean-Claude’s eyes lit up, and Harry could only imagine what they looked like on camera. 

_ For fuck’s sake! _

“Ah, mon Amour, you naughty boy,” he played up like Harry had said something dirty, and the crowd went ballistic. 

“Shush. Get going!” Harry nudged him. “Come on, before I do what I said I’d do in the limo, and it will be your boots considering you are closest.” 

Jean-Claude grinned, waved, and began to escort Harry through the press of reporters. Harry spied at least two major network emblems on the sides of the cameras, and stiffened when they caught them in a full face shot as they passed. Harry was gripping Jean-Claude’s forearm just above his elbow like a lifeline, his cheek was almost pressed to the vampire’s broad shoulder. 

Two vampire doormen had come out to help clear a path for them. Both were large and muscular, and it was obvious that they hadn’t been dead long. Harry didn’t care how many new vampires Jean-Claude made. He knew his sweetie needed all the support he could get, especially with coming out in this way. All Harry requested was that those he chose agreed without being rolled into it. 

As the black French style glass doors magically opened they swept inside, and the sudden silence was a wonderful commodity as Harry took a deep breath when Jean-Claude turned. “Are you okay, mon Amour?” His palms touched Harry’s cheeks affectionately. 

“Not puking,” said Harry shakily. releasing him only for Jean-Claude to pull him and give him the softest, most comforting kiss. “I say that gross thing, and you just kiss me?” 

Jean-Claude’s smile brightened the lowly lit room. “Oui because as I said out there in front of the world, you are  _ mien _ .” 

Harry smiled. “Just going to take some getting used to again with the people and crowds, and all the lights. I forgot how fluid non magicals are about personal questions. In the magical world, not even reporters can get away with that. If Rita Skeeter had tried that… but then again I was fourteen.”

“Fourteen?” Jean-Claude tilted his head. “Truly?” 

“ _ Ngh _ … well. I was all of a year old when I appeared for the first time, but I was twelve when I first ended up in the papers, groped by a bastard in Flourish and Blotts. First flashbulb I ever dealt with. It was a nightmare.” 

Jean-Claude hummed. “And where is this uncivilized person now so that I may rip him apart?” 

“In a hospital, forever mad,” Harry grinned. 

“What did you do to him?” he asked curiously. 

“I didn’t do anything. He’d been our Professor that year, and let me say the education was less than ideal. He tried to blast me with a memory charm. It backfired, sending him straight to St. Mungos into the arms of Healers and nurses.” Harry appreciated Jean-Claude helping him focus with a distraction, and as Jean-Claude curled an arm around him lovingly as a female vampire strolled toward them like she was on a runway. 

She was inches taller than Jean-Claude, which made her at least six foot tall. She was blond and blue-eyed. She was extremely curvy all over. She was wearing a violet blue bodysuit with strategic holes cut out showing all her creamy flesh. She was broad-shouldered, muscular, and still somehow managed to be feminine on top of it all. A pair of leather boots in the exact same color rode her long legs all the way up to her thighs. 

Jean-Claude smiled. “Liv, this is mon Amour, Harry Potter-Black.” 

He felt her blue eyes try to capture him when he looked up into her face without a flinch or a blink. “It’s nice to meet you.” She was sizing him up, frowning a touch at the corner of her red lips when her trickle of magic didn’t so much as cause a goosebump or a pressure rise. 

“Something wrong?” 

“I suppose they never believe me when I tell them that you are unrollable.” 

“Not my fault,” said Harry with a sly grin. 

“Non. It is what I loved about you when I met you. You didn’t even notice that I was trying to seduce you. Although at the time it was frustrating.” 

“Four years, Jean. You worked at it for four years before I noticed.” 

“Such difficulties,” Jean-Claude purred with a mock sigh. He tutted. “But, it was worth it, every second of it.” 

Harry hadn’t noticed Liv’s eyes narrowing. “You know it is rude for a human servant to call their master in such an inappropriate way?” 

“Liv,” Jean-Claude warned crisply. 

“I have never once disrespected Jean-Claude, and I never will,” said Harry coldly. He did not like that insinuation. “For you to even insinuate I would do such a thing is a true insult.“ He was able to defend himself just as much. “It’s not on me, if you are uncomfortable with our relationship in any way, shape, or form. But you have nothing to do with it, and if he had a problem with it, he has no problem telling me.” Liv drew herself up even taller, but Harry rolled his eyes. “Sizing is not going to work. I’ve been proudly short all my life, Ms. Liv.” He wasn’t that proud, and sometimes sulky, but she didn’t need to know that. 

He saw the gentle look on Jean-Claude’s face as the man stared at him like he was the only one in the room. “Mon Amour is right. What he calls me is none of your concern.” His words iced over her skin causing her to flinch discreetly. 

But, she didn’t back down. She was sliding her eyes from him to Jean-Claude and back in quick succession, and she kept trying to roll or enthrall Harry in some way. “You do know the scent on his skin is multiple,” she hissed in a bad impression of a cat. 

“That is enough, Liv, and if you smell him, surely you can smell me. So hopefully our matching scents will key you in on something that is not within your right to ask of me.”

“He’s a bit small, they call him the Equalizer?” She frowned. “I bet I could take him.” She began to revolve around Harry like he was an item for sale. “He might be pretty, but he is a male,” she said as if trying to remind Jean-Claude what he didn’t see every night. She then stood behind Jean-Claude, and tried to run her strong hands over his shoulders only for Jean-Claude to capture them, once again the power oozed out in a pulse that made her eyes almost droop to look away in submission. “I can do things that no human male can do for you, Jean-Claude.” 

“I do not appreciate this rudeness, Liv, and keep your hands to yourself.” 

Liv’s face contorted into pain when Jean-Claude’s velvet hands put a certain amount of pressure that made small bones snap. If Harry didn’t know how tough master vampires of six hundred could be, he’d be impressed by the lack of sound she made. Merlin, Harry was so sick of the grandstanding. Six hundred year old creatures need not have temper tantrums. If only she’d shut the hell up. 

Harry’s eyes narrowed, and forced some of his magic to trickle out and wrap around Liv’s throat causing her to stagger as Jean-Claude let her go, making her fall to her knees in front of him. A look of terrifying horror as Harry turned fractionally to glare down at her as though she were a bug ready to be stomped on. 

She flinched when Jean-Claude’s fingers caressed a lock of her golden hair. “Is there something wrong with my dearest love, Liv?” he asked with a crispy smile of innocence that looked all wrong. 

“I… you are a Necromancer,” she breathed as though she were having a heart-attack. She flinched again when Harry lowered so that he was eye level with Liv. It was almost embarrassing that he didn’t actually have to bend too awful far. He never said a word, his magic caressed at her mind. He could sense some thoughts and feelings. She was jealous. She’d never had Jean-Claude, and she wanted him so badly that it ached through every bone in her body. She was angry when she learned that Jean-Claude would take no other to his bed, even angrier when she learned that it was a man he was taking to his bed. He saw all of her fears and as all of her hopes and dreams disappeared in a flash. 

Liv started to shake where she knelt on her knees as Harry raked through her mind. She let out a pained moan, bringing her hands to her head. “Wh-what are you doing to me? Stop him, Jean-Claude…  _ please! _ ” 

Jean-Claude fluidly got onto his knees, and brushed his lips barely an inch from her cheek down to her jaw and up to her ear. “I cannot. You challenged mon Amour’s place at my side. You hoped to instigate something that would see me ripped from him, and mon Amour is truly insulted. I had warned you all to be on your best behavior, but it seems that no one likes to listen the first time I tell my children no. I do believe a spanking is a must. So you will take it, Liv, and you will thank him for it,” he hissed making his voice drag through her combined with Harry’s power like talons ripping into her. 

She convulsed as the pain rolled inside of her, and her eyes engorged to twice their normal size. “You’re not just a corpse raiser. I can feel you inside my head, almost like another vampire.” Harry compelled her to keep her eyes on him. “But you’re more… what are you?” 

“He is a flavorful little monster of the highest quality,” Jean-Claude purred. 

Finally, happy with the weakened look on her face, he smiled sweetly. “Jean-Claude answers to no one, Ms. Liv, and I do not chain him down. He has all the free will of a Master of the City, and he is no one’s meat if he doesn’t wish for them. He is your master. You are the one who is disrespecting him.” 

“It would behoove you ma cherie to apologize, “ Jean-Claude stroked her cheek, and a small dabble of blood began to appear at the corners of her mouth, and like a snap of a cord, Jean-Claude and Harry released the woman from their powerful grip, rising fluidly at the same time to meet each other’s eyes instead of hers. 

Jean-Claude held out his hand. “Come, mon Amour, it is an hour yet before the club opens. You will grant me a dance, oui?” 

Harry laughed shyly. “Sure, but, um, I’m not a good dancer.” 

“Let me be the judge of that,” said Jean-Claude, and he began to spin Harry as though they were already on the dance floor. “See?” He pulled Harry into him, and nuzzled him along his ear and caressed the collar attached to his neck. “Absolute perfection.” 

“Yeah, you need to stop talking about yourself. You’re making me jealous.” 

He threw his head back and laughed truly, curls puddling around him as he squeezed Harry a little tighter than he meant to causing the smaller man to squeak. It was as if Liv wasn’t even there or acknowledged as she shakily gathering herself off the floor. 

Harry let Jean-Claude lead him into the main area of the club. “You guys did a wonderful job.” He’d only seen the place before the gut job. He’d offered some of his assistance removing some things to make it go faster. 

The warehouse walls were three stories straight up with railings and balconies criss-crossing around each floor. The main dance floor was huge, shining and slick, and it gleamed in the subdued light. Likely a mix of track lighting and magic gave the entire place a dazzling glow as though things sparkled. 

Definitely, Draco’s touch as only lights and refraction against fabric could produce the dazzling in the room. 

“Draco really set this place aglow for me. It is a dream to watch it all come to life,” Jean-Claude said with a smile. 

“Told you that Draco would be a much better silent partner than me. Everything you two do is beautiful. Both of you are elegant, but you’re more seductive and wild while he is more posh and… what is the word for it? Not refined because that would mean you’re not, which I don’t think…  _ bleh _ , decorating words. I don’t get it.”

“Slightly stuffy?” Jean-Claude tried clearly amused by Harry’s tongue-tied endeavor. 

“Yep! That’s it.” 

The ceiling was black, but hardly noticeable for all the silver and leather chains dangling down and swaying with the glimmer of the soft lighting, and red sheer loops of fabric, the color of blood made the decoration tasteful with glints of silver amongst the band of red. Also hanging from the rafters were black cages for dancers to play around in. 

“That’s not iron is it?” Harry asked nervously. 

“Non, neither I nor Draco would hear of it, mon Amour,” Jean-Claude drew him closer and locked his arms around Harry. “It is stainless steel wrapped in leather. Draco and I argued about them. I wanted them, he did not.” 

“I can see that. As long as it’s not iron.”

“Nothing in here is iron or pure iron, mon Amour, I promise. I don’t want to repel you after all.” 

Along one wall was a fancy black and silver metal wrap around bar with every kind of liquor, including one particular kind of alcohol that could only be bought exclusively at Danse Macabre. 

Firewhiskey. 

“Maybe when I don’t have assassins after my arse, I’ll try the Firewhiskey so you can get a taste of it. You’ll either love it or hate it. It’s powerful stuff, might see a few of your patrons on the floor.” 

“Is that why he limited it to one shot per person?” 

“Yep.” 

Harry saw Damian coming toward them, and snorted. “Are you trying to make him hate you more?” 

“Non, he looks good does he not?” 

“Yeah.” 

Damian heard them and turned his flaming red head fractionally, and Jean-Claude’s lips pursed when he saw the green eyes, almost matching Harry’s, trace his mon Amour up and down, and then smirked as he traveled over in a smooth glide. 

He was wearing a black frock coat similar to what Jean-Claude would wear or someone in his world would find fashionable. His chest was on display gleaming white beneath heavy cloth of emerald green. From the waist down, he was wearing green exercise pants that left little to the imagination. A sash was tied at his waist like a pirate fringe topped with knee-high black boots that complete the ensemble. 

“Ah, Harry Potter was it? So nice to meet you again,” he took Harry’s hand bringing his knuckles to his lips to kiss. 

“No biting,” Harry reminded politely.

“Definitely, but I must say you clean up nicely,” Jean-Claude said unwinding from Harry and walking around Damien to flick imaginary flecks of lint from the coat. “What do you think, mon Amour?” 

“Well, I do like it, but does he like it?” Harry was trying to be as diplomatic as he could. 

“Hardly,” Damian scowled with a shake of his head. 

“Damian’s body shy if you haven’t noticed.” 

“And you’re not,” Damian glared. “Does it not bother you by how everything with him is sex?” 

Before Harry could answer or wonder why Damian was being so rude, Jean-Claude bowed his head, and caressed Damian’s cheek with his fingertips making the vampire flinch a bit. “Remember who is master here, Damian, or you will be banished. The council themselves interceded with your old master, rescued you from her. She did not want to give you up. I spoke for you. I ransomed you because I remember what it was like to be trapped. To be forced to do things you didn’t want to do. To be used and tormented, and all I ask of you is to wear an ensemble that matches my decor. I am not asking you into my bed or anyone else’s.” 

Damian stood a little straighter but didn’t look away. “You’ve made your point,” he said uncomfortably. “I am grateful to be here.” He finally looked to the floor, and a shudder ran through him as though he’d been zapped by Harry’s wand. “I am glad to be free of her.” When he looked back up, his eyes returned to normal. He managed a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “Wearing a few costumes is not the worst thing I’ve ever done.” 

There was a sorrow to his voice that made Harry’s heart ache naturally. Damian was over a thousand years old, and it must gall him to never reach master level. 

“Well, I don’t know if it would help, but you do look fantastic,” said Harry. “I’m used to clothes like this because of the world I came from.” 

Damian glanced at him with a tilt of his head. “World?” 

“Magical world. It’s hidden from the non-magicals in most places, right along side of the non-magical world. It always shocks me that you guys know little about it. I’ve only met a small handful of others who knew of the magical world.” 

“Hm, I may have heard something of a magical world, but only in passing.” He looked confused for a moment and then tilted his head. “I suppose if you appreciate what I am wearing it isn’t that bad.” 

“My usual is jeans and a t-shirt, but Jean here won’t hear of it.” 

Jean-Claude smirked. “Are you teasing me?” 

“Only a bit?” Harry pouted up at him causing Damian to gaze from one to the other. “Is that okay?” 

“Oui, but do not forget I can tease you back,” Jean-Claude drew Harry into a kiss. “Please do be on your best behavior tonight, Damian. It is all I ask of you. Just remember most masters would ask for legs and arms, and other things.” 

“I guess,” said Damian. 

A door at the far side of the room opened. It was one of those black doors in the black wall to help disguise it. Harry knew that it had been a Draco installation with how it shimmered back closed without a single crease. 

A woman stepped out a few inches shorter than him with wavy, waist length brown hair that foamed over her shoulders of her ankle-length black coat. She was wearing a pair of hot turquoise exercise pants with a matching sports bra. Crisscrossing straps went from pants to the bra, emphasizing her small waist. Black vinyl boots reached her knees. She walked down the steps and strode across the floor with a free-swinging walk that was almost a run. She entered the room like it was her own room. 

She was an Alpha werewolf, the closer she came the more he felt the tendril energy flowing from her. 

It was reasons like her that always had him questioning Jean-Claude’s interest in him. He simply didn’t understand why he wouldn’t want someone like her or even Damian, if he was willing and wanting; and then there was Liv who had been all legs and perfection. 

She stopped by them smiling pleasantly, her hazel eyes had flecks of green in them. “What do you think?” she asked beaming and spinning. 

“Absolutely lovely, Cassandra,” Jean-Claude said in approval. 

“You look better in yours than I do mine,” said Damian eyeing her appreciatively. 

“Both of you look incredible,” said Jean-Claude as he touched Harry’s back. “Cassandra I would like you to meet-” 

“Harry Potter-Black, I’m aware. Marcus made mentions of you,” she held out her hand, and Harry took it. 

Unlike most Alpha females, she didn’t seem to try and dominate him with her energy or grandstand in anyway. Her touch was as hot as any lycanthrope, and it was inviting. But there was something beneath that invitation that made Harry’s magic rise slightly as though alarm. 

A taste of energy that was almost familiar, but not at the same time. He showed nothing of what he was thinking on his face. 

“It’s nice to meet you Cassandra. I don’t remember seeing you amongst the pack?” 

“I was asked in by Marcus,” she said with a smile. She leaned closer. “I heard what you did to Raina, and I must say good going. Between Marcus and Jean-Claude I feel like I already know you.” 

“It’s fine.” 

“Since you have taken Stephen for your own, Marcus offered me a new lovely wolf to be in rotation as a blood donor, and she will be your bodyguard for the night,” said Jean-Claude with a tilt of his head. “Harry here is also the Nimir-Ra of the Blood Drinker’s Clan.” 

Her eyes flickered. “But, you’re not a lycanthrope?” 

“Close enough,” said Harry smirking. “It’s too complicated to explain, and we’d be here all night doing so.” 

“Indeed, mon Amour is much more than a human and much more than the Necromancer.” 

Damian was eyeing Harry. “Is that what I tasted off you last night? Necromancy blood?” 

“I don’t know,” said Harry. For Harry, all blood tasted the same. He’d had his own, he’d had Jean-Claude’s blood, and even tasted Micah a time or two. It was all metallic and funky for him. “Just might be a mixed cocktail of Merlin knows what.” 

“Does it not bother you that you’ve taken a feminine title?” asked Damian, frowning slightly. 

Harry thought about it. At first it had, but he was so used to it now that it never bothered him. “Nothing I can do about it once I’ve been named as something,” he shrugged. “Too troublesome to fight it, and really what does it matter?” 

“I don’t understand what you mean by making Stephen yours. He is Marcus’ is he not?” asked Cassandra. 

“I declared him as mine some time ago, and Marcus honored it,” said Harry. “I don’t compromise when it comes to those I care about and their safety, and when someone asks me for protection, I don’t care what they are. I mean that protection and for life.” He didn’t see Damian watching him intensely. 

“I like you. It’s nice to hear that you want to take care of the pack. I think I see what Marcus sees in you. It‘s too bad Richard has gone sour,” she folded her arms over her chest. “I really liked him.” 

Yeah, Harry decided not to bother with a comment on that. 

“Mon Amour, why don’t you stay here and talk with Cassandra while I go finish a few things before the club opens?” 

For some reason, Harry didn’t want to be left alone with Cassandra. She was really nice, almost too nice. Richard nice, and she had liked Richard. Hm. “Okay. You know where I am if you need me.” 

Jean-Claude grinned salaciously and pulled Harry fluidly into his chest making the shorter man almost bounce. He captured Harry’s lips in a deep drawn out kiss that was as passionate as it was claiming. “I always need you mon Amour, go through that wall should you wish to join.” He trailed off, and Damian turned hesitantly as though he’d been ordered to follow. 

Harry watched him for a moment, and resisted flinching when Cassandra touched his shoulder in what she must have thought was a kind and friendly gesture. “You have it bad for him, but might I add that having two other lovers on top of the Master might not look well for him?” 

“He’s their lover too,” said Harry with easy defense as he casually moved himself out from under her touch, pretending as though he were examining the decorations of the club. For some reason her hand had felt like something was all wrong. 

Cassandra’s eyes flashed with surprise. “Really? You are okay with him sharing?” 

“Sure, and Micah is my Nimir-Raj,” he did not mention Edward or let the thought even travel. “Well, he’s acting Nimir-Raj for now.” 

“How interesting, times are changing. I kind of like that. So, how is it that you defeated Gabriel? You are not leopard.” 

“Short answer without the rubbish explanation, I can turn into a leopard. Just not a wereleopard. A big difference.” She didn’t seem to understand, and Harry shrugged. “That’s all I can really tell you. I’d have killed Raina too, but Marcus asked me to hold off for now. But she won’t get a second chance.” 

Harry casually glided over to the steps that climbed to the second floor, and sank down on one of them instead of hanging out in the middle like a bloody prat. “You approve of Marcus it seems?” she asked with an arch of her brow. 

“I do,” said Harry. “I like Marcus, when he’s not being influenced by Raina.” 

Cassandra hummed. “I guess you make a point. A woman like Raina can spin just about any man with her wiles. She has no off switch as far as I know,” she said distastefully. 

“Don’t tell me, she wanted you for her films?” 

Cassandra made a flick motion with her hand as though waving away a bug. “She wants anyone remotely good looking, and back when Gabriel was alive he wanted to interview me for it, and the things he had wanted to do.” She shook her head. “I am very glad he is dead. It is about time someone stronger got rid of him. She sure has aspirations for you.” 

Harry froze at this, and turned his attention to Cassandra. “What do you mean by that?” 

“She has this fantasy where she sees you tied up and raped. I also know that before Gabriel’s death, he desired you. A lot.” 

Harry was sick to the stomach. Why wasn’t he surprised? But he didn’t show it as he snorted. “Nothing she could do would make that remotely possible.” 

“Are you sure of that? She’s a clever woman, and the body often defies the logic of the mind.” 

“Positive. It took four years for me to say yes to Jean,” he said to the surprise of Cassandra. “One who I am insanely attracted to, and even when saying no I still really liked him. Not even a drug in my system could see me turned on enough to please her or anyone she’d have on me. I don’t like strangers, not even remotely interested.” 

“Huh…” she seemed completely stunned by this. “You are a strange man, Harry Potter-Black.” 

“In a nutshell.” Various dancers were now moving around the space, a lovely looking bartender was cleaning the already shiny bar in the distance. He rested his elbows on his knees, and folded his chin in his palms. He kept his eyes rising upwards to the ceiling, trying to keep Edward’s teachings in mind about always looking up. 

Several times he had failed to do this, and regretted it every time. Not tonight. 

He saw Stephen and Gregory enter the club, both dressed looking devilish and lovely in leather and lace that showed off their glowing beauty. Both made a beeline for Harry, and Cassandra could only watch as Gregory slid between Harry’s legs in an almost giddy fashion to nuzzle at his lap. Stephen was beaming at him, his glow so much healthier than he had been yesterday. 

“All well?” Harry asked, tilting his head. 

“Yep!” Both of them said simultaneously as Harry reached out to Stephen who folded into the touch beside his twin. Both of them looked at Cassandra, but barely acknowledged her, which was telling considering she was Alpha, and her narrowed eyes had Stephen averted his gaze as if snubbing her, and shuffled closer to Harry. 

“It’s going to be a fun night,” said Stephen happily. 

“Boys!” Jean-Claude’s beautiful voice drifted down, and both raised their heads. “I need you. Robert has not shown up, and I cannot do without another dancer.” 

“Go on.” Both shuffled off after one last nuzzle to him. 

“Wow,” Cassandra breathed. 

“Hm?” 

“Your command…” 

“I didn’t command them to do anything.” 

“Stephen didn’t even look at me more than once, and it was like I had the plague,” Cassandra’s brows rose at this. “I’m kind of insulted.” She crossed her arms over her chest.

“I told you. He’s mine,” said Harry resuming his former position. “Stephen and Gregory live with me almost exclusively. Stephen runs with me and my Pard during moons.” 

“It’s nice that they have someone to care for them after Gabriel,” she offered, but the comment to Harry seemed like an afterthought. As if she couldn’t believe someone not a wereleopard could actually command a Pard or adopt a wolf. 

“Ah, Mr. Potter-Black, I thought I’d find you here,” a man’s voice on the stairs had Harry surprised as he hadn’t felt anyone come down behind him. Shit, Edward was going to kill him. 

Cassandra was on her feet and turned to face behind him in an instant. Harry, who rose slowly, didn’t bother to act nervous when he recognized Sabin floating rather than standing five steps above them. He was dressed as Harry had seen him in the office; a hooded cloak covering him from head to toe. 

“Hello Sabin,” said Harry beaming at him, and not even flinching as Sabin floated one step down. 

“I don’t know you,” Cassandra growled bringing an arm to shield Harry’s front. 

“It’s okay, Cassandra,” said Harry not really wanting her to touch him again, and so he leaned slightly away from her outstretched arm. “He’s here on Jean-Claude’s invite and a guest.” He veered around her and closed the distance with his hand held out to Sabin. 

It was as squishy as he remembered. “I’m glad someone remembers their manners. Stand down, wolf.” 

“Is he safe?” asked Cassandra doubtfully. 

“Yes and no. It depends on how you look at it,” said Harry casually. 

“A very diplomatic statement, Mr. Potter-Black.” 

“Harry please.” 

“Harry then. I must say it is a breath of fresh air not to be flinched at,” he said rubbing his leathered finger along Harry’s hand that he still clutched. 

“Now that would just be rude. Where is Mr. Dumare?” 

“He’s around here somewhere,” said Sabin off-handedly as he finally let go and eased down the steps, cloak billowing around him. _ Professor Severus Snape called from the grave and he’s really cold without his cloak _ , Harry thought. “I have come to watch the night’s entertainment, nothing more.” 

“Don’t come closer!” Cassandra ordered. 

Sabin, even with his hood and shadows, Harry could feel was smirking. “Who is your lovely companion?” 

Sometimes, Harry forgot introductions. “Oh, uh, this is Cassandra. Cassandra this is Sabin. He’s really okay, Cassandra.” 

A black-gloved hand slid out of the cloak again. He reached towards Cassandra as if he’d caress her face. She jerked back suddenly. “Don’t touch me.” 

His hand froze in mid motion. A stillness washed over him, and Harry’s heart sank at the revulsion that floated around Cassandra in heaping layers. He also noticed she did that rather fast without having known his issue. Did she smell him? His Edward paranoia was now acting up. 

His voice came out of that familiar stillness that Jean-Claude sometimes got. “Is my touch so repulsive?” 

She sneered. “You smell of sickness and death.” 

Sabin drew his hand back inside his cloak. “I am a visiting master. It is within my rights to ask for a bit of… companionship. I could ask for you, wolf.” 

Cassandra growled at him. 

Harry looked from Cassandra and back to Sabin again. It was true, Sabin did smell sick and close to death, but that did not give her a right to treat Jean-Claude’s guest so frivolously. “Cassandra please don’t treat Jean-Claude’s guest so rudely, no matter what you are smelling or sensing. He is a master to be respected.” 

Sabin turned his shadowed face to Harry in obvious surprise. “You would defend me?” 

“I’m playing diplomacy here so no one gets on the wrong side of anyone. Have you been given a tour Sabin?” he asked changing gears. 

“I have.” 

“Mind giving me one? I’ve only seen it when I was helping to gut the place. I’d at least like to know where the loo is around here.” 

Cassandra frowned. “I can’t let you go anywhere alone with him.” 

“He’s fine, Cassandra. You don’t need to shadow me. In fact, you can go and tell Jean-Claude that I have a new bodyguard.” he held out his hand to Sabin, and smiled appreciatively at him. 

Sabin slowly reached out to take it. It was like he had stunned the master vampire. 

Cassandra scowled. “That’s not what I was ordered-” 

“It’s fine. I am Jean-Claude’s human servant, and I hereby relinquish you of your position as my guard. I have full faith in someone of Master Sabin’s abilities. He’s more than strong enough not to want me dead, and more than strong enough to at least send someone in a tizzy should they get close to me.” Sabin had instinctively moved closer to Harry who hadn’t even flinched. “He’s also a respectable Master.” 

“It is uncanny that someone like you has to be so claimed,” said Sabin reaching up and unveiling his hood causing Cassandra to let out a hiss. She backed up until she hit the banister. Harry’s eyes met the ravaged partially ravaged face as golden hair trailed down over his shoulders in glistening layers. He smiled at her. His beautiful mouth pulling the mangled flesh loose. “Have you ever seen anything like this?” He continued drawl at Cassandra who looked almost nauseous. 

“I’ve never seen anything so horrible.” 

Sabin then turned to Harry who noticed that while one eye was still beautiful, clear, and pure blue the other had burst in the socket of pus and thinner liquid. “It’s getting worse?” Harry asked softly wanting to reach out, and touch only to realize that maybe that would be rude. “I’m still having a couple of smarter friends than me find some tomes to help you.” 

“How can you be near him without throwing up? Why are you so close?!” Cassandra asked with a small trail of horror. 

“Why not?” asked Harry with confusion. “It’s not his fault. He didn’t willingly do this to himself.” He didn’t flinch when squishy glove brush the back of his cheek. “I wish the healing potions we’ve been trying to make would get somewhere. So far, no luck,” said Harry apologetically. 

“Healing potion?” Sabin asked. 

Harry nodded. “Yeah, a couple friends and I have been trying to come up with a healing potion that will help vampires the way it does us, but so far all we’ve managed to do is make you sicker. I wonder if Phoenix Tears would help you?” He then breathed with a sudden hand to his lips thoughtfully. “But, damn, the last time I’d seen one I was sixteen, and you have to be careful buying it on the markets. Most are fake. If I knew a unicorn wouldn’t damn you further we could try that...” 

“Unicorn?” Sabin drawled. 

“Yeah, but ingesting its blood will give you a cursed consequence.” 

“Is this not already cursed?” 

“Yes, but you don’t need it worse, Sabin. I’m grasping at straws, but I will look harder for you. For now, why don’t we leave Cassandra to gather herself together?” Cassandra truly looked as though she was going to throw up on the floor. 

As he and Sabin left Cassandra stunned on the steps, Sabin placed the cloak back over him but did not re-add the shadows. “I thank you for your kind words.” 

“Kind words are meaningless if you don’t mean them,” said Harry. 

“Why is it that Jean-Claude is always the lucky one?” 

“He’s got the devil’s luck. I do agree with you,” said Harry with a soft chuckle. “Do you wish me to lead you to Mr. Dumare?” 

“No, but thank you, Harry. I should find him. He’s not one for crowds. You have made things easier on me this night. I won’t forget Jean-Claude’s hospitality, although maybe I should ask for you?” He chuckled hoarsely at this, “But, alas I cannot do that to someone like you. Even I know I would test even your strong aptitude.” 

Harry chose not to say anything. 

Jean-Claude was standing on the dance floor looking at Sabin. “I do hope you are enjoying yourself, Sabin?” 

“Most fervently. You have a wonderful human servant. If only I could ask for him.” 

“Non. He is mien,” said Jean-Claude holding out his hand toward Harry who released Sabin, and immediately took up his side. 

“It’s okay, Cassandra was being kind of rude.” 

“I almost cannot blame her,” said Jean-Claude. “But I do need her for the show. If you need companionship, I am sure I can find someone for you, though I was unsure if I should offer considering I do not know if you can even perform to have those needs met,” he said dubiously, and Harry knew he wouldn’t want to do that. Jean-Claude did have a small hint of conceit when it came to beauty after all. 

Sabin grimaced. “It is a cruel illness. Not all of my body has rotted away. The need remains, though the vessel is so grotesque that no one will touch me, not by choice,” he shook his head and the skin beneath his hood split on one side. Something black and thicker than blood oozed down the side of his face. 

Cassandra who had rejoined them made a small sound, it looked like her bodyguard days were over.

To be honest, even if Harry was single and looking, he wasn’t even sure he could do it. He’d probably try though, somewhere in the back of his sorrowful heart, he would try it. Jean-Claude squeezed him as though he could hear every thought in his mind. But that only happened when the need was dire enough and the power strong. 

Harry was feeling pretty damn calm as far as things went, but maybe it wasn’t him feeling a strong flare of power? Could it be that Jean-Claude had doubts too? Just like him? A doubt that made him hold onto Harry as though he would disappear?

No way! Jean-Claude would never have those thoughts.

“If one of my people angers me enough while you are in my territory, you may have them. But, I cannot give someone to you just because you wish it. Not everyone’s sanity would survive it,” he said delicately. 

“There are days, Jean-Claude, when my own sanity is in doubt.” 

“I have offered as much hospitality as I could, within my ability to give you that does not damn or punish my people without cause.” And it was just as well because Liv came up to stand behind them. 

“It is time to open the doors, Master.” Harry was sure that was deliberate. Jean-Claude usually chastised his flock for calling him master. 

Jean-Claude nodded. “Everyone to their places then,” he said in a strangled voice. 

“I will find a table,” said Sabin, causing the shadows to gather and fold over his face. 

“Do so.” 

As Sabin glided away he headed back toward the stairs on the upper level. Jean-Claude apologized to Cassandra, and then turned to Harry. “My apologies for leaving you, mon Amour. I believe the sickness is progressing to his mind. Please be wary of him.” 

“He’s fine. Just feel sorry for him,” Harry admitted honestly. “I wish I could help him. Just, no idea what I could do.” Liv and Cassandra had a look of sheer revulsion on their faces.

“Oui, you and that heart of yours,” Jean-Claude’s lip twitched. “I do so cherish it.” He brushed a kiss to Harry’s jaw. “Even I cannot stand to look without a shudder or two. Now, the show is about to start, I need Cassandra, and Liv-” 

“No, I don’t need her to guard me, Jean,” insisted Harry. “I will be fine. I have more than enough at my back tonight.”

“I cannot leave you alone,” said Jean-Claude in a rare tone of sternness. Normally, Jean-Claude would never use it toward him. Last time was the whole Magnus debacle. 

Harry sighed. “Look, Jean. She doesn’t like me, and I barely tolerate her. You need Cassandra, and I would be safer on my own than having someone that doesn’t like me having my back.” Before Liv could argue or protest or even agree another voice drifted over them along with a strong surge of room filling energy that had Cassandra shivering as it rippled down her back.

“Will you accept me as his protection for the evening?” 

And though Jean-Claude didn’t show it, the surprise he was feeling was apparent to Harry who turned to see Marcus standing there dressed in a well tailored black slacks that hugged him a bit more than the standard relaxed fit he wore for business, topped with a blue solid vest on black silk button down tucked with a belt that had a silver buckle. His shoes were black and shiny, and the gold rolex on his wrist glinted in the shimmery light. 

“Marcus?” Jean-Claude tilted his head. He then broke out into a smile. “I am pleased to have you here! I wish you would have told me, I would have shown you all the hospitality I have to offer.” 

And even though Marcus was shorter, his energy pushed gradually around the room. Cassandra’s head was bowed in submission as the Pack Leader and Master of the City shook hands with a firm respectfulness. 

“I was not intending to come, but I thought maybe you could use another pair of eyes or hands should the need arise,” he then pointed at Harry. 

“Please, do. I would feel much more at ease,” Jean-Claude said accommodatingly. 

Harry knew he was going to have no say in this, but he didn’t mind as he pecked Jean-Claude on the cheek, and let go of him. Jean-Claude leaned closer with Harry in the middle. 

“Allow me to show you to the table I have reserved,” said Jean-Claude. “Cassandra, Liv, you are dismissed.” He flicked his hand and both of them quickly scampered away leaving Harry alone with two dominant males. 

Yay him! 

The table was the largest of a string of small, black lacquer tables. It blended nearly perfectly with the black walls. The table was set away from the wall, near the railing so that the future crowd couldn’t block his view of the dance floor. 

“Anyone stand out?” asked Marcus succinctly. 

“Sabin, the master vampire. I do not believe he has the strength, but I do not trust him one bit,” Jean-Claude said in a quiet voice. 

“It’s Cassandra I don’t trust,” Harry boldly remarked causing both men to look at him suddenly. He shrugged. “Sorry. She feels wrong for some reason. Maybe it’s my imagination and I’m jumping at shadows.” 

Harry tried not to shiver openly when thoughtful clear eyes passed over him. “Probably a good thing I am here. I assure you Cassandra is perhaps one of the more respectable new Alpha females of my pack. She tends to make many of the men look sorry,” said Marcus. “Looking for new wolves above the influence of certain members has been difficult.” Jean-Claude nodded as if understanding completely. 

Now, Harry felt guilty. He was jumping at shadows. “Sorry, I don’t mean to disrespect.” 

“None at all. It is always good to be weary of those you don’t know.” 

“Oui, but I assure you there are many watching tonight, mon Amour. But for now I think I am most happy leaving you in such capable hands.” He brushed his fingers along the back of Marcus’ palm, and then he turned and swept off as perfect as ever.

It was quiet for several heartbeats and then the doors opened, and Marcus cupped his elbow with a firm directive to sit, and so what else could he do but sit his arse down?

“Are you okay being here right now? You had a scare earlier.” 

Marcus smirked. “Intriguing you say that. I received a call with an apology and offer of a promotion.” 

“I swear I didn’t do that,” said Harry with a tilt of his head. “I wouldn’t think you would want that kind of manipulation?” He wasn’t sure if it was a comment or a question to be honest. 

“I highly doubt I will be noticed in this growing crowd,” Marcus scanned the quickly filling room, ignoring Harry’s comments. 

“Well, if you do recognize someone I can wipe them pretty quickly.” 

“I’m counting on it.” 

Harry felt like he was having a one on one with Lucius Malfoy. “Yeah, I bet you are.” 

Marcus chuckled lowly. “I must say your outfit is rather eye catching.” 

Harry’s skin began to pinken. “You can blame Jean’s taste. I protested leather for months.” He shook his head. 

“Why do you let him dress you?” asked Marcus, and the question seemed innocent enough. His eyes were still scanning the room, taking each person in. It was amazing the kind of command that Harry felt from Marcus. A few shifters had raised their eyes to meet him, and then lower them back down in an act of submission. Harry saw that Willie had come to stand behind Harry facing the crowd. 

“As I told Damian, if I had it my way, it’d probably be jeans and a t-shirt. I’m a fashion disaster of epic proportions,” he shrugged. “But, also I don’t see a problem with it. I mean, he likes doing it so why not? Just seems silly to get cranky about something I honestly don’t care about. Before Jean, Draco would dress me.” 

“Who is this Draco?” 

“A git of a friend.” 

“Excuse me?” Harry laughed at the way he sounded like he hadn’t heard properly. 

“I’ve known Draco since I was eleven, and when we met we hated each other. But, now I adore the git. Bad kid friend, good adult friend. He was on the opposite side of the war,” he offered to Marcus as he looked around in hopes of seeing Micah or Edward, but he had no luck. So many people were already crowding into the club. 

“You mean he was a part of the enemy’s army?” 

“Yeah, his situation was a damned if you do and damned if you don’t. He was a spoiled brat forced into doing things he never thought he’d have to do. You know, his parents chose that life so he was forced to do it too.” Harry shook his head. “Never works well for the pampered Prince sort. It changed him, matured him. It changed me too. He sort of became a friend I desperately needed. He was a truth I had missed out on thanks to the naive isolation. I can’t imagine life without the git now. I say git fondly. Like you would say it to a brother.” 

“Interesting, and this Draco is like you? Able to perform magic the way you can?” 

“He’s not an Animator or a Necromancer, but yes. He’s a wizard.”

For a moment, he thought he saw blond hair, but the next second it was gone. As the tables began to fill up quickly the crowd spilled around the edges of the room on the raised area around the dance floor. So many people stood at the fenced edges that if the table had been by the wall, Harry would have lost his view of the dance floor. 

Harry tried to look for anything suspicious as Marcus shifted closer in his chair to Harry, one forearm slid across the smooth table as the laughing and excited murmurs of the crowd got louder. 

“I want to apologize again for the situation you are in,” said Marcus. 

“You don’t have to apologize.” 

“I do.” 

“Did you call in the hit on me?” 

“No,” said Marcus severely. 

“Then you don’t have to apologize. I know they are your pack, but they are also people with their own minds and feelings. If you think you should feel guilty over anything it’s letting Raina get the better of you and getting you nearly killed.” 

Marcus moved his head closer. “No one has ever said that to me.” 

Harry met his eyes and refused to bow his head in submissive as a thread of energy teased at him as if challenging. “I’m not no one, I’m Harry and I call it as I see it. A truth.” 

“You’re right,” said Marcus, staring down at him, his spare arm was on the back of Harry’s seat now, and they were almost thigh to thigh. That was how close they were. 

He supposed they looked like a couple, and that was probably a good thing for any assassin watching them. If they were human, they wouldn’t recognize Marcus as an Alpha or a pack leader. 

“What would you have done?” asked Marcus so suddenly that Harry had to blink and wonder what he was talking about. 

“About what?” he asked for clarification. 

“Dissension, how do you think you would handle it in your pard?” 

“It depends on what they were doing, and also why they are doing it.” 

“Does the why really matter when they don’t listen to commands?” 

“Maybe. I mean, if you are going to hand down something so heavy as a punishment on a family you lead then you have to know everything. It’s like how I feel about human law. I don’t believe in black and white. I believe in various shades of gray and everything that comes with it.” 

“It doesn’t work like that in a pack of bloodthirsty werewolves,” Marcus whispered. “One iota of weakness shown can spell the end of everything.” 

“Then don’t let the compassion you might or might not hold be a weakness. You turn it into a strength to be used instead of a flaw. I know what some of my Pard members have done to some of your pack,” he said solemnly, and Marcus stared down at him. “I’ve been having one on ones with them for a while now to try and get to the root of a lot of issues. A lot of them told me what they’d done. Gregory had been one of Gabriel’s favorites, but in the end, is it really their fault for doing what their leader demanded of them? Why should I dole out a punishment by what they were being forced to do? Now, if one of them does it now, I will not tolerate it. I’ve made it clear to them all. I will act should they go against my orders.” 

“What would you do?” 

“It all depended on the person, and what I personally believe they can or cannot handle. It’s not playing favorites when it’s being logical. Someone repeatedly broken will not understand if you break them again, and they will never learn because it’s the status quo. If they had done what Alfred or Raina did, and with their mindsets, I’d have banished them or killed them without thought or falter because they would be putting everyone at risk, and if one hurts the other then the one who was the victim should have the chance to name the price of the punishment. I don’t know. It depends on the person.”

By now, Marcus was a little on the close side. It was as though he were studying every detail in Harry’s face from his eyes to his nose. Merlin, he hoped nothing was in there right now! He was very aware of the fact that his cheeks had gotten warm. 

There was a flutter amongst the crowd, and out of the corner of his eye someone with a heavy brown coat passed by pushing against the table causing Harry to yelp when Marcus’ reflex caused the man to grab him to keep the edge from going into him. 

Harry whipped his head around to try and see if that had been Edward, his skin prickled when Marcus’ heat flared up against him as if checking him out and probing at him. What the hell did that sociopath think he was playing at? Knocking a table into him?

“I prefer to have your attention on me right now.” A steady finger touched the side of his jaw and when Harry turned his chair was bumped and Marcus, the cunning Alpha bastard that he was, took advantage of Harry’s lack of balance to kiss him unexpectedly. 

He made to push back, if only on principle, but Marcus’ smooth lips were strong and commanding causing the small white hairs on the back of Harry’s neck to prickle as he was held in place. As he opened his mouth to try and remove the mouth on his, Marcus’ tongue dived in and a hungry burn began to slip inside of him causing him to give in with a small moan and kiss back. Harry’s hand caressed from Marcus’s arm, where he originally planned to push away from, to his chest.

Marcus tasted like heat and a bit of dry wine. Harry sucked fervently on the intruding tongue before realizing what he was doing and shakily pushing against the hard chest. “Eeh…” 

“What?” 

“I don’t know,” Harry shivered when fingers teased at the nape of his neck. “I hope I don’t get in trouble for this.” 

“I am sure we can come to a compromise that makes everyone happy,” said Marcus with a glint in his eyes that Harry knew was going to spell trouble for him. It held possession and promise, and what that promise was Harry was a bit leery finding out. Marcus brought him back in for another kiss, tongue immediately pushing in. Harry, being the power bottom Micah claimed he was, quickly engaged with the kiss; pushing his own into Marcus’ mouth. No way would he let this alpha have his way with this kiss. 

“You’re supposed to be watching my back, not my mouth,” Harry said, pulling away again a few minutes later, breath no longer smooth. He licked his lips, tasting Marcus’ clean flavor. He definitely didn’t want this man to kiss him anymore. Just like he hadn’t wanted Edward to kiss him or Jean-Claude. 

Yeah, Harry loved going for a swim in denial.

“Who says I can’t do both? Are you saying you do not enjoy my kiss?” Harry watched as Marcus copied him, licking his own lips chasing the taste of Harry.

“Do I have to answer that? Isn’t my face enough, I’m sure you can smell me too.” 

“I want to hear it,” Marcus hissed, his arm on the back of the chair shifting to hold Harry against him. 

“Nnn.” Harry turned his head away and side-eyed him only to be jerked back to face him. “What?” he huffed, feeling funny all over as if he itched, and unconsciously dropped his hands to his thighs, and rubbed them. 

Shit, if an assassin came at him right now, he’d be done for. He was sure he wouldn’t react properly. Edward was going to kill him. 

“Tell me.” 

Harry had to admit the razor cutting glint was not only attractive, but it made him feel daring and bold. “Make me.” He breathed out over Marcus’ lips. He could feel it then, Marcus’ beast began to stir, and it was like an invisible claw reared out of the conservative looking businessman, and curled around Harry. 

Harry tilted his head in acknowledgment, but he used his own brand of magic to flick it away only for the energy to come back at him. Marcus’ eyes actually widened when he felt something from him. 

“You felt that?” 

“Oh I felt it, Marcus,” Harry said with a gentle smile. “I’m inclined to respond back, but I must admit to enjoying the look on your face.” 

“I felt something from you brush against me. It wasn’t defiance. I feel something in you. Not quite human, but not what I was expecting.” 

It was then that all the lights in the club went out causing Harry to stiffen as his vision adjusted to the darkness as the crowd gasped with anticipation. Marcus clenched him on instinct, Harry peaked over at the blue eyes darting all around him only to relax momentarily when one lone light flashed like a star onto the stage illuminating the smiling Jean-Claude. 

“I suppose we will have to find out at another time,” said Marcus, and Harry shivered when his nose pushed right up into his ear with teeth nipping at the lobe. “But, perhaps you don’t have to tell me a thing. I can smell your interest as if you were the only person here.” 

“Blunt bastard,” Harry grumbled with a sulk causing a quiet rumbling chuckle. “I better not get in trouble over this.” 


	8. Chapter Eight

What the hell?

Harry’s internal alarms were going off like a fizzing whizbang. His lips still had that tell-tale burn, and amongst the pushing and pulling crowd gathered around tables and standing where they could find a space to get a glimpse of Harry’s vampire sweetie, all he could smell was Marcus in that moment. 

A clean scent of cologne that wasn’t overpowering, and that dry wine taste hung on his tongue. Marcus’ body temperature made him seem like he was a bloody radiator. It reminded him of Micah, but only on cold long nights. A wereleopards’ temperature was quite mild unless they actually got cold. A werewolf on the other hand, he was coming to learn, had a burning temperature that would see a normal human delirious with fever. 

He tried to control a shiver when Marcus’ nose touched his skin along with that hot moist breath, and he tried to deny the want to arc into the chest. No. Just because Harry was attracted to someone did not mean he had to throw himself on them. It was preposterous! 

Maybe Marcus was just a good actor, and this was a ploy to catch the assassin off guard? Well, if it was, Marcus was a damn good one that was for sure. He couldn’t quite believe that Marcus would have any real interest in him at all. Maybe friendship and maybe a hint of respect, but attraction?

To little ol’ Harry Potter? 

_ Nah.  _

Merlin, his nerves were wired as all could be. 

Jean-Claude standing on stage seemed to glow, exciting the women and a fair few blokes in the crowd. Harry doubted it was a trick because this was Jean-Claude, the sexy beautiful man glowed everywhere he went. 

It didn’t matter that Harry was still in the dark, and that an assassin was looming around somewhere. It didn’t matter that Marcus was right up against him, thigh to thigh, part of his chest pressed to Harry, one arm on the back of his chair, the other across the table. 

Harry had placed his hands in his own lap as he didn’t trust himself. His arms were bare skinned thanks to the blood red vest, and he was more than aware of the nose that would sometimes brush across him as if sniffing him making more tiny hairs on the back of his neck prickle. 

He’d been around a lot of lycanthropes, they loved smelling things. Most of them always smelled food before eating it. Most of them inhaled scents whether it was good or bad, and their sense of smell was often times better than their eyes. 

He tried to tell himself that Marcus was only curious, maybe no one was ever honest with him? Maybe… oh bloody hell… maybe there was no maybe and Harry was wigging out over nothing?

He was really pleased about being in the dark so that no one could see his face. Merlin, he knew they’d smell the desire on him, but the red in the face look? 

Jean-Claude’s rich voice rose through the darkness, filling it with a sound that caressed everyone in the crowd. A woman standing near the table shivered as if she’d been touched. Her date put an arm around her shoulders, and they huddled, surrounded by Jean-Claude’s lovely voice. 

“Welcome to Danse Macabre. The night will be filled with surprises. Some wondrous,” two smaller spotlights hit the crowd, and Cassandra appeared balanced on the railing on the second floor. She swept the coat that she’d been wearing back to reveal her body. She stalked along the inches wide bar like it was the floor, nearly dancing. 

A wild applause broke out. The second light hit Damian on the first floor. He glided out of the crowd, swishing the embroidered coat around him like a small cape. 

He moved through the crowd with the spotlight following him. He touched a shoulder here, ran his hands through waist-length hair, put this arm around one woman’s waist. Each one, man or woman, didn’t seem to mind at all. 

Harry couldn’t blame them, Damian was a beautiful man. Some women and men leaned into him or whispered in his ear. He came to a woman with long brown hair parted in the middle. She was dressed rather modestly for the crowd. Navy blue business skirt and jacket. Damian circled her so closely that his body brushed her. 

She jerked away from every touch, eyes wide with fear. Harry resisted rolling his eyes. Really, how could he have empathy for people who willingly come to a vampire club, and not expect something sensational? If she had been this nervous or scared of them, why would she brave such a crowd?

She went slack and blank of all expression until it looked like she was asleep, but not. Her eyes were empty as she stared at Damian. He took her hand and leaned against the railing. He rolled both legs over, ending on his feet, still holding her hand. She took two hesitant steps to the railing edge. He put her hands on her waist, under her jacket and lifted her high in the air, effortlessly, setting her down on the dance floor in her sensible black pumps. 

The spotlights on Jean-Claude and Cassandra died until there was only one on Damian and the woman. He led her to the center of the dance floor. Harry watched as Damian thoroughly swept the woman in his arms, caressing her neck and teasing at the floppy bow on her throat, and Harry knew that it was an unsanctioned action. “Shit, Damian is going to get Jean in trouble at this rate.” 

“Yes, he is,” said Marcus stiffly. “It is illegal to bespell without permission, particularly one on one. Does it bother you?” 

“Not in that sense, no, because when you come to these things you should expect something incredible to happen. I don’t know why someone who is scared would brave crowds like this just to get a peep at a vampire. I mean stand outside, it’s safer and much easier. We are in their territory after all.” He rolled his eyes at this, and Marcus’ lips curved into a faint smile. “I just don’t want him to get Jean-Claude in trouble. He’s worked way too hard to let this brat spoil it.” 

Harry waved his hand right then, and Marcus’ eyes widened when he watched as Damian not only let go of the bespelled woman, but he began to float into the air. “ _ Imperio _ !” he breathed beneath his voice. 

It took some struggling in the mind before Harry’s magic could latch around Damian’s mind. He might not be a master vampire, but he was powerful enough to try and resist. However, when Harry threaded his magic like a needle around Damian, he was caught. 

_ Get back on script.  _ He ordered, and Damian got the crowd going when Harry made him do some acrobatic flips in the air, and landed him back on his feet. Damian threw up his hands instantly as though it were part of the plan. He then released some shadows to woo the crowd, and allowed them to dance along the stage. 

Harry took control of the woman, and ordered her to smile and bow as though she were the happiest woman in the world. 

It was obvious that Damian hadn’t expected any of this, and Marcus beside him was watching in fascination as Harry manipulated both of them to put on a wonderful show that ended with Damian tossing her into the crowd where Harry made her land in an elegant sweep. 

And then the lights went out causing the whole crowd to cheer and sing with delight. 

“And that is how you deal with errant brats,” said Harry naturally leaning into Marcus without thought and folding his arms across his chest. 

“I hope that wasn’t too much for you,” Jean-Claude’s voice flowed once more across the crowd as the glimmering light came back on. “A night of dance and wonder awaits you at Danse Macabre. A kiss in the dark and the blood rising - you will experience all of this walking through my doors, and I invite you to do so!” As the lights popped across the stage a fleet of dancers had appeared on stage. A couple were up on the balcony railings and they began to swing from the metal chains that were strung to the ceiling to move with an amazing amount of grace. 

It was a mix of perfect choreography that enraptured the crowd and acrobatics that seemed impossible for any single human to perform. Harry noticed that Damian never reappeared, and so he relaxed to watch the show that was actually good without need of bespelling the crowd. Everyone on stage was beautiful, and most he recognized from Liv to Cassandra, and he smiled when he saw Nathaniel dancing with an enraptured woman. He didn’t need any skills to bespell someone. He was simply that lovely and sweet. His long auburn braid sweeping around him. 

A couple of women curled themselves into men’s laps and growling in their ears. A few humans were taken on stage to join, they were teased and tossed, light kisses, but no more bespellment unless it was a volunteer.

Harry relaxed only to start burning again when Marcus snapped his teeth playfully at Harry’s ear. He could tell part of the show had gotten Marcus’ senses loaded, the dominance and commands of the vampires and lycanthropes on the stage had made his power rise, and a strong hand was moving down his arm with a real purpose. 

Harry’s blood pressure spiked causing Marcus to chuckle. “Do you fear me so suddenly?” 

“No.” 

“What if I bite you? Did you know that werewolves are the most contagious? Even in human form?” 

Harry wasn’t scared so much as he was feeling way too much desire, by now Cassandra was thoroughly dominating a man from the crowd. He was on stage sitting on his knees, and watching her with a captivation as her hair flowed around her. Her fingers spread across his chest as she circled around him. Her moves were fluid and elegant, she took up the whole stage with her Alpha energy, and though most people wouldn’t know what they were feeling, they would enjoy it or fear it. Many men were calling out to her and the occasional woman as she swept around the area of the stage, brushing bodies. 

Plenty of them feared it, Harry noted, but no one was moving to leave or get away. 

Harry tilted his head back against Marcus. “I’ve been bit. I even climbed on top of a werewolf before,” he teased causing Marcus’ eyes to intensify. “Course it was a life and death situation, thanks to that pain in the arse swanmane, and he wasn’t an Alpha or a leader. But, well, what can I say? Maybe that’s why Richard hates me so much. I skewed his senses when I fucked Jason during a full moon as he watched me.” 

Marcus kissed him again, but this time it was hard and commanding. He could feel Marcus’ hunger as much as his own now, and Harry reached for his jaw and sucked the man’s tongue like it was an alcohol that he desperately wanted. Fuck, if he kept this up, the assassin would succeed. He then pushed Marcus with a strength he hadn’t had before, and turned his head away causing the man to growl at him. 

“Let me get this straight. You fucked one of mine, and I didn’t know it?” Marcus asked with a lick of his lips. 

“Mhmm. It was after Gabriel. I wasn’t really in the shape to fight anyone off. I was healing, and Richard and Jason were there to protect me. I guess they didn’t know that swanmane was dangerous.” 

“But you did?” 

“I knew it the moment I met him that he was involved somehow. Richard and Jason were taken along with me. I was in a cage with Jason who was turning. So instead of letting him eat me, I climbed on top of him.” Marcus’ heat was rising to the point of burning. Harry could feel the sweat along one side of his body. 

He tilted his head and looked at Marcus. He’d never seen a man so flushed or wild looking. Not even Micah. But, then Micah was so well controlled it was any wonder he would react at all. 

Marcus just didn’t care. 

Harry realized in that moment how much he was pushing things. He had to stop playing before he combusted. “I’m going to find the loo.” He was proud of himself for being so elegant suddenly. 

A hyper awareness surrounded him as he removed himself from Marcus’ side. He could make out details on everyone near him in the crowd as he wove himself through to get some space. He was burning alive from the inside, and he needed water. He ignored various hands that brushed down his back in the crowd. Some people when they get in groups were rather bold. 

The restrooms were sensational, and when Harry pushed through the black swinging door, he thought for a moment that maybe he was in the wrong place as it looked more like a men’s lounge than anything. It was a two room bathroom, the first room was a steel gray for the wall color that had a wrap around black leather couch along one wall accompanied by a black and white mural cut-out of a beautiful woman with a voluptuous frame. On the other wall was another that looked suspiciously like Jean-Claude. 

A long mirror was lit up handsomely on the opposite side with a silver and black counter underneath it with two porcelain white sink bowls next to one another and a few stools and samples of high end cologne and even breath mints in a small black wall hanging vending machine that blended into the walls. In this part of the bathroom was dark blood red carpet, but Harry could see tile beyond the curtain that lead to the actual toilets.

Harry took a deep breath and stepped in front of the low counter to look himself over. His cheeks were suitably red, and his eyes looked a bit too bright. His hands and fingers were feeling rather tingly still and he rubbed them on his leather trousers as two men in tuxedoes wandered in while another in a black leather jacket swept passed to leave. 

The two men were talking about Cassandra and Liv, wondering if the rumors of the supernatural in bed being the best was true as they disappeared through the curtain toward the toilets. 

Harry used some cool water to splash on his face in hopes of cooling himself down. It was not fair for Marcus to be doing that to him, but then who was he to throw stones? He pretty much painted a picture for Marcus to chew on. 

It wasn’t like Harry had three lovely men, all of whom were here tonight watching his back. He was so going to be in trouble. Sometimes, Harry didn’t realize what he was doing or saying until it happened, and then it would replay like an endless loop. 

As he reached for a paper towel, something in the soft unobtrusive lighting of the bathroom glinted a bit too bright. At the same time he looked in the mirror, a silver knife was coming at him. As time slowed down, he snapped his hand up to catch the wrist, and he had to use all his weight due to the height and size of the man. He surged a bit of magic through his palms causing the man to start hollering in pain when his fist met the man’s nose. 

“Damn witch!” 

“Stupid assassin, didn’t anyone tell you that the bathroom is actually the dumbest place to try and make the hit?” Harry drawled twisting around with the wrist causing it to snap, and he brought his knee up to smash into his chest. “You’re not even a professional, I’m a bit insulted!” Harry threw him with some magic across the room onto the couch with a grunt. 

He sprang off the couch as he pulled a gun from the inside of his jacket. But Harry waved his hand causing the man to go flying back and the gun to fly out of his grip into Harry’s. Harry double checked it, noticing the silencer, and smirked as he pointed and shot once right between the eyes. 

Silencers weren’t real silencers as they often made a buzzing bee like noise. As the blood started trickling out of the small wound between his eyes, Harry shielded him as the two men in tuxedos passed by to leave. He flared just enough magic for them to not notice him, but he couldn’t help but cringe when they didn’t bother to wash their hands. 

Yuck!

Harry went over the assassin and fished through his dead body for some ID. Jeremy Holland, but he doubted that it was his real name. He was unsurprised when the door pushed open, and Edward strolled in. 

“Damn, I was too late for this one.” 

“This one?” Harry cocked his head. 

“Just cleaned one who had been following you. I recognized him from a few years ago. If he had seen me coming he might have put up a fight. Lucky for me I think he was more focused on your ass.” 

Harry pouted. “This guy was not professional. Who attacks someone in front of a mirror?” he asked incredulously with a wave of his hand. 

Before someone else could come through the door Harry transfigured the dead man into a vase. He lifted it lazily, shrunk it, and handed it to Edward who pocketed it. Both of them watched as two more men wandered in and another wandered out. 

“An idiot,” Edward hissed, and then he cocked his head, blank eyes bleeding into one of near amusement as he crossed to stare down at Harry. “Having fun playing games with the Alpha?” Before Harry could defend himself or duck his head in submission and take any punishment, Edward pushed him down into the corner of the couch and climbed over top of him before he could sit up, pulling him into a hard kiss. 

Harry hummed as the fire inside began to brew again as he sucked and licked at Edward’s lips and tongue. “I’ll take your punishment if you’re giving.” 

Edward smirked. “I think you like my punishments a little too much.” He pressed himself into Harry causing his eyes to roll. “We have more work to do, Little Raven.” 

“I don’t get it.” He really didn’t understand.

“No, you wouldn’t. Go back out there and play with him,” Edward said to Harry’s surprise. He was pulled off the couch just as fast, and received a playful tap to his cheek. “I like to watch. Come on, Little Raven. Go do what you do best, and leave the big stuff to us.” 

“Bastard!” Before he left, he turned. “By the way. You might want to hide that screwdriver I felt. Anyone brushing up against you will notice it.” Edward had a habit of bringing innocuous weapons with him, ones that he could get away with should a pat-down occur. Not that Jean-Claude would ever pat him down. 

But the idea was there that anything normal could be used as a weapon and no one ever know it. Edward loved up close and personal. He thought assassins who attacked from distances were little more than cowards. 

He swept back out into the pulsing crowd. A high energy rock song was playing over the speakers that sounded as if it was a concert rather than a DJ somewhere in the background, and once he managed to get a clear view of the stage he was surprised to see Stephen and Gregory on the floor and between them was Liv; each had a partner from the crowd that they were pretending to devour. 

It was like Guilty Pleasures, but a little less naked. Really? The crowd was going for it, so Harry just rolled his eyes and made his way back to his seat. He made it just in time for the set to finish.

“Seems like you had some fun in the restroom.” Marcus curled back around Harry, nose gliding up his neck. “Who was it?”

“The assassin? Taken care of.” Harry tried to deflect. 

“Wrong kind of fun. Don’t try to hide it, your scent is much stronger. One of your men cornered you didn’t they? Was it the mutual friend? Cruel to have you sent back out into a crowd of weres smelling like this. You’ll get everyone excited.”

“I likely smell just like every other human here. You see the shows being put on.” Harry shrugged it off, not bothering to answer the rhetorical questions from Marcus. Before further discussion could be had the next set started, something about it drawing Harry’s attention back to the stage.

The spotlight settled on a lone figure standing with their head down. However, Harry didn’t need to see the face to know who it was. His heart always knew when his men were before him. Harry watched mesmerized as Micah started moving in time with the music, body sensually flowing from one move to the next. Without realising it, Harry’s blood started moving quicker, his body recognizing some of the motions from when they’ve had sex. 

“Someone’s turning you on. A bit insulted that your attention left me so quickly.” Marcus growled in Harry’s ear before he started peppering kisses from ear to jaw and then down his neck. Harry subconsciously tilted his head with a small gasp, giving Marcus better access, as he continued to watch Micah. One hand shifted from his own leg to clench on Marcus’ thigh as the man continued to play up and down his neck, mixing small nips and sucks with the kisses.

Harry could barely hold back a moan as Micah’s dance circled him close to where they sat; eyes locking with his alpha. Harry wasn’t sure what exactly Micah tried to convey, but he caught the gleeful sparkle with a hint of challenge when Micah’s gaze flashed to Marcus and back. 

He became stuck between the table and a hard place as it seemed Marcus had noticed the challenge as well. A strong hand to his chin, forced Harry into another dominating kiss. Harry forgot to breathe through the kiss as he felt a power spike from Micah that was quickly answered by one from Marcus. Both powers crashed into him, making him lose track of who was where, as the kiss continued on. Harry moaned and pushed into the kiss as he felt a hand travel up his back to his neck, curling around and hold him in place. Another, feeling along his thigh and occasionally brushing against his still straining erection. 

If he thought being between a master vampire and an Alpha lycanthrope was head rushing, that was nothing compared to two Alpha’s, and was Micah enjoying it? The last time someone touched him in an unsanctioned way Micah hadn’t been pleased. 

What were they trying to tell him? Edward and Micah both? Jean-Claude so easy going with Marcus?

It wasn’t until one power disappeared that Harry came to his senses and pulled back. A dazed look around showed that the dance sequence forced Micah to the otherside of the room. Harry pulled himself out of Marcus’ embrace, panting heavily as the lights went out on Micah’s set. 

“That was…” Harry panted out trying to cool his blood. Before he could get the rest of his thoughts together, Marcus was up in a flash grabbing someone from behind Harry and wrestling them facedown on the table. It was a very large man this time, one with rippled muscles and a nose far too big for his putty like face. 

Marcus glanced over his shoulder. “I think we need security,” he said all business-like, and almost instantly they were joined at the table by Buzz and Edward. 

“We’ll take him,” said Edward as though he didn’t know Harry. Buzz seized him, Edward wrenched the silver gun out of his fingers before the crowd could notice, and at the same time Harry heard the tell-tale sound of a crack. 

It was almost comical when the man looked over at Edward, and his dark swirling eyes rounded in fear. Never mind the fact that Buzz was a vampire, and twice Edward’s size and likely strength because this assassin was staring at Edward as though he were about to take his last breath. 

“No…” 

“Oh yes,” said Edward. “Let’s go, Big Man!” He slapped Buzz on the back as though they were old friends, and if Harry didn’t know Edward, he would have believed it. 

It was amazing watching vampires bleed into the crowds in an unseen fashion no matter how large they were, and it was even more wondrous that Edward could mimic it, and all the while being human. 

He turned to look at Marcus who had resumed his position in his seat as though nothing had happened. “I think I understand a bit better,” he said with a smirk. 

“Huh?” Harry’s head was still spinning. He still had that fire brewing through his stomach, he still tingled from his head to his toes. From sexual bravado to a sudden turn, and seeing a second of his men being so fierce and dominating was breathtaking. 

“All Alpha. All dominant. You, Harry Potter-Black are a power magnet.” 

Harry’s eyes slowly fluttered and then blinked a bit more rapidly as he took in Marcus’ words. “I don’t understand anything going on right now,” he slumped feeling winded and warm all over. 

He didn’t flinch when Marcus fisted the back of his hair and jerked him closer. “Perhaps you are not meant to, until the right time. Many things can be said between creatures of all species without proper words. That was your Alpha on stage was it not? I felt and smelled your boiling blood, the cuffs match…” He caressed above Harry’s cuffed wrist with dancing fingers that spread Marcus’ power. 

“All of them make my blood boil,” Harry admitted with a lick of his lips. Marcus lifted his chin and somehow drew him even closer, and he ran his tongue across Harry’s lips that parted in anticipation. Harry sucked Marcus’ tongue into his mouth. 

It did not matter that someone had just tried to kill Harry. That wasn’t important enough to anyone as the men around him were surely on guard to take care of it all. 

For now, Harry was going to mute his confusion, and he nibbled Marcus’ lower lip as the sound of Jean-Claude’s velvety voice echoed through the room causing another stir on top of Marcus, Micah, and Edward. 

_ “ _ Feel the pulse and the power, and give into it. Allow yourself to become one in our embrace, and learn what you can become.” 

“I may not know what I am, but I still have to breathe for a living,” Harry panted deliriously as he was released. 

“As the night grows darker the dance floor will be all yours, but do beware for we take no prisoners here at Danse Macabre.” Harry could feel the air changing when Jean-Claude’s power dazzled the audience, and it flowed like unseen fairy dust, and arousing the senses of every human, and most lycanthropes in the room. Jean-Claude revolved sensually before going low in a sweeping bow with women and men cheering and shouting for him. Every last human in that club was now in love with the Master of the City whether they wanted to be or not. He was a sensation, and the media was going to have an overflow of orgasms because no Master of the City could ever compare. 

Harry knew he was resisting his own with the  _ four _ men playing with him tonight. Just what the hell were they playing at? Why were they okay with Marcus? He looked from Marcus back to Jean-Claude who began to fade into the shadows as people took to the dance floor with a wild energy as the music grew so loud that a normal conversation would be impossible to have. 

Before Harry could pose any sort of question to try and figure out the rules to this sordid game that was being played, Jean-Claude was suddenly standing there by the table with that coy smile. “How has your night been, Marcus? Entertaining I hope?” 

“Your flare for dramatics is as stunning as always,” said Marcus. “You never cease to impress those around you.” 

“Oui. It is a new age, Marcus. One in which we all can thrive under one mutual desire.” Jean-Claude’s eyes swept over Harry and back to Marcus in an instant. Harry still didn’t understand. “A mutual connection so that we all benefit.” 

“It is promising. I’ve liked what I’ve seen and experienced thus far, things have become interesting without sickness and disease. I must admit a bit of envy for those you find.” 

“It is all in the company we keep.” Jean-Claude caressed Harry’s cheek. As his blood began to slosh and rush once more, Marcus’ own power rose to meet Jean-Claude’s and Harry’s eyes rolled again at both sensations. Each one so different to the other. 

Caresses that were fluid and sharp and strong from both sides caused his own magic to start playing, and he hardly noticed his head tipping back and the overpowering kiss from Jean-Claude or the bite to his shoulder that moved up into his neck to his ear.

As he was released, he noticed Micah who had slid smoothly across the table to watch with his chartreuse gaze. He was lounging on his side as though they were in the living room at home and not a club. 

Somehow, he also knew that Edward was behind him at the railing on the second floor, ice blue eyes watching him. He didn’t have to look over his shoulder. He could feel the stare. A power between the four of them bouncing back and forth, and Marcus was drawn in without realizing it. 

“I don’t know about you, but I would like to know the rules of this game you all are playing,” said Harry as he snapped himself back into focus. He folded his arms across his chest, and glared at the smirk from Micah.

“Do you not want to play?” Marcus drawled with a small tilt of his chin. 

“I want to know the rules or I’m going to get up and walk away. Alone,” he threatened causing Jean-Claude’s eyes to narrow. “And don’t think I won’t do it. I can pop out of here faster than you can move Jean.” 

“Can he?” Marcus queried. 

“He doesn’t usually run. It is not his nature,” Jean-Claude purred with a brush of knuckles to the back of Harry’s cheek. “I do believe we can all come to a wonderful understanding with each other. I meant to woo mon Amour with a dance or two, but it seems that we have more pressing issues.” 

“I was never good at dances anyway,” said Harry dryly. “I still have horrifying memories from the last dance I was forced to attend.” 

“Come, let’s leave the club in the capable hands of the others. Marcus would you like to join us?” 

“I think it would benefit all if I did.” 

“Do you think all the assassins have been flushed out?” asked Micah, slipping off the table between Harry and Marcus, running a calming hand along Harry’s bare arm. 

It did help to settle Harry’s buzzing nerves as he stood up from the table, but then Marcus’ hand pressed against the small of his back sending his nerves tingling. He could feel Edward in the distance moving toward the door. 

“It would matter little, I do not think anyone is so stupid to attempt with all of us circling around him. For now, they have lost their chance.” 

“Are you really going to take him out the front through the media?” asked Edward, rejoining them once there was a decent enough break. Most everyone was clamored around the bar or on the dance floor. 

Men and women were staring at Jean-Claude hungrily as he passed by. He teased and tickled a few shoulders for an added effect, and any time he actually made eye contact with one or two they were metaphysically brought to their knees. 

“Non, there are ways out that will not see the media frenzying,” Jean-Claude assured. “Also, I am sure Marcus would not like to have his position exposed.” 

“Again.” 

“Oui. I would not have expected it of that man. Why not even months ago, he was aghast at my own warning of his career status. He should be careful throwing punches, they have a way of returning, double.” 

“Not if he’s dead,” Edward grunted placing a hand on the black wall that opened up magically for them. 

A long white hall with a fleet of doors on each side met them. Harry expected to go out the emergency exit, but then Jean-Claude led him into his office and pushed aside a floor to ceiling black and white painting that hid a door, which led them right outside on the other side of the street. Only a block and a half down a series of alleyways would see them at the Circus. 

Harry’s lip twitched. “Draco’s influence?” 

“Oui. A hidden exit that only we are aware of, not to mention the metaphysical part of your mind. I do remember that sumptuous lady guarding your mind so elegantly.” 

Harry laughed. “Sumptuous?” he couldn’t help it. “I don’t think the Fat Lady has ever been described that way. I think you’d make her portrait blush if she met you.” 

“Can portraits blush?” Micah asked, and Marcus looked at him bizarrely. 

“They can also get drunk.” Now, he got the stares from everyone. “What? I still remember Vi who climbed into the Fat Lady’s portrait during Yule, both drunk as hags in a dingy pub, and wouldn’t let us in because she forgot what the password was.” He shook his head.

“I’m lost. How is it that portraits speak?” asked Marcus. 

“Magic,” he chirped, and grinned at the frustrated look on the Ulfric’s face. “If you want a more complex answer you are going to have to consult the brains back home, Draco or Hermione. I am sure one or both can give you a very long winded satisfying answer.” 

“I am not sure I can believe this unless I see it.” 

“They can also portrait hop and visit each other. Makes getting away with things at school really hard,” Harry offered. “Gossips the whole lot of them.” 

Micah started laughing, and Jean-Claude smiled. Edward didn’t seem so surprised. Marcus was trying to come to terms with what he was hearing. Harry supposed it sounded fantastical in it’s own way, but so were vampires and werewolves right? 

“I don’t know how it is. I have never heard of these people.” 

“Nor have I Marcus,” reminded Jean-Claude. 

“Like I said, we know how to hide when we have to. In Britain it’s still illegal to tell a non-magical person about yourself. Read the book I gave you.” 

Marcus nodded. “I think I must.” 

The Circus soon came into view, and the whole lot was full to bursting. Jean-Claude had raked in the crowd tonight, even with Guilty Pleasures closed. 

“By the way, what happened with Robert?” Harry asked. 

Jean-Claude shook his head. “I am unsure. He has not responded to my call. I have given him leeway thanks to a miracle, but if he does not show up tomorrow there will be a punishment for not even bothering to inform me of his itinerary.”

“Miracle?” 

“Oui, his human girlfriend is pregnant. A rarity amongst those his age or older,” said Jean-Claude. 

“Wow,” said Harry. “Maybe he had an emergency?” 

“Non, I would have felt the disturbance,” said Jean-Claude with a shake of his head. “I would have felt an unsettlement. You see, Robert is mine. I created him. I can feel him wherever he is when I wish to, but he is currently lost to me.” 

Jean-Claude pushed open the side-door when the magic recognized him without needing to have anyone stand guard. Harry and Hermione had worked hard to spell the door to allow specific people in without issue and causing a bell to ring when someone came up who wasn’t on that list. That way, anyone who was around could check the door without the need for someone to stay as guard.

It was completely empty as they headed down more steps through several familiar doors to Jean-Claude’s private chambers that lay behind the common area that most of his flock gathered in. 

“How many were there tonight, in all?” asked Jean-Claude to Edward. 

“Four,” Edward replied succinctly. “I’m not sure what I should be doing about this one though,” he admitted pulling out the shrunken vase causing Marcus to blink at it. 

“I needed to hide evidence,” said Harry. “Dumb arse came at me while I was in front of a mirror. He could have at least made it interesting.” Edward shrugged and sat it down on one of the cherry oak antique tables. 

Marcus arched a brow. “You are not worried?” 

“I haven’t been worried at all tonight,” said Harry. “Story of my life. Someone has to try and kill me at least once a year or more. I would feel weird if they didn’t.” He said crossing his arms over his stomach in the most casual way that he could. Now that he was alone with them all and not in the midnight air outside, he could feel their power and energy bouncing back and forth. Even Edward had a feel about him, and all together was causing Harry’s spine to tingle. 

“We need to talk firstly about your plan with Raina and Richard,” said Jean-Claude taking a seat on a plush high back armchair that looked like something that would come out of Grimmauld Place, but with more shine and less dark magic sunk into it. “You are aware that it’s because of them that we have had to go to extremes?” 

“I know,” said Marcus. “As you are aware there are many reasons to have someone such as Raina in my grasp. If she’s not in my grasp, she is a danger. But, while she is in my grasp she is a deterrent to all who wish to consume.” He looked at Micah, who sat on the edge of the nearest sofa, when he said this. 

Harry didn’t want to sit with any of them right now. His mind was still way too muddled, and the energy was hair raising. 

“As for Richard, I am not foolish enough to think I can win. I’ve lost twice and the only reason I’m alive is because of his morals. If he is being influenced by Raina, he won’t have that anymore.” 

“Actually, he’ll have a twisted sense of morale,” said Harry choosing to lean against a wall closer to a corner, and a scrabble boardgame that looked as though it had been sitting there for quite a while. “He’ll think what he is doing is the right thing, no matter who he hurts and the consequences. It will be worse, far far worse. You all may have dealt with bloodthirsty people. But I’ve dealt with self-righteous crusaders with a cause. Give me the bloodthirsty ones anytime.”

Edward reclined on the opposite side of Micah, the coat he wore was draped open, revealing a few of his items tucked away. Harry was sure he saw a hand-grenade tucked into a smallish pocket. 

“What do you want Marcus? I wish to help you,” said Jean-Claude. 

“I want him,” said Marcus with a sharp point at Harry who grew way too warm. “You know that. It’s why I was here tonight.” He looked at Micah intensely. “I want him for one of the many reasons you do, Mr. Callahan.” 

Micah did not rise but leaned forward, forearms on his knees. “Are you sure you know the reasons and answer?” 

“Maybe not the answer right now,” said Marcus crisply. “But when you met him. Are you telling me you weren’t seeing an opportunity?’ 

“What opportunity do you think you could get?” asked Jean-Claude instead of letting Micah answer the question. Harry wished Jean-Claude wouldn’t have stopped Micah from answering. He would like to hear it. 

“Protection. Safety of my pack. A unity that I haven’t had in the last ten years; since the day I met her. I want him as my Lupa. No, not just want,” said Marcus rubbing at his lips. “I  _ need _ him,” he said strongly. 

“You’re going to have to ask him first,” Edward said with a jab behind his shoulder. “I think the Little Raven is experiencing a case of confusion; and you know as well as I do, Toy, that if we don’t get a hold of it, he’s going to blow your Circus from the inside out.” 

Jean-Claude looked over in Harry’s direction to see him extremely still as if he were the vampire. His emerald eyes were unblinkingly, and the power beneath their fingers was buzzing slightly. 

“Mon Amour?” Jean-Claude sing-songed, but Harry didn’t seem to be listening at all. Marcus observed Harry who hadn’t moved, and Edward smirked as he began to double check some of his weaponry. 

“Harry has a tendency to overthink things,” Micah offered. 

“Is he that repulsed by me?” 

“You know better than that, Marcus,” said Jean-Claude. “He is not the type to let anyone near him if he was repulsed. He is not Raina who enjoys consuming all in his grasp. In fact, it is quite clear that he has a strong attraction for you. What he is experiencing doesn’t have anything to do with you or us. At least, not in the sense we would expect. Mon Amour, please do not-” He didn’t wince when the lights in the room began to flicker and shudder. “ _ Do that… _ ” he breathed. Marcus stood and crossed over toward Harry who hadn’t even noticed him. 

“Do be careful of touching him. He is like an electric rod. Edward, can you read him? You are the best at it,” said Jean-Claude. 

“Don’t need to,” said Edward, not looking over at him. “I know exactly what he is thinking.” Everyone looked at him with an expectancy. One he didn’t bother to react to. 

“Are you going to share?” asked Marcus. 

“No. If you want him. You’re going to have to figure it out. It sure is fun to see the Little Raven lose it at times.” He stood abruptly. “Going to take a quick walk around the Circus. You never know, bombs,” he offered before walking out leaving Micah to shake his head. 

“That man…” Micah grumbled at the same time Marcus reached for Harry. 

“No don’t!” Jean-Claude called out swiftly moving to stand only for Marcus to go flying back with a strong wave of magic. He grasped the back of the couch to keep himself upright. 

“Is he okay?” asked Marcus with a gasp. “Why is he doing this?” 

“It is not often, but when he gets truly overwhelmed or stuck in his mind this will happen. I’ve only seen it once before. Back when we all began, Edward and I were first, and he simply did not comprehend why someone would even think he was desirable.” 

“He still wonders that,” Micah offered with a sigh. “He’s always making backhanded comments about himself. It’s hard to find them when he does it, but they are there.” 

“You’re kidding?” Marcus blinked at Jean-Claude. “Have you smelled him?” 

“Oui, we know that. But, he does not understand. He was unspoiled before Edward and I got a hold of him. Isolated and terribly naive to a degree. I do believe Edward was his first real kiss.” 

“He went from no one in his life to everyone in less than a year,” said Micah. “I think Edward understands because he’s always been alone, and is quite fine with it. Harry is an unusual exception for him.” 

“I think I understand,” said Marcus rubbing his jaw thoughtfully. “You say Harry’s magic is a defense mechanism?” 

“Oui.” 

“Perhaps he is feeling defensive because he believes that we are setting out to use him, and his magic does not agree.” 

Jean-Claude and Micah froze at this, and turned their heads fractionally to Marcus. Neither of them had ever thought that Harry might believe he was being used. 

“What? It would make sense. I’m around humans day in and day out, and not for entertainment purposes. I fix them when they break after all. It’s my job to sense any inbalance because an operation can go sideways in an instant.” 

“Mon Amour knows better than to believe that of me,” said Jean-Claude. “I have repeated myself time and time again so that he knows how I feel.” But then he grew quiet and folded his arms thoughtfully. “Maybe that is why he would not ask any of us for anything. It is a guessing game with him half the time.” 

And just like that Harry blinked, and the magic that had been spilling around the room was sucked back into him. “What?” he asked, finally causing Marcus, Micah, and Jean-Claude to stare at him as if he had two heads. “Where is Edward?” 

“Get it together Little Raven?” Edward asked, wandering back. 

“No,” Harry answered boldly. “Okay. Can you run this all by me one more time? What are you wanting Marcus?” he asked as though he hadn’t been spinning a wild amount of magic.

“I want you as my Lupa,” said Marcus realizing that perhaps making a convoluted business transaction out of something like this was not something Harry could digest. Straightforward and clear was the way to handle this. 

“You have a Lupa,” said Harry. “I’m also not a wolf or a female. No way would anyone respect me.” 

“Your pard does, and I have no doubt that you will be accepted given time. Not to mention the rules can be changed. I am pack leader. I am law.” It was one of the first things Marcus had ever said to him when they first met. A fact. A fact so clear that it had no room for debate. “I’ll be honest with you. I admire the power you hold. I wish for it to benefit my clan rather than hinder it in the future. I also admire the fact that you are so in control with a conscience that men like me cannot afford to have because it could see the pack destroying itself. I cannot have compassion and be a leader too. It seems I chose my first Lupa for all the wrong reasons, and it has led me to this moment. What is most remarkable is that for what is pretty much the first time in history, there is an opportunity here to bring everyone together.” 

“Also, if you do not have him. You will die,” Edward added in a pleasant tone causing Marcus to incline his head. 

“Yes, that is true too.”

Harry had been quiet this whole time, leaning as he was against the wall. He was so unbelievably calm right now because he had been practicing his Occlumency shields in an effort to stave off the panic rising through him. 

He tilted his head, and called on a small thread of Death Magic to try and see beyond Marcus’ lycanthropy, and for the briefest of moments it was like Marcus’ spirit stepped out of the handsome Alpha in a glimmer. It was staring sadly at his hand that had been made into a claw. An almost devastated expression on its face. 

A feeling of cool liquid ghosted across his skin, and he moved so suddenly that no one had expected it. He’d seen something like this before, felt something similar like it, and the symbol that always sat around his neck started to sparkle as he reached a hand out to the spirit to poke it. 

If he said no to Marcus, did this mean Marcus was going to die? His heart burned. Is this one of those things that could be prevented if he chose one path or the other? 

Marcus’ transparent spirit began to shiver as Harry’s fingers climbed up and down his arm to the shaggy claw with long vicious nails. It glimmered with silvery specks of what he knew was blood. He also saw a hole in the man’s chest. If he said no was this Marcus’ fate? He didn’t think Marcus deserved to die, and especially not to Richard. 

Why was he even stalling? At least Marcus laid it out straight for him. He could appreciate that. It was fine. 

Harry felt as if he’d won a battle with himself that evening with his magical control. Something that had always been testy. He still understood very little, but helping out Marcus? He supposed he could do that. Surely, it couldn’t be as hard as being a Nimir-Ra? What is with all these female titles?

“I know I said I didn’t care earlier, but why is it that I am always delegated to the female title?” Edward smirked, and the rest of the room laughed at him. Harry hung his head. “First on the menu is killing Raina. Is this fine with you?” He raised his eyes to meet Marcus who hadn’t stopped looking at him. 

Harry sucked in a gasp when Edward, who had gotten behind him, pushed him right into Marcus, and the Alpha’s energy poured over him like a hot liquid. “I do not think you realize that you have already made the decision without ever answering to me. I can smell you,” Marcus hissed with his nose into Harry’s cheek, and he dragged his mouth down and pulled Harry into a harsh kiss not for the first time that night. With a whimper, Harry sank into this kiss silently stabbing an Edward looking doll in his mind. 

“With everyone now in agreement,” Micah stated standing from his position on the couch, “then I think Marcus should return to his pack for the night.” Micah moved around the coach and pulled Harry into him. Harry relaxed back into his Nimir-Raj’s embrace. Marcus reached as if to draw him back.

“Indeed, mon Chaton. It has been a long night for us all.” Jean-Claude stepped forward. “A night of excitement and revelations. We mustn’t overwhelm mon Amour any more than we already have.” Jean-Claude placed a hand on Marcus’ shoulder and started directing him from the room. 

Harry finally let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, and thought he was ready to go to bed when Micah blocked his movement. Chartreuse eyes dived into his own, and a rush of power pushed in from his chest. Unlike Marcus’ power, Micah’s was like a tidal wave. It lapped and swooped and the current was strong. “You. Are. Mine. Tonight. No exceptions.”

At first, Harry didn’t quite know what he meant until the wereleopard began to rub against him, fingers massaging the fur on his wrist cuffs. Edward watched as Jean-Claude swayed back into the room. “It will be quite a night, I suspect.” 

Harry paled and then he blushed all in the span of a second. “You better not be barbed!” he protested weakly. 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW! 
> 
> It's been a long weekend.... enjoy some Micah/Harry weresex. :D

Something was different this time to every other night he spent with his three lovely men. Micah had an intensity that he normally didn’t exude. Jean-Claude and Edward had appeared on each side of Micah as Harry had been taken to the master vampire’s luxurious bedroom. 

Micah devoured his mouth with an insatiable hunger that brought some stirring unknown creature out of him. Jean-Claude and Edward melted away to each side of the massive bed to simply watch as each article of clothing was removed from him. 

Harry wasn’t exactly the innocent victim who would lay there, he loved getting his hands on his men and mapping them out. If he had to be naked across the bed then Micah damn well better be too. He lent his magic to some quick disassembling. 

It usually took time for Harry to start boiling to the point of overheating, but whatever Micah had buzzing beneath his skin was overwhelming. Micah bit down on Harry’s inner thigh as he was worked by slim delicate fingers that knew how to tease while swirling inside of him. 

No part of Harry was left untouched from the soles of his feet to the back of his calf all the way up until the Alpha climbed over top of him, and let him have a quick taste of his pulsing hard cock. He ringed lovingly around the veins and moaned when Edward, who was closest to his feet, kept his knees parted with a firm hand. 

Micah shifted to get between his legs, and pulled him at the same time he pushed in, which was usually not something he did causing Harry’s eyes to round and a deep moan to pour out of him. His spine shuddered as Micah’s movements were firmer and more deliberate. Every inch burying into him, all the way out again, only to slam back in. Harry’s hips writhed, his cries were sporadic and uncontrollable. 

He started burning as Micah paused arced over him, hands coming down on each side of his chest. “Look at me,” he ordered, and Harry’s watery eyes locked on chartreuse ones. “Are you ready?” 

“I have been,” Harry answered wishing the man would start moving again. His spine and nerves were throbbing in anticipation. He shifted his legs up to better frame Micah’s hips, slipping one leg to rest against Micah’s back. This caused Micah’s cock to slide in just a bit more with the change of angle. 

It started with a bubbling ripple of Micah’s back, and his arms began to shake. His eyes intensified, and starting from his back and shoulders a clear liquid that was not sweat began to roll and drip. Harry let out a deep breath only to hold it as he watched every bone and tendon melt before lush raven fur began to ripple swiftly. Harry was afraid to blink on the off chance that he would miss something. 

It was unlike Jason, who had transformed so slowly and painfully. Harry was also not scared in the slightest, and he couldn’t help but touch the soft fur that developed from Micah’s shoulders down to his arm. His hands transformed into large human hand sized paws. His claws were hidden beneath the individual pads, and when Harry met his face again the delicate triangular features of Micah vanished as a voracious large leopard morphed. 

Shifting was nothing like animagi, which happened all at once. For a lycanthrope it was a natural human to animal shift that reoriented every bone and body structure, and then he felt it. 

It seemed that it didn’t matter that his human cock was already big because the cock nestled inside of him only grew larger. Not just in length but also so much in width. It seemed to expand about two more inches in circumference. It also became so hot that Harry’s insides felt as if he were going to melt as he whined out with deep breaths. He tried to prop himself onto his elbows as the sweat poured out of him from the quick change in temperature. 

He could feel nubs and ridges that were not human coiled deep inside of him, and then Micah’s powerful hind-legs bucked into him, and he hissed like the large horse sized cat that he was. 

So much weight on top of him. He gathered some of his own magic so that he could keep from being crushed when Micah’s nose and whiskers sprouted and formed until a complete leopard with tail and bulb-like ears overpowered him. 

It wasn’t human, but it wasn’t completely barbed either. It was hard and stiff, much more so than was natural. It didn’t have the bend or versatility that a human cock had. 

Jean-Claude’s fingers coasted across Harry cheek as if trying to offer him a coolness against the sweltering heat, but it did little to help him as he ended up flat again on his back, and Micah began to fuck him. At first it was slow and jagged, but then he found a perfect rhythm that taunted and teased every nerve with its curved nubs. He relaxed into the bed, legs falling to the side to create an open passage for the thrusts, knowing Micah would never hurt him in any way.

“Perhaps now that he has seen you, mon Chaton, maybe it would be best to turn him over.” Jean-Claude purred dipping down to kiss Harry’s hot lips. Micah growled, and pulled out of Harry who gasped at the strange feel. 

He wasn’t entirely sure if he could move, and so Jean-Claude easily rolled him over. A kiss to his lips as Edward reached around to help him get on his knees with fingers teasing and taunting him along the way. 

“I need a mirror for the full view,” Edward drawled, and Harry waved his hand allowing one to spring up. Jean-Claude smiled as Harry watched Micah remount him from behind. Edward’s ice blue eyes intensified. 

Harry had a split second of pain from the unusual cock that jutted inside of him; only to moan when it went deeper to his nerves, and with a practiced power, Micah started to thrust. Harry couldn’t pay attention to himself anymore and fell forward on his arms. He screamed when every sensitive nerve was assaulted. Micah’s wet nose was at his neck, his tongue licking all around him as he used his paws to keep Harry upright enough.

Edward and Jean-Claude switched spots, and Harry watched with a heatwave of pleasure as the assassin began to unzip himself, and sprang to life harder than Harry had ever seen him. He moaned even harder when Jean-Claude curled his fingers around Harry’s dripping cock. 

He wrapped his lips around Edward and let the man mouth fuck him roughly as Micah pumped into him harder. One hand braced against Edward’s thigh as both synced in their thrusts, causing Harry to rock from one to the other. He could feel the air tingling and the feasting of Jean-Claude’s lust permeate the air sending everyone into a hazy frenzy. Orgasms began to pour from Harry. Micah’s leopard let out a hissing snarl ending in a shaking whine as Harry squealed with the sharp jut and the pumping orgasms that made the leopard’s cock pulse. His mouth was held down on Edward’s cock and thick strands of hot cum blasted the back of his throat. 

The wereleopard’s tongue began to licked down his sweat soaked salty back as Harry flattened himself to the bed when Edward pulled himself out. He could feel more cum than usual start to leak out of him when Micah pulled out.

“Your bed is pretty fucking sturdy. I’ll give you that,” Edward taunted causing Jean-Claude’s laughter to spring through the lust filled air. Edward jerked Harry’s head up, and examined his blistering hot face, and then kissed him harshly. Harry happily rolled his cum soaked tongue lazily in Edward’s mouth. 

Jean-Claude had become drunk off the lust he feasted on, and dropped onto the bed beside Harry as Edward passed him over until he rolled onto his back. Micah draped across his front like he was a rug, lightly licking up Harry’s cum from his chest, stomach, and thighs. 

“You are way too bloody big to be a lap cat,” Harry murmured, causing Jean-Claude to laugh again and Edward to smirk. He gave Micah a pet on the head like he would a house cat only to be licked. 

“Just wait until he fucks you in his other form,” Edward remarked causing Harry to take in a breath.

“I think we need to cool him down before even going there,” Jean-Claude purred. He threaded his fingers through Harry’s soaked hair. “Such lovelies in my bed, but maybe mon Chaton should return as none of us can understand feline language.” He tapped the cat on the nose causing Micah to snuff at him before doing exactly that. 

Harry watched in awe as Micah reverted back much faster than he had when shifting into leopard form, and the weight and heat difference changed making Harry breath relief as he decided to use magic to cool himself down. 

“How are you not barbed?” Harry asked. “I know Gabriel was when we saw that film.” 

Micah tilted his head. “Do you know why my eyes are stuck like this?” 

“No.” 

“I spent two years in my leopard form,” said Micah easily. 

“Chimera?” Harry broached surprising everyone. 

“How-?” 

“Marcus told me,” Harry confessed. 

Micah scowled. “Why did he tell you about Chimera?”

“Just that this Chimera was an issue for everyone. He told me about how he works through packs. How does he do that?” 

“He is what he is called. I am unsure,” Micah answered. 

“I’ve only heard stories,” Edward admitted. “They say he was once a hunter who was bit, and went insane. I’ve been looking into contacts about who he is and his whereabouts, but no one knows anything. He changes himself and disappears.” 

Micah gave a sharp nod. “He worked his way through my Pard. Our former leader wasn’t strong enough, and when I stood up to him. He tried to break me. I refused his orders, and to keep him from hurting anyone in my pard, he made a deal with me. Told me to shift and stay that way for two years. I did. He didn’t expect me to shift back. It took six months to do that.” He brushed a hand down Harry’s chest. “During that time, he would force me to do horrible things. I learned quickly how not to make it painful for the recipient. Oh, he wasn’t pleased with that, but he never ordered me not to do it because he never thought I could. So he couldn’t use it against me. It was around the time I changed back when I heard about Jean-Claude. He was offering sanctuary in his city, and to keep him away from my Pard I set it up that he would chase me, and leave them alone. It’s worked so far.” 

“Why not kill him?” asked Edward. 

“I plan to, but a wounded man, Alpha or not, can’t do shit, and I can’t do it alone,” said Micah with practicality. “Many have tried and they have failed. He’s destroyed three Pards, two Packs, and four Prides. Every single member dead except those that submit or the ones he likes in particular. Small men and even smaller women. He also works through families. He’s a terror on a whole other level. Entire families were killed, even innocent humans and their children.”

“Yours?” Harry asked. 

“No. I told him I had nothing to do with them, and that they had rejected me, and so I disowned them. I haven’t spoken to them since I was seventeen,” he confessed. “Jean-Claude made me an offer, and then I saw you Harry. Marcus wasn’t entirely wrong. I thought maybe you could help me when I saw you get control of that cobra, and I felt your power in that room.” 

“Then why didn’t you tell me?” Harry asked getting up on his elbows to look at Micah better. Why do his men keep things from him? How can he help anyone if they didn’t tell him what was going on? 

“Is he seriously asking me that now?” Micah asked looking blankly at both men. 

“Huh? I don’t get it. Why not tell me and we come up with a plan to flush the bastard out? Edward’s got a flamethrower, I have a few curses, and Jean here isn’t so bad either being a Master of the City.” 

“Why thank you, mon Amour,” Jean-Claude purred. “But I do not think you realize the effect you have on others. If you did, you would not be asking the question why we have held our tongues this whole time.” He tapped Harry’s chin as though it were obvious. 

“Well, I don’t get it. So enlighten me?” 

“You became mine. If Chimera gets even a whiff of you, Harry, he’s going to go crazy,” said Micah with a shake of his head. “I’ve often lamented what I might have brought to you, especially after meeting Teddy. So, I kept it quiet. Besides, I was still healing. I had a lot of internal damage that took months, even for a shifter, to heal.” 

“But, I do believe a joining of all the lycanthropes and vampires may very well be the answer to seeing this monster dead. It is now all about biding our time, and waiting for him to step into our territory. A place where we are clearly the strongest,” said Jean-Claude with a soft smile. 

“It’s a solid plan,” said Edward simply. “I’m in. Always up for killing something.” 

Harry was so relaxed right now, and with Jean-Claude petting his head he was about to fall asleep when a stir in the air tickled at his senses. 

“I hope he’s ready for that knot in the big bad Alpha werewolf,” Edward said as though he were talking about the weather causing Harry’s eyes to snap open so suddenly. 

“Eh?” Micah started laughing, and Jean-Claude grinned as Harry frowned. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“You agreed to be his Lupa did you not?” asked Edward, and he seemed to enjoy the wonky confusion on Harry. 

“Erm, yeah. I agreed, I mean. I suppose. What does that have to do with anything?” 

Jean-Claude made one of those subtle noises that was a cross between a laugh and a sigh of enjoyment. “I do so love how mon Amour does not see bigger pictures at times. It is darling to see him so innocent.” 

Micah was smirking, and petting the fur cuffs on Harry’s wrists. “I chose to shift on you tonight because I know what Marcus will do once he gets a hold of you. Shit, I could smell him clear across a crowd in the club, and I don’t want another Jason incident.” Everything seemed to freeze as Harry worked through exactly what they were saying and implying. 

“He better have a memory of that ready for us to see,” Edward said lazily. 

It dawned on him then, and he tried to roll away but between Micah and Jean-Claude there was no way he could. “I am not sleeping with anyone!” 

“No one ever said you were sleeping,” Micah teased. “Why do you think a Lupa is so important to a leader? You’re his mate.” 

“I didn’t agree to that!” Harry’s voice rose higher to the point it nearly cracked. “No! I mean, I-” 

“Do you not find Marcus agreeable? I am sure we all saw your reaction tonight,” said Jean-Claude. 

“B-but that isn’t the same!” Harry squawked. “Just because I find someone agreeable and attractive doesn’t mean I want to jump on him!” He looked at the three men surrounding him. Oh for Merlin’s sake! 

“That’s not what your body tells us,” said Micah smirking. “Or did you not almost orgasm on yourself tonight?” 

“That was because of you,” Harry defended with a huff. “And yes, I don’t mind Marcus, and a little flirting and teasing. But, I don’t want to-” 

“He’s such a beautiful liar,” Jean-Claude drawled. “Do not tell me you did not think about that powerful Alpha climbing over top of you? Jason was only an appetizer to what you would get with an Alpha werewolf.” 

“You’re all barmy! None of you make any bloody sense to me!” Harry sulked. 

“A Lupa is much more than a title, mon Amour. It is the chosen mate of the Ulfric. A Lupa cannot be platonic or non-sexual with their Ulfric, and Lupa is not entirely a feminine title. It is much like a human servant and master vampire’s relationship. A Lupa outranks every member of the pack except for the Ulfric. They do not answer to anyone except for the Ulfric. It is a high and sacred title, and the wolves are if nothing else all about sacred. Perhaps, I should teach you these lukoi words for the future?” Jean-Claude informed. “It is usually female, but there have been many male Lupa, and as far as I know only three females have ever been known as Ulfric. An Ulfric does not work well without his or her Lupa and if there is no Lupa, the pack becomes unbalanced and unstable. No one can make the decision for Lupa except for Marcus himself.” 

“But, Raina is Lupa for as long as she is alive.” 

“Oui, but Marcus as Ulfric has the power to not only reject her but cast her out at the lupanar.” 

“Lupanar?” 

“Sacred place of gathering, and when the lukoi come together for their meetings, traditions, and formal challenges that is the Lupanar. Also during the full moon each pack assembles at their lupanar and celebrates their animal forms and hunting.” 

“The Pard doesn’t have that, do they?” He looked at Micah who shook his head. He hoped he hadn’t messed with their traditions too much. He really should have known everything before jumping into the whole Pard thing. 

“No. Most werecats have an independence about them that the werewolves lack. They come together when they want. They form cliques and groups when they feel like it, and then wander off if it doesn’t suit them for something new. It is not unusual for Pard members to switch Pards. A Pride is different.” 

Jean-Claude nodded. “You see, werewolves were the first and oldest of lycanthropes. Some believe that when Cain slew Abel in the garden instead of dying they believe that he took wolf form as when Cain slew Abel he chose a wolf’s arm as the weapon of choice.”

“That’s new to me,” said Edward, not blinking. 

“I am sure the modern versions wouldn’t hear of such a thing,” said Jean-Claude. “But if you read between the lines, the evidence is right there in front of you.” 

“I didn’t even read my Hogwart’s A History book why would I read the Bible?” Harry flopped down with a sigh. All the wind had gone out of his sails. “I still think you are all mad. Isn’t three more than enough?” 

“He will never be the core of us,” Micah stressed. 

“But, it would be unwise mon Amour to let this chance slip from our grasps when the benefits far outweighs anything else,” Jean-Claude offered with a smile. “If we thought you were unattracted or unaffected by his advances we would not have given permission, of that you can be certain.”

Harry smacked his face tiredly causing Micah to snicker. “Bloody gits.” 

And it was right then a sound of annoying beeping traveled through the air causing Edward to stiffen, and Jean-Claude to go still as Micah tilted his head. 

Harry rolled onto his side, and stared at his belt on the floor. “ _ Accio! _ ” he murmured even if he didn’t need to, and all three of them relaxed when they realized it was Harry’s beeper. “It’s Dolph.” It’d been a while since he got an actual call. He grimaced as he remembered the last time they’d met had been when he’d been shot at Teddy’s school. 

He was beeped exactly a second later causing Harry to scoff. “Calm down Dolph, I’m getting there!” He summoned Jean-Claude’s cordless phone, and he dialed the number. It must be bad if he was so insistent. 

Not even the first ring finished before the phone clicked. “Harry?” His voice was gruff and sharp. 

“Yeah, Dolph, I’m here,” said Harry, aware of Edward sliding closer to listen. Harry tilted it. “What’s with the successive beeps? I was already getting to the phone.” 

“How was I to know? I need you here and I need you here now.” 

“Where is here?” He took a pen and paper from Micah’s grip. 

“You don’t know?” He sounded contrite and bitter. Something had gotten into Dolph. 

What the hell? “I wouldn’t be asking if I did know. So cut the rubbish and give me the directions.” 

“Actually. I’d like to pick you up myself.” Edward frowned at this. 

“Well, I’m not home. I just got out of Danse Macabre.” He was already climbing out of the bed, and Micah was helping him to quietly get dressed. 

“Yeah, I heard and saw,” grunted Dolph harshly. “So, where are you now then?” 

Harry looked at Jean-Claude who nodded in permission. “Just outside of the Circus of the Damned, what the hell is going on?” 

“I’ll be there in twenty.” He hung up, and Harry scoffed. 

“I’m going out on a limb to say he doesn’t sound pleased,” said Micah.

“No kidding, what the hell crawled up his arse and died?” Harry asked, glaring at the red thong dangling from Edward’s finger. “Do I have to wear that? My butt is a little… sore.” 

“You have to look as though you’d only gotten out the club.” 

“He’s not going to shove his hands down my trousers!” 

“You never know. Must be thorough, Little Raven. But I don’t like this. Micah and I will follow you from the Lexus.” 

Jean-Claude came around with Harry’s vest. He was rubbing the wrinkles out of it. “Let’s get you back to where you were before mon Chaton,” he purred. 

“He smells good,” said Micah watching as he scooped up the belt as Edward pushed Harry onto the bed and forced him into the thong. 

Harry yelped as the fabric rubbed between his cheeks a little harshly. Edward tugged on the edge making him glare harder. Edward was such an arse! “Evil bastard.” 

He was dressed in a record amount of time, and ran off to the large master bathroom to see that his face was a wild shade of cherry along his cheeks and nose. His eyes were so captivatingly bright. Most of the gel had come out of his hair with the sweat, and he quickly washed his face of all things that might have a strong smell as Jean-Claude swept through. 

“Do be alert. I do not trust the police to not have an assailant in their grip.” 

“Always, but now you sound like Edward.” 

“You are ours. Do you know this, mon Amour?” asked Jean-Claude leaning his hip against the counter. 

“Hm?” He looked up into Jean-Claude’s midnight eyes to a small storm brewing. 

“Do you think we do not appreciate or love you, mon Amour? Why is it you believe you are so unworthy of the affection that you deserve?” He cupped Harry’s cheeks, and the tips of his fingers curled gently. “It is not as if we are passing you over to some strange man. We saw your interest, and then we realized that there was something in it for all of us.” 

Harry frowned. “I don’t understand anything these days, Jean. I don’t mind helping Marcus, and yes I like him. But. Just because you like someone doesn’t mean you should jump in their bed.” 

Jean-Claude chuckled. “Oui. You are dashing. I do love this part of you, but I do not wish for you to hold back. You wish for him. He wishes for you. If I knew you had no interest... If you were revolted or put off, I would have cast him away in a second. He would not touch you.” 

“I wish I understood the rules because I don’t think I could take it if any of you were being seduced by another person, man or woman. I don’t think I’d like it. So I don’t want to do that to any of you. I can talk a good game when I have to. I would rather not be a hypocrite.” 

“And let me ask, what would you do or how would you react in such a situation?” 

“I wouldn’t. I’d suck it up.” 

“And you would hurt. It would hurt you wouldn’t it? You would not tell us if you were unhappy with something, would you? You won’t let us know what is ailing you at any time?” Jean-Claude’s face had gone slack, but his eyes only intensified becoming more stormy as though lightning was traveling through him. 

Harry didn’t respond as he looked away. “I have to get going before Dolph arrives, and I’m not outside. I’d like to make it to the front door of the Circus. Let’s not clue him in where you live, otherwise I’d have to wipe his memory, and I don’t want to do that.” He kissed Jean-Claude on the chin, and swept out all the while pushing all personal and intimate things from his mind. 

He hated that he was going to a crime scene in leather trousers and a see through vest, but it would look odd if he’d changed his clothes. He stuffed his dragon hide boots onto his feet, and left the room. He double checked his belt, and quickly scaled the stone steps to the side door. He slipped out of it, and then crossed over to stand in front of the double doors. 

Most of the parking lot was deserted by now. It was sometime near four in the morning, and he saw his Lexus pull in and park in his designated VIP area. 

Five minutes later, Dolph, in his black unmarked sedan, swerved around the large lot to stop in front of Harry who glowed beneath the red neon lights. 

Instead of moving, Harry waited, and lowered down a bit when the dark tint of the windows rolled down. “Are you coming?” asked the gruff detective. 

“You know I’ve had people on my back lately, Dolph. I had to check that it was you,” said Harry slipping quickly into the car, and grabbing his belt. “Anyone could have been in an unmarked car with tinted windows. My bodyguards wouldn’t be happy if I made their jobs harder than they’ve already had it.” 

“Bodyguards,” Dolph scowled. “I don’t even want to know how many people have disappeared tonight.” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

“First a gunman comes to a school full of children with the intent to kill you, and the next night you just happen to accompany the Master of the fucking City to a grand opening?” 

“What do you want me to do, Dolph? Stop living my life because some dunderhead wants to kill me?” 

“I want you to be safe!” he snapped hotly. “I should have taken you into protective custody on the spot.” 

“As if I would have let you.” 

Dolph growled. “So you would go that route to stop me from protecting you?” 

“I would go that route on anyone who tried to take control of me again. I didn’t leave Britain because I thought America was better. I didn’t leave my home country because I thought I’d have an opportunity. I left Britain because of the way people tried to control me, Dolph. All of them repeatedly tried to coddle me and toss me in a closet against danger, and you know what that got me? That got me a lot of dead in my family tree. I’ve learned that if someone wants you dead, the best thing to do is step out and face it. At least then you will know it's coming. I would appreciate it if you would stop treating me like some criminal. Everything I have ever done, whether it would be seen as barely legal has been legal, and it’s been all for the safety of others.” 

Dolph glared straight ahead, and the tension in his face made him look older by a few years, but then he relaxed. “I forget you don’t see them as the enemy.” 

“No, I don’t.” 

“It doesn’t look good on us when the expert for the RPIT squad is sleeping with the Master of the City.” 

“I don’t think what I do in my personal life should matter in the least little bit because the Master of the City is not a criminal. He’s the one who keeps the peace to try and give you all a break.” 

“It doesn’t seem to work.” 

“As if the human side works.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dolph asked severely. “Do you have something against your own species? Or are you even human?” 

_ Oh wow _ , Harry thought. “Careful there Dolph, some would call that projection, and for your information the first twenty years or so of my life the monsters I fought against? All were human set against devouring a child for being born. You should be careful throwing stones because they can be thrown right back at you. At least when their culture decides to be dicks and stir up trouble they target other adults with the exception for Xavier, and you saw how that turned out.” 

“Yes, a head and a heart in a casket,” Dolph grunted. “And what of Stirling? You do know there is a missing report on him, and his two associates, and you were the last to see him alive.” 

“Stirling and his whereabouts have nothing to do with me. He probably didn’t like me calling him out on his duplicity when he tried to get me to animate a thousand year old or more boneyard of magical Fey. If I were guessing I’d say a very unlucky curse got a hold of him. I certainly wouldn’t waste my time on him.” Of course, Harry knew the truth, but Dolph didn’t need to know that. “Besides, Stirling was human. It does not fall under your purview.” 

“When you’re involved it does.” 

“Outside of getting paid I had nothing more to do with him. I was quickly swept into a serial killer murder if you don’t remember. Maybe Stirling ignored my warnings when I told him I might or might not be available to him when murder comes to call.” 

“You kidnapped a kid, the Quinlan family wanted to sue you, and the only reason they didn’t was because you threatened to counter sue them.” 

“Yep,” said Harry smirking. 

“And Sheriff St. John agreed to be your witness.” 

“His wife did die for them,” said Harry. “And those ungrateful bastards had the bloody fucking nerve to say that she was weak, and that’s why she died to a serial killer.”

“You don’t deny kidnapping the Quinlan’s son?” 

“I don’t because at the time I was in the fucking woods in the middle of the night with a fleet of cops so unprepared for what they were going to find, and my guys were in the car waiting like good men do. When they noticed what was going on they decided to take Jeff Quinlan into what you would call protective custody. It worked didn’t it? He’s alive and well, and no pedophile got their hands on him.” 

“-And their daughter?” 

“What about their daughter?” 

“You refused to stake her?” 

“I had no warrant.”

“You took her body too.” 

“Yep.” 

“Why?” 

“It was always in the back of my mind that someone would come back for her, and since there was no warrant of execution she also fell under protective custody. She was also seventeen, Dolph. You want me to blow her head off and rip out her heart all because of a family’s religious beliefs?” He asked. “Even you wouldn’t do that, Dolph. Not without a direct order from the highest chain of command. I did what I had to do to not only bring Xavier down, but also keep a family safe from terror. So what if I stepped on toes to do it? We do that all the time.” 

Dolph’s ire began to drain away like a sieve. “Harry…” 

“Dolph. I have never lied to you,” said Harry, turning to look at him. “I may have left some things out deliberately or even not so deliberately because I’m an action guy. I’m not the analytical genius that can spout shit from my mouth on a whim. It’s always been why we worked. I don’t bog you down with details you don’t want. You let me do my thing knowing that I will do what I can to bring peace to whatever victim we are working for. We do not work for the public. At least I don’t see it like that. We are working for the victim.”

“Dammit, Harry. Why do you have to do that?” 

“What?” 

“Sound so fucking reasonable that I can’t even argue with you. Why couldn’t you have warned me?” 

“Warned you?” 

“About you and the Master,” he said as though something metallic was in his mouth. 

“I didn’t think it was anyone’s business,” said Harry with a wave of his hand. “I wasn’t happy about being dragged into the media again, especially when that was a reason I ran in the first place. But, what can you do? And be thankful, Dolph. Of every Master of the City, he is the one you would want because he likes humanity. I’ve met a couple of these masters.” 

“Is he over Branson?” asked Dolph. 

“It used to be St. Louis territory, but then it was parsed out because of the territory size,” said Harry. 

“That’s not an answer.” 

“It changed hands.” Dolph shook his head at this. “For the better,” he added. 

“You’re walking a fine line, Harry.” 

“Story of my life.” It went quiet as they drove through town. The hiss of the wheels on the road and the thrum of the engine became the only sounds. His radio had been turned off, which wasn’t unusual. Dolph was part of the specialty taskforce. Most of the calls that came in would never go to him. If someone needed him, he would be called. 

Another point in Harry’s reminder that humans do just as much if not more destruction, and the only reasons that the supernatural seemed so sensational was because they were so powerful and strong, and so it tended to be messier. 

“Where are we going?” 

“Creve Coeur.” 

Harry nodded. “Okay.” Harry knew it was an upscale place, and so he wondered if it was a domestic disturbance. “Don’t tell me you’re so antsy for a domestic call?” 

“We’re almost there, Harry.” 

“Okay,” Harry repeated. He could do patience. 

Creve Coeur was an older neighborhood, but it sure didn’t look it. The age showed in the large houses that sat in long, sloping yards. Not too awfully different than his own except he had a lot of space and woods. Some of the houses had circular drives and servant’s quarters. The few housing developments that crept in didn’t always have big yards, but the houses didn’t look cookie cutter in the slightest. Harry hated those kinds of subdivisions, they reminded him way too much of Privet Drive. 

Olive street was one of those streets that you could live on and never go anywhere else in your life. It had a mix of gas stations and Dunkin’ Donuts which sounded so good right now. Harry was fucking starving after all that hot sex. 

Dolph turned on a road sandwiched between two gas stations. It sloped sharply. Harry would have taken it easy around the bend, but men like Dolph and even Edward didn’t share his desires. 

Speaking of, he glanced out the side mirror in hopes of seeing his Lexus, but he didn’t. Edward was a master at tailing people without being seen, but Harry knew he was there. 

They coasted down a newer housing development, the kind that did remind him of Privet Drive as the yards began to shrink. Dolph hit his turn signal while they were still in the shallow valley. A tasteful sign said Countryside Hills. 

Police cars clogged the narrow streets of the subdivision, lights strobing the darkness. A huddle of people were being held back by uniformed police. A cluster of people were clutching their light coats over their pajamas. 

Entertainment at four o’ clock in the morning. Harry was doubting that nothing happened at four on a street like this. 

Dolph managed to get around them, and they were soon getting out. Harry tried not to groan as Dolph looked at him up and down once and shook his head. “Is that really your style?” 

“Yes, I wear it every day,” Harry drawled with a flick of his wrist. Dolph lead him through the uniforms and the twist of yellow Do-Not-Cross tape. The house that was the center of attention was one story with a brick wall as tall as the walls of the house forming an enclosed courtyard. A stone path and square with rock edged beds full of rose bushes lead them up a floodlit garden giving everything a shadow. Someone had gone way overboard on the ground lighting. 

“You don’t even need a flashlight here,” said Harry as he adjusted his eyes. 

Dolph glanced at him. “You’ve never been here then?” 

Harry arched a brow. “Why?” 

Dolph said nothing to that and opened the screen door, and led the way inside. Dolph was one of those men who prided himself on not influencing his people. He let them come in cold and make their own conclusions. But, Harry was getting sick of this weird line of questioning. 

It was like Dolph was trying to find something on him. _ What the fuck? _

The living room was narrow but long with a TV and video center at the end of it. The room was so thick with cops there was barely room to stand. Every murder scene gets more attention than it needed. Frankly, Harry wondered if more evidence was lost with all the traffic than was found. It was sad and sick that a murder was one of those things that made a cops career, especially the lower ones who were often on traffic duty. 

As the cops parted before Dolph, the eyes shifted to Harry. A look of surprise, and some of the males inclined toward the same gender were now looking at him all the way down to his toes. 

Yeah, leather at a crime scene. Where was Zerbrowski when he needed the man for a laugh? He ignored them, pretending they didn’t exist. He was sure they probably wished he was a woman that they could salivate over. Sorry boys, he was a man with all the man bits and a sore bum to boot. 

Two short hallways led straight off the living room at right angles, a dining room directly off of the first room. An open door revealed carpeted stairs leading to a finished basement. Cops were traveling up and down stairs like ants, with bits of evidence in plastic bags. 

Dolph led Harry down one of the hallways, and there was a second living room with a handsome fireplace. It was smaller and more handkerchief like, but the far wall was entirely brick making it warm and inviting. 

The kitchen showed to the left through an open doorway. The top half of the wall was a pass-through, open like a window so you could work in the kitchen and still talk to people in the living room. Harry liked his setup just fine. His kitchen was massive as it had originally been an open conservatory. It could house at least twenty people comfortably, and these days it often did. 

More rooms awaited them, some of the walls still had that raw paint look. Sliding glass doors made up the left-hand wall. A hot tub took up most of the floor space in one of the rooms. Water still clung in beads to its slick surface. 

A hallway so roughed out it still had the heavy plastic they put down for workers to walk on that led away from the tub. There was another larger bathroom, not quite finished. A closed door at the end of the hall. The door was carved, new wood, light-colored oak. It was the first closed door he’d seen in the house. 

Except for the cops, Harry hadn’t seen a damn thing out of place. It looked like a nice upper-middle-class house. A family kind of house. He hoped it wasn’t an annihilator. Merlin, he wasn’t ready for more children. 

“Tell me it’s not more children?” 

Dolph put his hand on the doorknob, and turned. “You’ll see in a moment, but no it’s not kids.” 

“Good.” 

A heavy scent of damp plaster and heavy cement hung in the air, but also the metallic scent beneath that screamed blood. It was freshly spilled blood, faint, just behind the door. 

Dolph stepped in first, and turned suddenly so he could see Harry’s face. 

“What’s wrong, Dolph?” 

“See for yourself.” 

At first all he could see was pale grey carpet and a bureau with a large mirror against the right-hand wall. A cluster of cops blocked Harry’s view of the rest of the room. As the cops stepped aside, Harry could feel Dolph’s eyes on his face. 

A body lay on the floor. A man, spread-eagled, pinned at the wrists and ankles with knives. The knife had black hilts. He lay in the middle of a large red circle. The circle had to be large so the blood didn’t leak out and spoil it. 

For some reason, Harry’s magic began to tingle as if in anticipation as he took in the blood that had soaked into the carpet, spread across it like wine. His chest was bare and so slick with blood it looked like a red shirt. The knives held him in place. But, that’s not what killed him. No, what had killed him was the gaping hole in his lower chest just below the ribs. It was like a red-lined cave big enough for Harry to plunge both hands into. 

“His heart is missing,” Harry breathed. 

“You know that from the doorway?” 

Harry said nothing as he took a few steps closer. His magic began to play along his skin again as he leaned forward to examine. 

“Just tell me about the body, Harry.” 

Harry looked at him blankly. He was beginning to get sick of this. He was starting to feel like a character in one of those crime shows that was about to be accused of something nefarious. It was the only kind of show that Draco and Edward had in common. 

There was a king-sized bed with purple satin sheets, and as many pillows as Harry had. The bed was rumpled as if it had been used for some fun. He could see dark stains on the sheets. Fun.

Harry moved closer to the body and continued to ignore Dolph. The closer Harry got, the more details he could see. Under all that blood was a nice chest, muscular, but not too much of a good thing. His hair was cut very short. Curly and blond. He had yet to see the man’s face with the way it was curved downward. 

But, Harry’s magic continued to tingle. A sense that he was missing something. He’d seen this chest before, he’d seen this man, but the hair was throwing him off. He looked at the black daggers that had silver wire coiled around them. Merlin, that had to be painful. They’d been shoved to their hilts in the flesh, bones had broken when they’d been driven in. The red circle was definitely blood. 

Cabalistic symbols ran around the inside of the circle, traced in blood. Harry recognized most of them. 

Necromancy. 

It was when Harry began to circle the circle that he caught a clear glimpse of the vampire’s face, and his eyes widened as he grew pale. “Oh Merlin, it’s Robert…” 

“You know him?” Dolph asked so suddenly that Harry almost jumped. 

His heart cried at the idea of Jean-Claude losing one of his own, but how did he not feel it? “Robert. His name is Robert,” Harry breathed, and looking at the Death symbols it made sense. 

“Death in, death out.” He tried to step forward until he hit the circle, only to stop completely. It was like an electrocution. A million live insects began to crawl across his skin. Harry could hardly breathe, and he quickly stepped back out of the line to make it stop. 

Harry felt dizzy and slightly woozy. He took in a deep breath as he stepped back. It was suffocating and drowning. He tried to move forward again only to go back as if his magic demanded it. He let himself slide down until he was sitting with his knees tucked up. His toes inches from the circle. He did not want to touch it again. 

Dolph walked through the circle like it was there and knelt beside him, part of him still in the circle. “Harry, what’s wrong?” 

“I can’t go in there,” said Harry shakily looking up at Dolph. “A circle of power walled off, and I can’t cross it.” 

He glanced back at his own body partially inside the circle. “I can.” 

“You’re not an animator,” said Harry, managing to stand up and rubbing his leathered thighs. “I know exactly what this is,” he said with a grimace. “It’s one of the only ways to keep the dead in, and keep Death out.” 

“What do you mean by that?” asked Dolph standing to meet him. 

“I have Death Magic. I could probably shatter the circle if given enough time. But, as it stands now. I can’t cross that.” He was barely standing as it was. He felt weak as if he could fall over. “Unless you’re hoping to kill me,” said Harry flatly at Dolph. “His soul is still attached to the body. Death cannot collect because of the circle… bloody hell. Who could have done this?”

Dolph frowned. “What does this mean?” 

“It means,” said a female voice. “That he didn’t create this circle.” 

A woman stood just inside the door. She was tall, slender, and dressed in a purple skirt suit with a white man-tailored shirt. She walked into the room with an eagerness that Harry hadn’t seen since Larry. She looked about thirty or so. 

“Harry this is Detective Reynolds,” he said. He didn’t sound entirely happy about it. 

It took all of five seconds for Harry to realize the implications, and a roaring anger filled him like a balloon. “What the hell, Dolph? Did you think I would do this?” he asked in a sharp cutting voice, and he was pleased to see Detective Reynolds flinch minutely. She was walking around the edge of the circle as he had. 

“I didn’t,” said Dolph. But others did, he didn’t say. 

“Fuck that!” Harry snapped as he rubbed his forehead of the sweat that beaded up. “As if I would ever hurt Robert.” 

“But, could you make this circle?” 

“I’ve never made this circle because it would be blasphemy.” 

“Blasphemy?” asked Reynolds. 

“You don’t keep death out for any fucking reason,” Harry hissed like a cat. “Not to mention who the hell would want to hurt Robert? Of all the vampires I’ve ever met this is the fluffiest and whitest kitten of vampires!” He shook his head with disgust. 

“Calm down, Harry. I wasn’t accusing you of anything,” said Dolph, but there was a glimmer. As though he were happy with Harry’s reaction. 

“Maybe I should leave, and you can find a new expert,” Harry snapped coldly. 

“That isn’t necessary,” said Dolph. 

“Calm down, Mr. Potter-Black.” bad move, Reynolds placed a hand on his forearm as if to calm him, but then she pushed something against his magic causing it to lash out making her squeal as she removed her hand and clenched her throat as though she’d been strangled. 

“Do not touch me without permission, and definitely do not do that again,” Harry spat causing her to draw back nervously. 

Dolph looked at Reynolds. “Did you try a spell on him?” 

“Not exactly,” said Harry coolly. 

“Explain then.” He looked at Reynolds who was staring at him like she’d never seen something like him before. 

“I - I tried to read his aura, sort of.” 

“Why?” asked Dolph. 

“Just curious. I’ve read about necromancers, but never met one before.” 

“It would do you well not to try anymore experiments on me. My magic doesn’t like it.” 

She nodded carefully, looking younger, more unsure of herself. “I- I am sorry.” 

“Reynolds.” 

“Yes, sir?” She looked at Dolph. 

“Go stand over there.” 

“Yes, sir.” She walked over to stand by the other cops. She tried to be nonchalant about it, but she kept looking over at them. 

Harry resisted hexing her for whatever she was trying. He drew himself up to his full height with dragon-hide boots, and all. Dolph was staring at him with a strange expression. “Why did your magic react like that?” 

“Blame my mum.” 

“Come again?” 

“Nothing. Let’s just say I don’t like being touched without permission,” said Harry, turning to look at the awful circle. He could still feel something crawling through his skin. “Looks like you don’t need me anymore. You have Reynolds. Let her figure this out if I’m going to be accused of this shit.” He made to simply walk out when Dolph held his arm out to stop him. Harry gave him a dirty look. 

“I am not accusing you of anything, but those around us are worried after what they saw tonight. Reynolds is the first detective ever with preternatural abilities. She got her pick of assignments. She wanted to join our squad.” Harry couldn’t help but warm at the way he used our, like he believed Harry was a part of them. “Did you know Robert?” 

“A little bit. Not as much as the others,” Harry admitted turning to stare at the dead man. “But, this couldn’t have been targeted at him. Like I said, he’s the fluffiest of kittens when it comes to vampires. He was also a coward, which made him lose points with me, but you know.” He shrugged. “I can tell you that the spell used is not vaudun in nature. It’s a perversion of dark magic. A binding circle to keep anything inside from getting outside. A circle that can’t be broken. A circle that Death cannot cross. If I was a guessing man, I’d say that the spell is here as an attack to Jean-Claude.” 

“Why?” asked Dolph, pulling out his small notepad. 

“He is the Master of the City. He made Robert. He can sense all those he’s made or those he’s blood oathed to him. He was annoyed tonight because Robert never showed,” said Harry. “Jean-Claude has given him a lot of leeway lately because well - Robert is over two hundred years old, but managed to get his girlfriend pregnant.” Dolph stopped writing at this, and looked at him. “What? It’s kind of a miracle for that to happen. You would have to get his temperature up high enough at steady intervals. I’m guessing the hot-tub we passed did it,” he said waving his hand. “Anyway, this is a direct attack to him and his authority.” 

“Could Robert have alerted him from this far away?” 

“Likely,” said Harry. 

“But why leave this kind of message? Maybe Robert pissed someone off, and it was personal. If it was a message for your boyfriend why not kill him at Jean-Claude’s club? That’s where he worked, right?” 

“Whoever did this couldn’t have pulled off something that elaborate at the club where other vampires are around. Also Guilty Pleasures was closed tonight for Danse Macabre. All hands on deck you know?” 

“Or you.” 

Harry tilted his head. “Or me. I’d have felt the magical pulse the moment…” He trailed off so suddenly that he hadn’t realized he did it. His lips turned down in a straight line, and his eyes narrowed. 

“What?” 

“It’s more likely Jean-Claude pissed someone off, and since they can’t get to him, they go through his family.” His mind was currently on a duo, one he did not feel at the club at all. Sabin and Dumare. But he couldn’t let Dolph know this, they’d kill the entire squad in seconds. 

“Family?” Dolph snarked. 

“Yes, Dolph, vampires do have family,” said Harry trying not to sound as tired as he felt. “You can think of Robert as one of Jean-Claude’s children.” 

“You know you can’t tell him about this?” 

“I don’t need to. He will know as soon as the spell drops.” But like hell was he keeping this from his men. “He will feel the disconnection or whatever it is that tethers Robert to him. He is not going to be happy. He was looking forward to Robert being a father.” 

“Tell me about vampire reproduction,” said Dolph with a grunt. 

“What I know is different to what most are taught, mostly because I do come from the magical world. I know that newly made vampires can produce live active sperm, and if you keep the temperature of their body warm enough they will be able to produce. However, if they go long periods of time with a low temperature the active sperm dies. Most non-magical doctors recommend you wait six weeks before sex after you’ve become a vampire, but that’s bollocks. What do they know?” He rolled his eyes at this. “Most babies are born healthy. Being fertile is a lot rarer in older vampires as the older you get the longer you can go without feeding. Usually, baby making is not in their thoughts of the future, so most of them eventually lose that ability just because they don’t go through the proper methods.” 

“You said Robert was over a century?” 

“Yep.” 

“What about female vamps? Can they get pregnant?” 

“Most would say no as the body will spontaneously abort or reabsorb the baby. I hate it when they call a vampire a dead body that can’t give life.” He rolled his eyes again. 

“What do you mean by that?” asked Dolph. 

“By non-magical standards, I suppose vampires are dead. But they’re not, and a female vampire can get pregnant and deliver if she follows the right methods of doing so. A similar way to the man. I mean as long as she was fertile in her human life you can say her eggs and everything are frozen. Problem is no one knows about this, no one cares enough to bother, and because of the shoddy medical practices most babies that are born don’t come out too human because the right way wasn’t taken.” 

“Right way?” 

How did Harry end up explaining reproduction to Dolph? Now this was one for the books. “The physiology of a human changes when they cross over to vampire. Yes, they die, but then they are given new life. It’s like the colors red and blue. You go from the blue life to the red life. Your medical specialists are looking at them like they are human. Not realizing that they are vampires with their own makeup that changes. There is a reason we have our own Healers.” 

“So it is possible?” asked Dolph. 

“Yes, definitely. As I said, the body is frozen, and then it becomes alive again. If she keeps her temperature supported to the proper degree, everything inside of her will return to life as it had always been. She will be forever the age she was when she was human even if the years and decades pass. I mean, there is the case of Vlad Syndrome,” he said thoughtfully. “But, that too can be negated with a proper diet. Mostly nutrient potions that I know of would nourish and sustain the baby while not causing harm to the female vampire in question. It would be like gestational diabetes. Just more severe, and different diet.” He was also sure nutrient potions, blood restoratives, and a whole other cocktail of things would have to be used, but it certainly wasn’t impossible. 

“Do you know Robert’s girlfriend?” 

“Nope. I’ve never seen her,” said Harry shaking his head. “I only heard tonight when Jean-Claude mentioned it.” He then frowned. “Did you really think I’d do this?” He asked again. 

“What answer do you want, Harry?” asked Dolph, dropping his arms. 

“The truth.” 

“I had hoped not.” He chose, and Harry shook his head as if disappointed. Hope. Such a diplomatic word. Harry looked away and scanned the room again. He didn’t really have much to say. “Any other impressions of the scene before I take you back?” 

“Was there forced entry?” 

“No.” 

“Someone he knew then,” said Harry. 

“Maybe.” Harry was still slightly shaking as he walked passed Dolph to leave. “Harry…” 

“I’m tired. I’ve had a long bloody night.” His opinion of Dolph was changing by the minute. He had hoped all this time, he had managed to get through to the man. He was smart and sensible. A good guy through and through. Harry thought he could be taught. He knew Dolph saw a lot on the job, especially as supernatural deaths and murders tended to be more violent. 

But, Harry was now feeling like he was back in school where everyone turned on him at the drop of a hat. It was like Dolph couldn’t register that humans were just as evil and good at destroying each other as any vampire or lycanthrope. 

Harry made to leave without saying a word when Dolph stopped him, and asked everyone to leave, including the staring Reynolds. Merlin, he did not want to deal with an outside witch. 

“You have a new expert Dolph. You don’t need me anymore.” 

“I don’t trust her, Harry.” 

“Clearly that extends to me, and you trusted her enough to believe that I would do something like this.” 

Dolph grunted. “I just can’t seem to get past the fact that you are dating the Master of the City, Harry. Just can’t shake it. I saw you tonight, everyone did on every news and entertainment channel.” 

Harry stared at him flatly. “I’ve been seeing him since about July of last year.” Dolph’s skin changed to a pale color. “Did you think when he came to rescue me from Aikensen and Titus that we were only friends?” 

“I thought the one with the funny eyes was your lover. A lycanthrope, I can handle. At least it’s alive.” 

“It’s not for you to handle. It’s my life, and as for Micah, well it’s good to know you approve of one of them.” 

He paled further. “What?!” 

“Did I say something?” Harry almost enjoyed the flabbergasted expression on his face, and could have kept teasing, but he wasn’t in the mood. “So, yes, I have been seeing Jean-Claude for a while now, and any reservations I had about dating him had nothing to do with him actually being a vampire.” 

A knock at the door, and Dolph growled. “Not now.” 

“Come in,” Harry called out, and he almost squealed like a girl when Zerbrowski walked in. “Zeze!” Harry couldn’t help but rush him for a hug. 

Zerbrowski chuckled and squeezed him tightly. “Well, well, well if it isn’t the boy of the night,” he teased, aware of Dolph scowling openly at him. “Katie loved your outfit when she saw you on Entertainment Tonight.” His eyes danced up and down Harry’s frame. “I have to admit, it’s not bad. Let me guess who dressed you, the vampire?” He pulled Harry back to look him over, and whistled. “Wow. I guess boys can be pretty. Your vampire sure was.” 

Harry blushed. He adored Zerbrowski. “Yeah, well I didn’t get enough time to actually change into something sensible.” 

“You knew he was seeing the vampire?” asked Dolph. 

“I had a feeling he might have been,” said Zerbrowski. “I met Micah too when I picked him up a while back.” He shook his head when he saw Robert. “Did you know him?” 

“Sadly yes,” said Harry. 

“Can you break the spell?” 

“Probably, but I might contaminate evidence doing so. My magic does not like it,” he said, frowning. “It’s meant to keep me out.” 

“Interesting. Are they going after the Master? Convenient they start this during his coming out, right?” 

“I’d agree completely. I would point you once again to the activists, but to do this serious spellwork? Nah, they hate anything supernatural, magic included.” 

“What about your godson, Harry? Does he know? What about that Bounty Hunter? He hunts supernaturals.” 

“Only when he has an order of execution,” Harry defended. 

“Don’t try that on me. I know he takes hits. I might not have evidence, but his record and name floats around the station, Harry,” said Dolph coolly. 

“Ted is well aware of what and who I am doing.” Zerbrowski grinned as he said it that way, and Dolph glowered at him. “As for Teddy, that is the most protected and loved child in the world. No one who wishes to keep breathing or walking the earth would dare to lay a finger on him. You don’t choose who you fall in love with. It doesn’t really work that way.”

“How is it Harry, that you can see this shit, and not think about the monsters causing it?” 

“Bad time to actually try to use that defense,” said Harry. “Likely the person who did this, is human. In fact, they are probably an outside witch or a Necromancer. But, I will say that there was a second involved or more because to hold Robert in place while they did this shit to him alive would take some serious strength.”

“What did you find scoping the neighborhood?” asked Dolph with a grunt. It was obvious he was uncomfortable, and irritable. 

“One of the nearest neighbors is a serious right-wing vampire hater,” he said. 

Harry arched an eyebrow as Dolph nodded. “Explain.” 

“Delbert Spalding and his wife Dora sat on the couch, holding hands. She offered me iced tea. He objected to me saying that Robert had been murdered. Said you couldn’t kill the dead.” Zerbrowski dug a wrinkled notebook out of his suit pocket. “Now that someone has destroyed that thing, the woman should abort that monster she’s carrying. I don’t believe in abortion normally, but this is an abomination. Pure abomination.” 

Harry was disgusted just hearing it. “-And you say vampires are monsters?” He scoffed. 

“Maybe he just doesn’t like living next door to a vampire,” said Dolph. “Did you ask Mr. Spalding if he belonged to either of the hate groups?” 

“He had HAV’s newsletters scattered on his coffee table, gave me one.” 

“Ulgh.” 

“HAV doesn’t advocate this kind of violence.” For a moment, Harry was tempted to accuse Dolph of being on the mailing list with the way he was sounding. 

“You never know, Ruebens was a pretty violent guy when he was in the group. Before he went to Human’s First, that is,” said Harry dryly. “But, I highly doubt it would be him. You would also need to find out if the Spaldings have any magical talent.” It would send them off in the wrong direction, and that’s what Harry was going to need. 

“How?” 

“I could meet them, be in the same room with them. To be sure, I might have to touch them, shake hands.” 

“I shook Mr. Spalding’s hand,” said Zerbrowski. “It was like shaking anybody else’s hand.” 

“You have to have magic to feel magic. You, Zeze might have just enough to be able to make the leaps and bounds you do, but you Dolph are completely unaware of any magic if it’s not pointed out. It’s why you could cross the blood circle and I couldn’t.” 

“So you’re saying I have some magical ability?” asked Zerbrowski. 

“No. You’re a tiny bit sensitive. Enough to try and understand and make leaps where those who don’t understand simply don’t get it.” 

“I get hunches,” said Dolph. 

“I’ll bet your hunches and leaps are based on experience, years of police work. Zerbrowski can throw out a sudden revelation without knowing he’s doing it, and it sometimes proves to be true. Am I wrong?” 

Both looked at each other, then at Harry before nodding. “Zerbrowski has his moments.” 

“You want to come shake the Spaldings hands?” Zerbrowski asked. 

“Detective Reynolds can do it. It’s one of the reasons you brought her on board right? Let her do it.” Besides, if he had to listen to anymore derogatory comments about Robert, he was going to hex someone black and blue, wipe their memories only to do it again. 

He was extremely disappointed in Dolph tonight. More so than he’d ever been. 

Harry turned to look at Robert again. “I don’t know if there’s enough humans in the world to pin a vampire to the floor like that.” Except for maybe magic, but even then, outside magic wasn’t that good. “Even if it was other vampires or shapeshifters, it’d take more than one. I’d say two beings with abnormal strength to hold, and a third to put the knives in. Maybe more to hold, maybe more to do the spell. I don’t know. But at least three.” 

“Even if they were vampires?” asked Dolph. 

Harry nodded. “Unless one vampire was strong enough to have mind control over Robert, but no. No way. Once they started putting knives in him, I don’t think any mind control would work.” He looked again. He hated looking at Robert like this. It hurt him to do it. He focused on the mouth, noticing the rubbed marks on each corner of his mouth, a slight reddening. “Did you notice the marks by his mouth?” 

“Yes.” 

“And you weren’t going to mention them to me?” 

He said nothing, and that was because he suspected Harry. He truly did. Harry gave him a rather dead sort of look as he turned away. 

“What do you make of them?” asked Dolph, his voice neutral. 

“You know damn well what I make of them. He may have been gagged while they did this to him. The neighbors really might not have heard anything. But that still doesn’t say how the killers got into the house. If vampires were involved, they couldn’t cross the threshold without an invitation. Robert wouldn’t have invited strange vampires into his house, so someone with them had to be known, or human or at least not vampire.” 

“Could a human cross the threshold and invite vampires inside?” 

“Yep.” 

Dolph was making notes and not looking at Harry. He could hear the scratching. “So a mixed group. At the least one vamp, at the least one not vamp, and a witch or necromancer.” 

“Reynolds?” 

“You disagree.” 

“No.” He didn’t elaborate. Normally, he did, but he was through elaborating on anything. 

Zerbrowski returned to the room. “The wife’s here, and she’s pretty hysterical.” 

“Who is with her?” asked Dolph. 

“Reynolds.” 

Through the door, Harry heard a woman talking. Just below the level of screaming. “Robert, my husband, dead? He can’t be dead. He can’t be dead. I have to see him. You don’t understand what he is. He isn’t dead!” the voice was coming closer. 

_ Poor woman _ , Harry thought. 

“She doesn’t need to see this,” said Harry moving quickly out the door, and closing it tightly behind him. 

“You don’t understand. He isn’t really dead.”

Harry could only imagine what she was feeling. It would be unimaginable. A sweetie who was supposed to be strong and immortal snuffed out. His mind traveled over to Jean-Claude. What would he do, and how would he feel if this had been Jean-Claude?

A wracking chill rose up and down his spine, and a sickness swam through his stomach. 

Yeah, no. Harry might respect and hold onto Death as his entity, but nothing would stop Harry from destroying the world, and that went for every single one of his men. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Robert’s wife, Monica had to be taken to the hospital. Harry didn’t know her well enough to accompany her, but he had whispered in her ear as he passed that she would be taken care of and that he would find out who did this, Master of the City’s orders. It might have been because of that that she managed to calm down enough so that EMTs didn’t have to give her a sedative. 

He was still standing outside just beyond the tape as the ambulance drove away with her in it. Most of the looky-loos had gone in now. Nothing more to see as cops filtered in and out. A cold five o’ clock breeze began to rustle over him. His eyes burned with an overabundance of exhaustion, and he still felt sick to his stomach from that circle. 

“You okay?” Zerbrowski appeared on his left side. “You need to excuse Dolph.” 

“No excuses, Zerbrowski,” said Harry flatly tilting his head. “Do you think I could have done that?” He jabbed his thumb toward the house. “Look at me, and tell me to my face you think I could have done that to an innocent?” 

“No. I don’t think you could,” he said meeting Harry’s eyes. “You don’t have it in your heart to do such a thing.” It was nice to hear it, and Harry let out a breath and looked back up at the sky. 

A full moon was about sixteen hours away, there was a crack in the sky, dawn was preparing to splash across the night. 

“You need to remove Robert before six o’ clock or get him in a coffin if you want his body as evidence.” 

“I’ll remind them,” said Zerbrowski. “You know Dolph doesn’t really believe you are capable, right? He’s just scared. He’s projecting because you’re like his son.” 

“My dad was murdered when I was a year old,” said Harry. “Same with my mum.” 

“Who raised you?” 

“Relatives, and if you compare Dolph to them there will be no points won because I will guarantee you that what that Spalding woman said about Monica was the same thing my aunt said about my mum.” Zerbrowski paled when Harry said that. “I spent seventeen fucking years in their grasp. All human. I’ll let you paint the rest of that picture. I’ve met more human monsters than I ever have creature monsters, Zerbrowski.” 

“Harry? What’s that on your chest?” Zerbrowski gripped Harry’s bare arm and turned him, and when Harry looked down he saw a bright red laser light pointed at the bare pale spot of his chest above the vest. 

At the same time he registered what the red dot signified, something shoved him out of the way and he went sliding across the pavement painfully. A strong familiar hot weight landed on him. Harry let out a shuddering gasp. “Micah!” His hands went into the hot black fur. 

“Stay down!” Edward was suddenly there when a shot was fired from a distance. “Don’t shoot the cat!” Harry couldn’t see anything with the weight on top of him. Had Micah been this heavy when they were having sex?

“Came from the rooftop over there!” Zerbrowski’s voice came amongst the rustling. 

A thundering sound of footsteps when another shot was fired causing the mass of Micah on top of him to roll them. “What the hell is going on?” An officer yelled out.

“Sniper at nine o’ clock!” Zerbrowski ordered. “Don’t shoot the cat,” he repeated Edward’s words. 

It took some doing before Harry managed to get out from under Micah’s heavy weight. He saw the stars and the almost full moon. Edward was suddenly there, and seized his wrist, and dragged him across the road behind a cop car for shelter. “Stay here, do not move!” he ordered. 

“I thought the hit was over for the night?” Harry managed to get on his knees, his hands were in Micah’s thick fur coat as he looked over at Dolph and Zerbrowski. 

“Likely it was extended,” said Edward who took off at a run. 

“Where the hell is he going?” Dolph asked. 

“To find the sniper,” said Harry calmly. Zerbrowski arched an eyebrow. 

“He wasn’t authorized to do that.” 

“He is as my bodyguard,” Harry argued. “He’s to take out all threats in vicinity, sanctioned by MACUSA.” Total bullshit, but Harry was sure he could pay the nice fellows that liked him to follow his lead. 

Dolph pointed at Micah who was glaring up at him. “-And this? Why are they here? This is an active crime scene, Harry.” 

“Yeah, and if they’re not here you’d have another active crime scene,” Harry pointed out. “You heard E- Ted. We need to consider it active for another forty-eight hours.” 

“Who would be so stupid to attack in a neighborhood swarming with cops?” Zerbrowski asked. 

“Someone who wants five hundred grand.” 

Dolph choked at this and scooted closer. “Five hundred?” 

“Yeah. After the guy at school, Ted found out that it had been upped. It’s why MACUSA sanctioned Ted as a bodyguard. I’m what you would call Micahel Jackson in my world. You don’t try to kill me without it getting noticed.”

Zerbrowski laughed. Dolph was staring at him blankly. 

If Harry had to he would alter memories, but he hoped that Dolph would for once throw him a bone and accept it. If he could, Harry could forgive him for believing him suspect. 

“Why do they want you dead so damn much?” asked Dolph. 

“I wish I knew,” said Harry. “Micah, are you okay?” He asked running his hand along the hulking shifter who bobbed his head and then licked Harry’s face. “Ulgh, Micah…” He didn’t mind the lick, but he had to play pretend. “I take that as a yes.” He had a few scrapes and scratches on his arm, but he wasn’t so easy to bleed anymore. 

Dolph stared at Micah blankly. Zerbrowski seemed amused. “Why did he shift?” 

“He’s faster. He can smell changes in the air and hear things we can’t,” said Harry, and Zerbrowski nodded. 

“Cool!” 

Dolph shook his head, and made to say something when there was a sudden thump across pavement, and a bloody faced man went skidding. Edward was just behind him. 

“I think he’s yours, fellas,” said Edward with his good-natured Ted Forrester personality. 

“Do you know him, Harry?” 

Harry shook his head. “Nope.” 

“For hires do not know their targets personally.” 

“Why is he so bloody? A single knock out wouldn’t have caused this,” Dolph asked without accusation as he rolled the man over, and stuck cuffs on him as Edward handed the rifle to Zerbrowski. 

Edward shrugged. “Not my fault when he saw me he chose to jump off the roof.” Harry had to bury his face into Micah’s coat to keep from laughing too loudly. “515 Mary Street.” 

Dolph called it in. He then looked at Harry. “Get out of here. All of you.” And the points Dolph had lost with Harry were slowly gaining back. “Don’t die on me. I might need you again. Don’t leave me stuck with Reynolds.” 

“Yes, boss.” 

“Can he not turn back?” asked Zerbrowski curiously as Harry stood up straight. Micah came to his chest with how big he was. 

“He can, but he’d probably be naked,” said Harry gliding fingers through his coat. 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah, see you later, Zeze.” He nodded to Dolph, and he and his man and cat returned to the Lexus. Micah did return back the moment he was behind the car. He was in only ripped loose jeans as the shirt was nothing more than rags on him. 

“That was close,” said Micah as Harry slid into the front seat. “Surprised you didn’t take him for yourself.” 

“Did he really jump off the roof?” 

“I didn’t throw him, what fun would that be?” asked Edward starting the car. 

Harry then sagged back and crossed his arms. “Victim is Robert.” 

Micah who had crawled into the back leaned forward between the two of them against the seat. “Jean-Claude’s Robert?” 

“Yep. Looks like I found him. It was Necromancy or some form of it.” Unsurprisingly, he told them everything. 

“Are you sure it’s an attack on him and not on you?” asked Edward. 

“On me? I don’t really know Robert. I mean, I’ve seen him a time or two, but if it’s an attack on me. It’s a horribly stupid one. I did feel terrible for his wife. She was in hysterics and went into labor early.” 

“You are a Necromancer. You mentioned that magical circle that you couldn’t cross.” 

“It might be a threat to Jean-Claude, letting him know that even if he has a Necromancer human servant he is not safe,” Micah suggested. 

Harry let out a deep sigh and shuffled closer to Edward, and rested his head against Micah’s forearms. “Dolph was being an arse. He thought I did it. Almost told him to fuck off, and find a new expert.” 

“Why didn’t you?” asked Edward. 

“Too useful to do so. Just a bloody reminder of my past. I was always the scapegoat.” He shook his head. “Ooh, Dunkin’ Donuts is open. Can we go, please? I’m starving!” He said when he saw the place lit up for the morning rush. 

Edward pulled in, and Harry ended up with two crullers, a jelly donut, and some of those little glazed balls. Edward was an eclair man come to find out, Micah had a penchant for the lemon filled with powdered sugar. 

“I wonder what Jean-Claude would like?” 

“Hm, I know he loved blackberries,” said Harry sucking out the raspberry jelly. “But if I were guessing, he’d probably liked the eclairs, the ones with the custard in it. Are we going back to the Circus?” 

“You’re not going anywhere else until this is settled,” said Edward. “A sniper means there may be more, and the bombs might be coming next.”

“One of these days I’ll make savory doughnuts with sourdough,” said Harry thoughtfully instead of remarking on the house arrest. 

“You can make sourdough doughnuts?” Micah arched an eyebrow. 

“Yep. Just time consuming because the sourdough has to rise and set for a while.” 

The Circus of the Damned was still and quiet, and the glow of the clowns had dimmed with the bleeding light. 

Harry had bought a spare case of glazed ones for Jason and whoever was hanging around that could enjoy them. Micah agreed to call the house for Harry to make sure they kept Teddy inside that day. It wouldn’t be easy as he would be rather restless today. 

Jason was wearing a sleeveless plastic shirt molded to his perfect body. His pants were half crinkly blue cloth that looked like colored foil with oval plastic windows exposing his thigh, calf, and as he turned, one plump arse cheek. 

“Nice outfit, Jason,” Harry teased. 

Jason grinned, showing all his teeth. “You don’t like it?” 

“I’m not sure. Do a spin for me,” Harry teased and Jason did. “I guess it could be worse. Here.” He held out the doughnuts, and Jason cheered as he grabbed Harry in a one arm lifting hug causing him to gasp. “Jason!” He got no help from his two men who swept passed him. “Hey! Help me here!” 

“Gotta talk to a Toy.” 

“Surely, you can handle it?” Micah smirked. “You can use the practice.” He winked causing Harry to let out a cry, and fling a series of hexes only for both of them to studiously duck. 

Jason laughed out loud and sat Harry back down and kissed him full on the lips. “Really? It’s just a doughnut.” 

“Sorry, I’m really horny. It’s almost a full moon. You can feel it,” said Jason with a shake of his beautiful body. “ You’re also my Lupa now right?” 

“Huh?” Harry lost the amusement and stared at Jason wide-eyed. 

Jason bobbed his head. “Marcus had a meeting tonight. He announced Raina as unworthy, and has been made lukoi enemy. Anyone in our clan who so much as have anything to do with her will be executed on the spot. He didn’t say who was going to be new Lupa, but I smelled you loud and clear on him. He sent me back, told me to watch your back, and to refuse any orders from Richard.” He looked sad at this. 

“I’m sorry if you liked Richard.” 

“I did,” said Jason. “Until I saw what he did to Stephen. How he betrayed Stephen to Raina. Why would he do that?” 

“She’s poison.” 

Jason bobbed his head. “Yeah, I think so. Everything changed tonight. I think the pack is a bit in shock.” 

“What happened, mon pomme?” asked Jean-Claude who was now standing by the door that led to his private chambers. Edward and Micah were on each side of him. “Please tell us everything.” He didn’t look too happy, Edward and Micah probably told him about Robert. 

Everyone gathered around, Jason sat happily on the floor at Harry’s feet. 

“You can eat if you wish,” said Jean-Claude sitting primly on a silver armchair. Micah and Edward came down on each side of Harry. 

Jason looked at Jean-Claude and then back to Harry. “Well, when all this was announced I thought at first that Raina was going to challenge him. It would have been unprecedented for her to challenge him for Ulfric. I’d never seen her so angry before. But Richard grabbed her arm and made her leave with him. He promised to crush Marcus and fix the pack, and blamed Marcus for destroying us. He also said that those involved would meet their rightful fate. He sounded so insane. Not at all like the Richard I remember!” 

“What did Marcus do?” asked Jean-Claude. 

“First thing he did was crush all the movies that were made and being stored. He also destroyed everything inside, promising to burn it down. He then put a ban on anymore ever being made. I’ve never seen him so serious, and this is Marcus. He’s always serious! But, this time… this time he was so passionate that you could feel his power. It was so strong! Stronger than I’ve ever felt it. It was like the moment he cast Raina away the munin took hold. It accepted Marcus’ decision. One person tried to fight him on it, and Marcus executed him.”

“Munin?” Harry asked for clarification. 

Jason’s baby blues began to dazzle. “I never believed in it until tonight, but the munin are the departed spirits of the past werewolf members,” he hesitated at this, and looked straight at Harry. “Erm.” 

“Go on, mon pomme.” 

“The werewolves that have been consumed and died at the Lupanar,” he said, and Harry nodded. “It’s a kind of power. I still don’t understand all of it. But, you can get power from them, and sometimes wisdom. At least that’s what I’m told. Marcus called upon it when he cast Raina out. It attacked her, that's why she didn’t attack him. It’s why her and Richard didn’t challenge him right that minute. It was like the munin was ready for it.” He tilted his head like a puppy. “I couldn’t see anything, but I felt it. He then said that he was law, and would not allow dissension or treachery within the ranks. He said that the way forward would be shown to us by nightfall of the full moon. Before they left, Marcus told them that if they believed themselves to be stronger to return for a final conclusion.”

“I wonder if that’s the power I felt…” Harry wondered, causing all the men to look at him. 

“What do you mean, mon Amour?”

“Munin. You say it’s like a spirit?” 

Jason bobbed his head. “I’ve never seen them though.” 

“I think I have.” 

“When?” asked Micah, shifting to look at him better. 

“When we were talking to Marcus. I saw something.” 

“What did you see, mon Amour?” 

“I saw his spirit or his soul or something step out of Marcus. He was looking at me, he had a claw in one hand, and something was dripping out of it.” 

Jason’s mouth opened. “You saw his spirit?” 

Harry nodded. 

“Is that what you were trying to touch?” asked Edward. 

“Yeah. Remember I told you about that issue in Branson? How I can feel others about to die around me? Mostly humans.” Everyone nodded, Edward hadn’t been there, but Harry of course filled him in on everything. 

“Are you saying Marcus is going to die?” asked Jason in horror. 

“No. Not exactly. Let me see if I can explain this in a way that would make sense.” He closed his eyes thoughtfully. “As far as I know there are two kinds of deaths. There is the death that is impossible to escape because it’s simply your time. It’s absolute. But, then there is the other kind of death. Accidental, ones that can be prevented through the actions of another or a change in path. Beth St. John, the Sheriff’s wife was fine  _ until _ he made the sound decision to go out in those woods and leave her and the Quinlan family alone.” 

“So, he killed her without pulling the trigger?” asked Edward. “That puts a perspective on things.” 

“But, this time I saw Marcus’ spirit step out. He also had a hole in his chest as if his heart had been scooped out.” 

Jason gasped. “That’s one of the ways to fight to the death. Richard and Marcus can both partially shift. A fight to the death is done as human with this exception. Most cannot shift individual bodyparts. That’s what makes them so much stronger. Most cannot call upon their traits and strength of the beast unless they are shifted.” 

“So, a good chance that Marcus’ life depended on your sound decision,” said Jean-Claude. 

“Or his conscience decision to release this Raina,” said Micah thoughtfully. “Harry hadn’t truly accepted the idea of Lupa. He didn’t know what it entailed, but Marcus’ sound decision to cast Raina away might have tipped the scales in his favor.” 

“How did you see Marcus beneath Raina?” asked Jason curiously. 

“That is a good question,” Micah said. 

But, how did Harry answer that when he didn’t know? He thought about it, and Jason finally dug into his doughnuts. He looked at Edward who was staring at him expressionless. “Lucius Malfoy,” he confessed and then darted his eyes around the room as if he was afraid Draco would jump out. 

“Who?” 

“Lucius Malfoy came to my mind as well as Severus Snape when I met Marcus for the first time. I always work on what my gut says, and that was the first thought in my mind.” 

“Who are these guys?” asked Jason. “Former lovers?” he teased. 

Harry blushed and shook his head wildly. “Oh no, definitely not. Voldemort was a toxic poison, the powerful Dark Lord. So toxic that he was able to take two strong willed and powerfully intelligent men, and turn them from every ounce of sensibility that they would have. Severus Snape only climbed out of that pit because of my mother. Lucius on the other hand was not so lucky.” He looked at Edward. “Severus was the one who crawled out of his grave when I killed Fenrir. My first actual human raising.” 

“I remember you told me,” and then Edward looked at him as though a lightbulb popped on bright. “Hm.” 

“What?” 

“Who was Fenrir?” asked Jason innocently. 

“A werewolf I killed. Actually, he was my first consciously decided kill,” Harry told him. 

“Consciously?” Jean-Claude asked curiously. 

“Well, first year I was eleven I burned my teacher alive, but I didn’t mean to,” he explained. “I had no idea that I’d burn him.” 

“How did you do that?” asked Jason fearfully. 

“Magic sometimes has a sacrificial component to it, and the way my mother died caused her magic to cover me. Dumbledore, the bleedin’ bastard that he was, said it was her love that was beneath my skin.” He shrugged at this. “Said it was the reason why at eleven I burned my teacher.” 

“What about this Dark Lord?” asked Jean-Claude. 

Harry shook his head. “I didn’t do a thing. His spell backfired again, killing him permanently this time. Every time he had tried to kill me, the spell would go wonky, and it never worked right.” Everyone was staring at him now, and Harry ducked his head. “Hey, I don’t know how all this works. I’m not the brain. I just - do.” He rose a shoulder. “He killed me, I came back. He tried to kill me again, didn’t work.” 

“You died?” Jason asked in shock. 

“Yes. But, I came back because I’m a stubborn bastard.” Micah laughed at this. “Anyway, the point I was trying to make is that my first real decision to kill was Fenrir. I was at my parents’ grave. He originally wanted to turn me as a mate for the pack that Edward here destroyed.” 

“You stole my kill, and I didn’t even know it.”

“Did he bite or scratch you?” Jason asked. 

“Uhm.” Harry was thoughtful. “I - am not sure. I don’t think so. Just remember he came out of nowhere, pinned me to the ground. He said he was going to test me before turning me. My wand moved all on it’s own with a cold resolve. I’d never used that spell before, never thought about it. At the same time Severus rose out of the grave, and pinned him down. I killed him.  _ He ate the evidence. _ ” Everyone laughed at the dry way Harry said that last bit. “He then called me an insufferable dunderhead before going back to bed.” Even Edward seemed amused. “Fenrir is the one who turned Remus when he was a little boy. Remus is Teddy’s father,” he explained to those who didn’t know. 

“Why didn’t your parents come out?” asked Jason. 

“Both had been hit by The Killing Curse. You can’t raise the dead if they’ve been hit with it.” 

“And you say this Killing Curse was used on you?” asked Jean-Claude. 

“Mhmm.” 

“How many times?” 

“Too many. It never quite worked right,” he explained. “Except the one moment it did.”

Harry didn’t know what Jean-Claude was thinking, but Jason had nearly eaten the entire box of doughnuts. 

“You better work that off, mon pomme,” Jean-Claude calmly said causing Jason to beam. 

“I will. But the day before full moons always make me hungry.” As low chatter played in the air, Harry was beginning to feel sleepy, and he quietly laid his head against Edward’s shoulder. It was like the world had stood still at that minute. His eyes were open, but he was saying nothing. He felt the fingers thread through his hair, murmured voices that didn’t connect, and then it was nothing. 

Lights out. Poof. His body dropped out and down. 

oOo

Long winding corridors began and ended in sharp turns to the left or right. Harry found himself standing bare-foot on a cold flag-stoned floor. A fleet of black doors lay on each side of the corridor. Every few feet was a new one. All looked the same with the exact same amount of space between them. 

Harry raised his eyes to nothing but blackness. No ceiling, no end. 

It was endless. 

Cool snake-skin fingers clasped his bare shoulders from behind. He didn’t jump like he should have. “A Necromancer’s gift is always to feel without the eyes,” hissed the lipless mouth into his ear causing him to shiver. 

“Voldemort.” 

“It’s been a while, Harry.” 

“You’re dead.” 

“Necromancers never fully die. We exist between a fold that goes unseen by all. Only few can feel the inbetween.” 

“Can I turn around?” 

“It is your mind. You can do whatever you please.” 

And so Harry did turn, and he raised his eyes up and up until he saw the towering figure of Voldemort staring down at him. His red snake-like eyes glared into the black, but they did not house a hatred that he used to know. His lipless smile was curved. The flat plane where his nose should be was fascinatingly touchable. “You said I could do anything?” 

“Yes.” 

And so Harry did. He raised his fingers and pressed gently between Voldemort’s eyes, and slowly began to trail along the sleek snake skin that was so cool and smooth. 

Harry brought his other hand up to touch his cheek and glided down the smooth jaw. He traced the blue veins in awe. “How are you here?” He asked as Voldemort willingly arched his neck so that Harry could continue his perusal. 

“A combination of your magic and my magic forever intertwined by the red string of fate that is your mother.” 

“Please no riddles.” Voldemort smirked wider at the pun, and Harry rolled his eyes. “I am shocked at you, Voldemort. A sense of humor you should not possess.” 

“Indeed. I was anything but comical.” 

“I can imagine. So, what does that mean?” 

“It means that you and I are bound for eternity. Magic tends to linger even after death. No exceptions, and Necromancers tend to linger forever. Oftentimes their soul and magic becomes buried within one they choose moments before death.” 

“Laymen terms. Pretend I don’t know English.” 

“To sense the presence of those around you. You’ve come far with only my books and subtle magic at your fingertips. But it is not enough for the power you are wielding. I have only managed to fix you so that we can finally communicate.”

“Fix me?” 

“My magic was bequeathed to you. I became immortal in a way I didn’t expect. I am you and you are me, Harry Potter.” 

Harry rolled this over, and then nodded. “I kind of thought that some part of you was in me. But, you are physically inside of me?” 

“No,” said Voldemort. “I am what the Muggles call the devil on your shoulder. You ever wonder why it’s so easy for you to wield your magic now? To kill when you’ve never killed? To summon a wand that was hundreds of miles away? My magic and soul was absorbed into you. Much like your mothers, but more so.” 

“Your soul, not your body.” 

“No. A Necromancer’s soul never moves on. It never goes to the afterlife unless they are chosen for a particular reason like you have been. You have literally mastered the one thing I wanted to do since I learned what I was. You mastered death. You are the Necromancer that I never was able to be.” 

“I never asked for any of this.” 

“No. You didn’t. You never saw it coming. You only ever did what your heart desired. You only ever did what you felt was right for you. Power is drawn to you like an electric rod.” 

“Jean said that.” 

“Yes. A fascinating specimen you have yourself there, Harry. I’m more partial toward Edward myself.” 

Harry snorted. “Yeah, I kind of gathered you would be. So, they only like me because of my power?” Somehow he knew this, deep inside. 

He squeaked when Voldemort tightened his grip. “No. You love them because of the equality in power distribution,” he snapped. 

“Huh? I don’t! I could care less if they were bumbling automatons.” 

“It’s your magic. Magic calls power. It draws all powerful things toward you, and with our magic and soul combined. You are pulling in the strongest of the strong.” 

“Edward doesn’t have power.” 

“He is a power of his own making and choosing. He is a power of his own right. He may be the most human with a physiological makeup, but he is not human inside. Just like you, Harry.” 

Harry relaxed right then, and Voldemort’s grip loosened. “What does this mean for us? And what did you mean by fixing me?” 

“Dumbledore tried to bind you to him only to realize that it wouldn’t work. He knew what you were, and he set out to stop it. He feared another me would rise. So he took steps to prevent that. It wasn’t until I broke a few of those metaphysical locks when we met through my will that you began to see the truth. It has taken you years to accept Jean-Claude and to finally understand Edward with more than your heart. Your heart was the one thing he could not alter, but he could alter the mind. He tried and sort of succeeded. Only reason he didn’t fully succeed in manipulating your mind was because of your mother and the small soul piece lodged in you.” 

Harry should find himself angry, but he simply didn’t have it in him to do so. “Guy is dead, nothing I can do about that.” 

“Indeed.” 

“So, why are you here now?” 

“As our powers grow so do we. You are growing at a rapid pace as the power drawn to you is feeding you. I am inside of you. I see, hear, feel, touch, taste, and smell everything you go through. I am the metaphysical soul that is tethered to your own. It’s quite extraordinary. You and I have been tied together since that fateful night, Harry. It’s just my essence that is inside of you. I help and protect when I need, and in return my afterlife has become more than a rotting shell. I find it a win-win.” 

“I’m sorry if you’re trapped.” He really was sorry. No one deserved to be trapped like that.

Voldemort shook his head, and turned Harry back towards him so that they could see each other face to face. “Do I look miserable?” 

“No. You look content.” 

“I am living in a way I never thought would be possible. Maybe this was Death’s punishment for me all along for casting him away. For spoiling the one he wanted? Or maybe it’s a reward for giving him what he wanted.” 

“What did it want?” 

“You.” 

“What is so special about me?” Harry asked. 

Voldemort took on the strangest smile Harry had ever seen on anyone. It had irony inside of it. “Love,” he answered. “Your capability to love anyone and anything no matter what or who it is. Your ability to see beyond the skin of those around you. You even empathize and admit to falling for an enemy. Me.” 

Harry bit down on his lip, blushing as he did. “Well, it’s true. I mean, you are kind of amazing. You might be scary and powerful and stuff, but I don’t know. Just felt I could. Just because I know the things you’ve done to me doesn’t stop me from feeling a certain way. So, uhm, back to why now.” Maybe in another life. 

Voldemort smirked. “Now, because I feel something coming for us. Something stirring in the air. I’ve done my best to give you what I could. To show you the conclusions without a face to face meeting. I was not entirely sure how you would react. I’m pleased that you are not overreacting.” 

“Tom?” Harry reached up and touched the Dark Lord’s face again. It was so fascinating to feel. 

“Hm?” 

“Can I call you that?” he asked with uncertainty. 

“If you like.” 

“What’s about to happen?” 

“A lot of power is heading our way. I don’t know when, and I don’t know where. But, I can feel something traveling at a pace that is beyond me. You and I are going to have to prepare for it.” 

“Something big and bad? Like the Earthmover?” 

“Yes, exactly like the Earthmover and more terrible and amazing at the same time.” 

“Does it have anything to do with the assassins after me?” 

“No. Something else. Something far more insidious. Something… I am admittedly unsure if I can protect you from. You may be caused pain in the coming years. I’ve tried to help you. I’ve tried to shield you when things get too much.” 

“Passing out?” It didn’t take much to put two and two together. “Locking me in my body?” 

“Forcing you to sleep so that you can heal, yes.” 

Harry couldn’t help himself. He pushed into Voldemort, and continued to explore his face. “We can face it. It’ll be okay.” 

“I do believe you, but I do believe it would be advantageous to accept this Alpha werewolf. To accept his lukoi.” 

“You know I’ve already accepted them.” Harry then started laughing as something occurred to him. He let go of Voldemort with a smile. 

“What?” 

“I guess I wasn’t talking to myself all this time. I was talking to you, and didn’t even know it. Guess I’m not really alone am I?”

Voldemort leaned down until his lipless mouth brushed along Harry’s jaw. “You are never alone, Harry. You were never truly alone.” And though the kiss was not full, it felt full as the Dark Lord glided up to his forehead and kissed the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. 

It began to tingle and burn all at once. 

Harry let his eyes fall closed.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Werewolves, Vampires, and Zombies... oh my!

A pulse of warm energy traveled through the room in a blanketing layer all around him. A series of gasps were released along with calls for his name; and the moment three hands touched him the pulse of power heated up and then it expanded. Naturally, Harry pushed up against this power and moaned. 

“I don’t know what he’s doing… what are we feeling?” He thought it was Micah, the subtle way he touched things, the breathiness of his voice. 

“I’m not sure about this.” Jason whimpered somewhere in the distance. 

“It seems the power is releasing with the three of us touching. He’s acting as the focus. He’s drawing us in and releasing it. Mon Amour, please do wake up.” As fingers tapped his cheek there was a yelp of fear carried in the distance, and a door slammed shut. 

“Harry!” 

“Mon Amour.” 

“Little Raven,” Edward’s low warning growl sparked something inside of him. Something brushed against his ear. “Wake up.” It was an order that Harry couldn’t deny. 

He’d never deny them if it was in his power to give. His forehead tingled and his skin felt translucent when he cracked his eyes open. 

Micah’s mouth pressed to his throat causing the power to expand. It rumbled through him like an earthquake, tremors from head to toe. Harry was crying out before he could control it. “Edward, touch him.” 

“What?” 

“Let’s try something. Put your hands on him. You too, Jean-Claude,” said Micah breathlessly. “I think that Tetrumvirate is active. Can’t you feel it?”

Harry moaned when curly black hair puddled around him, kisses and licks began to trail up his chest. Jean-Claude was like a rush of wind from a cold cave. It flowed through him seeping in with the trembling of Micah, and then the familiar weight of Edward sat on top of him. Strong familiar fingers worked their way up his hips and sides. A heat that turned to searing flame and back to heat again worked its way through every part of him that Edward touched. 

As the power thudded and began to pulse, all three around him hissed as he focused his attention on Edward who was baring down on him. 

Harry squirmed underneath the man, and moaned again when all these powers flooded through him, and he felt like a human livewire too close to the water. Like clinging electricity. “Wh-what is happening?” 

Edward kissed him first. At first it was harsh and rough, and he could feel the man pulsing against him. His tongue probed and dived; Harry sucked as Micah and Jean-Claude’s hands and mouth moved along his body. 

“Ngh... !” 

“I don’t like a power I do not understand,” Edward hissed into Harry’s mouth, and it was like a flame coasting over tendrils of ice.

“Then let us understand it,” Jean-Claude purred, and Harry could feel him breathing deeply cool and quiet. “It is a power that has always been a part of you, mon Tueur d'Ombre. All we are doing is magnifying it.” 

Harry needed it to stop and needed it to keep going. 

“Build the power, do not fight it, mon Amour,” Jean-Claude clenched him at the neck below the torc, and the windy coolness subtly pulled him to the near state of hyperventilation. 

“It’s too much, how do I contain it?” Harry whined. It felt as though his skin were about to rip from his bones. “Oh Merlin, I’ve… I’ve never felt this before…” 

“Release it,” Micah ordered like the steady earth that always grounded him. 

“Ride me,” Edward growled, and the heat clashing with ice. Harry reached his own power out as if to touch it, drawing them all in, and he pushed off his back to force a kiss into Edward’s mouth. He was clenched tight, and Edward rammed a power of control into him like a stake through a vampire’s heart.

A hungering need played inside of him, and he was drawn back by his hair tangled in Jean-Claude’s fingers. “Blood,” Harry requested. “Finish it with blood.” 

He expected Jean-Claude to agree and Micah to offer, but what he didn’t expect was Edward to growl, and take him by the throat. “Just this once because things are getting interesting, Little Raven.” He extended his wrist across Harry’s shoulder to Jean-Claude. 

“I will not abuse your offering, Edward,” Jean-Claude purred as he cupped his fingers around Edward’s palm and then pressed his lips to the bulging vein of his wrist. One small nick, and a lick before Edward placed his wrist across Harry’s mouth. Micah licked the side of Harry’s cheek as Jean-Claude bit Micah on the neck. 

A power so intense roared through Harry as all three of them pressed into him. Every hair on his body began to rise, creeping through him like a golden thread that broke off into various strands. Harry felt as though he were coming apart, but this time stronger, and so he did the only thing he knew how to do. He sent it all outward, focusing below the surface and sending the electrical pulses beneath the ground. 

And when the power began to ebb Edward replaced his wrist with his lips, Harry sighed into as a cool sensation trickled through him. 

Edward, Micah, and Jean-Claude released him, and he lay back gasping between the soft pillows. Jean-Claude lay above his head, propped on one elbow. His lovely lips were stained with a blood that trickled down his chin. Micah lay on his left formed into Harry with an arm underneath his cheek. His chest was rising and falling in great gasps, sweat glistening along his sides and chest. 

Edward came down on his stomach to Harry’s immediate right, and he rolled. Harry could feel and taste the sweat on his lips. All of them were swept up in the sensation as the world seemed to bleed a sparkling gold. It was layered at the edges, and seemed to float as the sound slowly began to return. It was like listening down a long tube. 

Harry could feel Edward’s heart pounding against his skin, which was something he’d never felt before. He could sense the rushing blood in Micah, and the cool wispy hum as Jean-Claude curled around his head like a cat and brushed a languid kiss across his cheek. “May I ask what called your power to the surface, mon Amour?” 

How did Harry explain it? In a way that made sense. “I have a devil on my shoulder.” 

“I’m better than the devil thank you,” grunted Edward. “And I didn’t do it.” 

Harry couldn’t help it, he broke out into a peel of weak giggles, and shook his head. “My first devil. He said something is coming. He wanted a face to face,” he choked out with a sniff. He had tears in his eyes, and they were trailing down his cheek for some reason. Micah licked them away. 

“I do not understand.” 

“Seems Necromancers are way more than human, and when they die their souls don’t move on like a normal soul, they cling, and attach themselves. It makes sense. I have always felt him stirring somewhere inside of me. He’s not physical. Just his magic, his essence lingers. A soul that mixed with mine. He said something stronger than the Earthmover is traveling toward us, do you know what that means?” 

Jean-Claude sucked in a breath when he said this. “How was it said exactly?” 

“Something strong. Something he can sense.” 

“If I were to take a gamble, I would say the vampire council…” he said playing with Harry’s hair. “I will not be surprised if knowledge of our unusual powers reach them.” 

“More things to kill? I’m in,” Edward grunted. “I sense things are getting interesting. I don’t really like being on the receiving end of a dose of power I do not trust or understand, but I suppose I must see it through.” Edward was if nothing else a practical man. He wasn’t curious more than he was intrigued. If he tasted or felt danger, he ran toward it instead of away. He wasn’t a coward. Edward didn’t do cowardice of any kind. He would follow the trail and tether until it reached its end. 

“I have a question. When did I get put to bed?” He realized he was wearing a pair of soft gray pajamas with darker gray leaf shape outlines on them. He had no shirt on, not that he needed or wanted it. 

“Four hours ago, mon Amour,” Jean-Claude chuckled. “We had to wash you first of course. I could not let you sleep so uncomfortably.” 

“Did I hear Jason in the room?” 

“He ran away I suppose,” Micah grinned. 

Harry arched an eyebrow. “Jason, running away? From anything remotely fleshy and sexual?” 

“It was not for him to feel. It is our power, the four of us,” Jean-Claude replied. 

“I don’t get one aspect. How is it I have power?” asked Edward. “I felt it, but why do I have it?” 

“It’s a part of your own design and making,” said Harry, making Edward roll onto his side to face him. “Sorry, my inner devil told me. He said he was partial to you. No surprise.” He grinned. 

Edward said nothing. His face said nothing, but Harry could sense him like never before. He smelled of gunmetal with a hint of powder, and also a hint of heat if heat had a smell. 

“He’s mostly an essence. He does the things I am not aware of. You know, those instincts? That’s what my instinct is, shocking.” 

“If you use it like that, everyone has a monster inside of them,” said Jean-Claude. “It is simply the way it works. A man and a horse. One is master, and one is forever slave within the mind. We are not two dimensional cut-outs. No matter what we believe.” 

Before Harry could ask what the hell he meant by that, a loud thump and a series of growls in the distance drew them all back to the active world. A layer of his magic was hanging in the air, clinging to the edges of the golden edges. 

“Bloody Hell, the dead!” 

“What?” 

“I raised the dead.” 

“Did you raise Nikolaos’ old graveyard?” asked Jean-Claude. 

“I didn’t mean to!” Harry squeaked. “I used your theory unconsciously. If I’m a rod I stick it into the ground, and all that excess power will go into it without ripping us all apart.” 

“And you awoke something?” Edward smirked. “Let’s go see what prizes the Little Raven has risen.” 

Micah blinked his leopard eyes at the assassin. “I think I’m beginning to understand something about you. You’re a storm chaser.” 

Edward’s glint had a fire in it causing Harry to shiver as his own brand of self-made power coasted down his arms. “Damn straight.” 

Holy Mother of Merlin and all of Death, was all Harry could think. In that second, Edward looked like he was ten foot tall, bulletproof, and the epitome of Death. He could have put Jean-Claude’s natural beauty to shame. This was Edward. He was Death. Death was his power, and he rode it. 

“Wait for me!” Harry squealed when everyone had climbed out of bed at a speed that left him almost shiverish from the emptiness. Jean-Claude swept an arm around Harry’s waist and pulled him off so fast his head spun. 

Harry groaned, and kicked his legs behind him. “You know I didn’t mean it like that…” He could smell the exotic products used on Jean-Claude’s skin and hair, and resisted rubbing against him if only to smell and feel him more. 

Nope. He had to focus. He couldn’t think of the wood scent that Micah was giving off. A fresh scent of grass during a spring morning. 

His power was coasting along his arms causing Jean-Claude to take in a breath. “Please, mon Amour, do not do that in my arms.” 

“Let me down or it will get worse,” Harry grumbled, and Jean-Claude did, and Harry tore his gaze away from his perfect white chest so open before him. But he couldn’t resist reaching onto his toes and running his tongue along the blood from the chin to the corner of Jean-Claude’s mouth. A taste of Micah with a splash of Edward that was already metallic and sweet on his tongue. 

_ Delicious _ . 

Jean-Claude was frozen and so very vampire like that it was incredible. It was like he was one with the shadows. His beautiful face gleaming in the candlelights, and his eyes becoming deeper and darker. 

Harry called his wand to him from beneath the pillow, and as an added precaution he took a gun from Edward’s outstretched hand. Edward had the min-uzi strung over his neck and arm. 

A familiar sound of snarling trailed through the rooms beneath the Circus, and Jean-Claude moved after them as though he were darkness and shadow. Micah and Edward followed, and Harry made up the rear. 

“Heel Jason!” a female voice roared to the sound of growling and snarling. “Heel right now!” He didn’t like that voice commanding his wolf. He did not like the sound of it or the feel of the thick energy that pressed in against him. 

He felt as if whoever this was pouring their power over one of his was trespassing. That same energy filled the winding halls and rooms until they reached a narrow sort of mud-room that always stood between the winding halls and the common area. Harry had helped re-route some of the walls so that it was different and harder to get access too unless you knew which way to go. There were even bits of wall charmed so that Harry and Jean-Claude could take short-cuts. Only they knew the passages, and Micah too, and soon enough Edward would know them of course, but the others did not. 

Cassandra was standing in the middle of the room, both hands gripped into the scruffy neck fur of Jason who had transformed into a wolf the size of a pony. He had half of a zombie dangling out of his mouth. 

Stephen stood just behind Cassandra in human form, but he was crouched and ready to fight. Gregory had transformed, and had plonked his kitty cat butt right onto a zombie like a good boy. 

“Put him down!” Harry ordered pushing between Edward and Micah. But, she wasn’t listening. Her eyes were narrow on Jason as she shook him. Jason was snarling at her. “Jason is mine! Put him down!” 

“He’s not yours, what are you talking about?” Cassandra snapped. “He’s a werewolf. If I put him down, he’s going to attack.” 

“No he won’t. Put him down now, and yes, Jason is mine. So is Stephen. Stephen get over here.” 

Instantly, Stephen moved, and Jason started snarling and flailing as if trying to get out of Cassandra’s grip. 

“I can always shoot her?” Edward offered causing Cassandra to snap her head around to stare at him. 

“I’m trying to protect you!” 

“Put him down. I won’t ask again,” said Harry coldly, and he pushed a bit of his magic toward the two causing Cassandra to draw in a breath, her eyes rounding as she dropped Jason to the floor. 

Immediately, he padded over to Harry, and looked up at him with eager wolf eyes. His tail started wagging. 

“Yes, I see you ate my zombie,” said Harry with his hands on his hips. 

“He’s sorry. He got scared, and jumped the gun,” said Stephen. 

“It’s okay. I get it.” he stroked Jason on the head, and this only caused Cassandra’s eyes to widen further. Jason swallowed the rest of the zombie in a gulp and then pushed his muzzle into Harry’s exposed belly, licking. 

“He’s probably recalling memories,” Micah teased. 

Jean-Claude chuckled richly. He had left and returned with a fur lined robe. “How can he not, mon Chaton? Mon Amour sure is a delicacy.” 

Harry rolled his eyes goodnaturedly as Cassandra frowned at them. Stephen was tilting his head. 

“Oh… I’m almost jealous,” said Stephen. “Jason really wants you again.” 

“Wants you-?” Cassandra’s mouth was slack jawed. 

“Be good,” Harry cupped beneath his large jaws and held it firmly to stare into his eyes. He growled lowly. “Yes, I know. I smell really familiar to you. But you need to be good. It was my fault. I raised them. You can release them all now. No one will be hurt, and I forgive you for eating one of the zombies.”

Jason seemed happy with that and sat on his haunches at Harry’s feet. He still sniffed and snuffled around as Gregory padded over and tilted his head. 

“Yes, yes you are wonderful too, Gregory,” Harry cooed, bending down and letting the leopard lick him. Jason pushed against Gregory as if he were a child begging for attention and slobbered all over Harry’s face. “Ulgh, Jason!” Micah laughed out loud, and Jean-Claude hummed. Edward was just watching. 

“He was jealous,” Stephen replied. 

The far wall of the narrow rectangular room had been blasted outward, scattering rubble across the floor. It looked like the zombies had crawled out from behind the wall. Harry had known there was a graveyard there, Jean-Claude had made mentions that he’d like to see it moved someday, but Harry had at the time shook his head, insisting that they stay. It might prove useful in the future. 

But now was not that future. The dead stood in front of the ruins, their eyes shifted to Harry, and his heart thrummed as the weight of their gaze made him feel guilty for the accident he had incurred. 

“I’m sorry. You all need to go back to bed, right now!” Harry said with a wave of his hands, letting some magic trickle out. One of the zombies nuzzled at Harry’s hand lovingly. “It’s okay, I know. I apologize for Jason eating one of you.” 

“You can just return them?” asked Cassandra in shock. 

“Why not?” Harry looked at her oddly. “Do you know anything about Necromancy?” 

“Erm. Just what I’ve studied in school. But, don’t you need a ritual and blood and all that?” she asked wide-eyed as all the zombies turned, and wandered back over the ruined rubble of the hole. “Plus, it’s ten in the morning.” She looked at the antique clock on the wall. 

“Yeah, I’ve only called them to me once before in the daylight,” said Harry calmly. “And I had been bleeding pretty hard when I did it, but this is fine. Just enough power to get them back to their beds. You don’t have to do rituals. It’s expected, and makes things easier. But you can call zombies to you if you have the natural ability.” 

“What the hell are you?” 

“Cassandra,” Jean-Claude warned as his face grew dark, and an echo of something chilling flowed into the room making her flinch. 

“I am none of your damn business,” said Harry cheekily. Once the last of the zombies went into the wall, Harry waved his wand so that every single stone and rubble piece began to stitch itself back together in the wall. Cassandra pressed herself flat as Harry’s magic spiked. 

It was around then that Jean-Claude took in a deep breath. “Mon Amour…” 

“Yeah?” Harry turned to see Jean-Claude having gone still. “What? You didn’t want me to clean the room?” 

“Non, I appreciate that. But, I do believe you might have raised something else.” 

“Killable?” asked Edward. 

Jean-Claude shook his head, and looked toward a room. “Look inside mon Amour.” 

Harry crossed the room to the archway at the top of the hall, he turned down another small hallway and there were figures waiting inside of a room. 

Liv, the blond bouncer from Danse Macabre, stood just inside the smaller hallway. She was still dressed in her violet body suit. Her extraordinary violet eyes stared at him, empty and waiting. 

Harry let out a breath. “Oh Merlin…” His pulse thudded in his throat as more figures appeared beside her. 

First, it was Ellie Quinlan and her boyfriend Andy, both standing side by side looking at him vacantly. He hadn’t seen them since they’d returned from Branson. Jean-Claude had been training them hard, and sending them to night school. Ellie was still extremely sensitive to human blood, and had to be watched carefully.

“Well damn,” Micah who had come up right behind him gripped his shoulders. “You did this?” 

“I didn’t mean to!” Harry declared when Edward let out a whistle. 

“Mon Amour, please bring them into the light so we can see what you have called,” said Jean-Claude’s perfect voice floating from the larger room. 

“Please come with me,” said Harry, and they followed him through the halls and back into the light. 

Cassandra almost lost her balance when not three, but five vampires under his control walked into the room. Jean-Claude moved swiftly to stand in front of blood spilled hair and deep green eyes. “Damian, too, hm?” 

Willie McCoy was the last one, and Harry’s heart thudded. 

“I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to Jean.” 

Jean-Claude looked at Harry with an unreadable expression, and then he threw his head back and started laughing. It trickled through the room making the wolves shiver, and Cassandra to slide down the wall. 

Micah and Edward stared at him blankly. 

“Maybe he’s had too much of Harry’s blood?” Micah directed to Edward. 

“He was sucking on yours, Alpha.” 

“But we all felt each other.” 

“True. I don’t get it. Looks like I’m not going to shoot anything. That’s a pity.”

“I threatened my people with this, but you said nothing. You did not tell me you could truly raise vampires like any other zombie,” Jean-Claude said coming down off his high. 

Harry frowned. “I didn’t know.” 

“You took control of Damian last night, oui?” 

“By Imperius, and only because I feared he’d get you in trouble!” Harry defended. “If the wrong person had been in the crowd, and saw Damian doing what I recognized, you’d be in trouble. Maybe even shut down. That is not the advertisement you want.” 

“You are right, mon Amour. I am not condemning you, mon Amour, I would never do such a thing,” he cupped Harry’s cheeks and caressed his jaw with his thumbs. “I saw it as a fitting punishment. You acted as a human servant should when I am in danger. Damian was terrified, he’s never had anyone latch onto him like that before. He may not be a master, but he is over five hundred.” 

“He’s a thousand,” Harry corrected. 

Jean-Claude tilted his head. “Oui. Your age inspection has gotten better, but now we have a problem. I offered them freedom and safety, this is not it.” 

“I’ll fix it.” How, Harry had no clue as he began to walk around them. “I don’t know how, but I will fix it.” He brushed his fingers along their shoulders, and Damian turned to him. “Hello Damian. Are you in there?” He brushed his fingers to Damian’s perfectly pale cheeks. He was cold and smooth.

“Damian, look at me.” Jean-Claude came around, and Damian’s eyes slid to Jean-Claude. Almost like life had sparked in them. 

Harry hummed. “Damian. Look at me,” he repeated, and Damian turned back. His voice wasn’t as vibrating as Jean-Claude, but it still got the intended results. 

“This has possibilities.” Jean-Claude touched him. “Step back and call him to you.” 

Harry did so, standing beside Edward who was watching with fascination. “Damian, please come to me.” 

Damian immediately turned, and began to close the distance. Jean-Claude’s vibrating voice resounded. “No, Damian. Do not go to him.” 

Damian hesitated, almost turning to Jean-Claude. 

Harry’s left eye twitched as the power pulsed. He concentrated on that curl of Death Magic. “Come, Damian. To me, please.” He opened his arms as though welcoming, and Damian turned away from Jean-Claude and walked straight into his open chest. Jean-Claude’s return call went ignored. 

“Merde…” Jean-Claude breathed in awe as Damian curled around him, his face nuzzling into Harry like a puppy. 

“I’m sorry,” said Harry stroking Damian. 

“I think I know why that  _ essence _ of yours gave you a clear warning about something traveling, the council will kill should they get wind of this,” said Jean-Claude succinctly.

“It’s not like I would ever willingly do this to someone, especially without purpose or a solid reason,” said Harry holding Damian like a child in his arms. His fingers folded through the thick strands of his hair. 

For some reason, his magic had this buzzing need to protect Damian. Something about him was so doll-like, and not because he was under Harry’s control. He felt something beneath the perfect animation. A stir as though Damian belonged to him. 

“Can you put them back?” asked Edward. 

Harry looked at him. “Not sure, but I will try.” 

“Can you ask for outside help?” Cassandra suggested offhandedly. “I mean, what if you put them back and you take the life-force out of them? You will them dead like a zombie, and they’ll really be dead.” 

“I won’t do that,” said Harry, and his suspicions about the woman were growing. 

“How do you know of this, wolf?” asked Jean-Claude. 

“I studied magical theory,” Cassandra said. 

“I bet that’s useful on resumes,” Micah remarked. 

“Not in the least. But, isn’t animating all about willing something from the grave and back again? If you treat him like a zombie, he will never rise again.” 

Harry stared at the woman blankly. His magic was flaring up around him subtly. “No,” he said firmly. “They are mine. For now, they are all mine, and no one will come in here and tell me what I‘m supposed to do with those in my care.”

“But, you don’t know what you’re doing, do you?” Cassandra challenged. “You’ve never raised a vampire have you?” 

Harry ignored her, and thought critically about what he should be doing. He looked at Jean-Claude, and then he smiled. 

“Show me their beds, Jean.” 

“Do you know what to do?” asked Jean-Claude, tilting his head. 

“I think so.” 

“You think? Do you not care?” Cassandra asked with a low snarl. “Does it not bother you, Jean-Claude, that your people will be lost to you forever?” 

“What else should I be doing, Cassandra?” asked Jean-Claude. 

“Getting real help! I heard you had a Necromancer in town. Call him up! See if he knows how to do it. Maybe your servant will learn something,” she sneered. 

Jean-Claude seemed to study her for a good long moment, and then he shook his curls. “It is not necessary. If mon Amour says he can do it, then he will.” 

“It’s a gamble!” She reached for his forearm only for him to snap his fingers around her wrist and squeeze. All the color drained from her cheeks. 

“Do not speak to me or to Harry in such a tone. I will put you in a corner and rub your nose in the mess should it be made. You are food, nothing more.” 

Harry continued to ignore her like she was a fly buzzing around, and that only made her ire grow. “My magic would never hurt what I deem as mine. Anyone who knows me knows this.” 

“Come this way, mon Amour.” He let go of the ash white Cassandra. 

“Let’s go everyone, Jason. Please be good, no sniffing my arse.” Micah laughed as Jason whined. Gregory let out a noise, and Stephen snickered. 

“He wants to lick your stomach again.” 

“Not right now, Jason.” As Harry moved ahead, he looked at Jean-Claude. “I am sorry,” he said again. 

“Do not believe you are entirely at fault. As the magic spiked, we fed you, causing more spikes. You did only what you had to do. It was an exceptional amount of power mon Amour. I do believe we all contributed to it with you as a focus.” 

“You sure don’t let things get boring, Little Raven.” All of them moved ahead of the wolves and one wereleopard down a fleet of ever revolving halls. Harry had taken Jean-Claude’s safety to heart. He and Rafael had spent hours trying to work spells and construction, and even with the assistance of Draco to make it so that anyone down here would only be confused, and probably scream out in frustration. 

Even Edward pointed out a few flaws as he tested the defenses to try and get in. He’d had a boring Tuesday with no marks or assignments. He’d heard about the safety measures, and thought it was a good opportunity to test and train himself at the same time testing them.

He succeeded two times out of the three, but when Micah tried to sneak in, he was unsuccessful all three times. Jean-Claude came to the conclusion that Edward was simply that good at what he did. Harry hadn’t ever doubted him. 

The coffin room was really a peacefully cool room. It was tall and high, airy with fresh herb scents of lavender and chamomile. Soft track lightning dazzled the room playing off each of the coffins lined up in a row. All of the coffins were empty, their lids propped open. Each of them were modern with a rich varnish of oak stained nearly black. Silver handles graced the wood. The satin linings of the open coffins were different colors; white, blue, red, pink, and green. 

Harry knew Damian’s coffin almost by instinct, and guided him toward the one that was red with a two-handed sword as long as Harry was tall. 

Stephen let out a noise from behind, and Harry turned to see him as close to the door as he could get, and not be outside. His shoulders were hunched. He was scared, but of what?

Cassandra stood near Stephen, inside the room. Her face was bland, unreadable except for a certain wariness in her eyes. 

“Stephen, are you okay?” 

Stephen twitched. “I’m fine.” 

“No, no you’re not. What is it Stephen?” Harry asked Damian to stay and he crossed through the room, and took hold of Stephen’s pretty face. Jason was at his heels along with Gregory the whole time. 

“I think he thinks you’re going to sacrifice someone,” said Micah when Gregory whined. 

He was stunned at the mere thought. “Why would you think that?” asked Harry. “Stephen! Look at me.” 

Stephen looked at him. “I don’t think you will… but…” he dropped his gaze and his blue eyes slid sneakily over to Cassandra. “You need a human sacrifice for the big ones right?” 

“I’m not doing human sacrifice!” 

“Most don’t consider a lycanthrope human,” said Cassandra. 

Harry looked at Cassandra blandly. “Did you tell him I’d need a sacrifice for this?” 

“You have too. You can’t do this in any other way,” she stated with a cross of her arms. 

“Did you tell him I was going to sacrifice one of them?” he asked coldly. 

She flicked her hair. “What else are you going to do? You have to bleed someone, and since I’m the strongest wolf here that is one of these two or maybe even the cat,” she sneered when she said this. 

As if Harry would ever sacrifice someone that belonged to him. Someone that he loved and cared about. His ire grew, his magic rising to the surface, and before she or anyone could blink, he reacted so fast that it would impress Jean-Claude as he struck her with all the strength of his magic going into his hand sending her flying into the wall. He pressed a strong wave of magic down upon her. 

She tried to resist, tried to fight it as the blood trickled down her mouth accompanied with a snarl. But, Harry wasn’t letting her up. He pushed the magic in the room, and made it rise to a smothering level. He could feel her heart-beat thud fast in his throat, and he forced it to get faster making her cry out. He had this wish to rip it out of her. His magic did not like her. He wanted her to roll on the ground in front of him. But, he pulled back on that urge and forced her down the wall onto her knees with gasping winds. 

“You stay and do not speak,” Harry spat, and when he turned away, his eyes softened on Stephen who was staring at him in awe. Jason whined at his feet, and nuzzled against him. 

“He never believed you’d do that,” Micah translated. Harry could feel his Alpha power preening and puffing up as if trying to impress him, Micah’s beast flowed beneath the surface of his lovely skin. 

“I do believe your future Lupa has spoken, Stephen,” said Jean-Claude with a soft lilting purr. 

“Yes…” Stephen breathed pushing into Harry’s side. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay, and no idea what I did. But I just wanted to do it. I swore I’d protect you, and that doesn’t change for any reason. Ever. Do you hear me?” 

Stephen nodded. “Yeah…” 

“Now, can we get this show on the road?” 

“Please,” Edward drawled, he was examining the two-handed sword without touching. “Danish?” 

“Oui,” Jean-Claude answered. “It was his sword from when he was human. He was a Danish viking.” 

Harry crossed over, and touched Damian who hadn’t moved. “Sorry, Jean, I am going to break my promise. But, I’m sure you understand.” He extended his wrist to his vampire sweetie. “Bite me.” 

Jean-Claude cupped Harry’s hand like a precious item. His lips pressed, and the sting of fang pierced his flesh. He couldn’t resist taking some for himself before releasing. Harry brought his bubbling wrist carefully to Damian’s mouth, and then he thought about it. A nudge inside of him that told him to call upon the power of their bond, and so he did. He took in the rushing wind, Jean-Claude stilling when he did. He gathered Micah’s solid earth, and the man shivered with a smile, and then he looked at Edward to silently ask his permission. 

“Do it,” he muttered, and so Harry pretended like he was licking the flame with a tongue. Edward’s face didn’t change, but his eyes sparked with a fire of acknowledgment. Harry traced the fire with his tongue, and he nibbled into the ice that hid itself inside. 

Finally, his own wild rod of liquid electricity combined as his animated vampires began to gather around him eagerly. Jason and Gregory moaned with hunger. 

“They want you to share,” Stephen boldly answered. 

Harry smirked. “Let’s see if I have any left,” he brushed it across Damian’s lips, and his heart kicked up when he felt the glimmering soul began to travel as Damian started to suck the blood from Harry’s wrist. A few drops fell onto the floor, and Jason was first to lap it up eagerly.  _ “Before the sun sets I release you from my grasp, and back into your master’s embrace _ .” All four of their powers wrapped around Damian as the blood took effect. 

It took some doing because the soul began to settle back into Damian’s body, and his eyes bled back with life as he removed his stained lips from Harry, and then he crawled elegantly back into his coffin. 

Harry turned next to Willie. A few more drops fell to the floor, Jason was being a little hog making Gregory hiss at him. 

“Come,” Micah borrowed one of Edward’s knives and sliced his hand causing Gregory to mew and start licking. 

Harry repeated this process with Ellie, Andy, and finally Liv. Harry huffed at her. “You’re lucky, this is the only time you will ever taste this.” 

“Indeed,” said Jean-Claude watching with fascination. “I think I understand. As your blood fills me with a resounding amount of life force. You are doing this and returning them? You reignite them so they will awaken again.” 

“And as we are tied together, they will smoothly go back into your grasp. I can see their souls appearing, so I know I’m doing it right.” 

Finally, all of them were in their coffins. “Closed or not?” 

“Closed, they like privacy.” Harry waved his hand, and all the coffins snapped shut. Jason was panting by now, licking at the bloodied hand. “Okay, that’s enough.” 

Jason whined. 

“You had enough. I need the rest of it.” Harry tapped the wolf’s muzzle, and sighed. “Can I go back to sleep?” He was desperately tired. He wasn’t sure how much more he could keep going. 

“You have one more thing to do,” said Jean-Claude with a point to Cassandra. Her eyes were fiery and angry. She looked as though she was trying to move, but with little success. 

Harry sneered in a way that would impress Severus Snape, and he swayed over toward her and leaned forward arms folded in front of him, hands between his thighs and glared into her eyes. “You ever cross me again, and I will see every inch of you devoured. If you cannot accept me as your future Lupa, then you can leave or die.” 

She said nothing, and Harry reached out and grabbed her hair from the back of her head causing her to grimace. He was impressed when she didn’t scream or call out. But she was an Alpha. He used his strength to draw her up. No matter how much taller or bigger she was. “Do you hear me?” 

“...Y-yes,” she choked. 

He let go and she dropped like she’d had strings attached. Her eyes were round and big. “How aren’t you a werewolf? How are you commanding its power?” 

“I have enough things crawling around inside of me, I guess the wolf just isn’t powerful enough to be dominant over everything else going on.” He shrugged, and turned. “I’m going back to bed.” He felt like he was about to pass out, but like hell would he do that in front of Cassandra after he owned her arse.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the part many of you have been hoping for!

For once Harry awoke alone, and he didn’t really mind. The power beneath his skin had settled into a consistent simmer. It was there, but it would soon become second nature. He wouldn’t even notice it after enough time. 

He was staring at the white drapes over Jean-Claude’s large bed. He was in the middle of the bed tucked in. He knew it had to be about midday, and the smoky rings of the time puffed in front of him signaling two o’ clock. Only a few hours until the full moon. 

He knew it was going to be a full night, and so he pulled himself out of the warmth. All the candles were flickering with a soft honey colored glow that cast shadows around him. He saw clothes sitting out on an antique chest. He gathered them in his arms, and headed for the bathroom. He would love to take advantage of the porcelain bath, but time was not on his side, and so he made it quick with a thorough shower. Jean-Claude’s expensive products were within reach for him to use. 

He flipped through the clothes once he was out. It was a long sleeved white shirt, the sleeves themselves were strips of white, criss-crossing up and down his arm to his shoulder to show some of his skin in triangular bits. On the front was a black silhouette of a rose that started from side with it’s stem and thorns before spreading up across his chest with only a hint of red splashed on the thorns. His jeans were solid black and formed him like a glove, and he noticed the boots were a solid red and half calf. It was to go over the jean legs not under. He would never forget the first time he’d tried to do it his way only for Jean-Claude to embarrass him in front of many a vampire when he tutted and got down to fix him right. It wasn’t dragon-hide but it did have a good enough incline to get him over his designated height. 

He adjusted the torc and the fur cuffs, and slipped his wand into the right one, and the secondary wand in the red boot. He sat the Deathly Hallows symbol to sit outside of his shirt. He’d managed to charm it so that it didn’t hurt some of his men. He didn’t even bother with his messy wet hair as he made quick work brushing his teeth before leaving the room. 

It was so quiet as he stepped out into the private living area to feel a buzzing energy taking up the expanse of the room. Only one lone figure was inside. He was sitting on one of the silver armchairs facing the door. He wore dark blue tailored slacks with a crisp lavender button down with a matching navy blue sleeveless vest that had small black buttons. Every button was closed, no edgy style or sense of rebellion from anything he wore. 

Only the lavender shirt had one button undone, the cuffs of the shirt silver with a small sapphire. Not too noticeable, but it screamed perfection. His shoes were perfect and shiny. Of course they were black to match his socks. Always have to match. 

Steel blue/gray eyes were already working their way over him, and why was it that Harry felt this overpowering need to arc toward him? An eager sensation filled him inside as the energy spun and tumbled around him. All the white hairs on his neck and arms were standing at attention. 

“Marcus.” Harry prided himself on his even tone. He was afraid to move from where he stood in front of the bedroom door. 

“Good afternoon, Harry. I heard you had a rather interesting night,” said Marcus closing the book. Harry recognized it as History of Magic. A standard if people were going to be around him for longer than five minutes. “Come here,” Marcus ordered crisply, and Harry at first didn’t want to comply. But something inside of him jumped, and it was like an invisible cord was pulling him. He did make it wait for a few seconds longer, if only for his own dignity, before he let his feet carry him towards the man. 

“Where is everyone?” He couldn’t feel anyone else nearby. 

“Preparing.” Harry sank down on the arm of Marcus’ chair. He noticed flares of heat were pouring out of Marcus. “You commanded Cassandra?” Marcus asked. It wasn’t a tone of accusatory. More curious. 

“Hmph!” Harry crossed his arms. “How dare she insinuate to Stephen that I would sacrifice him for a mistake I made last night. I drew on too much power, and called some zombies and a few others that shouldn’t have been called. I didn’t mean to. But, I didn’t like the implications, you know? When I give my word, I mean it.” 

“You have the power of the Lupa already flowing through you,” Marcus’ fingers danced down Harry’s arm, and whenever his skin came in contact with the small triangular holes of skin Harry would shiver or become overly warm. Marcus pulled him from the armchair, and he drew a deep breath at the pull he felt inside. “It called to you last night forcing one of the strongest Alpha females to heel.” His fingers danced up to Harry’s neck playing with the torc and slid up to his ear. 

Harry’s eyes rolled, and when he lazily tilted his head to look at Marcus up close there was a controlled wildness that he’d never seen before in his strict classic gaze. “Marcus…” 

“I must control myself,” said Marcus, and Harry almost whined when the touch left his skin. He opened his eyes enough to see Marcus curling his hand, not quite in a fist as he drew away. “It is unprecedented that you toss a Lupa away for another. But, I want to thank you. I wish to thank you and apologize.” His perfect white teeth flashed, and Harry noticed the canines a bit sharper than normal. “I never make easy decisions or fast ones. But, I cannot deny the power that I can feel. You feel it too, don’t you? You sense my commands before I give them verbally, don’t you?” 

“Yes,” Harry answered. “I do. I’m beginning to think that I may have a perverted form of lycanthropy.” 

Marcus tilted his head. “Do you?” 

“I think so. A few things that have been said, a few things in my life. I don’t know what I am. I am a cocktail that even my own people do not understand. I mean, Teddy did bite the crap out of me a few times,” said Harry, bringing a finger to his mouth to suck while caught in memory. “Accidental of course.” 

“He is not a wolf yet?” 

“He has not transformed, but Micah thinks his body is preparing.” 

“He is a natural born,” Marcus breathed, his eyes shined. “I would love to meet him.” 

“When it’s safe you can. He is my heart and soul, and there is nothing I won’t do for him. Once upon a time I lamented that I would never understand him as much as I want to. His father was broken. I did not want to see that with him. It’s why I became an animagus. To try and have some form of understanding. But last night, I was so insulted to the deepest core when Cassandra insinuated that I would hurt them. I love them. I love them all. Jason, Stephen, Gregory, and all my Pard. I love all the rats as though they were my own. Rafael is very important to me.” Marcus was staring at him with an unreadable expression. “Everyone who comes into my house, and decides not to leave. I love them all, they are mine. I’ve been bit repeatedly by Micah. I’ve been scratched by accident and nipped on by Jason and Stephen when they pull me into their play fighting. I sometimes run with them in my Animagus form. Teddy will be on my back or Micah’s when we do. He loves it. He dreams of the wild so close to the moon. It’s one of the first nights that I won’t be there for him.” 

“You are a true Lupa,” Marcus realized. His tone was rich. “You are a wolf deep inside the core of your heart. You are many things. You are so much. Maybe you are the guiding light that is needed to help bring order. Not just my wolves, but all creatures. You are the human bridge that is making it safe for everyone to cross over. I tried to dream in color for so long, but only ever saw black and white. I knew what Raina was. I knew what she did. I accepted it because I needed it. I could not do without a Lupa. But, she does not feel Lupa; not when I smell you on my skin.” His nose began to glide across Harry’s shoulder. A finger playing between one of the holes, teasing at the skin. “She does not shine like Lupa. She wishes for blood, always blood to spill. She only loves blood. She cares not who she tears through until she gets her piece.” He reached up to Harry’s chin and turned it. 

Harry this time was the one who kissed him first, shifting as he did so that he had better access until he was straddled in Marcus’ lap. His knees locked at the hips as they fused together. A thread of Harry’s power and an overwhelming pulse of Marcus’ energy played together around them. 

Harry’s fingers curved up the nape of Marcus’ neck into his blond hair. Marcus held him by the small of his back pressing so hard that Harry thought he would push through the man. He knew what Marcus was desperate to do as he seemed to vibrate beneath him, and so he let it, offering his bottom lip and letting the pierce of a sharpened canine draw a trail of metallic blood. 

If they didn’t stop, Harry was going to implode. He pried his burning body from Marcus, and shuddered at the feral hunger from the eyes to the cheekbones and into his swollen lips that glimmered with blood. Harry ran a finger over the bottom of Marcus’ lip. 

“You will kill Richard tonight,” said Harry with a strength in his voice. 

Marcus tilted his head. “I would have humbly admitted that I was unsure if I would be strong enough. I know Richard is one of the strongest Alpha’s I have ever met.” 

“But, he’s not a leader,” said Harry. 

Marcus growled, his hands working beneath Harry’s shirt to the soft flesh that rippled when a trailing finger raked up and down his spine. “You are my Lupa.” 

“I will be your Lupa, but I will not be second to Raina Wallis.” 

“I’ve already cast the stone to drive her out. She almost saw me killed for her own perverse pleasure.” He groaned as Harry began to rock, and Marcus trailed his nose up and down Harry’s chest as if he wanted to rip it and get to his flesh. 

Harry gripped Marcus’ perfectly styled hair from the back and jerked him back, and pressed into him so that their noses were touching. “Yes, but until she is dead you won’t be able to have your way with me in any way you desire.” 

“Any way?” 

“Any way,” Harry repeated. “But, I want one thing from you. I want your permission to investigate Cassandra.” 

“Why?” asked Marcus. 

Harry closed his eyes lightly. “I’ve never ignored my instincts or my magic when it tells me something because when I do, it turns out for the worst.” He took his moment to slide off Marcus’ lap, and back onto the arm of the chair. He pressed his red boot to the other side of the armchair so that his leg arced over Marcus. He liked the firm palm that ran up and down his knee and thigh. “I didn’t think about it last night too much because I had more pressing issues, but something she said rang some bells in my head. A warning signal.” 

“Oh? I can’t understand why you suspect her of something.” 

“Let me ask you a question. How do you raise a zombie?” Marcus didn’t have to answer, his blank expression was answer enough. “Let me ask another, did you know Necromancers and animators can combine powers?” Another blink of blankness. “Last night at the Danse Macabre, I met with Sabin, the master vampire of rot. She was disgusted with him before she saw him with her own eyes. He tried to touch her only to be rejected. I didn’t notice it then. Just thought she was sensitive to his disease, but then I remember Sabin telling me he fell in love with a woman who forced him off human blood, and then rejected him when it poisoned him. Her self-righteousness damned him into rotting. Dominic Dumare is a Necromancer. A strong one. I asked Sabin where Dominic was. He said around here somewhere. He wasn’t there, I’d have felt him. It’s like feeling another wolf in a room for you. You will know instantly.” 

“You think they are a threesome?” asked Marcus, putting it all together. 

“Yes, and I think they may have been the ones to kill Robert.” 

“Why do you believe this, mon Amour?” 

Harry raised his eyes to see Jean-Claude standing in the doorway beautifully with his arms folded. “Have you had any sleep?” he asked tilting his head. 

“You are like a livewire. Isn’t he, Marcus?” Jean-Claude asked as he swayed over with a partial smile. His fingers danced up Harry’s boot to his knee cap next to where Marcus’ hand had rested. 

“Yes,” Marcus answered. 

Harry told them both the circumstances of Robert’s murder. More in depth than Micah and Edward could relate as Harry had seen it. Jean-Claude had stilled completely to listen to how it would take at least two to hold Robert down, and one to break open his chest with both hands. Jean-Claude became every bit of the master vampire that he was. He had gone so still, so deathly shadowed. His power danced around the room in a cold roll. 

Harry felt it from Jean-Claude’s touch. 

“If what you say is true…” 

“I don’t have definitive evidence except for Dumare being a high powered Necromancer, and feeling wrong. Last time I felt wrong about something and ignored it, someone died.“ 

“Sabin must have become desperate.” 

“Does he have wolves to call?” asked Marcus. 

Jean-Claude nodded. “Oui. We are from the same bloodline…” and then he grew stonier. “I see. He believed that the essence of Robert would heal him. You say he took the heart? Normally, vampires cannot consume anything from flesh.” 

“But Dumare could use it in a Potion or a ritual. Maybe being of the same bloodline he could pull out enough power to sustain him. Convenient isn’t it that they just happened to choose one of your prettier vampires? One that doesn’t live with you anymore. Also, Cassandra’s insistence on letting another Necromancer in to help me? She was pushing it last night, like she wanted him here for some reason. She seemed so determined, like he knew something about vampires being able to be risen. Jean,  _ I _ didn’t know when I did it.” He explained. “And I’m not trying to be conceited, but if I didn’t know how would Cassandra know that Dumare would be able to do it? I know for a fact that no where in this world does any college or school teach that a Necromancer could raise a vampire.”

“You are right. It is a closely guarded secret,” Jean-Claude agreed. 

“Circumstantial, but I believe you. She is new. She had to seek permission from both Richard and I to come here. She arrived last month,” said Marcus, sinking back. “You have my permission to do a full on investigation. Find out the truth, and then execute her if she is involved.” 

“Next time if one of yours wants to live away from you, let me know. I’ll charm the place to hell and back and nothing will get in unless they are trusted,” said Harry. 

And with those words, Jean-Claude became almost human again, and his fingers grazed down Harry’s cheek. “I think for now we should prepare for the night ahead. Edward will be with you from afar tonight, mon Amour. I will send my power. Marcus, I leave him in your hands.” He leaned down and kissed Harry softly. He could feel the power in the kiss, the flow of a cool dark wind swirled inside of him, stirring him awake. “I have laid out something spectacular for you. I think you would do well to wear it,” he said to Harry. “Okay. I must rest now. Do what you must, but come back to me.”

“I always will.” 

He caressed Marcus’ cheek, and Marcus nodded in acceptance as Jean-Claude leaned into him. Harry watched them with fascination. “Just a bit of my power from me to you. A gift for your night to show my support.” He kissed Marcus too, but it was not so sexual or passion filled as it was power filled. Jean-Claude parted, his lips stained red. “Slay them.” And like a rolling fog he left the room. 

“And to think, it hasn’t even been a year since I heard the word polyamory,” Harry teased causing Marcus to look at him. “Not exactly accepted in my world,” he laughed. “But who cares? I’m hardly accepted. I’m close to a monster really.” 

Marcus shook his head. “You are no monster. You are a gift, and all those who cross me with the intent to take what is rightfully mine will meet an end. No exceptions.” 

oOo

Harry stared with a gulp at the get-up stretched out for him. Oh Merlin of all. He revolved around the outfit with his arms crossed. Jean-Claude was behind him out like a light in the bed. 

A tap at the door, and somehow he could sense that it was Stephen. “Come in, Stephen,” he said as the door cracked and pretty curls of blond hair fluttered in first before the beautiful face and bright blue eyes. 

“How did you know?” 

“Just sensed you,” said Harry. “Merlin, how does Jean come up with these things?” 

Stephen padded into the room, and then cracked a smile. “Not bad. You’re going to look hot, Lupa.” 

Harry looked at him. “Hot? Are you sure? Have you seen my frame? I’m not broad shouldered, and I’m not a woman. I don’t have your gorgeous body or anyone else’s.” 

Stephen grinned. “You think I’m gorgeous?” 

“I wasn’t checking out your arse the first time we met,” he said sarcastically. 

Stephen laughed, and pressed himself into Harry. “I think you don’t see yourself for what you are, Harry.” 

“You think so?” 

“Most wolves are very gender fluid. You kind of have to be,” said Stephen. 

“I thought wolves liked the smell of females?” 

“We like the smell of anything appetizing, and it’s true that women do tend to be the obvious pick. All those pheromones running through you. All you can think about is sex and meat, and if the female is giving off waves of heat or anything remotely sexual it will stir us. But men can too. Just as much, sometimes more depending on the scent and power. You smell like Lupa to me. You smell like safety. You smell like lukoi. You smell as though you have an aroma that is intoxicating.” His cornflower blue eyes began to swirl with an animalistic wildness. His cheeks turned a rose color. His nose pressed into Harry’s shoulder. “It’s… I cannot describe it. It’s why Jason who is predominately heterosexual wants to do you every time he sees you.” He shakily drew back. 

Harry couldn’t help but laugh. “Been there, did that once. Micah was so jealous.” 

Stephen tilted his head at this. “Raina is going to be furious,” he added softly. “You smell like Lupa. The smell is so thick on you Harry. Maybe it has to do with Teddy, and your magic is so unusual that when you want something so bad you somehow make it happen. You made Cassandra come to heel, and she I know has at least the same power level as Raina if not more. Raina could not make her heel. Only Marcus or Richard could.”

“Merlin who knows? I have a cocktail of many flavors inside of me,” said Harry. He stared at the getup that Jean-Claude expected him to promote. “Okay. Here we go. I might need some help.”

Both of them ended up going to the bathroom so that there was more light. Between the grumbles and sarcastic comments on Harry’s side, and the endless laughter from Stephen, Harry somehow managed to wiggle into the ensemble. 

Harry was now used to leather trousers. He’d been wearing them for some months now, but this was a bit over the top. A layer of real black leather covered his hips, bottom, thighs, and legs like a perfectly snug glove. In the front they snapped with a silver button, and silver bound knotted chains looped around Harry’s thighs in threes, and they made a chink sound whenever Harry walked or moved in a certain way. 

His top was a completely see-through black/translucent material that had been a bear to get on as it clung to his skin with chains looping around his flat stomach along his hips over top of his black belt of goodies. It had the scythe belt-buckle. It flowed down his arms like water, the fur cuffs were in full view. Whenever Harry tilted his neck the tattoo could be seen, and of course his torc sat glimmering like a white fire at his throat against the black. 

And then Stephen produced the worst item Harry had ever seen. Liquid black eyeliner. 

“I have instructions to make your eyes like a cat,” said Stephen. “So please don’t fight me.” 

“No… please, no, Stephen.” 

“Come on, the quicker I do it, the quicker it’s over.” Seeing Stephen’s face had Harry caving in. To him, Stephen was like Teddy. So cute and vulnerable, and how the hell was he going to deny him? Harry rolled his eyes, and gave a lazy nod of agreement, and Stephen beamed as he stepped forward. 

“Jean-Claude is  _ so _ going to have blue hair after this.” Stephen started snickering. At least it was only liner, and that was all. “By Merlin my eyes!” His skin was ghostly pale on the level of Jean-Claude’s skin. His eyes shined with an almond shaped vibrancy, emeralds glimmering beyond the black liner that ended in a curved cat like point. His hair laid at all angles so inky black. 

“Whoa,” Stephen grinned. “You look… amazing. If they saw you at Guilty Pleasures…” 

“No. Just no.” 

“You’d be a hit.” 

“I’m not muscular. I am thin, wiry!” Yeah, he had decent slim muscles along his arms. He was well toned as he worked hard to take care of himself. But he would never have anything close to what most men had. 

“You have the perfect body. A sleek softness with a great amount of definition, but not so much that it makes your frame bulge. It’s thin and subtle, like a runner. You’re made to cut through something with as little resistance as possible,” said Stephen tracing Harry’s chest through the clingy fabric of the see through top. He traced Harry’s flat belly and then raised up toward the middle of his chest. He pushed the pads of his fingers in as if he were fascinated. 

Harry allowed Stephen to peruse him, and admitted to feeling a bit woozy. Stephen’s power was gentle and wavy. Not as demanding or overpowering like Marcus or Micah. But, it was still there beneath the flesh and the cherub like curls. Stephen had a lot more restraint than Jason would have, and he was more gentle. 

“Can I ask how it is you and Gregory are different lycanthropes?” he asked curiously. 

Stephen said nothing for a moment. “Our father had a perverse imagination. He liked watching and doing and one day he brought two men to the house. We didn’t know what they were. They shifted on us. I was the more lucky one.” 

Harry was horrified, but he didn’t let it show on his face. Merlin, he could only imagine what Gregory had gone through. Micah was able to shift his body parts into his favor, but someone who couldn’t?

“It wasn’t Gabriel was it?” 

“Nah, Gabriel would have been too young.” 

That meant Stephen and Gregory were very young when they were turned, and taken advantage of. As if Harry needed any more reason to protect them. Now Harry had this need to go check on Teddy. He still had a lot of daylight left before the moon kicked in.

“Any idea what to do with my hair?” asked Harry. 

“Leave it,” said Stephen grinning. “I think it makes you.” 

“You’re not wrong about that. It’s a Potter trait to have a mess of hair.” He adjusted the cuffs once more. “I think before we leave I’m going to pop in and see Teddy right fast. I’m not used to leaving him alone on full moons these days.” 

“Do you need someone to take you?” asked Stephen. 

“Nah. I’m going to apparate. I know Marcus wants to get going. He needs to get there early in case the other two try to pull something. You should get going as well. You’ll be with Jason right?” 

Stephen nodded. “Yeah, Marcus promised us safe passage to attend tonight’s ceremony. I didn’t see this coming. None of it. I didn’t see Richard going so rogue and falling into Raina’s clutches. What made you give Marcus a chance? Everyone thought he was done for.” 

“I don’t know. I guess because I know men like Marcus and I know men like Richard. Perhaps if Raina had never come into their lives things would have been fine, and both would be alive come tomorrow. But, that ship has sailed and Richard is as impractical as he is self-righteous. He would rather see your entire clan sacrificed than do the tasks necessary of him as a leader.” He thought about it some more. “You remember when we all had that big melee during Halloween against the Earthmover. A creature that was threatening not just the vampires, but the entirety of St. Louis. Richard hated what he was so much that he risked not only himself but all of St. Louis by not shifting. He should have been there in his form protecting you and Rashida. He should have been doing his job as the Master Alpha at Jean-Claude’s side. But, instead, you did more than he ever did.” 

Stephen’s cheeks bloomed red. “You think so?” 

“I know so. How could I trust someone like that to lead anything? What if he does become Ulfric. What if he does manage to seal the win, and he’s the leader of the pack, and someone worse than Gabriel and Raina comes through with the intent on taking over the pack or destroying it?” He was thinking of Chimera. “What would Richard do?” 

Stephen’s eyes went a bit wide. “I don’t know… he wouldn’t want to kill. He wouldn’t kill to protect us. Sylvie’s been arguing this for months now that Richard doesn’t have it in him to kill for them. Richard argues that he’d be nothing but a monster if he sacrificed what he believed in.” 

“And yet he would see to your torture, all because you exercised a right given to you by your Ulfric? Marcus barely knew me, Stephen, and yet he was practical enough to see further than what Richard could ever see, and Richard has known me longer. A man like that will only get everyone killed, and it won’t be a worthy enough Death. You know my take on Death. It’s simply that. A Death. It’s what you do in life, and he has no right sending you all to an early grave. Him or Raina.” Harry turned and glared in the mirror. His emerald eyes were like glass with the way they sparkled beneath the black cat-like arc of the kohl. 

He didn’t flinch when Stephen nuzzled into him. He curled around Stephen and pet his hair. “My brother used to be the worst of us. He was Gabriel’s little apprentice… you changed him.” 

“I didn’t do anything but bring him back. You can’t really change people, Stephen. But, you can pull out poison before it takes full effect, and that’s essentially what I’ve done with Marcus.” 

It wasn’t long before he left Stephen’s side with the promise to return in about five minutes. 

He apparated to the doorstep of his house. He could see all the lights on in the windows, and could feel the hum of energy. 

When Harry stepped into the soft lighting of the entrance hall, he did not expect the angry shrill of Hermione’s voice coming from the den. He stiffened as his own magic began to crackle. Shit, he should have told Hermione. No amount of protections was going to work on his house if she let enemies in. 

Dammit! How stupid of him. 

“You don’t have that right to tell me what I am and am not allowed to do, Richard. I will not stand for it, and I already told you that it isn’t up for debate.” 

“You didn’t see what I did. I’ve tried to tell you and tell you that he’s dangerous! I don’t want you here anymore. I want you to move in with me. He’s not the same person you once knew, not the person at all that you described to me.” 

“You don’t know anything Richard, and I told you that I lost him once before, and I swore to myself that I’d never do it again! He is the most important person in my life.” 

“Only because he’s bewitched you-” 

There was a crack, and Harry knew that it had been Hermione’s hand that went across Richard’s face without even seeing it. “If you cannot accept my feelings and choices then you have no right to be a part of them at all!” 

Harry knew that they were talking about him, and so he quietly stepped into the doorway of the den to see Richard staring down at his best friend who was draped in a blue robe over her everyday wear, her once soft curls were now flaring around her in an untamed fashion. She must have gotten home from her courses early. 

“I have told you repeatedly that the subject matter of my family is closed, and will never be up for discussion.” 

“He’s a freak, Hermione, how can you stand-” 

“OUT! Get out of this house right now before I bring Cocoa in to devour you!” she snarled, drawing herself up impressively. Her magic whizzed around the room causing Richard’s large frame to slide backwards. “How dare you call him that, how dare you even say that in his house! How dare you think you’re so much better than him when I know for a bloody fact that this woman Raina is made of pure poison. I don’t have to meet her to know what everyone, including those in your so-called family, have to say. And I was told all about your history.” 

“Hermione…” 

“So don’t you even think that you of all people walk on water because you haven’t the skill or magic to do it!” 

“Can you two please keep it down? I don’t want Teddy to be hearing this discussion.” 

Richard flinched, eyes widening when he hadn’t noticed Harry in the doorway. Hermione took in a deep breath, her cheeks red. “Harry!” 

“Good evening,” he smiled as though all was well, and really it was. Richard’s eyes narrowed on him when Hermione’s attention turned to him, her face softening from the angry scowl. 

“You’re looking gorgeous” said Hermione deflating as she rushed him for a hug around the neck. She giggled. “You smell like roses and a hint of blood. How is Jean-Claude? I thought you weren’t going to be home tonight with everything going on.” It was as though she hadn’t been fighting at all, and this seemed to irritate Richard even further. “And is that eyeliner? How did Jean-Claude get you in that?” She asked without stopping. 

“I wanted to check on Teddy. It’s been a difficult time and I wanted to make sure he was alright. I’m not in for long as I have to be back out soon, and you know how it is when you get seduced or have cute wolves looking at you pleadingly.” 

She shook her head. “Micah’s been by to check on him. Draco stayed home with him today but I had an exam I couldn’t miss. So I popped out for that, but have been here otherwise.” 

“Thank you both for keeping an eye on him,” Harry sighed with relief. “Is he upstairs?” 

“Yes, he and Draco are watching some TV.” 

Harry nodded. “Good, I’ll pop up and spend a few minutes with him. It’ll be good to relax with him.” He rubbed the side of his head, overly aware of the eye liner and the need to not smudge it. 

Hermione snickered. “Richard was just leaving,” she pursed her lips together as she stared at him coldly. 

Richard growled. “You do know this creep fucked a full blown werewolf don’t you?!” He pointed angrily at Harry. “And he’s fucking at least four more freaks just like him! I can smell a new one on you. Finally fucked the Rat too? How can you stand to be near him, Hermione?!” He seemed to have lost it completely. “I can smell them all over him, it’s disgusting! And what kind of influence is he on that little boy?” 

“A better one than you would be with your hypocrisy and self-deprecation,” Harry snarked before Hermione could unleash her own rising anger. “And yeah, I did have sex with a werewolf. Wereleopard too now. Also, none of your business who else.” 

Hermione arched an eyebrow. “Really?” 

“Yup, but you know it was the full moon, and I was behind iron bars and weak from the fight with Gabriel, and Jason being so young couldn’t have controlled himself. So I did the only thing I thought would keep him calm until help arrived,” said Harry keeping his gaze on Richard. “Besides, you didn’t seem to mind watching from the other cage that you were trapped in.” He caused Richard to flush a deep red. “What would have happened to Jason if he had tore me apart? What would have happened to _ your _ clan if Jean-Claude saw me killed by one of yours?” 

“He’d kill everything,” said Hermione without hesitation. “Edward would too, and then there’s Micah, Draco, and maybe even me.” Richard reared back as though he’d been slapped when Hermione confessed it. 

“Exactly. I am not ashamed of having sex with a werewolf, I am not ashamed of having sex with Jason, and the only other people who have a right to get upset over it are my men, and none of them seemed to mind, considering I’m here alive and well.” 

Hermione nodded imperiously. “Besides, I told you Richard, that I would try it at least once with you.” She blushed as she said it, but Harry knew that Hermione was always the type to try and accept and learn everything she could. If it would have mattered to Richard she would have slept with him while he shifted. She would have tried it. If only to give him a sense of peace. That good hearted part of her would never die, no matter the species. 

Richard looked alarmed. “That - that cannot happen!” 

“It won’t now. I’m through with us,” said Hermione crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Also, Micah is a wereleopard if you didn’t remember, and what kind of lover would I be if I denied him during sex if he wanted to shift? He’s mine to do as I please just as I am theirs. My relationships is not for you to understand.”

“It’s beyond that,” Richard took a longer sniff, leaning toward Harry. He drew back in alarm as he seemed to recognize a scent, “you smell like Lupa. That’s not possible. Only women can be Lupa. You really are a freak.”

“Lupa is decided by the Ulfric and can be any gender. I have also declared Stephen as mine, and Jason too really. And then there’s my Pard. I am the Nimir-Ra, and because I am kind of a mother and a father to Teddy, it’s no surprise I would smell like Lupa.” Harry crossed his arms over his chest, sending Richard an unimpressed look. “Are you really that ignorant of your own family culture?”

“Ulfric’s can choose whichever FEMALE they want as Lupa. Lupa are the strongest female in the pack, just like Ulfric is the strongest male. Marcus may be in the process of looking for a new Lupa but no way will that ever be a freak like you. The pack won’t accept a male Lupa.” Richard snarled.

Hermione frowned as she turned to him. “Are you saying that only men can be Ulfric and women Lupa, Richard? If a woman is strong enough she can become Ulfric, there are historical examples of this happening. As long as she’s exerted her strength over everyone else in the pack, and can stand against the current Ulfric. She has a right to claim the title, and in those cases the Lupa role was covered by a male. Do you not read your own culture? Are you that set in your gender stereotypes? This is why we end up fighting half the time!” Hermione huffed in agitation. 

“It’s unnatural!”

“Unnatural? It’s unnatural to be who you are born to be? How? Your logic has no meaning or grounds! You are projecting a prejudice that has been argued since this world began! Hell, it’s the cause of most bloody wars in every culture.” 

“You are no longer welcome in this house, Richard. Get out of my house. You talk about being unhealthy and how much of a freak I am for giving into our natures, but you are far worse than anything I have ever met. You, who denies your own nature and shove everyone onto a self-righteous plinth that is only self-destructing. You will never be healthy of mind so long as you deny what you are, and I’ll be damned if Teddy ever sees or hears about it.” 

“I smell all of them on him,” Richard hissed in disgust. “How can you allow someone who fucks so many different men near that boy, Hermione? Surely you must recognize how wrong it is.”

“Yeah, you smell them on him because he’s comforted by the scent just like most animals are when family is together and happy,” Harry snapped back. “He likes Micah, Edward, and Jean’s scent on me and vice versa. He sees them as extra parents to him. As someone that belongs to me, and also belongs to him. Pack. Pure pack. It may not be all werewolves, but who cares?”

“I can understand that. It is odd, but you know if it is his nature then why is it a problem?” asked Hermione. “Is there a problem with accepting who and what you are, Richard?” 

“A person only chooses to be a monster,” Richard shot back. “I choose not to be one, and I plan on teaching the rest of my pack that they don’t have to be! You are the one getting in my way of doing that!” 

Harry shook his head. Wow, this man was completely deranged. “It’s animal instinct for the young to gravitate toward scents that make them feel safe and comforted. At least when he grows up he’ll be of sound mind and healthy enough to choose his own lovers be it male, female, polyamorous, or monogomaous. It is not for me to decide what my son wants in life. But it is on me to teach him to be open and honest so that he never turns out like you or his father.” 

“What do you mean by that?” asked Hermione softly. She was confused that he would even mention Remus. “Remus was a great man…” 

“I agree with you, Hermione. He was wonderful, but you know as well as I do that Remus hated what he was, denied himself. He was tortured to the end with the werewolf in him that he couldn’t even shift outside of a full moon. I’m convinced that’s what killed him in the end, Hermione.“ 

Hermione nodded. “Yeah, he hated it pretty hard, and everyone was always reminding him to lock up, and that potion was so ghastly the way it made him so sick.” 

“Exactly, I don’t ever want Teddy to experience that, not in a million years. So, now that you’ve come and said your peace, Richard. Get out of my house!” Richard didn’t hesitate, he stormed out, and Harry waved his hand before the door could slam, and wake all in the house even with the sound dampeners. 

Hermione let out a groaning growl and threw herself on Harry who hugged her instantly. “What is wrong with him?” She squeezed Harry tight. 

“No idea.” 

She sniffled, and shook her head. “I’m through with him completely. He’s been trying to get me to move in with him, and I’m always saying no. I mean, I liked him enough to give him a few chances and compromise, but I am not compromising on my independence! I accidentally made mentions of future surrogacy for Draco, and Merlin’s pants, you would have thought I had said something evil! He went absolutely insane, and tried to forbid me from ever talking to Draco again.”

“He’s an Alpha who doesn’t understand his Alpha, and so he’s losing control.” Micah had told him this. “He can’t accept himself, and so he’s trying so hard to live a fantasy of what he sees as normal, not realizing that normal is different for everyone. He could have been as normal as possible with you if he’d have accepted himself, but he doesn’t. I’m sorry that you’re fighting over me.” 

“Don’t be. I made the mistake once, and since then I’ve opened my eyes and learned just how much Jean-Claude means to you. I didn’t understand your relationship, but you were right Harry. It’s not for me to understand. Just support you like I’m supposed to. I would never think you would do anything to hurt or scar Teddy. It makes me mad to even think about it when I know Teddy is your whole world.” 

“You’re right, he is. I was a bit scared of the idea of him knowing too much too, Hermione. Especially as young as he is. I didn’t have any experience with sex. I was twenty three when I lost my virginity, but Micah opened me up to realizing that Teddy isn’t completely human. His nose and his hearing, and some of his quirks. Micah thinks he’s going to shift one of these days, and it’s his body’s way of preparing him. He’s comforted by us, especially the closer to the full moon it gets. I’m okay with that, and I want Teddy to be okay with that. I want him to accept himself so thoroughly that when he does transform it won’t hurt him like it’s hurt everyone else. I’m so scared of him being in pain that I don’t care what I have to do to make sure it’s as minimal as I can get it.” 

“You’re amazing, Harry,” said Hermione smiling through her tears. She drew back, and yawned heavily. “I’m so exhausted.” 

“Fighting will do that, both emotionally and physically.” He waved his hand again to lock the front door down. “Is the back locked?” 

“Yes, Draco locked it earlier tonight when Micah reminded him before Micah went back out.” 

“Good. I’ll reset the wards soon, but I have a feeling that Richard will be of no consequence come dawn.” 

Hermione drew back. “What do you mean by that?” 

“I should have told you. I’m sorry I kept it from you. We believe that it’s Raina and Richard who put the hit out on me.” 

Her eyes rounded. “A-and I let him in?” She gasped. “H-how could I?” 

“It’s not your fault. You didn’t know. We wanted to be one hundred percent certain that this was a fact before even mentioning it to you. A lot of things are going to go down tonight. If in the future Teddy ever needs a safe place, I need to do what I can to make that happen. Richard wasn’t wrong about the Lupa scent…” He confessed. 

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment, hands on her hips. “You mean… you’re going to be Lupa?” 

“Yeah, Richard has challenged Marcus. Richard has Raina’s backing, and so I have Marcus’ backing. He’s already tried to ruin Marcus’ life.” 

“Do you trust this Marcus?” 

“I don’t know,” admitted Harry. “I trust that he knows what he’s doing. I trust that my men wouldn’t have allowed me near him otherwise, and I… do feel sort of a connection between the two of us.” 

Hermione gulped. “Another man?” 

“Don’t say it.” Harry’s eyes clenched shut. “I’m still in the suspension of disbelief phase, and just rolling with the punches or the claws as it so happens to be.” 

Hermione started snickering until she was outright laughing to the point her head went back. “Only you… only you could get yourself into this sort of situation. Wow, I am impressed.” She sniffed as she wiped her eyes, still laughing at him. 

Harry let her have her laugh and shook his head. “Yeah, well I give up! I’m going to see Teddy. I need a serious hug right now.” 

She was still laughing at him as he walked out of the room. Hermione headed up to bed and Harry wandered up to find Draco and Teddy watching TV.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character death

Marcus had gone on ahead to prepare for the evening, and Edward, Jean-Claude, and Micah were following in Harry’s car with Stephen, Gregory, and Jason. Gregory would normally be at Harry’s house with the other Pard members, but Harry had chosen him to stand at his side in representation of the Blood Drinker’s Clan. 

It seemed that the Lupanar sat beyond the farmhouse about a mile or two away. Flying without a broom was a trick he learned indirectly from Lord Voldemort. It was essentially a gathering of shadows to the feet allowing for suspension in the air, and without the aid of a broom. He couldn’t decide which was better. 

He was coasting across the close-nit trees when Marcus, who was glowing silver like a beacon, saw him from the skies. Harry couldn’t help but smile smugly as he floated, and stepped off the air in front of Marcus who was wearing a gorgeous well tailored brown suit with a satin creme lapel. His shirt was made of real silver spun cloth. 

“You fly?” 

“One of my many talents.” He did a circle, and then stepped up to Marcus with a bold flare of his magic, and it seemed that the moment they touched palm to palm the magic enhanced causing the forest around them to become even more alive. His three inch heeled boots were tall enough to get him equal in height to Marcus. 

He could feel and taste Marcus’ energy and heart-beat. He could feel Marcus’ beast stirring. A well controlled strength that was pushing against Harry’s magic. Internally, Harry rubbed against it causing Marcus to let out a noise in the back of his throat. He grabbed Harry before he could stop, and their lips collided with an unidentified thirst spurred by the twinkle of the full moon hidden beyond the dark clouds. 

It was as if their combined power had caused the entire forest to start rippling, and sway back and forth as though they were about to come out of their places. A strong rush of wind wrapped around him like a glove, and when Marcus released him he saw a fire brewing in those light blue/gray eyes. 

“Welcome my future Lupa, to the night.” Marcus seemed to be able to feel the power coursing through the both of them. It amplified with every skin on skin contact. He took in a breath. “Is this what I have been missing this whole time? I never once… felt this… is this what a leader really feels with a truth at his side?” 

He turned to stare at the forests that seemed to bend back to allow them a glowing path, and for the first time since Harry had met him Marcus gave him a true smile. 

Not one of business or cunning. But a real true smile that turned down his forty-years of age to that of a flushed twenty something year old with all the energy of an Ulfric. He held out his hand. “Please, let me guide you.” 

Harry accepted this hand, and with a boost of his own magic and power they began to run through the forests, and something inside of Marcus transferred to him. It wasn’t like the Tetrumvirate. It was more like a trickle of water going through his veins, and opening him up to the feel of dozens of creatures spread out in all directions. He could feel their eyes, feel the brushed bodies, some furred, and some still skinned. 

Harry curiously tried to touch Richard mentally only to feel something twisted and repulsive. A self-loathing of hatred and denial, and when he reached his senses to touch Raina, he couldn’t help but smile in the glow of the moonlight as he felt her fear on the surface. It was rising. A panic was about to settle in over her. 

Marcus was giving him a sense of the pack, but Harry couldn’t resist brushing against Marcus. To feel his Alpha, and he almost stumbled at the power that unleashed around him. Marcus smirked. It was a power that called to him. A power that had Harry wanting to rub or roll in it. He liked the feel of Marcus’ beast. 

“You are feeling me, Lupa. My strength… what I hold I offer to you. Can you feel it? You are accepted.” 

Harry could feel it, and as they glided through the trees with an elegance that he’d never had, he could see and feel whispers of all those who came before. He saw silvery white wisps of ghosts gliding through the trees leading them toward the Lupanar. 

“I can see them,” said Harry softly. 

It was empty of all those he felt when they arrived at the lupanar. It was set in a lovely clearing surrounded by silver rock and swaying trees. Only a large stone chair that had been carved from the rock so long ago sat against a tall hanging tree. 

Harry could see all the spirits hovering above, some swept down and danced through the trees in their forms, and even when Marcus released him he could still feel them.

“For hundreds of years the lukoi gathered here, I wish for you to sit at my side tonight, Harry.” Marcus turned to see Harry following something he could not see. “What? What is it?” 

Harry shivered as Marcus’ hand glided down the middle of his back. “I can see them all.” 

“See them?” 

“All the spirits.” He smiled when a large stately werewolf on two legs approached him, and stared down his snout at Harry who looked back at him. It began to circle him like prey, and two and three more gathered to follow. Most of them in animal form as though their beasts were more cognizant than the human part of them. Harry reached out and touched one causing it to shiver. 

Marcus stared in awe at Harry, who seemed to be touching nothing, but he could feel the power play up. A familiar kind of power and energy flow through him. He recognized it. He tasted it on his tongue, and that was when his pack began to emerge on all sides. Many of them were already transformed, some walking on two legs, and Harry knew that it was the Alpha’s being able to do so because he saw Jason and Stephen, and they were on all fours. Gregory appeared behind them, and padded over to sit beside Harry dutifully. 

Edward and Micah must be there and in position. Jean-Claude was probably high atop a tree waiting and watching. He could feel them. Ice and Fire, Wind, and a deep concentration of steady Earth. All of them were here, all of them were waiting. Harry touched Gregory on the head, and the leopard purred in submission. 

It was then a woman still in her human form boldly approached Harry. She had short, curly, brown hair, and was about even with him at his natural height. She had high cheekbones, and deep dark eyes. 

“You’re not wolf,” she sneered. “But you smell wolf. What the fuck are you?” Harry pushed his energy into her by force causing her eyes to round, and she staggered as she lowered herself. “No. I will not… I do not accept this…” she heaved as Harry kept his eyes on her. 

“Sylvie, do not trample where you do not belong,” Marcus warned, his voice laced with an energy commanding power that had her shuddering. 

“ _ Human _ ,” she managed to spat. “Does he have nothing to say in his own defense?” 

“He smells of Lupa,” said Sebastian breathlessly. “He did not smell of this before…” The large enforcer had boldly come forward, towering over Harry, and his rippled muscles were like a shadow over an entire block of area. His eyes were weary as he remembered the last time Harry and he met. Sebastian had turned into nothing more than a puppet. 

Jason and Stephen padded over and began to nuzzle each side of Harry in support. He used both hands to stroke them, keeping his eyes on Sylvie who was unable to rise no matter how she struggled. He hadn’t even used magic. He had called something else, something that lay dormant inside of him. Something natural and raw. 

“Men as Lupa… how is this possible?” Jamil, the one Jean-Claude had subdued, sneered. 

“Do you not know your own history, Jamil? I am disappointed,” said Marcus coolly. He began to circle and let his energy flow, and several of the wolves bowed down before him as others shivered and sat on their haunches or knees. “Lupa and Ulfric are an interchangeable dynamic. Our last  _ male _ Leader’s Lupa was a man. Our leader before that was a woman who was Ulfric and her wife was the Lupa. As the beast within calls each of us, we answer to it. It is why most of us are gender fluid with only a few exceptions.” He looked at Sylvie when he said this. “The power that calls cares not of gender, and it cares not of species. If one is accepted as pack then by the grace of munin and lukoi, he or she is pack.” 

It when Marcus was talking that Harry saw the larger werewolf spirit on two legs circle him as if examining him closely.  _ I wonder if that is the last Ulfric _ . Harry thought, watching the spirit.

“I expect tonight will be a full night for much of you,” said Marcus, and then he smirked when both Harry and him felt the stirrings of aggression and rebellion and turned toward one side of the clearing as the hostile figures merged from behind the trees. 

Raina and Richard were hand and hand as they swept through. Richard was wearing a pair of very short gold shorts, his whole body was covered with a metallic gold powder. Raina was completely naked and so much gold metallic stuff over her body that it had hardened over her breasts. She also had a golden tiara on top of her head, and a choker with a fat diamond at her throat, and everyone drew back as the two gracefully came toward Harry and Marcus. 

Richard’s eyes narrowed. “You are not a Lupa.” 

“As long as I draw a breath, I am the Lupa of this clan,” hissed Raina. “And no one will take my place. I’ve had enough of your games, Marcus.” 

Harry was pleased to note that the scars on her chest and torso had not healed. In fact, they glimmered and clashed with the gold powder, and he noticed each movement was causing her an abundance of pain. 

“You have been cast out, Raina,” said Marcus without any emotion. 

Raina tilted her head at him. “You cannot cast me from you, Marcus. I am yours, and you are mine.” She stepped forward with intentions, her own power and energy whipping around the space. “You will never leave me. You couldn’t bare it. All these years I’ve made sure you relied only on me. I am the only one who makes you strong. No human can possibly take my place.” It was a sexual bloodthirsty sort of energy that stirred the blood in many of the wolves, getting them excited. 

But as she reached to touch Marcus, his hand flew up striking her from the chin across her face sending her flying with a cry. She landed hard on her back, and howled as the marks left on her from Harry’s punishment twisted and pulsed. He could feel her terror and pain. 

She saw Marcus right then as a killer. She knew he was going to kill Richard who was sneering, and glaring at Harry with a hatred that was truly unfounded. She wanted to save herself. She had to try. 

Marcus stared at her blankly. “I cast the stone to reject you as Lupa. You have soiled the sacred lupanar with your deceit and your lies. Your betrayal of your Ulfric’s wishes severed what was left. You only wish for blood and war. All these years all you have ever done is go behind your Ulfric’s back. You soiled and sullied his name to the rest of the supernatural community, and with it you have repelled them. It is only because I awoke did I see the light through a dark tunnel. To see your duplicity for what it truly was.” 

“No! Marcus! I have only ever done what you have asked of me!” She moaned as she rolled onto her knees, and began to crawl toward him. “Everything I have done was for you and the pack. I have never…” 

He kicked her away before she could touch him. He glared down at her. “You threatened the life of our very community when you and Gabriel threatened the Master of the City, and all for your sick films.” 

“You said I could-” 

“I said you could  _ ask _ . I never said you could force an ultimatum!” Marcus roared. “You humiliated our clan and shamed us. The Rom of the Rats wanted nothing more to do with us, the Master of the City debated whether to have us exterminated for our treachery, and you Richard. I am deeply disappointed.” He turned on the man who drew himself up to full height. 

He tried to push against the energy and power of Marcus, but it was swallowed by the engaging energy bringing more and more wolves to shuffle toward Marcus and away from Richard and Raina. 

Raina was staring at him with wide-stunned eyes, and Harry simply let him go at it. Let him lead like he had never led before because this was what Harry saw when they first met. The Leader that he could be if only he’d get rid of the poison. 

“It took her years to make me lose my sense of self and the Ulfric that I am, and yet you think you are strong enough to stand up to me? When it hasn’t even been a few months since she sank into you? She bled you dry and inserted her poison to flow through you until that once gold heart became a corruption of what you could have been. You cannot run this clan. You are not a leader, Richard Zeeman. You will never be a leader. You will only cause dissension and a rip in the fabric of all that we hold sacred. 

“You, Sylvie, claim that Harry is human and cannot be pack, and yet you were almost willing to fall in front of Richard and let him lead you? A man who hates what he is. A man who hates you for accepting what you are. A man so deeply disturbed by the beast within that he doesn’t see the reality of his life coming to an end.” Sylvie turned to look at Richard only to see his loathing in his eyes. She wasn’t the only one. “When Harry came to us, he not only offered protection, but he asked for nothing back in return. I did not give the idea much merit until I felt him for the first time. I truly felt what was inside of him. 

“For months he commanded a broken Pard, and managed to repair it. He brought the Rats and the Pard into the fold of the community. He is honored and beloved. He has formed his own pack, and I felt the power call out. Urging me to re-think everything I believed. You made your own bed Raina Wallis and Richard Zeeman. You put a hit out on Harry’s life, and for that your own lives from here on out are forfeit.”

“We broke no laws,” Richard defended. 

“You did. You broke a sacred law that has been in lukoi for all of time. You broke the one sacred law that has never changed, that has never been altered, and to this day stands as the most important. You targeted a natural born  _ pup _ .” 

“Natural?” Sylvie breathed and whipped her head around in confusion. “Who is a natural? Pup? You mean a child?” That had everyone rippling with a power that spiked causing Raina to actually flinch. 

“We did no such thing, Marcus!” Richard growled, and Harry realized exactly what Marcus was meaning. 

Harry turned to Richard. “Actually, you did when you sent a gunman to a school full of small children, and the silver bullet that was used almost killed my six year old son. Who is, by the way, a natural born.” 

“He’s not a werewolf!” Richard roared. “And I didn’t know he’d go for the school!” 

“You know so little about your own kind,” said Harry sorrowfully. “A natural born werewolf’s bodies are made to transform. Are made to shift, but it takes time. Unlike a force turned werewolf, a natural born’s body will work and change and slowly prepare itself for the transformation,” he hissed. “All those smells you bitched and moaned at Hermione about that you smelled on me and on him was part of that transition, and yet you scoffed and said they were disgusting. How is family and pack disgusting?” Eyes were honed in sharply on Richard. “If a human can understand his needs, then a reject wolf such as yourself should be able to. But, you can’t. You hate yourself so much you don’t realize that it can take years or months depending on the child’s growth in question. My son’s father was a werewolf, and so is he; and by all of the spirits here amongst you as witness, I will destroy all in my path to see you in Deaths’ embrace and deeply punished thereafter.” A cold wind began to blow across the clearing, rippling over the fur and skin of all those listening and watching. 

The full moon above shined and twinkled, and cast down its energy making several change their shape before they were ready. It was as if the moon called them, Harry could feel it. He could feel their stirrings and their needs. He could feel the budding of acceptance. Even Sylvie had backed down. Her eyes bleeding yellow and green as the bones began to work themselves through her loose fitting clothes. 

“If you want to kill me. Go right ahead and try. That doesn’t bother me in the slightest. I think it’s quite amusing to be honest with you,” he said with a smile, but then he dropped it to continue. “But you do not touch my pup. You do not…” He looked at Raina. “Touch what I have deemed as mine.” He bit down on his words in such a way that his power pushed into them. Pushed into everyone as though a silent promise was being made. 

He felt the energy change right then, and all those who had staunchly chosen Richard as their leader had their ties to him dissolved, and the divided sides shifted until Marcus’ side overflowed. All except for one. 

Cassandra was at the back of the pack, making no moves to either side, but also keeping her mental shields up. Giving no one permission to taste her loyalties. She was watching the scene, her eyes shifting from one to the other. It was like she was carefully analyzing. 

Richard had little left to say as he stared from Harry to Marcus and back again. Raina was glowering as she managed to get back to her feet. He could feel her power bubbling, her Alpha beast was about to lose control. Her temper spun like thread over a wheel. 

No one in the back was breathing, and the energy seemed to stall as Richard took a step forward, and glared down at Marcus. “I challenge you by right of conquest Marcus for the title of Ulfric.” His words cut through the thick silver moon. 

“I accept your challenge, my Freki.” 

“You know you can’t defeat me, Marcus. You can leave now and I won’t kill you,” said Richard. “Potter-Black here is of no consequence. We can leave it all alone so long as he’s gone. I agreed with the hit for what I believe was a righteous call. He is evil, Marcus.” 

“You don’t know what evil even means, and if you think Harry is in the least bit evil then you haven’t looked to the right of you. Not one person here, including those who disagreed with his being human can agree that he smells wrong,” Marcus snarled. 

Jamil who had transformed was sniffing at Harry’s backside and then let out a funny sound and shook his head. He was large and black; like a wolf version of a black stallion. 

“More is at stake than my life tonight, Richard. It’s something you would never understand.” He was unbuttoning his jacket to take off showing the silver shirt that shined brightly. He then passed the suit jacket to Harry, and Raina’s eyes rounded at the gesture. “You broke a sworn pact I made with Harry in front of every clan in St. Louis including the Independents. You attempted to kill a natural born pup, and unsettle the very foundation that our community was built upon. You are the shamed werewolf who will die with nothing but shame. You have no honor and you have no pride. You are a disgrace.  _ Both of you _ .” He roared, and once again the power traveled in thick layers, and this time it stuck. 

“He’s not your Lupa!” Raina exploded as she doubled forward. Her back was bowled over in an arch and she looked like every bit of the Alpha female in that moment. No longer did she look beautiful and stunning, no matter her taste and bloodthirsty personality. She was hideous as her auburn hair seemed to go lanky in the silver moonlight while everyone else around her shined. “I cannot and will not accept this, Marcus! Stop it with your games! You’ve punished me enough haven’t you?!” 

“I already told you that you no longer Lupa, Raina. Do you not feel the thread that has unbound us? Do you not feel the blood that has washed away from us? Do you not see the moon casting you out? The munin does not wish for you, and neither do I. I have chosen my Lupa. I have made my decision. You will be dealt with once Richard has taken his last breath tonight.” Harry placed the suit jacket across the rock chair, and allowed Marcus to pull him by the wrist until they were chest and chest. 

Harry gasped when Marcus poured his Alpha deep inside of him. Instinctively, he pushed his own form of power back. Whatever it may be making, the two of them melted into each other as a clear unit. All the wolves let out soft howls of acknowledgment from the power that danced over them. Harry’s mouth pressed to Marcus’ jaw and ran the length of the man’s chin with his tongue to the mouth where they kissed so heavily that it stirred the rest of the pack into a tizzy. Marcus’ strong assuring hands raked down Harry’s sides to his hips along the chains that chinked. 

A howling scream wrenched the air, and Harry licked Marcus one last time before relinquishing the Ulfric and doing an elegant spin out of the man’s arms as Raina who had lost her temper came at him. 

Her hands and forearm had transformed into vicious talons, and her eyes bled a yellow/green. “I will kill you!” 

Harry danced to the left too fast for her to grip him. 

“Raina…” Marcus growled. 

“No! I will not have it. I’ll kill him like I should have, and then I’ll fuck his dead body live on camera! I’ll retake my place, and you will suffer for what you’ve done to me, Ulfric! I will cast myself as Freyja, and you better hope you catch me when this is all over! I challenge him! If he wants to be Lupa, he’ll have to go through me!” She roared out as she came at Harry again. But this time she was the faster one. Her energy flowing like tendrils all around her. Her claw was about to come down on him, and no one could stop her. 

“ _ Simon gives his blessing _ ,” It was the same two legged werewolf apparition that had been inspecting Marcus and Harry together. He hovered over Harry, form pearly white with long pearly white claws and talons. His eyes were almost crystal clear when Harry looked up over his shoulder at the creature. He let out a gasp when the ghost like creature forced his way inside as if pushing his skin and skeleton back to make room. 

Harry’s power exploded causing a howling wind to whip up around the clearing, and his hands and arms transformed against his will into long furry white arms with talons. He didn’t have time to inspect or react appropriately and instead he just brought that same claw up to stop Raina in her tracks. 

“How-?” Raina spluttered as she saw the claws. As real as any other. They were much bigger than her own. 

“Why does he smell… familiar?” 

“What?” 

“What is going on?” 

Stirring movements and howls wrenched the air. Marcus stood on one side, Richard on the other, and both could only stare. 

Harry tilted his head. “Someone named Simon says hi.” And before anyone could react to what he’d said, he made a slash motion downward causing Raina to go flying as her front split open with first blood drawn. 

“Simon?” 

“Look, look at the mark. Isn’t that the mark Marcus left on him when he was first challenged?” asked one of the Alpha’s who hadn’t shifted. 

Harry looked at the top of his clawed hand to see a black triangular mark that looked as though it had been carved out. “No idea what any of this is supposed to mean, but okay!” He dodged Raina’s rush, spun around, and grimaced at the slash that came down on his back ripping the clingy see-through shirt from his body. 

He didn’t hesitate to return fire as he went for her throat. She moved too fast, and Harry dropped to evade the claws. He took this opportunity to cut her from her hips down her thighs and legs. She folded over top of him and sank her claws into his back with a snarl as her shifting energy pushed against him. Harry pushed back with his own energy. 

Blood spurted all over the place causing more and more howls as Harry refused to use his magic and instead, he used what was available. Used the claws given to him to retaliate.

He managed to break open her silver lined wounds making her shriek with pain and fury. Harry threw her off him aware of the liquid flowing down him as he snarled at her, feeling a strength pulse inside of him as he rose. A push of power, and he saw all the munin spirits coming at him, and it was like they were cutting through the realm of death that they were tied to. 

“What is this?” 

“What are these white things?” 

“Munin!” And they clawed their pearly way into Harry who let out a cry of pain as he rose from the ground into the air by the very magic of the dead. 

“That won’t stop me!” Raina cried leaping into the air to meet him only for Harry to catch her wrist and draw her closer. 

“I am Lupa,” Harry roared in a voice that was almost not his own. A voice that had been taken hold of by one of the spirits playing around inside of his skin. As the energy washed across the Lupanar, he saw a flicker of dawning realization in Raina’s eyes as Harry snarled at her. He then grabbed her throat with his other clawed hand, and he ripped her apart in one fell swoop. She arced backwards dramatically as the life began to drain out of her. 

And then she fell like a slow motion film, no twitching. No nothing as she ended up on her side, bloodied and raw. Most of her throat was in his claws and he tossed it away with disgust. Someone howled their thanks as they gobbled it up. 

She was dead. 

It grew quiet, and Harry was still suspended in the air. He could feel another cold power sweep through him. “Erm. You can put me down now…” And like a puppet on strings, Harry was dropped, and he let out a groan as every single spirit flew out of him at once. Simon the werewolf was the last one to step out of Harry, who’s claws went back to normal hands. 

“Whoa! Is that really Simon?” 

“Simon?”

“Who is Simon?” 

“Former Ulfric!” 

Marcus had been watching the whole thing transpire. No one was too sure of what they were seeing. Richard was just gawking. “Do not fail again, Marcus,” Simon spoke. “He is your Lupa. Every last one of you, and the spirits accept him.” He looked over at Richard who was shaking his head. 

“Trickery! He’s tricking you! Bewitching you!” But the more Richard tried to roar, the less and less he believed his own words. 

“The dead do not lie. It is why we are guides. We take what we have given for the beast within is dying from the poisoned human you try to be. A fate that would have fallen to Marcus had he not met his real Lupa. Do you not feel it? The difference? The reality? It is more than sex and gender that draws an Ulfric and Lupa. It is more than a choice, and every bit of the power that transcends humankind. Do not lose it again.” Simon raised his werewolf head to the sky where the moon shined down on him, and he let out a powerful howl that bathed all of them. 

Every other wolf followed suit, howling and calling out to the moon. Simon disappeared in a flurry of wispy white, and the Munin all around him seemed to dance and swoop. Not there but there at the same time. 

Harry was on his knees, the blood pouring out of him. Jason was bravely licking at his wounds with a lolling pink tongue. Stephen nuzzled at Harry’s stomach and whined into him. He seemed to be trying to resist tasting Harry’s blood without permission. Harry however used his finger to let Stephen lick at it only for Gregory to muzzle in causing both weres to growl and hiss at each other. 

“Come on now, be good,” Harry chided, and both of them turned and licked his face making him grimace. “Come on…  _ ulgh! _ ” 

“I do believe that is enough boys,” Marcus said crisply, and all three of them parted from Harry as Marcus helped him to stand. He was still covered in blood, scratches and tears all down his front and back. 

It didn’t matter, Marcus drew him closer and kissed him passionately. His fingers danced up and down the ribbons of scratches, and the Alpha power flowed through Harry, who accepted it, and he could feel his skin begin to mend and heal. Most of the weres were already converging on Raina in preparations of eating her, and Harry let them. He used one hand to push Stephen gently toward her while keeping lip locked with Marcus. 

And when they released, it was like Harry hadn’t been hurt. “You shouldn’t have done that, Marcus. You need your strength,” he told the handsome Ulfric as he licked the blood off the side of Marcus’ lip. 

“I already have it. It’s because of you that I am going to kill him.” 

“It won’t happen,” Richard sneered. “He is not your Lupa. No one will accept him.” 

Marcus turned right then, and gave him one of those kind of smiles as though he were humoring a moron. “Oh really?” He drawled and it was then that every wolf who had been trying to get at parts of Raina turned and snarled toward Richard. Even Jamil, who had lost control of his form during the fight padded over to Harry and sniffed at his fingers before licking them. 

Harry ran his fingers up the black muzzle, and Jamil’s greenish yellow eyes flickered as the energy flowed through him. “I won’t do you wrong. You have my word,” he said staring into the creature’s eyes. 

“I think we need to get to the finale. Death is between us, Richard, and it will be your night to meet him,” said Marcus pulling away from him. 

“Marcus, don’t make me do this. Not for him,” said Richard. “Raina’s gone. We can- can go back to normal, right?” 

“You don’t understand the real meaning of Lupa. He is my Lupa now, and you put a hit on his life, and before he was Lupa he was a trusted friend to the Thronnos Rokke pack. I know for a fact that if I were to die, and you became Ulfric, you would not live through the night. Of that you can be sure of, the Rom of the Rats, the Master of the City, and everything else that lurks in the shadow will rip you into pieces, and so I say Richard, what do I really have to lose when either way you will die tonight?” 

Simultaneously, Marcus and Richard’s hands transformed like Harry and Raina’s had, and everyone backed away to give them space. 

“You will not prevail tonight, Marcus. I will avenge Raina, and fix this clan’s corruption,” Richard roared with a pulse. 

Marcus did not hesitate. He jumped straight at Richard, no feinting, no practice. Just a blur of beautiful speed that would see Jean-Claude impressed. Harry sat back on the stone chair. Richard rolled across the ground, up and away, coming to his feet. Three lines bled across his muscled stomach. Marcus gave him no chance to recover. He rushed the distance between them. 

More and more slashes, they came hot and swift. Fast and heavy. Richard may have more strength, but he could do little with that strength if Marcus was faster. He was fighting in much of a way a cat would, like a leopard. Speaking of leopards, Harry couldn’t help but smile when he saw his Nimir-Raj pacing in the shadows at the edge of the glade and watching the fight. 

Edward was somewhere close. He could feel the icy flame nearby, and it warmed his skin as he sent a flare of his own magic. Jean-Claude was the one who responded with something that trickled down his spine. 

The sleeves of Marcus’ silvery shirt was ripped apart, and bloody gashes that were already healing took up the expanse of his skin. Richard healed pretty swiftly too. His strength was incredible. Never let it be said that Richard wasn’t strong. He arm-wrestled and manhandled Marcus like he was a toy the first chance he got, which made Harry’s stomach clench and swell. 

No. Marcus could do this. He sent his own thread of power out to connect with Marcus’ Alpha. It spurred the Ulfric causing him to spin with a grace, ignoring a swipe to the throat, and bringing his own claw down to rake deeper across Richard’s tanned chest. 

Marcus slashed Richard, forcing him back towards the edge of the clearing, and that was when Harry saw it. A glimmer of silver shot in the dark, and Richard’s eyes widened as he spasmed. 

Marcus didn’t hesitate. He ripped into Richard. Richard’s strength was such that not even a silver bullet in the back could stop him. He had recovered and was bearing down on Marcus. 

Both of them locked onto each other. Marcus’ claws sank into Richard’s stomach, Richard’s claws copied, and Harry’s eyes narrowed as he pushed more of his power into Marcus, and gave his Ulfric the upper hand when Marcus’ hand went straight through, cutting across the spine. 

Richard howled, and his eyes rounded as his claws went momentarily limp. Marcus pulled back, and shoved his hand upwards into Richard’s chest. He removed the heart with a sickening plop sound. He tossed it, and Jason and Stephen rushed before the others to snap it up with small yips and growling. Richard dropped.

Marcus staggered beside Richard’s body. Blood poured down one side of him, and Harry was already moving before anyone could notice. 

Harry let the Ulfric grab him, and roll them until Harry was on his back. Marcus was unable to hold onto his human form, too injured and damaged, so he let out a howl at the pulsing silver moon above. Harry watched in fascination as his body rippled and pulled itself apart. His bones cracked and contorted forcing a gush of clear hot liquid to flow over Harry’s entire body. Marcus’ blue eyes bled wolf green as a soft creamy fur began to spread, and Marcus’ weight quadrupled. His howling and power drew everyone who had yet to change. 

Cassandra, Harry noted, was trying to fight it. Trying to resist as she fell onto her back with a frightful scream, and the beast within was pulled from her as well as those around him who could not resist any longer. 

He didn’t take his eyes off Marcus as a long cute snout began to nuzzle into him. Harry’s fingers played along the strong muscles of his shoulders down his arms in inspection. He gave Harry one good lick from the cheek down into his neck before he stood with a beast’s grace. 

Just like Simon, he was half man and half wolf that stood before him. His muscles rippled with the creamy pale fur; and Harry noticed his cock swelled and bulged, hanging from him bigger than Harry had ever seen a creature’s cock. Marcus was at least seven foot tall, and every ounce of meat on his bones was nothing but pure muscle. 

Holy shit. Jason was a mere baby compared to Marcus. 

Marcus’ clothes laid in a bloody heap around his feet, and as he howled up at the moon, he turned with a shadow’s grace to devour the dead Richard. 

As Harry gracefully climbed to his feet, he recognized Cassandra snarling at him as she made her way toward him. Harry’s eyes narrowed, and he flicked his power causing her to whimper and lower her snout. As more of the pack began to congregate around Marcus, it was as though they were invited to the feeding frenzy. 

Even Harry had the briefest want to do so, which he most certainly would not. But he pushed Jason and Stephen by the back of their heads, and then flicked his hands clear of the hot clear liquid, and moved to sit tiredly on the stone chair. 

“You were absolutely enchanting, mon Amour,” a wispy shadows breath hushed through his ear as he turned to see Jean-Claude crouched beside him as though he had always been there. 

Micah in his half-man, half leopard form trotted over. He too was hung just as big, and a little more barbed than Harry remembered. He purred right up into Harry who grinned and coasted a palm across the black fur. Licks rained down on him from Micah, lapping down his neck as though he was trying to clean him. 

He could feel Edward nearby. So very close. If only he was touchable. Something icy and hot swooshed out in a controlled manner, tasting and teasing, and he knew that it was his shadow assassin as he leaned back as though embracing it. 

_ Marcus might be his wolf mate, but that was it _ , Harry thought. He was not his three. He was not Edward. He was not Jean-Claude. He was not Micah. And the power that tied them together began to hum. Harry knew where he belonged. He knew who owned him. 

Harry might not have been a werewolf in form, but something ran through his veins. He could fly and he could move across the trees above every single wolf as though he were walking on air. He teased at the pack, and the Ulfric in particular. He danced on the air as if it was a skating rink, and Harry used his magic to make the trees move and dance with him as the silver moonlight played. 

He was not quite ready to lay down and take it from Marcus, especially around a bunch of witnesses, and so he kept them distracted. He awed and wooed them, and all the while his three men watched as they stayed nestled in trees. 

Before the dawn could break that night, Harry had stroked each of the werewolves allowing his powers to play and tingle over their furry bodies. He was rubbed and licked, and sniffed, and finally he turned to Marcus who towered over him, his muscles rippling and the fur stood on end as Harry’s fingers coasted from his claws up his forearm to his bicep and down his chest. He placed a kiss to the wet snout. 

“Next time,” Harry whispered in a soft breath, and with that he wrapped the shadows around him and disappeared.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

When Harry reappeared near the Lexus with a soft crack, he could not help but stagger to his knees as the energy and power from the night’s events fluctuated in an intangible essence. He let out a deep shuddering breath as he swayed from the rush. 

A lot of power and blood had spilled from him that night, and those spirits that possessed him felt as though they had ripped through him. He was ready for one good sleep, but he was going to wait for one or all his men before he did such. He needed safety before he gave into the call to sleep. 

He managed to stand, and turned in the same perfect moment that Edward grabbed him, and he moaned at the man’s scent, and his eyes rolled as he let his exhaustion drag him just as his hand trailed down his cheek. 

“Looks like Little Raven has had enough.” 

“You’ve gotten cocky since you adopted some of my speed, mon Tueur d'Ombre. I am impressed.” 

“Where’s the Alpha?” 

“Right behind me with Gregory. Seems he and Stephen had a little too much fun sharing parts of Richard.” 

“Animals.” 

“As if you are different.” 

Harry could hear them. He could smell them, and he could feel them. But, there was no way he could move and talk to them. He certainly loved them. 

By the time he came back into awareness and was able to move again, he was lying in bed wrapped in satin sheets. Once again he had been washed and tucked in. He was currently wearing one of Micah’s t-shirts. He was lying on his side with a hand gliding lovingly up and down his back. 

He recognized the hand as Jean-Claude who rolled and pressed his chest to Harry’s back. “Good evening, mon Amour. You have been asleep for an age. Micah and Edward went to check on the Petit Loup.” 

“Good…” Harry’s brain had gone on a bender, and he could really think of only one thing. “What am I, Jean?” 

“Hm?” 

“What am I? Last night, I felt like a wolf crossed between a Necromancer and a leopard, and a human servant. What the fuck am I?” 

“You are mon Amour. You are Harry Potter-Black. You are a half that makes us all whole, including your dear assassin.” He rubbed Harry’s flat belly beneath the loose t-shirt causing Harry to stir slightly with a rising hunger. 

“Hm...” 

“Does it matter that you cannot put a name to what you are? Is a name really an important thing? Isn’t it your heart that is important.” Harry sighed as Jean-Claude’s fingers traced up his chest and circled his heart. 

“No. I guess it doesn’t.” 

“But you still wonder.” 

“Yeah…” Harry turned in the bed, and pushed into Jean-Claude letting their lips flow and mesh together. He stole as much one on one time with Jean-Claude as he could in the rare moments that they had together, and the vampire seemed most agreeable, as he nipped at Harry. Jean-Claude’s fingers danced up and down arousing every nerve in his body, and causing flares of arousal to grip hold of him. 

Harry’s breaths hitched, his pulse raced, and the thud in his throat always got stronger. Jean-Claude always had a way of making him see and feel nothing while filling him. Every thrust, every kiss and suck to his skin and blood heightened them at the same time. 

Jean-Claude had pulled him on top, and Harry eagerly sank himself on the throbbing cock that fit with a tight ease. “Did you work me in bed?” 

“Oui, I knew you would hunger as we always hunger, and Edward prepped you before leaving. He said to fuck you while you were asleep. I prefer you awake with your eyes on mine.” 

Harry moaned as he rotated his hips, gliding up and down the smooth shaft that filled him. Jean-Claude forced him to keep his eyes open, forced him to stare down at the perfect man who shuddered, his midnight eyes flashing with an arousing desire as he pushed his hips into Harry who moved faster and deeper. 

Harry dipped down and licked Jean-Claude’s smooth white chest, and sucked at the sensitive nipples that built both their orgasms in a heated rush. He rocked and bounced as Jean-Claude clutched him as they both rode the current of desire in the air until it smothered them. Jean-Claude rolled them until Harry was beneath him. His legs curved around Jean-Claude’s hips making both of them spill beneath the shudder of kisses. 

“Always so locked, always such a burn,” Jean-Claude purred as he kept himself inside of Harry holding his hip and the flesh of his backside as they tilted sideways in bed. “You never tire do you?” 

“Not when it is you, Jean. All of you are special. Marcus may be a means to an end, but he is not you. He is not Micah or Edward.” 

“Oui, and we are aware of that. We feel you, mon Amour. Feel every inch of you, and the way it curls around us. You do not have to speak when your body does all of that and more. But, I do have one ire I would like to bring up to you, mon Amour.” 

“Hm?” Harry stretched his arm beneath his head, and ran his fingers through the perfect curls. Even after sex, everything on Jean-Claude was perfect, and him in the throes of arousal, there was nothing like it. “What did I do now?” 

“I wish you would see yourself the way we do.” 

“...” Harry tried to avert his gaze only for fingers to grip his chin and turn him back. 

“I wish you would see what we see every moment of our waking lives, mon Amour. Do you not know? Do you not feel our needs within you?” 

Harry wanted to argue and he wanted to complain and whine and maybe even avert their attention, but he knew that Jean-Claude’s crystalline gaze wasn’t going to let him break out of it. “Give me time, Jean. I’m working on it.” 

“You must work harder, and if there is something you do not feel comfortable with. You need to open that beautiful mouth and let us know.” Jean-Claude kissed him tentatively at this. 

Kissing back, Harry chose not to respond because in all honesty, he could not promise anything. He was still moving through a fog. He was still unable to connect certain elements to these three amazing men in his life. And now he had Marcus in his life. A fourth that he most certainly did not understand. 

A disturbance in the air caused Jean-Claude to let out a hum as he slowly parted from Harry. “I best go see what that is. I wonder who is having a temper tantrum?” 

Harry didn’t want him to go, and he pressed his nose into the side of Jean-Claude’s head, and took in his soft rose scented cologne. “Lock them up.” 

“Oui… I shall. Why don’t you draw us a bath?” He turned and smiled, and Harry nodded. 

A real bath that he was awake to feel sounded really good right about now. Jean-Claude slipped elegantly from the bed and reached for a fur-lined robe. Harry shamelessly watched him and scowled when the robe hid such beautiful nakedness. 

Jean-Claude glided out of the room, and Harry rolled himself a lot less gracefully out of the bed. He made his way to the bathroom, setting the expensive supplies on the tub as he leaned over to run the water. Both of them liked it scalding. Micah was the only one who ever truly complained about the temperature. Edward didn’t care either way. 

He ignored the fluids running down his back leg as he turned only to blink when something like a dark shadow loomed over him, and he had just enough time to recognize the beard and deep eyes of Dominic Dumare before darkness flowed outward. 

oOo

Silver chains and burning crosses sizzled like smoke against white flesh behind the darkness of his eyes. He cringed and recoiled as the hissing sound of pain scorched through him. 

_ “You must wake up! _ ” hissed a familiar snake-like voice.  _ “Potter!”  _

A barrage of familiar screams that shattered the earth surrounded the pitch darkness, and all Harry could do was metaphysically curl in on himself, and will it to go away. 

Something awful was happening and he was frozen, unable to pull himself from the winding darkness. Not even the devil on his shoulder could rouse him. As he lay there suspended in disbelief, a flicker of red and orange flames began to rise. 

His mind honed in on it as it slowly grew, and shapes of yellow began to bleed from the red flame, and in the center was an ice blue tongue that made his skin feel undeniably cold while at the same time warm. 

“Edward.” It was all he needed to say before his eyes snapped open, and the darkness vanished leaving nothing except for the reality that lay ahead of him. He forced himself to lay very still. His heart pounded in his ears so loudly that it was hard to hear anything else. His wrists were tied over his head at an angle sharp enough to squeeze his shoulder blades and put strain all the way down his wrists. Everything on him felt damp. 

Even raising his head a little bit from the dark green grass took an immense amount of strength as the pain stretched and pulled. His ankles were also tied, and he was against what felt like a metal rod. When he managed to look up, he saw that it was iron chains binding his wrists through a loop in a metal pole. He was in the middle of the clearing of the lupanar. But the spirits were at rest for the night, and he could only feel a wisp of the energy he’d felt the night before. 

“Why aren’t the crosses working?” growled a familiar woman’s voice that truly irritated him. 

“I don’t know…” He saw the back of Cassandra and Dominic Dumare, and Harry’s body shook when he saw who they were looking at. 

Jean-Claude was opposite of Harry. He was on the ground and with so many silver chains wrapped around him. His curls flowed around him, and yet the rest of him was still as death. He was blindfolded and three silver crosses lay around his neck pulsing at his throat as if trying to light up only to deflate again. 

Beside him was Micah who had also been tied down, his throat was ripped raw, and he was gagged, and looked to be trying to heal but with the silver chains swooped around him it was slow. Harry also noticed that their fingertips were barely touching as if straining to retain it.

Harry knew that it was the pendants around their necks deflecting as it was filled with Harry’s magic. He prayed to Death that they did not notice the necklaces. 

“It’s not doing as much damage as it should,” Cassandra growled. 

“It’ll be fine, Cass. Please keep calm while I work. Sabin will be here soon,” said Dominic moving with precision. He was wearing a white ceremonial robe with his hood thrown back. His arms were held out wide at his side, holding a short sword half the length of his body. He held something dark in the other hand. Something that pulsed and seemed alive. It was a heart. 

It was Robert’s vampire heart. 

It took everything for Harry to force his eyes closed so that they did not notice him awake. He tried to listen around his thudding heart-beat. 

A smell of rot and pulsing disease began to gather like shadows, and Harry felt and smelled more than saw Sabin travel across the clearing. 

“It truly is a pity I could not switch. If only my power would have allowed me to unbind, but no. It seems that the young witchling is not to be controlled. Pity. He is much more earthy than you, Cassie.” Harry’s eye cracked and he tensed when he saw Sabin floating down to sit on Marcus’ stone chair. He was dressed in the same black robe that Harry had last seen him in with the shadows gathering around Sabin’s face. 

Cassandra bowed her head. “Sabin…” 

“Go to your place Cass,” Dominic intoned, and Cassandra moved and began to glow like a white beacon when she stood on the other side of a drawn circle of power. 

Harry noticed that it formed the last point of a triangle with the two men. 

Harry had to stop this. He had to end this, and now, but with the iron chains there was no way he could pull enough magic to do anything. 

But, wait, was the Tetrumvirate bound by iron? As if in answer, something hot and cold laced around him followed by a rushing wind, and deep rolling earth, and he let it wash through him, and he tugged those strings causing all three of them to begin glowing. 

Dominic staggered back, Sabin rose, and Cassandra leaned forward. “What’s going on? Did you start it already?” 

“Why do I not feel anything? Did you make a mistake, Dominic?” 

“Of course not! I would never…” 

“You have it all wrong,” Harry’s whispered words traveled through each of them as he opened his eyes to smile. “So very wrong.” 

A click, and the chains around his ankles began to come undone as if tongues of ice and heat combined to snap through the metal.

“Looks like he’s awake,” Cassandra sneered. 

“Good, we need him awake for this part. To drain his magic,” said Dominic straightening himself and sweeping forward. Harry waited with baited breath as the man got closer. “You will be the tie that binds, and reforges Sabin anew. Your magic will empower him and restore what was lost.” 

“I told you. You have it wrong. We are not a Triumvirate.” 

“But you are.” 

“No. A Triumvirate means three… we are not three.” 

“Matters not. We need you to restore Sabin. It has to be this way. We will not get another chance.” 

“Doesn’t the vampire council forbid it? Not until Brewster’s law is shot down?” 

“It won’t matter, I’m sure the council will thank us when they realize how much more powerful you could have been,” said Domnic with a smirk. 

“It is only my lament that you had to be a part of it, Harry. I would have loved to have you alive. But alas, it must not be. I need you. My time grows short…” Sabin threw the shadows back to show that both sides of his face now had caved in, and thick black oozing liquid flowed down. He was crumbling from the inside. “It must be now or never. I will take my chances. I have no other chance to take. If I die, they die. There is no holding back.” 

“All because of one woman?” Harry sneered at Cassandra who glared hatefully at him. “A woman who didn’t love you enough to satisfy a need.” 

“I care about the sanctity of life! Not that you would understand.” 

“No, I don’t understand because the life of others isn’t worth the life of those I love and hold dear to me.” He felt a strong pulse in the air that circled him as if all of the elements from his men grew and began to expand. “I would never let Jean-Claude drink cold blood. I would never let any of my men deny their base needs and rights.” 

“Just like you let Marcus eat a dead man?” Cassandra sneered. “You are definitely not human.” 

“No. I’m not because I love them far too much to fall to the folly of humanity, Cassandra. I already told you. You have it all wrong. You are one person short.”

Before the three could realize what he had said, and what he had meant another chink came from above. There was a click as the wind and earth drove a stake through the iron metal, and like lightning, Harry reacted. He didn’t need anymore magic than what he was channeling through him, and instead of sinking the power into the ground he snapped his hands around Dominic’s neck. His whole body began to shake and convulse before the man started screaming. 

“Nooo!” Cassandra rushed only for Edward to step out from behind a tree and shove one of his silver blades into her neck. 

Her eyes rounded as she looked at Edward. It would be the last thing she saw when he drew back and shoved it into her chest, carving out a hole to her heart until the blade and a fist rammed clean through. 

Harry pushed Dominic, whose eyes bulged and rolled, back. He tried to struggle in his grip with Harry only for him to draw strength from the Lupa energy that was left in the Lupanar. It was enough to bring Dominic to his knees, and black smoldering burns began to spread from his neck downward burning his body with the hand-to-throat contact. 

“You made a big mistake. We are not a Triumvirate. We are much more. We are much more powerful, and you missed one, dumb arse.” 

“No! You can’t do this, I won’t allow you!” Sabin was hollering, and a pulse of uncontrollable vampiric magic leeched out. It pushed against Harry knocking him back into the pole. “You don’t understand we need-” But Harry used their power as a focus to release his two bound men causing Jean-Claude to rise first, and faster than any Alpha could possibly move. 

He bared down on Sabin as he ripped the blindfold from his eyes. “Good night, Monsieur Sabin. Allow me to be the last beautiful thing you see.”

Harry looked over at Cassandra who lay dead with her beating heart cut out. Edward’s hands were drenched in blood. Micah began to cross over to him having ripped the chains from his body. His throat slowly healing, but then Harry felt the hum of the circle that Micah didn’t seem to notice, and because Harry knew they were tethered to each other, Micah would feel every ounce of... 

“NO!” Harry rushed across the circle, and used his power to shove Micah aside only to let out an ear splitting scream as hundreds of thousands of skin burning fire-ants raced their way up and down Harry’s body. “Don’t -  _ cross _ !  _ Ahhhhhh! _ ” He couldn’t scream any louder. It was worse than the Cruciatus Curse. It was worse than any pain he’d ever felt in his life as he twisted and coiled. 

Everything inside of him rolled and contorted, and he ended up on his knees as he doubled over. He was splitting into a multitude of pieces. 

He could feel hands reach out, but then drew back as the pain amplified. “Argh… shit!” 

“No, Edward! Let me, I can afford the pain,” said Jean-Claude in the distance. 

“What the hell is happening?” Micah asked breathlessly. 

“It is that power circle he mentioned, one he isn’t supposed to cross. We must get him out of there. Do you not feel it? He will fade if he stays in there any longer.” 

Harry was being pulled apart and a familiar darkness began to gather as breaths came out sharp and raggedly. He could not feel the hand that shot out to drag him out of the circle, but he heard Jean-Claude’s screams as he made contact. Harry whined, and instinctively called upon his Death Magic to suck Jean-Claude’s pain in like an electrical rod. 

Harry’s eyes cracked open just in time to see Edward’s ice blue eyes, saw him reaching his hands into the circle to grab Jean-Claude who had frozen within the circle, still as a statue and immobile. Edward cringed, but made no sound as he pulled, and when he did there was a wash of white-hot power that dragged over all of them, and when Micah reached to help the world seemed to explode in showers of gold only to bleed pitch black as the circle of power that prevented Death’s movements was shattered. 

oOo

It took sometime for Harry to awaken. He was aware that he was in the refurbished hospital owned by the wererats as he recognized the metal piping along the ceiling. His skin rippled at the touch to his hand, and it took a moment to register that he was not alone. He tilted his head to see ice blue eyes staring at him. He looked like he’d been there longer than expected. 

He had stacks of magazines sitting on a rolling tray. Harry was sitting half up in bed as he blinked. He had a breathing thing in his nose. Gah, he hated them. He noted that his hair had been washed and brushed. He was also in silk blue pajamas. 

“Edward?” 

Edward leaned forward, glaring at Harry. “Why did you do that?” 

“He would have died. Instantly. I won’t have that. No one is taking any of you from me.” He cleared his throat. 

“Seems you have two strains of lycanthropy in you. But you never turned, I wonder why that is?” asked Edward. 

“I told you. I’m a cocktail of crazy.” 

Edward’s lip twitched. “I imagine so. Seems this power surge between the four of us has come to fruition. I’m not easy to damage anymore. I guess that’s a bonus.” 

“You might have our immunity.” 

“That would be a plus.” 

“I’m sorry if it was me who dragged you in,” said Harry bowing his head. “I know that was the last thing you wanted.” 

Edward didn’t react. “It is what it is. It cannot be changed. Besides, investments are interesting things. It will be... intriguing for the future.” 

Harry wasn’t sure what he was trying to say or what he was thinking. He wondered what Edward felt. “The contract?” 

“Dead. Completely.” 

“How’s Teddy?” 

“Worried.” 

Harry winced. “How long?” 

Edward was quiet for a moment, his palms running over the surface of each other. “One week. Your heart stopped twice. Jean-Claude and Marcus both managed to restart it. I didn’t notice much when I crossed that circle. Why did Jean-Claude stop screaming and freeze?” 

“I sucked the effects up and into me,” he said. causing Edward’s eyes to sharpen. “What? I figure since I’m a lightning rod I could draw it in, take it from you.” 

“You should not have done that.” 

“I don’t regret it,” said Harry turning his eyes away from Edward. “I’ll do it again and again. I won’t stop.” 

A growl let out of Edward, a rare noise to be sure. Harry didn’t flinch or back down when the man rose and placed both hands on each side of Harry’s head. “Look. At. Me.” 

Harry raised his eyes, and couldn’t help but let them flutter when he saw Edward so up close. He lifted a heavy hand and brushed a finger down the man’s cheek. “I told you once that I only ever react with my heart. I would always regret it if I deviate. You can punish me later. For now. Just accept it.” 

Edward continued to glare at him, and then his eyes went blank as if the glare was too much for him. For a second, Harry thought he saw something else. Edward stood upright, and made to walk out like that first time after Nikolaos. 

Harry didn’t want him to go. He reached out and circled the man’s wrist causing Edward to pause and look over at him. “Don’t go,” he pleaded, clenching it tighter. “Please?” 

“Micah will be here soon.” 

“I don’t care. I want  _ you _ to stay.” For a second, Harry thought Edward was going to just ignore him and continue on, but then he turned and dropped down into the vacant seat. Harry released him and the man propped his dragon hide boots onto the bed. 

“Okay. I’ll stay.” 

Of all the things in Harry’s life that he didn’t understand, Edward was the biggest mystery. His eyes fluttered tiredly when Edward’s palm began to thread through his hair. “Thank you.” 

Devil on his shoulder. 

Devils in his bed. 

He’d danced with devils and survived. Harry couldn’t help but wonder what was going to happen next? 

_ -Fin- _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! Number 7 coming to you on Easter :D
> 
> This next one is (spoiler) our favorite to write so far. We hope you all enjoy it too. 
> 
> Summary: It’s been a year since Harry’s life changed and five years since he moved to St. Louis, and there’s one question that has been circling Harry’s mind. Who is Edward? For once it’s not Harry who is in need of help. It seems Death has come calling, and Harry’s the fool who can’t help but love a man who can’t love him. 
> 
> Book: Obsidian Butterfly (technically 9th, but will come 7th.)

**Author's Note:**

> NOTES: This takes place in May 2005, about two months since My Bloody Valentine. Ten months since Carnival of Pleasure in July 2004.  
> Ages:  
> Harry - 24 (July birthday)  
> Edward - 35 (Jan birthday)  
> Micah - 24 (Sept birthday)  
> Jean - 600+ (Feb birthday)  
> Teddy - 7 (Apr birthday)  
> Marcus - 40 (Nov birthday)


End file.
